Te Perdono, Mills
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: AU: No todo es blanco, ni todo es negro. No todo en la vida es amor, ni todo en la vida es amistad, debe haber un balance y eso es algo que la brillante publicista Emma Swan sabe muy bien, y junto a sus amigos y su amor cerrará el último capítulo triste en su vida que falta por desempolvar pero, ¿podrá perdonar un error después de más de 6 años? SWANQUEEN (AMISTAD).
1. De Costa a Costa

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz, así como a Disney y ABC_

* * *

 **I**

 **De Costa a Costa**

* * *

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **Tres Años Antes**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el trabajo para Emma Swan, en _Saplent Corporation_ , una de las mejores Agencias de Publicidad de la Ciudad, cuando su superior, el Sr. Anton Mercer la mandó llamar a su Oficina.

─ ¡Swan! ─ **exclamaba el hombre robusto desde la puerta de su Oficina** ─ Ven inmediatamente aquí.

─ ¿Ahora qué hiciste Emma? ─ **Preguntaba el Mensajero cuando le entregó su correspondencia.**

─No tengo idea, Billy. Según yo no he hecho nada malo. ─ **Respondía Emma encogiéndose de hombros.**

─Tal vez sea él, en otro de sus días. De verdad, te aseguro que ese hombre podría pasar por un gigante gruñón algún día. ─ **Confesaba Billy.**

─Que no te escuche, porque es capaz de comerte vivo. ─ **Contestaba Emma entre risas.**

Swan salió de su Oficina privada como rayo y entró a la de su jefe para saber qué era lo que necesitaba.

─Muy bien, Mercer, aquí me tienes. ¿Para qué me necesitas el día de hoy? ¿Hay un nuevo cliente para la Agencia?

─Algo mucho mejor ─ **respondía el hombre ofreciéndole el asiento a Emma** ─, cuando menos para ti, parece ser.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ ¿Recuerdas que el Presidente de la Agencia habló hace un año de una nueva sede en la Costa Oeste?

─Sí.

─Pues ahora ya es un hecho, y el Sr. Gold te quiere a ti de Directora Creativa de _Saplent Corporation_ en California. ─ **Exclamaba Anton sentándose en su enorme silla ejecutiva.**

─Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ─ **decía Emma muy asombrada** ─ ¿esto es en serio?

─Es tan en serio como el sobrenombre que Billy me ha puesto. ─ **Respondía Anton sin dejar espacio para las sospechas.**

─ ¿Por qué yo? ─ **Preguntaba la chica aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.**

─ ¿De verdad lo preguntas? ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho por esta Agencia? Swan, en serio, después de todas las campañas exitosas que has desarrollado y las nuevas cuentas que has conseguido en tan sólo un año de estar con nosotros, te lo mereces. Eres la persona más creativa y entregada que he conocido. Sonará ridículo, pero con cada uno de tus trabajos me has hecho recuperar el amor por la Publicidad. ─ **Afirmaba Anton.**

─Basta, Mercer ─ **respondía Emma** ─. Harás que me ruborice.

─Es que es la verdad.

─Aunque así sea, aquí hay personas que llevan años dando lo mejor para esta Agencia, ellos tienen más años de experiencia que una recién egresada de la Universidad de Massachusetts. ─ **Explicaba Swan sin dejar de mirar a su jefe.**

─Estás en lo cierto, no te lo voy a negar ─ **objetaba Anton** ─, pero ya conoces a Gold. Sabes que en cada cena y presentación de campaña te presume como su Joya más Preciada, eres el Diamante en Bruto que él se dedicó a pulir cuidadosamente. Él reconoce tu talento, dedicación y amor por esta profesión. Además, déjame darte un consejo. Ese hombre es uno de los mejores Publicistas del País, y es una persona bastante metódica, él nunca hace nada sin recibir algo a cambio, y sabe que en esta nueva locura que se le ocurrió necesita a lo mejor de lo mejor, y esa eres tú, Emma.

─ ¿En dónde está la Agencia?

─San Diego, California.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no la estableció en Los Ángeles? Con tantas estrellas de cine alrededor, creo que le iría bien.

─Los Ángeles es la boca del Lobo, el infierno sobre la tierra. Hay tantas Agencias que el mercado está bastante competido.

─ ¿Y pretende utilizar una Estrategia de Introducción estando a 120 millas de distancia?

─Pues para eso es para lo que te quiere ─ **replicaba Anton con honestidad** ─, además, en los últimos años la Agencia ha ganado buena reputación a nivel nacional, estoy seguro que introducirla en California no será tan difícil.

─Ese hombre está loco ─ **exclamaba Emma dejando salir una risa nerviosa** ─. ¿Estás seguro de que realmente me quiere a mí?

─ ¿Acaso hay otra Emma Swan en este Edificio? ¡Claro que te quiere a ti! Mira, no me respondas aún, te doy hasta mañana a esta hora para tomar una decisión.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Piensas darme veinticuatro horas para decidir algo que podría cambiar mi vida? ─ **Preguntaba Emma muy asustada.**

─Es un trabajo, Swan ─ **replicaba Anton** ─, no te vas a casar con Gold.

─Pues parece que sí ─ **manifestaba Emma tratando de no reírse** ─. Mercer, ¿qué harías tú?

─Bueno, Emma ─ **iniciaba Anton** ─, con tu edad y tu endemoniada creatividad, aceptaría. Sobre todo porque Gold no da segundas oportunidades.

─Gracias ─ **pronunciaba Emma levantándose de su asiento** ─, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tengo que hablar con alguien, y aprovechando que es mi hora de comida, creo que lo haré ahora.

─Haz lo que creas correcto, Swan ─ **sugería su jefe** ─. Si Gold pregunta, le diré que todavía lo estás pensando.

─De nuevo, gracias.

Cuando ella salió no dejaba de temblar de la emoción, porque ¿acaso tendría otra oportunidad así en la vida? Una parte de ella deseaba ansiosamente que la palabra "Sí" emanara de su boca, pero aún tenía dudas, le aterraba apartarse de su Familia y amigos más de lo que ya lo había hecho, y reconociendo que rara vez iba a su pueblo natal, Storybrooke, Maine, desde que se mudó a Boston para estudiar la Universidad.

Emma necesitaba una voz sensata que le ayudara a desenmarañar todo lo que traía encima, así que regresó a su Oficina ante la atenta mirada de unos cuantos empleados que rondaban por ahí. Luego de cerrar la puerta, corrió hacia su bolso y tomó su celular, necesitaba hablar con August, su mejor amigo y consejero.

─ _¡Booth!_ ─ **Decía Emma cuando contestaron la llamada.**

─ _¡Swan!_ ─ **Contestaba August imitándola.**

─ _Muy gracioso August_ ─ **replicaba la chica con un tono serio** ─, _¿es tu hora de comida? Dime que sí._

─ _¿Y qué pasa si te digo que no?_ ─ **preguntaba Booth divertido** ─ _¿Qué me vas a hacer?_

─ _Le haré un bonito diseño a tu auto con mis llaves_ ─ **respondía Emma con voz amenazante** ─. _Estoy hablando en serio August, necesito hablar contigo._

─ _Si tu diseño será igual al que le hiciste a mi patineta cuando íbamos al colegio, entonces te digo que sí._ ─ **Contestaba su amigo.**

─ _Esa vez tú tuviste la culpa, no debiste esconderme mi Nintendo DS_ ─ **Confesaba Emma entre risas.**

─ _No fue idea mía, sino de Ruby, no nos hacías caso, así que reclámale a ella._

─ _Lo hice, media hora después, además estaba en la última vuelta de la última carrera de Mario Kart, no fue agradable._

─ _No puedo creer que todavía recuerdes eso_ ─ **reconocía August** ─, _y dime Emma, ¿de qué quieres hablar?_

─ _¡Es verdad!_ ─ **exclamaba Emma pasando la mano libre por su cabello** ─ _¿Ves? Haces que se me olviden las cosas, pero te lo explicaré cuando te vea, ¿comemos en Granny's?_

─ _¡Ay sí! Como ayudé a la Abuelita a expandirse y crear las franquicias por toda la Costa Este ya me gusta ir a Granny's._ ─ **Replicaba el chico con tono burlón.**

─ _Es imposible tener una conversación madura por teléfono contigo_ ─ **pronunciaba Emma sonriendo** ─. _Y gracias a eso no pago en ninguna de las sucursales, y como acaban de abrir la de Boston, sería bueno ir a echarle un vistazo._

─ _Por eso debiste mandarme mensajes por Whatsapp_ ─ **alegaba August** ─, _te veo en Granny's en diez minutos, ¿de acuerdo?_

─ _Está bien, ahí te veré._

Emma terminó la llamada, tomó su bolso del Escritorio y salió de su Oficina. La nueva sucursal de Granny's no estaba lejos de la Agencia y decidió caminar hasta allá. August era Diseñador Gráfico en una Agencia llamada _Hoffman and Partners_ , que a pesar de que tenía pocos años en el mercado, poseía una cartera de clientes en constante crecimiento gracias a Lily, una chica que Emma conoció en la Universidad y que además era la prometida de su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **Sucursal de Granny's en Boston**

Ella fue la primera en llegar y se sentó en la mesa que estaba cerca de la Rockola. Siendo una copia exacta de la Cafetería de la Abuela de Ruby en Storybrooke, hacía que esos dos se sintieran como en casa cada que entraban a alguna de las sucursales. August hizo su entrada justo cuando Emma había pedido la orden a la camarera.

─Espero que no me hayas pedido uno de esos Sándwiches de Queso fundido que tanto amas. ─ **Decía August sentándose frente a Emma.**

─ ¡Qué pena! ─ **respondía Emma mirándolo con disculpa** ─ Te pedí dos y un jugo de uva.

─Emma…

─Estoy bromeando ─ **aclaraba Swan comenzando a reír** ─, ya deberías dejar ese incidente con el Sándwich de Queso de cuando éramos niños.

─Lo siento, Swan ─ **replicaba August tomando una servilleta** ─, sé que la que tiene los traumas eres tú, pero ese día, Ruby, Elsa y tú se pasaron de la raya poniéndole salsa Tabasco a mi sándwich, y no conformes con eso cambiaron mi vaso con jugo por uno con más salsa Tabasco rebajada con agua. Ustedes me hicieron odiar los Sándwiches de Queso fundido por la eternidad.

─A pesar de que te hacíamos la vida imposible, todavía nos sigues amando. ─ **Respondía Emma alegremente.**

─Bueno, en eso tienes razón ─ **observaba Booth tratando de hacer un Cisne con la servilleta** ─. ¿Y qué has sabido de ese par de locas?

─De Elsa, muy poco, sé que sigue en Noruega, hablé con ella por _Skype_ hace unas dos semanas y me contó que había conocido a un chico llamado Arvid, y su hermana está en una relación con un Esquiador llamado Kristoff, y por lo que me dice es, posible que el chico esté en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno.

─Eso es bueno, me agrada saber que a nuestra mini heladera le esté yendo bien ─ **reconocía el chico** ─, ¿Y Ruby?

─Ella sigue estudiando, según tengo entendido, su carrera duraba dos años más que las nuestras.

─ ¿Estudia contabilidad?

─Sí. Sabes que siempre tuvo cabeza para los números, no como tú o yo.

─Por supuesto, recuerdo cuando hacía nuestras tareas y el profesor Archie nos descubrió a los cuatro. Eran buenos tiempos, y me encantaría seguir recordándolos, pero te veo muy ansiosa Emma, dime, ¿para qué me querías ver?

─August, si te dieran la oportunidad de ocupar un puesto importante en otra ciudad, ¿lo tomarías? ─ **Preguntaba Emma despedazando el intento de Cisne que estaba en la mesa.**

─Sí. ─ **Respondía August sin dejar espacio para dudas.**

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque desperdiciar una oportunidad así sería el peor error de mi vida, si me niego tal vez mis superiores lo tomen a mal y no vuelvan a considerarme para alguna otra promoción en el futuro.

─ ¿No te sentirías mal de separarte más de tu Familia y los amigos de Storybrooke?

─Mi padre lo entendería, sabría que es por un bien mayor, como cuando le dije que me quedaría aquí cuando terminé la carrera. Y en cuanto a la vieja Pandilla, Regina, David y Mary Margaret al parecer son los únicos que quedan en el Pueblo. Walsh y Zelena siguen en Minnesota, Jefferson creo que está en Vancouver, Elsa y Anna están en Noruega como bien ya dijiste, Ruby en Nueva York, Graham con los Marines y tú aquí. Me dolería es obvio, pero no sería diferente de lo que tenemos ahora. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

─Porque me están ofreciendo la Dirección del Departamento Creativo de la nueva sede de _Saplent Corporation_.

─ ¡Eso es excelente! ─ **afirmaba August sonriendo** ─. ¿Y en dónde es?

─En San Diego.

─ ¿Al otro lado del país?

─Sí, ahí suele estar San Diego. Es que no estoy segura de saber por qué me siento tan nerviosa ─ **confesaba Emma** ─, quiero hacerlo, técnicamente no hay nada que me lo impida, James está por terminar la escuela y ya planea venir a Boston para entrar a la Universidad de Massachusetts. Y como dices, la Pandilla está bastante dispersa, así que, no cambiaría nada.

─Hazlo ─ **comentaba Booth** ─. Después de todo lo que has pasado, te lo mereces. Sólo quiero que me contestes con el Corazón la siguiente pregunta.

─Claro, dime.

─La parte de ti que quiere hacer esto, ¿no lo hace por seguir huyendo del pasado?

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─De la razón por la que rara vez te apareces por Storybrooke. Sólo vas para el cumpleaños de James, y por lo regular, son David y Mary Margaret los que tienen que venir hasta acá.

─Lo que ocurrió en Tallahassee está en el pasado ─ **respondía Emma, seria** ─, no voy a Storybrooke porque no quiero recordar los viejos tiempos si todos mis amigos no están.

─ ¿Y qué hay de Mills?

─ ¿Zelena?

─No te hagas tonta, Swan. Hablo de Regina. Ya pasaron tres años desde lo de Tallahassee, creo que sería buen momento para que le retiraras la ley del hielo.

─No puedo, August ─ **manifestaba Emma apretando la servilleta** ─, lo que hizo y dijo todavía no lo puedo eliminar de mi mente, necesito tiempo.

─Sí, se equivocó, pero ya le pidió disculpas a Ruby por eso.

─Lo que tú no sabes es que Ruby aún no la perdonado.

─Y si Ruby no lo hace, tú tampoco, ¿no?

─No es eso, necesito pensarlo, es todo.

─Entonces, ¿te vas porque así lo deseas? ¿Por qué deseas crecer?

─Así es.

─Bueno, si ya lo decidiste, no soy quién para decirte que no ─ **respondía Booth justo cuando les llevaban la orden** ─. Una buena hamburguesa y una dotación generosa de papas fritas, genial. Por un momento creí que sí habías pedido tus horrendos sándwiches. ─ **Comentaba August poniéndole cátsup a su Hamburguesa.**

─Me arrepentí de último minuto, recordé que eres muy llorón, Booth.

─ ¡Cállate y come, Swan!

Una vez que terminaron de comer, salieron de la Cafetería y August la dejó en su trabajo de camino al suyo.

Emma bajó del auto ya sin ninguna duda, iba a aceptar la promoción, sabía qué hacía lo correcto y que su vida cambiaría para mejor, estaba emocionada por saber lo que San Diego tenía para ofrecerle.

* * *

 **San Diego, California**

 **El Presente**

El tiempo pasó desde que Emma Swan se había convertido en la Directora Creativa de _Saplent Corporation_ en California, y gracias a sus ideas frescas e innovadoras fue como la loca Estrategia de Introducción de Gold comenzó a rendir frutos de la mano de la joven publicista. Como bien lo dijera su antiguo jefe, gracias a sus campañas, cada vez más clientes llegaban pidiendo exclusivamente que Emma y su equipo creativo sean quienes conduzcan a su marca al éxito.

Un día, Emma y su equipo salían de una de sus famosas juntas, de las que solía provenir el _polvillo de hadas_ que creaba la Magia de las campañas de la Agencia, una vez que las labores del día siguiente fueron asignadas por ella, decidió regresar a su enorme Oficina para tomar sus cosas y volver a su apartamento en Point Loma.

─Emma ─ **comenzaba su asistente desde su escritorio** ─, qué bueno que por fin salieron de ahí, creí que no terminarían nunca.

─Estos chicos se dejaron llevar muy feo esta vez ─ **reconocía Emma tomando su correspondencia** ─. ¿Alguna novedad?

─El Sr. Gold quiere el Informe Trimestral para el viernes. ─ **Exclamaba Ashley sacando su libreta de anotaciones.**

─Ese hombre debe relajarse, desde Boston es así ─ **confesaba Emma tornando los ojos** ─ ¿Qué más?

─Alguien te llamó de Maine ─ **decía su Asistente** ─, era una chica llamada Regina Mills, pidió explícitamente hablar contigo, pero le dije que te llamara mañana, porque estabas en una junta.

El escuchar el nombre de su antigua amiga, hizo que Emma cambiara su expresión facial de una sonrisa alegre a una cara de fastidio, el problema no era tal vez que le hubiese llamado a su Oficina, sino quien fue el que le proporcionó el número telefónico, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquel accidente en Tallahassee, Florida, pero aun así, Swan no podía dejar de sentir resentimiento hacia aquella chica que alguna vez fuera su íntima amiga.

─ ¿Estás bien, Emma? ─ **Preguntaba Ashley al verla molesta.**

─Por supuesto ─ **respondía Swan olvidando el tema** ─. Si mañana vuelve a marcar…, dile que tuve que salir a Los Ángeles por cuestiones de trabajo y que volveré el lunes, honestamente no tengo tiempo para soportar los dramas de esa mujer.

─Bien, eso le diré. ─ **Contestaba su asistente anotando esa orden.**

─Y cambiando de tema ─ **comenzaba Swan** ─. ¿Qué tal les está yendo a ti y a Sean?

─Muy bien, Emma, gracias. Fue difícil al principio pero ahora que ambos tenemos trabajos estables, nos irá mucho mejor.

─Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora, si me disculpas, ya casi es hora de irnos y hoy van Robín y los demás a cenar a mi casa. ¿No quieres venir? ─ **Decía Emma.**

─No ─ **replicaba Ashley** ─, te lo agradezco, pero Sean me llevará a cenar.

─Bueno, que lo disfrutes.

─Gracias, Emma.

Emma entró a su Oficina y dejó los papeles que llevaba en la mano en un lugar seguro, después agarró su bolso y sus cosas y salió disparada al estacionamiento, ya que antes de que Robín y sus demás amigos llegaran a cenar tenía que indagar sobre quien le había dado el número a Regina, y quería comenzar con su viejo y buen amigo August.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, encendió el auto y se fue a su apartamento, la caída del sol era una de las cosas que Emma amaba en este mundo, era una de las cosas más preciosas que habían presenciado sus ojos cuando era una niña pequeña y navegaba junto con su padre en la pequeña embarcación de su Familia que sigue anclada en el muelle de Storybrooke.

Al llegar al Edificio subió por el ascensor hasta el último piso e insertó la llave en la cerradura. Encendió la luz y mandó a volar sus tacones como cada noche. Cuando por fin entró por completo a su apartamento, tomó la vieja libreta que usaba como Agenda y marcó el número de la casa de August en Boston. Esperó pacientemente hasta que descolgaran anhelando desesperadamente que fuese su amigo el que levantara la bocina primero.

─ _¿Bueno?_ ─ **pronunciaba una voz femenina** ─ _¿Quién habla?_

─ _¿Lily? Soy Emma._

─ _¡Ah! ¡Hola, Emma! ¿Qué tal va todo?_

─ _Pues, ya sabes, el estrés, las juntas y cenas, lo normal._

─ _Me alegra escuchar eso, disculpa si sueno cortante pero, ¿quieres hablar con August?_

─ _Por favor._

─ _Deja lo busco, perdona que te conteste así, pero estoy haciendo la cena._

─ _Disculpa, de haber sabido._

─ _No te preocupes, Emma, no hay problema, deja voy por él._

─ _Gracias._

Emma se sentó en el sillón que estaba cerca de la mesita del teléfono y aguardó a que a August se le ocurriera contestar, mientras esperaba, comenzó a golpear la mesa con sus dedos demostrando su ansiedad.

─ _¿Bueno?_ ─ **Decía August contestando el teléfono.**

─ _¡Booth!_ ─ **Gritaba Emma de vuelta.**

─ _¿Ahora qué hice, Swan?_ ─ **Pedía saber August.**

─ _¿Le diste el número de mi trabajo a Regina?_ ─ **Inquiría Emma.**

─ _¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!_

─ _¿Entonces quién fue?_

─ _No tengo la menor idea, Patito Feo._

─ _Deja de llamarme así, Pinocho._ ─ **Respondía Emma exasperada.**

─ _Te lo juro Swan, no he visto a Regina desde Año Nuevo, además, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que alguien más se lo dio? Si no recuerdas, yo sólo tengo tu celular, James tiene este número y los únicos que tenían el de tu trabajo eran David y Mary._ ─ **Explicaba su amigo.**

─ _¿Crees que ellos hayan sido?_

─ _Tal vez, y si lo hicieron, fue por una buena acción._

─ _¿A qué te refieres?_

─ _A que ya pasaron seis años y tú sigues sin aparecerte por Storybrooke, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de pasar de página y volver a estar con tu vieja Pandilla? Todos te extrañamos, Emma._

─ _Si vas a comenzar con eso de que no voy a Storybrooke por no querer enfrentar a Regina, pues estás equivocado._ ─ **Esclarecía Emma.**

─ _Yo no iba a decir nada, pero tú ya me contestaste, piénsalo un poco, ¿sí? No te vamos a obligar si no quieres, y no te enfades con Mary Margaret, ya es hora de que todo vuelva a ser como antes._

─ _Nada será como antes, Pinocho._ ─ **Respondía la chica con voz triste.**

─ _Sólo si tú no lo quieres, Patito. ¿Por qué no me mandaste mensaje por Whatsapp?_

─ _¿Además de que no contestas?_ ─ **respondía Emma a modo de pregunta** ─, _porque mi teléfono cayó en el mar… otra vez._

─ _¿De nuevo? Es el tercero en este mes. ¿Qué demonios es lo que haces?_

─ _Muchas cosas. Por cierto, también quería hablarte sobre algo más._

─ _Dilo._

─ _Bueno, estuve pensando un poco y como en unas semanas será el Spring Break, y ya que hablaste de la Pandilla, quería invitarlos a pasar aquí unos días. Le platiqué a Ruby y ella dijo que también quiere verlos._

─ _Tendría que hablarlo con Walsh, por lo que sé, él y Zel regresaron a casa desde principios de año. Aunque creo que deberías ser mejor tú la que les haga la invitación, cuando consigas un nuevo teléfono, márcame aquí y te agregaré a nuestro grupo._

─ _Tú quieres que me acribillen, admítelo._

─ _Para ser honestos, te lo mereces por tenernos muy abandonados._

─ _Muy bien, Wayne, tú ganas. En cuanto compre un nuevo teléfono me pararé frente al pelotón de fusilamiento. Lamento tener que irme, tan de repente, pero llegué molida del trabajo y voy a darme una ducha._

─ _Bueno, Swan, te dejo ahora que el agua quiso cooperar contigo._

─ _Siempre eres tan gracioso._

─ _Es para que no me olvides._

─ _¿Cómo podría?_ ─ **Preguntaba su vieja amiga con tono divertido.**

─ _Hasta luego, Emma._

─ _Nos vemos, August._

Emma colgó el teléfono y se fue a dar una ducha rápida, cuando se terminó de arreglar, hizo lo propio con su casa, que estaba hecha un pequeño desastre. Tomó todas las cosas y las puso en su lugar, la ropa en el cesto, el material de trabajo en su habitación, etc., justo en el preciso momento en que cerró la puerta de su habitación, tocaron la puerta. Ella fue a abrirla y encontró a su amigo y compañero de trabajo, el buen Robín Locksley con su pequeño hijo, Roland. Justo detrás de ellos estaban Lance, Percy y Arturo junto con su novia Gwen.

─Ya era hora ─ **exclamaba Emma cargando a Roland** ─, comenzaba a preocuparme que no llegaran.

─Llegamos a la hora de siempre, ¿no es cierto, hombrecito? ─ **Respondía Robín revolviendo el cabello de su hijo.**

─Tía Emma, papi tiene razón, habríamos llegado más temprano, pero el Tío Killy fue por algo. ─ **Justificaba Roland abrazando a Emma.**

─ ¿De verdad, amiguito? ¿Y dónde está tu Tío Killy?

─No lo sé ─ **respondía el niño encogiéndose de brazos** ─, dijo que tenía que ir al baño o algo así.

Los adultos rieron ante la sincera respuesta del pequeño, Emma lo bajó y lo dejó entrar a casa para poder hablar con sus amigos.

─Bien, hablen, ¿dónde está Killian? Y no traten de mentir, porque lo sabré.

─No tenemos idea, Emma. ─ **Contestaba Percy.**

─Roland decía la verdad. ─ **Agregaba Lance.**

─Ellos tienen razón, ¿no es verdad, Gwen? ─ **Decía Arturo.**

─Claro ─ **respondía ésta última** ─, dijo que nos alcanzaría.

Emma los miró a todos y a cada uno intentando averiguar si ellos decían la verdad, hasta que un pequeño camión de volteo a control remoto apareció por el pasillo dando golpes con las paredes cada que trataba de avanzar. Todos rieron ante ese pequeño espectáculo y el camión se detuvo a los pies de Emma, sólo para que ella notara que el camión traía una caja de un teléfono celular nuevo en él. Cuando ella se agachó a tomarlo, Killian apresuró el paso y se paró al lado de la entrada del apartamento.

─Mil disculpas ─ **pedía Killian rascándose la oreja** ─, parece que soy mejor navegando que conduciendo.

─Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos. ─ **Replicaba Arturo haciendo que los demás comenzaran a reírse.**

─Arturo ─ **espetaba Gwen golpeándolo en el estómago** ─, es por eso que te golpean tanto cuando juegan Beisbol.

La reprimenda de Gwen ocasionó más risas de parte de todos, incluso del pequeño Roland que acababa de encender el televisor.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ **Preguntaba Emma todavía con la caja en la mano.**

─Un teléfono ─ **respondía Killian** ─, normalmente los usan para comunicarse.

─Sabes que no me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es por qué.

─Bueno, tómalo como una disculpa de tu novio por haber arrojado accidentalmente tu otro teléfono al agua el Domingo pasado.

─No debiste.

─Tal vez no, pero quería hacerlo. ─ **Decía Killian para después darle un beso en los labios.**

─ ¿Nos van a dejar pasar o tendremos que verlos besuquearse en la puerta toda la noche? ─ **Preguntaba Lance.**

─Es verdad, pasen.

Una vez que ellos entraron, Robín y Killian se adueñaron de la cocina de Emma, mientras ella y Gwen jugaban con Roland y los tres chicos restantes miraban el juego de los Padres de San Diego. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, dejaron el televisor encendido y se pasaron al comedor.

Esa noche era como cualquier otra para los demás, pero no para Emma quien aún parecía intranquila por la llamada de Regina, Killian se dio cuenta, pero no quiso preguntarle nada enfrente de los demás, así que cuando llegó la hora de irse, él se ofreció a ayudarle a limpiar todo.

─Emma. ─ **Exclamaba Killian mientras recogía la basura.**

Emma estaba pensando seriamente en lo que August le había dicho esa noche y no escuchó a Killian cuando la llamaba.

─Swan ─ **volvía a hablar Killian tomándola del brazo** ─, Amor. ¿Te encuentras bien?

─Sí, es sólo que… estaba pensando… ya sabes. ─ **Alegaba Emma tratando de no tomarle importancia.**

─Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

─Sí, y lo agradezco, es sólo que esto es algo más complicado, es una parte de mi pasado que no me gusta tocar, además, no creo estar lista todavía. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Tallahassee? ─ **Preguntaba Emma.**

─Lo poco que me contaste, sí.

─Pues esto tiene que ver con eso, Regina me llamó a la Oficina, pero yo estaba en junta.

─Debo asumir que tú no quieres hablar con ella.

─No, todavía estoy molesta con ella, pero August dijo que lo hiciera, y no sé qué hacer.

─Bueno, si quieres mi consejo, pues, deja que pase un tiempo, sólo hasta que de verdad te sientas capaz de abrir esa vieja herida.

─ ¿Y si eso no sucede nunca? ─ **Preguntaba Emma mirándolo a los ojos.**

─Yo no lo creo, Swan. Espero el día que tu Corazón se cure por completo, y yo me encargaré de que eso suceda más pronto de lo que Roland pueda pronunciar su apellido. ─ **Declaraba Killian con convicción.**

─Hablando de otra cosa, ¿no sé supone que debiste de haber estado en el partido de los Padres?

─Le pedí a Phillip que me cubriera sólo por hoy.

─Sólo para darme el teléfono ─ **replicaba Emma** ─, Killian, no quiero que interrumpas tu trabajo por mi causa.

─En lo absoluto, Emma ─ **respondía Killian acariciando su mejilla** ─, me debían un día de descanso en el periódico y decidí usarlo.

─De verdad, Killian, sé que ese trabajo es muy importante para ti, y no quiero que por mi culpa lo pierdas.

─Sólo es un trabajo, y tú eres más importante para mí.

Killian tomó delicadamente la barbilla de Emma y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, y momentos después de dieron un beso en medio de la cocina con más sentimiento que el que se habían dado en la entrada del apartamento. Duraron juntos minutos que para ellos parecieron horas, pero no les importó, esa era una de las actividades que más les gustaba realizar desde que comenzaron su relación y lo único que los interrumpiría sólo sería la falta de oxígeno.

Y así fue, se separaron para tomar aire y recargaron sus frentes una con la otra, sin decir ni una sola palabra tratando de no arruinar el momento.

─Ya debes irte, Killian ─ **respondía Emma recargando la cabeza contra su pecho** ─, ya es tarde.

─Por el tono de tu voz, diría que no quieres que me vaya. ─ **Contestaba Killian.**

─Tienes razón, no quiero, pero algo me dice que si no lo haces, no llegaré al trabajo mañana, y tengo que entrevistar futuros internos.

─Puedes entrevistarlos otro día.

─No, no puedo.

─Me portaré bien, lo prometo. Además, ¿de verdad piensas arrojar a tu novio a la crueldad de las calles de Point Loma tan tarde?

─Bien, Jones, tú ganas, pero sólo si te portas bien.

Terminaron de acomodar todo y se fueron directo a la habitación de Emma, ella con la firme intención de dormir, y sabiendo perfectamente que Killian tenía otros planes, lo cual agradecía, porque así no pensaría en todos sus problemas por un buen rato.


	2. Henry

**N/A:** _Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, tenía que terminar primero la historia de "El Inframundo", además de que ahora ya trabajo y me cuesta más trabajo escribir, en fin._

 _Hay algo que tengo que decir, que debí esclarecerlo desde el capítulo uno, pero lo haré de una vez._

 _Esta historia, sí es un Swan Queen, pero no como la mayoría espera. Lo que están leyendo es una simple historia de Amistad, no lo que muchos quieren que sea. Sólo les pido que, le den una oportunidad, nada más, ya que ésta es mi manera de ver la relación de Emma y Regina, así que, no cambiaré de postura. De antemano, muchas gracias._

 ** _Andriux Horowitz_**

* * *

 **II**

 **Henry**

* * *

 **San Diego, California**

 **El Presente**

─Psst ─ **susurraba Emma en el oído de Killian** ─. Despierta, dormilón.

─Cinco minutos más. ─ **Replicaba el hombre todavía adormilado.**

─No podemos, es tarde. ─ **Respondía la mujer tratando de levantarse de la cama.**

─Repórtate enferma, Swan ─ **suplicaba Killian tomando su brazo** ─. Hay que disfrutar de este día.

─Ya me he reportado enferma tres veces este mes, Killy ─ **alegaba Emma soltándose de su agarre** ─, que Gold no esté cerca no significa que no sepa todos mis movimientos.

─Ese Maldito Cocodrilo ─ **refunfuñaba él, pasando su mano por el rostro** ─, siempre encontrará la forma de estropearme algo.

─ ¿Qué puedo decir? Fui su chica primero. ─ **Bromeaba Emma corriendo al baño.**

─Muy graciosa, Emma ─ **exclamaba Garfio enfadado** ─. Sigue con eso, y ya verás.

─Jones, cállate y entra conmigo. ─ **Pedía ella desde el interior del baño.**

─Ya verás, Swan. ─ **Respondía Killian entrando a la regadera junto con ella.**

Emma y Killian salían de la regadera después de muchos intentos fallidos por tomar una ducha juntos y en paz. Ambos estaban felices por la relación que tenían, y lo mejor es que estando con el otro olvidaban sus problemas por un instante.

─ ¿De verdad no puedes faltar? ─ **Preguntaba Killian mirándose al espejo.**

─No ─ **negaba su novia terminando de alistarse** ─. Te dije ayer que no podía faltar hoy, tengo que entrevistar a los internos, y el informe para Robert debe estar el viernes, lo siento Killian, esta vez no puedo faltar.

─No importa, Emma, está bien, de todos modos ─ **reconocía Killian abrazándola** ─ tengo que ir a ver a Bella sobre el viaje a Los Ángeles para cubrir el partido de los Lakers. ¿Almorzamos juntos?

─Lo siento, pero hoy es jueves, los jueves almuerzo con Ruby. ─ **Declaraba Emma mirándolo a los ojos.**

─Sólo porque ella me cae bien, trataré de no enfadarme tanto ─ **bromeaba él dándole un pequeño beso** ─. Al menos, los domingos te tengo todo el día conmigo, hablando de eso, ¿irás conmigo a Los Ángeles?

─ ¡Claro que sí! ─ **respondía ella con mucho entusiasmo** ─. Y sólo para que sepas, eso que dijiste sobre Ruby, aunque haya sido de broma en ambos casos, pero, Víctor opina lo mismo que tú.

─Es un hombre sabio. ─ **Expresaba Killian sonriendo con orgullo.**

─Claro, _hombre sabio_ ─ **replicaba Emma imitando su acento** ─. Vámonos, que no importa que Gold esté en Francia ahora mismo, se siente su presencia en la Agencia.

─Te sigo, Capitana Swan.

─Camina y guarda silencio. ─ **Contestaba Emma con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

Subieron al auto de Killian y éste último la dejó en la entrada del Edificio donde se encontraba _Saplent Corporation_. Emma revisó la hora y corrió lo más que pudo para tomar el ascensor, cuando entró en él, se encontró a Robín subiendo a su piso.

─Buenos días, Sr. Locksley. ─ **Pronunciaba Emma respetuosamente.**

─Muy buenos días, Señorita Swan. ─ **Respondía Robín con voz burlona.**

─ ¿Disculpa? ─ **Cuestionaba Emma indignada.**

─No es nada, Emma ─ **decía Robín permitiendo la salida de unos empleados** ─. Es sólo que Roland quería saludar esta mañana al Tío Killy, llamamos a su Departamento, y respondió la contestadora. Así que, supuse que el Joven Killian Jones no estaba en casa, sino en Point Loma. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Robín Locksley o Robín Hood, como sus amigos solían llamarlo por su increíble puntería con los dardos y su gran humildad, era un hombre, listo y astuto que solía darse cuenta de las cosas mucho antes que los demás, además de ser el Maestro de las cuentas y los números, dentro de la Agencia, él era el Director del Departamento de Finanzas y el Jefe inmediato de Ruby, la mejor amiga de Emma desde que ambas tuvieron uso de razón.

─Tu silencio me lo ha confirmado todo ─ **afirmaba Robín casi a punto de estallar de la risa** ─. Pero, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

─No estoy avergonzada ─ **respondía Emma golpeándolo en el estómago** ─. Es sólo que, el hecho de que tus amigos se den cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor antes de que tú puedas explicarles, es un poco frustrante.

─Te dejaré en paz con eso ─ **continuaba Robín** ─, cambiando de tema, ¿ya sabes que harán tú y Killian el Domingo?

─Si Bella le da luz verde, iremos el fin de Semana a Los Ángeles.

─ ¿Tú ir a Los Ángeles? ─ **cuestionaba el hombre extrañado** ─. Creí que odiabas ir a ese lugar.

─No odio Los Ángeles ─ **replicaba Emma moviendo su mano** ─, no me trae buenos recuerdos, sabes que sólo me aparezco por allá cuando Gold me manda, pero es posible que Killian cubra el juego de los Lakers, y quiere que lo acompañe. Honestamente, Robín, mientras esté con él, todo siempre pinta bien.

─Cuidado ─ **exclamaba Robín empujándola con su codo** ─. La Emma Swan enamorada está emergiendo de ti. ¿Dónde quedó esa chica adicta al trabajo y cerrada al Amor que conocí hace tres años?

─Si tanto la querías, no debiste presentarle a tu mejor amigo hace dos años, así que, es tu culpa.

─Sólo estoy jugando, Swan. Entonces, ¿mañana vendrás para la noche en la piscina?

─Hablaré con Killian, pero es probable que sí estemos en tu casa el día de mañana. ─ **Respondía Emma caminando hacia su piso.**

─Por cierto ─ **agregaba Robín deteniendo la puerta del ascensor** ─, ¿ayer qué tenías? No estabas muy concentrada en la cena.

─Oscuros secretos del pasado que pronto conocerás, Robín, tengo que irme, ya voy tarde.

─Nos vemos, Ems.

Emma y Robín se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, y ella corrió hasta llegar a con su asistente.

─Buenos días, Ashley ─ **pronunciaba Emma** ─. ¿Alguna novedad?

─ ¿Además de que es la tercera vez que llegas tarde en el mes? ─ **respondía su asistente a modo de pregunta** ─ No. Sólo que tus nuevos internos están a punto de llegar, hiciste bien en darles cita hasta las diez de la mañana.

─ ¿Quién lo diría? Parece que veo el Futuro ─ **respondía Emma entre risas** ─. Avísame por el comunicador.

─De acuerdo. ¡Lo olvidaba! ─ **expresaba Ashley chasqueando los dedos** ─. Regina Mills volvió a llamar.

─ ¿Le dijiste lo que te pedí? ─ **Preguntaba Emma con voz de fastidio.**

─Sí.

─Bien, al menos me dará tiempo para hablar con mis amigos sobre ese asunto. Gracias.

Emma entró por fin a su Oficina, dejó sus cosas en su lugar, encendió su computadora personal, y comenzó a revisar todos los trabajos pendientes de la semana.

La planificación de la campaña para la nueva cuenta la tenía absorbida e inmersa en su propio mundo, no le prestaba atención ni a la música que se reproducía en su computadora. Así eran todos los días, la pasión de Emma por lo que hacía la convertía en otra persona cuando comenzaba a trabajar y a hacer que sus ideas fluyeran, sólo así, conseguía olvidar todo lo que le aquejaba, sólo así, se conectaba con lo que realmente amaba, la conectaba de cierta forma con aquellos que había olvidado indirectamente hace tantos años.

El tiempo pasó, y el intercomunicador sonó varias veces, en ninguna de ellas Emma contestó, así que Ashley tuvo que usar el último recurso que tenía para llamar la atención de Emma.

─Denme un minuto ─ **pedía Ashley sacando unas orejeras y una corneta de aire del fondo del último cajón de su escritorio** ─. En un momento más los atenderá, den un paso atrás… y tápense los oídos.

Ashley y los demás miembros de la Oficina presentes se pusieron sus orejeras, y los tres internos se taparon los oídos con las manos. Una vez que tuvieron todo listo, la asistente de Emma abrió la puerta e hizo funcionar la corneta.

Al escuchar el sonido estrepitoso del pequeño artefacto, Emma dio un salto en su silla, y comenzó a mirar a todos lados muy asustada. Cuando su cabeza al fin se quedó quieta, separó la vista de su monitor, y observó a Ashley intentando tapar su risa poniendo su mano en la boca con la corneta de aire en la otra mano.

Swan se levantó, y les hizo señas a los chicos para que entraran a su Oficina.

─Tomen asiento, por favor ─ **pedía Emma con voz autoritaria** ─. Ustedes tres han venido aquí para aprender, pero eso no les servirá de excusa para fallar a cada oportunidad que se les aparezca. Los escogí por sus aptitudes, habilidades y destrezas, y no quiero que me decepcionen. ¿Entendieron?

─Sí. ─ **Respondían los tres chicos al unísono muy nerviosos.**

Emma amaba su profesión, por eso, todo lo que hacía triunfaba, quitándole grandes cuentas a las mejores Agencias de Los Ángeles, Santa Mónica y San Francisco, odiaba cuando algún fanfarrón llegaba a arrebatarle a un cliente, pero sobretodo, aborrecía a esos internos que simplemente estaban por estar, que no les interesaba nada. Swan era bastante exigente con lo que pedía, tanto que todos los internos llegaron a temerle hace tres años.

─Bien ─ **exclamaba Emma mirando por su enorme ventana** ─. Einstein decía que la Creatividad es la Inteligencia divirtiéndose, así que eso es lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

─ ¿De qué habla, Srta. Swan? ─ **Preguntaba la chica pelirroja acomodando sus lentes con la mano.**

Emma no respondió, dio media vuelta, abrió un cajón, de él sacó tres hojas de papel, y las puso frente a ellos.

─ ¿Qué haremos con esto? ─ **Cuestionaba el joven de cabello con ojos azules.**

─Simple, quiero que me vendan un concepto diferente de lo que tienen plasmado en esas hojas.

─Son cuentos de hadas ─ **alegaba el último joven de ojos color avellana** ─. ¿Qué es lo que usted espera que plasmemos?

─Eso, es lo que ustedes tres tienen que averiguar ─ **concluía Emma** ─. Tienen diez minutos.

─Espere ─ **pedía la pelirroja antes de que Emma dejara su Oficina** ─. ¿Y qué pasará si no terminamos en esos diez minutos?

─Bueno ─ **comenzaba Emma** ─. Hay dos opciones: convertirse en el _Office Boy_ de la Agencia, o, buscar otro lugar para "adquirir" experiencia.

Swan cerró de un solo golpe la puerta de su Oficina, sin mirar a los tres chicos apurados.

─Te dije que no usaras esa corneta. ─ **Alegaba Emma tocando sus orejas.**

─ ¡Nunca contestas, Emma! ─ **replicaba Arturo desde su cubículo** ─ Así que no te quejes.

─Tú a lo tuyo, Arturo. ─ **Contestaba Emma.**

─Lo lamento ─ **se disculpaba su asistente** ─, pero nunca me haces caso.

─La que tiene que disculparse al parecer soy yo ─ **reconocía Emma mirando a Ashley** ─. Sólo haces tu trabajo.

─No te preocupes, Ems ─ **decía Ashley** ─. ¿Y qué dices de tus nuevos esclavos?

─Es muy pronto para dar una opinión clara.

─ ¿Pero qué es lo que dices? ─ **exclamaba Arturo consternado mientras caminaba hacia ella** ─ Eres la mejor perfiladora de California, ya deberías tener algo ahora.

─No tengo nada de ellos, en serio ─ **declaraba Emma con seguridad** ─. Sólo estuve con ellos menos de cinco minutos. Pero descuida, en un momento tendrás un perfil completo, y por escrito.

─Lo espero con ansias.

─Arturo ─ **comenzaba Gwen desde el cubículo de su chico** ─. ¿Ya tienes el imagotipo para el Club Medieval?

─Dame un minuto, Reina mía.

─ ¿Todavía no lo terminas? ─ **Cuestionaba Gwen cruzándose de brazos.**

─Todavía necesito darle los toques finales ─ **justificaba Arturo caminando de vuelta a su lugar** ─. Sólo rasterizo capas, exporto, ¡y listo!

─Entonces, su Majestad. Deje en paz a su superior, y termine su trabajo ─ **exclamaba Gwen a modo de regaño y guiñándole un ojo a Emma** ─. ¿Entendió?

─Sí, Gwen.

Arturo regresó a su escritorio derrotado tras haber recibido el regaño de su chica, quien era la única capaz de hacer que cerrara la boca cuando todos lo pedían a gritos.

Emma y los demás miembros de su departamento se rieron durante toda la escena entre esos dos chicos enamorados. Los diez minutos transcurrieron, y cuando ella regresó al interior de su Oficina, se sentó en su silla, y notó a los tres jóvenes esperando ansiosos a que ella volviera.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así? ─ **Pedía saber Emma.**

─Todos terminamos hace unos tres minutos. ─ **Esclarecía la pelirroja.**

─Primer punto malo para los tres ─ **señalaba Swan** ─. Aquí, cuando ustedes terminen algo, no esperen a que se los pidan, ustedes avisen, no importa que estemos en una reunión importante, o el mismo Gold está en esta Oficina, tomen la iniciativa. Sé que es el primer día, entiendo los nervios, se los juro, yo me veía mucho peor que ustedes cuando salí de la Universidad.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **Preguntaban los tres muy asombrados.**

─ ¡Claro que sí! Es lo más normal del mundo, no tengan miedo, las historias que les hayan contado en la SDSU son sólo mitos, no soy Malvada. Pregúntenle a cualquiera dentro de esta Agencia, la única condición, es que no me hagan enfadar, así que, sigamos con lo nuestro. Denme sus hojas.

Ella las vio detenidamente, y se sorprendió al analizar lo que los chicos habían hecho. Al chico de ojos azules le dio sólo el nombre del cuento de Caperucita Roja, y la propuesta nueva era una tira cómica en donde Caperucita Roja se convertía en el Lobo, y se comía a la Abuelita y al Leñador.

─Impresionante ─ **recalcaba Emma** ─. Dibujas bastante bien, y la idea de Caperucita Roja siendo la _Villana_ del cuento me parece bastante innovador.

─Gracias. ─ **Respondía el chico sonriendo.**

─Veamos, tú, dibujaste un Tweet, en donde Hansel y Gretel hacían _check in_ en la casa de la Bruja Ciega. ─ **Confirmaba Emma viendo a la Pelirroja.**

─Me pareció algo bueno, quiero decir, así es más fácil que su padre los encuentre. ─ **Reconocía la chica.**

─Y eso si el padre tiene datos móviles ─ **decía Emma riendo** ─, me encanta.

Emma dejó la hoja junto con la otra, y procedió a tomar la última hoja. El chico estaba nervioso cuando le dio la hoja, por alguna razón, no quería verla a los ojos, ella lo notó de inmediato, y trató de ayudar a que se relajara.

─No te voy a comer, chico ─ **replicaba Emma haciendo que todos rieran** ─. Está bien, dame la hoja.

─Aquí la tiene. ─ **Respondía el chico alzando la mirada por fin.**

La hoja de papel tenía escrito el título de Blancanieves y los Siete Enanos, ella quedó hipnotizada por lo que estaba viendo, a diferencia de los otros chicos esta hoja tenía sólo texto, se trataba de una historia completamente inusual, una historia en donde la Reina Malvada tenía un mejor motivo para matar a la Princesa que la simple vanidad.

─ ¿Qué el Príncipe Encantador no es de la Cenicienta? ─ **Preguntaba Emma bajando la hoja.**

─Sí, lo sé ─ **contestaba el joven** ─. Aunque, me pareció más atractivo que fuese el interés de Snow.

─Y puedo ver que te hicieron falta hojas. ─ **Reconocía Swan dándole la vuelta a la hoja que tenía en sus manos.**

─Lo siento, es que cuando me dejo llevar, es muy difícil que me detenga.

─No te disculpes, eso es bueno ─ **exclamaba la mujer dejando la hoja con las demás** ─. ¡Muy bien! Les explicaré la razón de esta charada. Lo que yo pretendo con estos cuentos es poner a prueba sus habilidades con algo que ha sido escrito desde el principio de los tiempos. Sé que los cuentos de Hadas no son como las películas animadas nos han dicho, pero es bueno ver la perspectiva de cada uno, necesitaba saber para qué eran buenos en realidad.

─Pudo habernos preguntado. ─ **Confesaba la pelirroja.**

─Sí, pude hacerlo, pero yo soy más de _ver para creer_ ─ **expresaba Emma** ─. A partir de ahora, sabré en donde acomodarlos, porque, para ser honesta, no me sirve de nada tenerlos a los tres atrás de mí todo el día. Sólo uno se quedará conmigo, y los otros dos, con los demás miembros del equipo. Pero, antes de enviarlos al trabajo, quiero saber sus nombres.

─Yo soy Eric Carson, Srta. Swan.

─Mucho gusto. ¿Y tú, chica? ─ **Pedía saber Emma mirándola.**

─Ariel Walker.

─Un placer, ¿y qué hay de ti, chico? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─Henry Nolan, Srta. Swan.

Emma quedó boquiabierta al escuchar el apellido de ese chico, era la cosa más insólita que le había pasado desde que se fue de Storybrooke. Tal vez era su imaginación, o una simple coincidencia, pero, ella apostaría a que ese chico era pariente de David Nolan, su viejo amigo, prometido de su prima, Mary Margaret Blanchard.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien? ─ **Indagaba Ariel.**

─Sí, sí lo estoy ─ **declaraba Emma poniéndose de pie─**. Vengan, les mostraré sus nuevos lugares.

Todos salieron de la Oficina de Emma, y ella los llevó con sus nuevos jefes. Eric se quedó con Arturo, para pulir sus habilidades en la edición y el diseño publicitario, Ariel se quedó con Gwen, gracias a su don con las Redes Sociales.

─Te la encargo mucho, Gwen. ─ **Pedía Emma.**

─Descuida, Ems ─ **respondía Gwen luego de mirar a Arturo jugando con Eric** ─. Ariel está en mejores manos que Eric.

─Eso espero. ─ **Decía Emma mirando a sus compañeros de trabajo.**

─ ¿Y qué hay de mí? ─ **Inquiría Henry.**

─Tú, vienes conmigo, chico. ─ **Respondía Emma tranquilamente.**

─ ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

─Pues, porque, necesito a alguien como tú, que sepa contar historias. Verás ─ **comenzaba Emma** ─. Hace unos meses tuve a un chico, su nombre era Isaac Heller, pero, no era más que un fanfarrón, alguien que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que quería expresar con los anuncios.

─Entiendo. ─ **Contestaba Henry mirándola fijamente.**

─Necesito a un _Copywriter_ como tú.

─ ¿Eso es lo que soy? ─ **Preguntaba Henry estupefacto.**

─En efecto ─ **confirmaba Swan** ─. Hay un gran tabú en las escuelas, que debe ser erradicado. Chico, se nos adiestra en todas las disciplinas Mercadológicas, nos hacen creer que somos todólogos, pero, no es así. A mí no me sirven tres Publicistas que hacen exactamente lo mismo que yo, yo exploto las destrezas de cada uno, y los hago crecer hasta que alcancen su máximo potencial.

─Eso es increíble.

─Fue lo que hicieron conmigo, y quiero repetir la acción.

Volvieron a la Oficina, Emma le dio su primer trabajo a Henry, y lo asistió hasta el momento en el que Ruby fue por ella para ir a comer.

─Sigue con esto, por favor, chico. ─ **Pedía Emma tomando sus cosas.**

Cuando llegaron al Restaurante que se encontraba cerca de la Agencia, tomaron asiento una frente a la otra, la camarera tomó sus órdenes y ellas dos comenzaron a platicar.

─ ¿Qué tal tu noche con Víctor? ─ **Preguntaba Emma bastante divertida.**

─ ¡Por el Amor de Dios, Swan! ─ **espetaba la chica** ─ Un día fuera del Departamento y me quieres matar. Me recuerdas a Granny.

─Lo lamento, es sólo que, con eso que pronto vivirás con él, comienzo a extrañarte, amiga. ─ **Replicaba Emma poniendo cara de disculpa.**

─Siempre de dramática, Ems ─ **exclamaba Ruby** ─. Pues, fue una tarde genial en general, dimos una vuelta por la costera, me llevó a cenar, y bueno, de lo que pasó en la noche, no puedo ahondar en detalles en un lugar tan público como este.

─Ni yo quiero saberlo. ─ **Respondía Emma rápidamente, provocando la risa de su mejor amiga.**

─ ¿Y qué tal te fue ayer con los chicos? ─ **Pedía saber Ruby.**

─Genial, Killian me dio un nuevo teléfono para reponer el que se cayó al Océano el Domingo pasado, aunque, hubo algo que me estuvo molestando.

─A mí me parece increíble que hayas sobrevivido casi una semana sin teléfono ─ **confesaba Ruby tomando un poco de agua** ─, pero dime, ¿qué aflige a mi más antigua y querida amiga?

─Regina me llamó ayer. ─ **Contestaba Emma.**

─ ¿Esa loca al fin se dignó a hablar? ─ **indagaba la chica muy sorprendida** ─ ¿Y qué le dijiste?

─No contesté, fue durante la Reunión de ayer, le pedí a Ashley que le dijera hoy que fui a Los Ángeles y que regresaré hasta el Lunes.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ese día llegue?

─No lo sé, Ruby ─ **respondía Emma poniendo sus manos sobre los ojos** ─. Hablé con August ayer, y habló algo sobre por fin perdonarla, pero no lo sé. Lo que pasó en Tallahassee tal vez no fue su culpa, pero, sus acciones y actitudes son lo reprobable, Ruby. ¿Tú qué harías?

─Regina nunca fue mi amiga, Ems. Sé que nunca le simpaticé, y créeme que el sentimiento es reciproco, concuerdo contigo, todos sabemos que fue un accidente, aun así, en lo personal, no tengo nada que perdonarle, fueron impulsos, esa noche fue un completo caos, además, las tres ya sufrimos demasiado como para seguir con esto.

─Explícate mejor.

─A mí, Mills ni me viene ni me va, de hecho ninguna de las dos, pero ella sí fue tu amiga, y es tu decisión disculparla por todas las tonterías que nos dijo desde el viaje a Los Ángeles durante la despedida de Elsa y Anna.

─No tengo idea de lo que haré. August quiere que me una al grupo de Whatsapp, y sé que todos me destruirán por abandonarlos.

─De hecho, sí están un poco molestos contigo, recuerda que yo estoy en ese grupo.

─Y Regina también. ─ **Concluía Emma.**

─Un punto bueno es que casi no habla ─ **replicaba Ruby entre risas** ─. Mira, Ems. Yo no te voy a decir lo que debes o no hacer en cuanto a Regina Mills, es tu decisión, y todos estamos de acuerdo en eso. La Pandilla te extraña, ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente castigo? No te has aparecido por Storybrooke desde tu fiesta de despedida sólo para evitarla, pero, Regina ya casi no se aparece desde que se convirtió en Alcaldesa de la Ciudad, creo que es momento de que vuelvas.

─Lo haré, lo prometo, después del _Spring Break_.

─ ¿Ya les dijiste?

─Estoy en proceso de ─ **decía Emma** ─. Necesito tomar valor para mandarle mi número a Booth de una vez.

─Dame eso, Swan. ─ **Ordenaba Ruby quitándole el teléfono.**

─ ¿Qué haces?

─Lo que tú no eres capaz de hacer.

─Ruby, no. ─ **Suplicaba Emma tratando de quitarle el aparato.**

Ruby se movió rápidamente, sacó su teléfono y tecleó hábilmente el número de August en el móvil de Emma. Cuando ella se lo quitó, era demasiado tarde. El mensaje ya se había enviado.

─ _¡Hey, Booth! Soy Swan, este es mi nuevo número, en cuanto recibas este mensaje, agrégame al grupo de la Pandilla, estoy lista para ser asesinada._

─Espero que no lo vea tan pron… ─ **Anhelaba Emma cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.**

─ _¡Me sorprendiste, Emma! No creí que compraras uno tan rápido. Descuida, esta misma tarde te agregaré al grupo, saluda a Ruby de mi parte._

─Sabes, Ruby. Eres mi mejor amiga desde que íbamos al preescolar, pero hay días en los que simplemente te odio.

─Lo sé ─ **reconocía su amiga** ─. También hay días que yo no te soporto. Y de una vez te aviso, que si te sales de ese grupo en los primeros cinco segundos, yo misma me aseguraré de que vengan hasta aquí, y te arrojen al Océano desde el bote de Killian.

Las chicas guardaron sus aparatos cuando les llevaron la comida, después de eso, siguieron conversando de lo que les había pasado en la semana, y Emma, se preparaba para los reproches de sus amigos esa tarde.

* * *

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **Tres Años Antes**

Luego de hablar con August, Emma volvió a la Oficina de Anton, y decidió comunicarle personalmente su decisión.

─ ¿Y bien, Swan? ─ **Preguntaba Mercer.**

─Creo que me vas a extrañar de ahora en adelante. ─ **Contestaba Emma.**

─ ¡Genial! ─ **replicaba Anton** ─. Iré a avisarle ahora mismo.

─No ─ **contradecía Emma** ─. Yo lo haré personalmente, tengo que hablar con él.

─Adelante, Emma.

Swan salió de ahí, fue directo al ascensor, presionó el número ocho y esperó pacientemente a llegar a su destino. Una vez en el Octavo Piso, caminó hasta el final del pasillo, y tocó la puerta del Presidente de la Agencia.

Emma y Robert Gold habían tenido muchos roces antes de que ella entrara a trabajar ahí, todo porque él no estaba de acuerdo de su relación con Neal, su difunto hermano menor. Su relación cambió una vez que el hombre fue testigo de la habilidad que Swan poseía. Desde ese entonces, y como bien ya lo dijera Anton Mercer, Robert Gold, presumía a Emma en cualquier Reunión y Cena que se les presentara.

─ ¡Emma! ¡Adelante! Toma asiento ─ **pedía Gold** ─. Dime, ¿qué has decidido? Anton me dijo hace un rato que todavía lo estabas pensando.

─Así era, pero ya te tengo una respuesta, Robert.

─ ¿Entonces, qué eliges?

─Acepto ─ **respondía Emma** ─. Pero, con una condición.

─ ¿Cuál? ─ **Preguntaba Gold extrañado.**

─Quiero que le des una oportunidad laboral a mi amiga Ruby Lucas.

─No creo que eso sea posible. ─ **Replicaba Robert mirándola muy serio.**

─Sé perfectamente que tú y tu padre me aceptaron aquí por petición de Neal ─ **comenzaba a explicar Emma con la misma seriedad que él** ─. Sin embargo, me he ganado mi lugar a pulso, y creo que estoy en posición de pedir algo como eso, ella saldrá en un año de la Universidad, y quiero ayudarla a adquirir experiencia. Ella es la persona más hábil y precisa para las Finanzas que he conocido en mi vida, no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.

─ ¿Y qué pasa si no acepto tu condición?

─Hay muchas Agencias en todo el País que me buscan, y están deseosos a que me una a ellos, Robert, así que, tú sabrás si quieres perder a alguien que ha convertido este lugar en el mejor de todos. ¿Tenemos un trato, o no?

─Eres buena negociante, Emma Swan. De acuerdo, lo haré.

─Gracias, Gold.

Luego de que la noticia se hiciera Oficial, dos días después de la Fiesta que Gold ofreció a la prensa y los medios, August ayudado por Lily y Ruby, arrastraban a Emma al auto para irse a Storybrooke, Maine, en donde se celebraría la despedida de Swan.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Ellos cuatro llegaron en la tarde y fueron a la Cafetería de la Abuelita de Ruby para comer algo, ahí, se encontraron con David y Mary Margaret, seguidos por Jefferson quien había llegado en la madrugada para ese gran evento. Todos estaban Felices por volver a verse, y ya esperaban con ansias que llegara la noche para ir a la Mansión de los padres de ese chico y realizar la fiesta ahí.

─Nos alegra no ser nosotros los que tengamos que viajar para vernos. ─ **Decía David abrazando a Emma.**

─ ¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando tus amigos quieren apoyarte, hacen hasta lo imposible por ti.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **gritaba James desde la puerta de atrás de la Cafetería** ─ ¿Cuándo llegaste?

─Hace unos momentos, hermanito.

─Con hermano menor es suficiente. ─ **Reprochaba James.**

─Eso nunca pasará, niño.

La noche llegó y con ella los miembros de la Pandilla que pudieron asistir. Zelena y Walsh abrazaron a Emma después de no verla desde Año Nuevo, Jefferson la sacaba a bailar y bromeaba con ella, Ruby se la arrebataba para que tomaran unos _shots_ juntas, David y Mary Margaret bailaban por el Salón sin que nadie los detuviera, y Regina estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

─ ¿Qué rayos haces ahí, hermana? ─ **Inquiría Zelena tras haberse separado de Walsh.**

─Preguntándome por qué demonios vine a parar aquí en primer lugar.

─No seas amargada, eres parte de la Pandilla, no lo olvides.

─Esta es la despedida de Emma, alguien que no quiere verme ni en pintura, por mucho que sea de la Pandilla, este no es mi lugar, es más, ¿sabes? Creo que debería irme, mamá quiere que la acompañe a Nueva Jersey mañana, y tengo que despertar temprano.

─Bueno, si quieres amargarte tú sola, adelante. Dile a mamá que llegaré tarde.

─Como quieras, Zelena.

Regina caminó rumbo a la enorme puerta de la Mansión, y salió del lugar. Antes de subirse a su auto, Emma la alcanzó después de sacar a August para que tomara aire.

─Oye ─ **comenzaba Swan cruzándose de brazos** ─. Gracias por haber venido.

─Gracias a ti por invitarme. ─ **Respondía Regina.**

─Bueno, eres de la Pandilla, y Zelena lo pidió.

─De todas maneras, gracias, y buena suerte en San Diego, Emma.

Emma agradeció en silencio y asintió lentamente, luego de eso, se dio media vuelta y fue a ver a August, quien ya estaba con Lily a su lado.

─Swan, espera.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Mills? ─ **Cuestionaba Emma volviendo a mirarla.**

─ ¿Crees que algún día podamos hablar de lo que ocurrió en Tallahassee?

─Honestamente, no lo sé, Regina. Buenas noches. ─ **Replicaba Emma cambiando su expresión facial.**

─ ¡¿Algún día vas a dejar de evitar todo lo que te ha herido?! ─ **Espetaba la morena.**

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ **Exclamaba Emma.**

─ ¡El accidente no fue mi culpa! ¡Ya supéralo! ¡No eres la única que está sufriendo desde ese día!

─ ¡Tú no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, o cómo me debo sentir! ─ **Gritaba Emma acercándose rápidamente a ella.**

─ ¡La Muerte de Neal no fue culpa mía! ¡Deja de comportarte como la niña aterrorizada que encontraron en el bote de su padre en medio del mar luego de una Tormenta intensa!

─ ¡Cállate!

Emma le dio un puñetazo a Regina en el rostro, y ésta última le contestó de inmediato. En pocos segundos, estaban a media acera, Emma encima de ella tratando de golpearla en el rostro, de pronto, una fuerza externa la apartó de Regina, era David que trataba de calmarla. Ambas estaban encendidas, y desde que eran niñas, era algo muy común que ellas dos pelearan casi todo el tiempo.

Días después de ese incidente, David, Mary Margaret, August, Lily, Ruby y James, despedían a Emma en el Aeropuerto a unos instantes de tomar el avión con dirección a San Diego, California.

─ ¿Segura que estarás bien, Emma? ─ **pedía saber David** ─ Tengo parientes lejanos en San Diego, mi primo Henry y mis Tíos te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

─Gracias, Dave. Pero, quiero empezar desde cero. De verdad.

─Bueno ─ **decía Mary** ─. Si te sientes sola en ese lugar, no olvides llamarnos cuando quieras.

─Gracias, Mary. Los extrañaré a todos.

Emma subió al avión, y se dirigió a su asiento, muy emocionada y nerviosa por su nueva aventura, pero sabía que le iría muy bien en San Diego si confiaba en sí misma.


	3. La Pandilla

**III**

 **La Pandilla**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Hace Muchos Años**

La ventaja de vivir en un Pueblo tan pequeño como Storybrooke era que todos los niños se conocían perfectamente, todos vivían cerca de cada uno, así había sido siempre.

De entre todos los niños, había muchos que sobresalían del resto. Como: Graham Humbert, quien era el hijo del Sheriff, Elsa y Anna Enrile, que eran las hijas del Alcalde en turno en ese entonces, y no conformes con eso, su madre y sus tías eran dueñas de la Heladería más grande del lugar. August W. Booth era el hijo del mejor Carpintero de ahí, David Nolan, era hijo de dos Criadores de Caballos muy experimentados que decidieron probar su suerte en Maine, Jefferson Hartford, miembro de una de las Familias más acaudaladas de todo el estado, dueños de un Criadero de Langostas. Ruby Lucas, la nieta de la propietaria de la Cafetería más espectacular de la zona, Zelena Mills, una chica un poco loca, pero demasiado astuta, decidida y leal a sus creencias y convicciones, Walsh Tate, el mejor amigo de Jefferson casi desde que nacieron, Mary Margaret Blanchard, hija del Entrenador del Colegio local y creador del Equipo de Arquería, y de una Campeona de Equitación retirada. Y, por último, pero no menos importante: la pequeña Emma Swan, hija de un Pescador y una Doctora, una niña que a muy corta edad había sufrido la pérdida de su madre.

La Señora Swan falleció cuando Emma tenía tres años de edad, dando a luz a James, su hermano menor. A pesar de la falta de una figura materna, el Señor Swan hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para que sus dos hijos fueran niños alegres, felices, y que a ambos no les faltara nada.

El Sr. Swan no estaba totalmente solo, tenía el apoyo incondicional de los Blanchard, ya que, Eva Blanchard y Allison Swan eran hermanas.

Su padre le daba mucho Amor y cariño, Emma era muy apegada a él, le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, y ella también le transmitía mucho Amor a él.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, le costaba mucho trabajo socializar con los demás niños de su edad. La única excepción a la regla era Ruby, ella fue la primera capaz de hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca, aunque, con los demás fue muy difícil que congeniara en el preescolar, se cohibía demasiado.

La Orientadora del Preescolar; Cora Mills, se preocupaba mucho por la niña, ya que estaba por entrar a Primer Grado, y la timidez de Emma era un problema, no sólo para la niña, sino también para los que la rodeaban.

─Le juro que no sé qué es lo que le pasa. ─ **Confesaba el Sr. Swan, mirando a su hija jugando sola con unos bloques.**

─Comportamientos así son normales en niños que han sufrido una pérdida tan grande como la de una madre ─ **replicaba Cora** ─. Me sorprende que Emma no haya tenido riñas con otros niños, o esté desesperada por llamar la atención. ¿Ruby es su única amiga?

─Sí ─ **respondía Gregory Swan mirando a Cora** ─. Ella y james son los únicos capaces de sacarla de su mundo.

─Tal vez, sea prudente hablar con Ruby y su Abuela ─ **sugería la Orientadora** ─. Ruby es capaz de hacer que hasta Pongo hable con ella. Esa podría ser la solución, porque de lo contrario, Emma sufrirá demasiado con el paso de los años.

─Ella estará bien, lo prometo. ─ **Agregaba Gregory levantándose de su asiento.**

─Eso espero. ─ **Reconocía Cora estrechando su mano.**

─ ¡Ems! ─ **exclamaba el hombre** ─ Nos vamos, cariño. Despídete de la Señora Mills.

─Nos vemos la próxima semana, pequeña Emma. ─ **Declaraba Cora poniéndose al nivel de la niña que ya estaba al lado de su padre.**

─Hasta luego, Sra. Mills. ─ **Contestaba Emma con voz susurrante.**

Su padre la tomó de la mano, y juntos salieron de la Oficina de Cora. Emma estaba callada y comenzaba a tensarse minuto a minuto, cuando estaban próximos a llegar a su salón de clases.

Una pequeña _Pandilla_ liderada por Graham los hizo apartarse. Emma los vio cuidadosamente, tratando de imaginarse corriendo junto a ellos, se veían tan felices y despreocupados, tan libres, eso era lo que ella quería experimentar, pero, el miedo no se lo permitía.

─ ¿Alguno de esos niños te está molestando? ─ **Pedía saber su padre mirándola a los ojos.**

─No. ─ **Contestaba la niña moviendo su cabeza muy rápido.**

─ ¿Qué es lo que sucede entonces, Ems? ─ **preguntaba Gregory realmente preocupado** ─ Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, que por eso soy tu padre.

─No lo sé ─ **respondía Emma dándose por vencida** ─. Quiero hablar con ellos, jugar, correr, pero, tengo miedo. ¿Y si no me aceptan?

─Sólo un tonto no aceptaría estar con una niña tan hermosa y divertida como tú ─ **afirmaba su padre tocando su nariz con el dedo índice** ─. Emma, ellos no te van a hacer nada malo, no te van a comer. He oído que Ruby intenta todos los días desesperadamente que te unas a ellos. La Abuelita me ha dicho que siempre llega triste del Colegio por la misma razón. Dales una oportunidad para que te conozcan. Y si alguno te molesta, yo me encargaré de que no lo intenten una segunda vez.

─Trataré, papi. Te lo prometo. ─ **Exclamaba Emma con mejor ánimo.**

─Eso espero, cariño ─ **deseaba Gregory** ─. Ahora, hay que correr, que la Profesora Mulán ya casi llega al salón.

Hacerlo y decirlo eran cosas completamente diferentes. Emma entró al salón antes que su Maestra, dejó sus cosas en su lugar, y tomó asiento en el último y solitario pupitre de la esquina pegado a la ventana, su sitio preferido.

Los niños jugaban mientras Mulán trataba de controlarlos mientras que la pequeña Swan jugaba con sus útiles en la parte de debajo del pupitre, justo donde se suponía que debía poner las cosas no utilizaba.

El tiempo transcurría, y con él, la clase sin ningún inconveniente, Mulán dejaba a Emma jugar así, ya que, al principio de las clases, era imposible que prestara atención.

─ ¡Muy bien! ─ **exclamaba la Profesora con entusiasmo** ─ Hoy vamos a hacer algo divertido. Todos pónganse de pie.

Los pequeños obedecieron alegremente, al menos, la gran mayoría de ellos, Swan, por su parte, abría su libreta para comenzar a dibujar en la parte de atrás.

─Emma ─ **empezaba la mujer** ─. Ya es hora de trabajar. Por favor, ponte de pie.

La niña simplemente asintió en silencio y se levantó muy rápido.

─Haremos equipos de cuatro integrantes cada uno. Juntos, me contarán un cuento, el más alocado que se les ocurra, ¿de acuerdo?

─ ¡Sí! ─ **Respondían los niños muy alegres.**

Mulán acomodó a los niños dejando en el mismo equipo a August, Ruby, Elsa y Emma. tal vez el poner a niños de casi seis años a contar una historia no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero era la única manera que se le ocurría para que la chiquilla al fin lograra hablar, cuando menos una vez.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ─ **Cuestionaba August mirando a Elsa.**

─ ¡¿Yo qué voy a saber!? ─ **espetaba la pequeña Rubia** ─ Si apenas sé que mi nombre tiene tres letras.

─Elsa, tu nombre tiene cuatro letras ─ **replicaba Ruby rápidamente** ─. Yo digo que hagamos el cuento de Caperucita Roja. Yo quiero ser Caperucita, August puede ser el Lobo, tú la Abuelita, y Emma podría ser la Leñadora.

─ ¡No! ─ **contradecía August alzando la voz** ─ ¡Yo no quiero ser un Lobo! ¡Yo quiero ser Pinocho!

─ ¡Y yo quiero ser la Reina de las Nieves! ─ **Agregaba Elsa, luego de contar las letras de su nombre con los dedos.**

Los pequeños alzaron la voz cada vez más, y comenzaron a pelear sobre lo que querían hacer. Los demás niños se juntaron a su alrededor cuando Elsa y Ruby se abalanzaron contra August. Emma fue haciéndose más hacia atrás, alejándose de todos, caminando lentamente de regreso a su lugar.

─ ¡Ya basta! ─ **ordenaba Mulán separándolos a los tres** ─ En vez de pelear entre sí, deberían trabajar juntos. El equipo es de cuatro, no de tres. ¿Ya le preguntaron a Emma que es lo que quiere hacer?

─ ¡Ella nunca dice nada! ─ **Espetaba August.**

─ ¿Te has tomado el tiempo de preguntarle? ─ **Inquiría su profesora.**

─No. ─ **Contestaba el niño honestamente.**

─Emma, ven aquí, por favor. ─ **Pedía Mulán amablemente.**

La pequeña Emma caminó despacio ante la mirada de sus compañeros de clase y regresó al lugar donde los niños peleaban momentos antes.

─Dinos, Ems. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Emma miró a Mulán, y segundos después a Ruby, ésta última movía los labios, y le pedía en un susurro que escogiera a Caperucita Roja. Quería decir y exclamar lo que deseaba hacer, pero, las palabras no salían de su boca, o eso creía, hasta que su lengua comenzó a moverse.

─Yo... quiero la historia del Patito Feo. ─ **Exclamaba Emma.**

─ ¡Salió la misma, Miss Mulán! ─ **Decía Elsa.**

─Pero… ─ **continuaba la niña** ─ ¿Por qué no hacemos a todos juntos?

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Cuestionaban los tres niños.**

─ ¿Y si en vez de tomar un solo cuento, August toma a Pinocho, Elsa a la Reina de las Nieves, Ruby a Caperucita, y yo al Patito Feo, y hacemos una nueva historia? ─ **Decía Emma en un susurro.**

La idea parecía algo descabellada, pero a Ruby le encantó y los otros dos accedieron creando el mejor cuento de hadas sin sentido que pudiese existir. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba? El plan de Mulán funcionó, Emma al fin se reía y convivía con los demás, por fin se veía como era con su padre, su hermano James o Ruby. Lo único que necesitó fue armarse de Valor, nadie entendía la razón de su silencio y autoimpuesta reclusión desde la Muerte de Allison Swan, había algo dentro de ella todavía.

Fue tan buena química que los cuatro niños generaron, que siguieron con su historia en el descanso, afuera del Colegio, y en cada oportunidad siguiente que tuvieron hasta que se cansaron de hacerlo.

Los cuatro niños continuaron con su amistad por muchos años más, se apoyaban y se querían inclusive en los momentos más difíciles, y en los más alegres. Se hicieron llamar la _Primer Pandilla de Storybrooke_ , y con el paso de los años, ésta se fue haciendo más grande, sin embargo, Caperucita, Pinocho, la Reina de las Nieves, y Patito Feo serían los sobrenombres que ocuparían entre ellos hasta la edad adulta.

* * *

 **San Diego**

 **El Presente**

Ya no había marcha atrás, Ruby envió el mensaje y en unas horas comenzaría a recibir todos los regaños, reproches y quejas de la _Pandilla de Storybrooke_.

¿Tenía miedo? Sí, se sentía como cuando era una niña, inconscientemente, se había aislado de una vez más, igual que después de la Muerte de su madre, y también del accidente en altamar que provocó el deceso de su padre cuando ella tenía diez años, Emma Swan tenía la mala costumbre de bloquear lo malo que le ocurría, y sumergirse en su mundo.

Lo más curioso era que estaba haciendo exactamente eso justo ahora. Tenía a Henry usando su computadora, transcribiendo los textos que redactó en la ausencia de Emma, y ella miraba el enorme edificio de enfrente, pensaba en lo que todos le dirían, en lo que responderá, y en muchas cosas más.

Esa tarde, Emma atendió a dos clientes más, revisó lo que su nuevo aprendiz había hecho, y les dio un vistazo rápido a los otros dos.

Dieron las seis de la tarde, lo que significaba que era hora de irse para todos, excepto para ella, que debía terminar el informe trimestral para Gold.

Ya no quedaba nadie con ella, estaba sola con la música de fondo. El informe llevaba consigo información detallada de las campañas realizadas, y como última adición, la incorporación de sus nuevos esclavos. Le costaba trabajo concentrarse, todo el tiempo pensaba en lo que sus amigos le dirían, sus pensamientos eran tan fuertes, que en repetidas ocasiones escribió lo que tenía en la cabeza, su mente le pedía un descanso, así que, apagó todo y salió de su Oficina.

Cuando cerró la puerta con llave, un sonido la alertó, y los nervios se apoderaron de Swan, creía que era un mensaje de August, pero, para su sorpresa, eran dos mensajes: uno de Robín, y el otro de Killian.

* * *

─ **Killy** ─

─Amor, lamento no poder ir por ti al trabajo, Bella nos dio trabajo extra, y nos quedaremos hasta tarde. ─ **8:15 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─No te preocupes, Killian, tomaré un taxi. De todos modos, Ruby me perjuró que se quedaría esta noche en el Apartamento. ─ **8:16 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─ ¿De verdad? No quiero que estés sola a esta hora. ─ **8:16 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─ ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Jones? ¿Salir disparado desde Ocean Beach para recogerme? ─ **8:17 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─Si es que tengo que hacerlo para asegurarme que estás bien, entonces, voy para allá. ─ **8:17 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Relájate, Killian. No es la primera vez que vague sola por las calles de San Diego. Despreocúpate, te enviaré mensaje cuando llegue. ─ **8:17 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─De acuerdo, Emma. Esperaré con ansias tu mensaje. ─ **8:18 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Sabes que Te Amo, ¿verdad? ─ **8:18 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─ ¿Puedes repetir lo último? ─ **8:19 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Te Amo, Killian. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? ─ **8:19 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─Nada, Amor. Es sólo que suelo ser yo el que lo dice primero. ─ **8:19 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─No es la primera vez que te lo digo, bueno, es la primera que lo escribo, pero, después de casi nueve meses, ya era tiempo de decírtelo. ─ **8:20 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─Si esto me lo hubieras dicho cuando comenzamos a salir, te habría tomado por loca. ─ **8:20 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Eso siempre lo haces, Killian. ─ **8:20 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─Por supuesto que sí, pero, eres mi loca favorita, y lo sabes. Ya tengo que irme, yo también Te Amo, Swan. ─ **8:20 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Muy gracioso, Killy, pero, tú también eres mi loco favorito. Te dejo continuar con el trabajo, nos leemos en un rato. Adiós. ─ **8:21 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─ **Killy** ─

* * *

Emma cerró esa conversación, e inmediatamente abrió la de Robín mientras esperaba el ascensor.

* * *

─ **Robín L.** ─

─Emma, ¿todavía estás aquí? ─ **8:15 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Sí, si tú aún sigues aquí, la respuesta es sí. ─ **8:21 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─Qué bueno que te mandé el mensaje antes de tomar el ascensor. Sigo aquí, Ems. ─ **8:22 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─ ¿Para qué me necesitas? ─ **8:22 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─Ruby me dijo que no vio tu auto en el estacionamiento, así que, supusimos que Killian te trajo. ¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa de camino por Roland? ─ **8:23 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Te lo agradezco, Robín, pero, creo que tomaré un taxi. ─ **8:23 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─Yo no cobro, Swan. ─ **8:24 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─De verdad, no quiero molestar, Roland debe estar desesperado. ─ **8:24 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─A estas horas es muy probable que esté perdido en la pantalla. Hablé con Annie, y dijo que no hay problema si llego tarde por él. ─ **8:24 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Muy bien, Locksley. Tú ganas. ¿Estás en el estacionamiento? ─ **8:25 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─Sí. Aquí te espero. ─ **8:25 p.m.**

─ **Robín L.** ─

* * *

Swan guardó su teléfono y esperó a que el ascensor llegara hasta el estacionamiento, salió de esa enorme caja de metal, y caminó hasta el automóvil de Robín.

El camino fue en silencio, Emma miraba por la ventana mientras pasaban por las oscuras calles de San Diego. Ella le envió un mensaje a su chico para avisarle que se iría con él.

─Recuerdo el día en que Gold te presentó como la Directora Creativa ─ **exclamaba Robín sin dejar de mirar a la carretera** ─. Eras una Maestra en socializar y con las relaciones con tus compañeros de equipo. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando Arturo, Percy y Gwen te invitaron a cenar. Movías tan rápido la cabeza que creí que se te saldría del cuello.

─ ¿Que tratas de decir con eso? ─ **Pedía saber Emma mirándolo.**

─Hay patrones de conducta que nos acompañan toda la vida ─ **comenzaba a explicar Robín** ─, La mayoría de ellos, los adquirimos en nuestra infancia, y esos patrones salen a relucir cuando menos te lo esperas. Ems, cuando estás nerviosa o piensas mucho en algo, tiendes a retraerte y a enfrascarte en tu propio mundo.

Emma escuchó lo que su amigo trataba de darle a entender, él estaba en lo correcto, desde que Allison murió, Emma decidió inconscientemente guardar lo que sentía solo con los que le generaban confianza y seguridad, nunca comprendía la razón, y por mucho tiempo consiguió controlarlo, aunque en ocasiones, era inevitable.

─No tienes que decirme si no quieres ─ **recalcaba el padre de Roland** ─. Sólo te pido que no te lo guardes. Sé que tu vida no fue fácil, que tienes un pasado oscuro y doloroso, pero, debes dejar salir lo que te aflige.

Sus palabras retumbaban en la mente de Swan, Robín tenía razón. Como siempre.

─Robín ─ **comenzaba Emma mirando de nuevo por la ventana** ─, ¿Alguna vez has abandonado a una persona?

─Que yo recuerde, no. ─ **Respondía Robín.**

─Yo sí. Y no solamente a una, sino a varias. ─ **Proseguía la mujer.**

─No te entiendo.

─Como sabes, yo nací en un pueblo llamado Storybrooke, en Maine. ─ **Expresaba Emma.**

─Continúa. ─ **Pedía Robín.**

─Ahí hice muchos amigos cuando era niña, ellos me ayudaron a desenvolverme y evitar estas reclusiones autoimpuestas. Y bueno, para no hacerte el cuento largo; hubo un accidente en Tallahassee, Florida, hace unos seis años, antes de que Ruby y yo entráramos a la Universidad. Ambas sufrimos una terrible pérdida, pero ella reaccionó mucho mejor que yo, me aislé y hui a Boston, dejé de aparecerme por mi hogar, y poco a poco la Pandilla fue perdiendo contacto. No he hablado con varios de ellos desde el viaje, y hoy, estoy a punto de enfrentarme a ellos dentro de un grupo de Whatsapp.

─Swan ─ **comenzaba Robín mirándola a los ojos aprovechando el alto** ─, si ellos son tus amigos, ellos lo entenderán. Te conocen mucho mejor que nosotros, así que, no tengas miedo, todo estará bien.

─Gracias Robín. ─ **Respondía Emma tímidamente.**

─De nada, Ems.

El hombre encendió la radio y comenzó a tararear la canción que estaba en sintonía, Emma continuaba mirando por la ventana sopesando lo que su amigo le acababa de decir, hasta que, él golpeó su hombro, y cinco segundos después, los dos comenzaron a cantar como locos durante los últimos diez minutos de viaje. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaban frente al Edificio de Emma y Ruby, los dos amigos se quedaron en el carro cantando con las ventanillas abiertas, dejando que los transeúntes los escucharan a viva voz. Después de dos canciones más, Emma por fin salió del auto de Robín.

─Gracias por todo, Robín Hood. ─ **Agradecía Emma desde la puerta del Auto y haciendo una reverencia.**

─Fue todo un placer, Princesa Cisne ─ **respondía Robín con una sonrisa en el rostro** ─. ¡Ah! Por cierto, Ruby me pidió que te dijera que probablemente pase la noche con Víctor.

─ ¿Por qué no me extraña recibir esa noticia? ─ **Preguntaba Emma provocando la risa de su amigo.**

─No hay nada que puedas hacer con ella, por lo visto.

─Lo he intentado todo, y nada surte efecto con esa mujer.

─Sólo soportarla ─ **aseguraba Robín** ─. ¡Buenas noches, Ems!

─Ha sido mucho peor, créeme ─ **reconocía Emma** ─ ¡Buenas noches Robbie! Y saluda a Roland de mi parte.

─Claro que sí, gracias, y adiós.

─Adiós.

Una vez en su Apartamento, dejó su teléfono en la sala y fue a ponerse algo cómodo antes de cenar. Luego de ir a la cocina y servirse un plato de Cereal, encendió el televisor y se sentó en el sofá, cambiaba de canal buscando algo bueno que ver, hasta que se topó con un nuevo episodio de _Criminal Minds_ , una de sus series favoritas. Estaba a la mitad del mismo cuando su teléfono vibró, y en la pantalla se distinguía el nickname de "Pinocho", que Ruby le había puesto a August hace unas horas. En las notificaciones aparecía el nombre del contacto con la leyenda: _Pinocho te agregó al grupo "La Pandilla de Storybrooke"_.

Emma apagó el televisor, se acomodó en el sofá, y abrió la conversación.

* * *

─ **La Pandilla de Storybrooke** ─

─ **Pinocho te agregó** ─

─ ~ **Mary Margaret** ─ ¿De quién es ese número? ─ **9:00 p.m.**

─ ~ **Jefferson** ─Sí. Dinos ya, August. ─ **9:00 p.m.**

─ ~ **Zel** ─Tranquilos lo van a asustar. ─ **9:00 p.m.**

─ ~ **David Nolan** ─Zelena, sólo ellos dos han hablado. Pero estoy de acuerdo con ellos. ¿De quién es el número? ─ **9:00 p.m.**

─ **Pinocho** ─ ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Contesta! No te agregué sólo para que leyeras los mensajes. ─ **9:01 p.m.**

─ ~ **Walsh T.** ─Agregaste a un mudo, August. ─ **9:01 p.m.**

─ **Pinocho** ─ ¡Con un demonio! En vista de que no quieres hablar; yo comenzaré. Pandilla, ¿recuerdan que hace muchos años solíamos tener una amiga amante de la velocidad. ─ **9:01 p.m.**

─ ~ **Regina M.** ─ ¿Quién? Sabes que no me gustan las adivinanzas, Booth. ─ **9:01 p.m.**

─ ~ **Ruby Lucas** ─Yo podría decirles la identidad de esa persona que estuvo casi una semana incomunicada telefónicamente hablando, porque su antiguo móvil se perdió en el fondo del Pacífico. Sólo les diré que siempre ha sido un Patito Mudo. ─ **9:02 p.m.**

─ ~ **Mary Margaret** ─ ¿Patito Mudo? ¿Emma? ─ **9:02 p.m.**

─ ~ **E. E.** ─ ¡Emma! ─ **9:03 p.m.**

─ ~ **Jefferson** ─ ¿¡Qué?! ¿Es en serio? ─ **9:03 p.m.**

─ ~ **Mary Margaret** ─Ahora entiendo por qué tanto silencio. Vamos, Emma, no te vamos a comer. ─ **9:03 p.m.**

─ ~ **David Nolan** ─ No prometemos nada. ─ **9:04 p.m.**

─ ~ **Mary Margaret** ─ ¡David! ─ **9:04 p.m.**

─ ~ **David Nolan** ─ ¿Qué? Lo siento, Mary Margaret. Sé que es tu prima, pero también se suponía que era nuestra amiga, y nos abandonó todo este tiempo. ─ **9:04 p.m.**

─ ~ **Zel** ─Lamento decirlo, pero Dave tiene razón. ─ **9:04 p.m.**

─ ~ **E. E.** ─David, sé que estás enfadado, pero, dale tiempo a Ems. Sus razones habrá tenido. ─ **9:04 p.m.**

─ ~ **David Nolan** ─Elsa, ¿has hablado con ella desde que se fue a San Diego? ¿Te ha dicho por qué? ─ **9:04 p.m.**

─ ~ **Jefferson** ─Tómalo con calma, Nolan. Al igual que Zel, muchos de nosotros, estamos de acuerdo contigo, pero nada lograremos forzando a Emma. Tomemos un respiro, deja que ella hable, porque, si esperas que te conteste mientras alegas, sabes que no conseguirás nada. ─ **9:05 p.m.**

─ ~ **Walsh T.** ─Jefferson está en lo correcto. Emma, háblanos, estás en todo tu derecho. ─ **9:05 p.m.**

─ **Pinocho** ─Vamos, Patito. Sin miedo. ─ **9:05 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Para ser honesta, esperaba un recibimiento más agresivo por parte de todos ustedes, amigos. ─ **9:06 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─ ~ **David Nolan** ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? No supimos de ti desde que te fuiste. Sólo permitías que James te visitara, y nos limitaste a unos cuantos tus números. ─ **9:06 p.m.**

─ ~ **Walsh T.** ─No quisiste volver aquí. Ni siquiera para navidad. ─ **9:07 p.m.**

─ ~ **Zel** ─Sólo decías que estabas bien, sin darnos más detalles. ─ **9:07 p.m.**

─ ~ **Jefferson** ─Lo más estúpido era que la única forma de tener noticias tuyas, era por medio de los periódicos y las noticias. ─ **9:07 p.m.**

─ ~ **Graham** ─ ¿Emma? ¿De verdad eres tú? ─ **9:07 p.m.**

─ ~ **Ruby Lucas** ─ ¡Miren! ¡Otro resucitado! ─ **9:08 p.m.**

─ ~ **Graham** ─No seas mala conmigo, Ruby. Sólo iba a darles la buena noticia de que volveré a casa cuando termine mi incursión, sabes que en este lugar tan solo y abandonado es una hazaña obtener una buena conexión de internet. ─ **9:08 p.m.**

─ ~ **Ruby Lucas** ─Tienes razón, perdona. ─ **9:08 p.m.**

─ ~ **David Nolan** ¿Podemos volver al tema principal? ─ **9:08 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Dave tiene razón. Miren, todo lo que hice, no sólo desde que me mudé a San Diego, sino desde que me fui a Boston fue una tontería inexcusable. Ni yo encuentro razones claras para ese comportamiento tan errático. Es más, el día de hoy, a partir de que Caperucita le envió un mensaje a Pinocho con mi celular, volví a aislarme. ─ **9:08 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

 _─Esta noche, seré honesta con ustedes. La gran mayoría de los que están en este grupo, sabe que todo esto comenzó luego del accidente en Tallahassee. ─ **9:08 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

 _─Sin embargo, estos tres años, traté de escapar de mi pasado, estuvo mal, eso lo sé. Yo le dije a August el día que acepté el puesto que me iba porque realmente quería hacerlo, y en un principio así lo fue. Viví tantas cosas buenas, malas, e increíbles, pero, a ustedes los hice a un lado. ─ **9:10 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

 _─No quiero que eso siga ocurriendo. No soy la mejor amiga del mundo, he cometido errores graves, y tal vez no la merezca, pero les suplico que me den una segunda oportunidad, estos años los he extrañado demasiado, los quiero de vuelta en mi vida. ─ **9:10 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

 _─Lo lamento, en serio. ─ **9:10 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─ ~ **Mary Margaret** ─Todos cometemos errores, Prima, y tú necesitabas tiempo para sanarte de tanto sufrimiento tras la Muerte de Neal. Aunque hay que reconocer que sí te pasaste con tu exilio. ─ **9:11 p.m.**

─ ~ **Jefferson** ─Nos preocupamos mucho por ti, y en lo personal, me dolió que nunca contestaras. ─ **9:11 p.m.**

─ ~ **Zel** ─Yo tengo mucho en la cabeza, pero, no lo puedo expresar ahora, siendo sincera, me parece algo bueno que por fin te decidieras a hablarnos antes de que fuéramos a buscarte hasta San Diego. ─ **9:12 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Creo que se tardaron un poco en hacerlo, sobretodo tú, Zelena. Conociéndote, me imaginé que estarías afuera de mi puerta seis meses después de que me mudé. ─ **9:12 p.m.**_

 **.**

─ ~ **Walsh T.** ─Lo intentó, pero tu prima y James la detuvieron de hacerlo. ─ **9:12 p.m.**

─ ~ **Mary Margaret** ─Si no, habrías vuelto desde hace dos años. ─ **9:12 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Dave, ¿no tienes nada más que decirme? ─ **9:13 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─ ~ **David Nolan** ─ ¿De verdad quieres que te siga reprochando? ─ **9:13 p.m.**

─Sigo molesto contigo, no te lo puedo negar, pero este no es ni el tiempo ni el lugar para seguir con esto. No obstante, déjame decirte, que no te has salvado todavía. ─ **9:14 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Pues, yo podría ayudarte con eso. ─ **9:14 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─ ~ **David Nolan** ─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ **9:14 p.m.**

─ ~ **Ruby Lucas** ─Aquí es donde entro yo. Hace unos días le hablé a Emma sobre la posibilidad de que ustedes vinieran para pasar el Spring Break con nosotras. ─ **9:14 p.m.**

─Yo no digo que permanezcan toda la semana, sólo desde el jueves, y si quieren, se quedan hasta el domingo. ─ **9:15 p.m.**

─Pinocho ─A mí me agrada la idea, no sé qué digan los demás. ─ **9:15 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─El Apartamento no es tan grande como la casa de Jefferson, pero nos acomodáremos. ¡Anímense! Será como en los viejos tiempos. ─ **9:15 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─ ~ **Jefferson** ─ ¿Y nos avisan una semana antes? ─ **9:15 p.m.**

─ ~ **Ruby Lucas** ─Emma tenía que hablar con ustedes antes de comentarles esto. ─ **9:15 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Y todos están invitados. ─ **9:15 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─ ~ **Regina M.** ─ ¿Todos? ─ **9:16 p.m.**

─ ~ **Ruby Lucas** ─Sí, Regina. Todos. ─ **9:16 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Así es, Mills, todos están invitados. ─ **9:16 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─ ~ **Ruby Lucas** ─Dicho esto, ya ustedes nos avisan si vienen o no. ─ **9:16 p.m.**

─ ~ **Mary Margaret** ─De mí parte, ya tienen un "Sí" asegurado, y de David también ─ **9:16 p.m.**

 **.**

 _─Nos avisan en el fin de semana. Yo por mi parte, me tengo que retirar, aún no termino el informe trimestral, además, debo cerrar bien todo, porque ¡ALGUIEN! Al parecer no va a pasar la noche aquí, aunque, eso ya no es novedad. ─ **9:17 p.m.**_

 _ **.**_

─ ~ **Ruby Lucas** ─ ¡Emma! ¿Tenías qué decirlo aquí? ─ **9:17 p.m.**

─Tú tuviste la culpa, Caperucita. En fin. ¡Buenas noches a todos! ─ **9:17 p.m.**

─ **La Pandilla de Storybrooke** ─

* * *

Emma se levantó del sillón, dejó el plato en la mesa de la cocina, apagó el televisor, y se fue a su habitación para terminar el informe trimestral, su teléfono no dejaba de sonar con los mensajes de buenas noches de su Pandilla, luego de eso, lo apagó y continuó con su trabajo.

Ya no quería saber nada del exterior, lo único que le interesaba era continuar con su vida actual.

A pesar de eso, ella pensaba en la Pandilla, le había ido mejor de lo que habría esperado, aun así, su reprimenda y castigo todavía no terminaban.

Todos los viejos recuerdos volvían a ella, pero sobretodo, uno en especial, el día que otra pelea con Regina Mills le hizo poner un alto a tanta riña sin sentido.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Hace Muchos Años**

El tiempo pasó, y esos niños crecieron. Al principio de su amistad, Emma sólo se desenvolvía con Ruby, Elsa y August, le costaba trabajo congeniar con los demás niños de su clase.

Las cosas cambiarían cuando ellos entraron a primer grado. Su prima, Mary Margaret, quien era un año mayor que ella la ayudaba a convivir con todos los demás durante los descansos. Ruby siempre la acarreaba con ella cuando podía, así fue como conocieron a David, Zelena y Walsh, chicos dos años más grandes que ellos, un día que Caperucita, la Reina de las Nieves, y el Patito Feo, corrían por el patio de juegos buscando a August y se tropezaron con ellos.

La Pandilla fue creciendo, añadiendo a Graham y a Jefferson como últimos miembros cuando pasaron a segundo grado.

Pero, había alguien que no lograba congeniar con ellos, sobre todo con Emma, y ese alguien, era Regina Mills.

Regina era la hermana menor de Zelena, tenía la misma edad que Emma, y a diferencia de Swan, se relacionaba bien con los demás niños, el único defecto que tenía era el ser un poco mandona y autoritaria desde tan corta edad.

El único amigo incondicional que tuvo desde niña era Sídney Glass, un niño soplón que corría por todo el pueblo buscando que tontería contarle al mundo, juntos, le hacían la vida imposible a los niños que no se podían defender. A Emma y a la Pandilla original era lo que más les disgustaba, por eso, a cada oportunidad, frustraban sus planes, he ahí la razón por la que no se llevaran bien.

A partir de segundo grado, Emma y Regina comenzaron una guerra sin sentido, constantemente discutían y peleaban por ser las primeras de la clase, en las que ambas estuvieran juntas, era tanto el descontrol, que pequeñas peleas físicas se hacían presentes.

Cora y Henry Mills, junto con Gregory Swan, tenían que presentarse todas las tardes después de la escuela en la Oficina de la Orientadora Mérida Thorn.

─Emma ─ **comenzaba la mujer** ─, Regina, tomen asiento aquí enfrente, por favor.

─ ¡No! ─ **espetaba la pequeña Emma cruzando los brazos** ─ ¡No quiero estar cerca de ella!

─ ¡Ni yo quiero estar cerca de ti! ─ **Replicaba Regina.**

─Vamos, Ems ─ **pedía Gregory** ─. Sólo será un momento.

─Regina, está bien ─ **exclamaba Henry** ─, el Sr. Swan tiene razón, Mérida quiere hablar con ustedes dos.

─ ¡No! ─ **Contestaba Regina.**

─Por favor, cariño ─ **intervenía Cora** ─. No te va a pasar nada, es un momento, y Mérida quiere ayudar.

─De acuerdo. ─ **Respondía la niña obedeciendo a su madre.**

─Sólo un momento, no más. ─ **Concluía Emma.**

Las niñas se bajaron de las sillas, y tomaron su lugar en las sillas pequeñas frente a ellas.

─ ¡Muy bien! Gracias a las dos por cooperar ─ **exclamaba Mérida** ─. Ahora, Emma, dime ¿por qué golpeaste a Regina?

─Porque ella me jaló el cabello. ─ **Respondía Emma.**

─No me hacías caso ─ **replicaba Regina** ─. Te dije que te callaras.

─Yo no iba a hacerte caso. ─ **Contestaba la niña alzando la voz.**

─ ¿Por qué no?

─ ¡Tú no eres mi jefa!

Emma y Regina se levantaron y estaban a punto de pelear una vez más, Henry y Gregory decidieron tomar a sus hijas y dejarlas separadas en cada esquina de la habitación, luego de eso, regresaron a sus lugares.

─Como ustedes pueden ver, aquí tenemos un serio problema, Emma y Regina literalmente no pueden estar juntas por más de cinco segundos, si no, terminan golpeándose una a la otra, y su discusión llega a afectar a los que las rodean. ─ **Explicaba Mérida.**

─ ¿Por qué ocurre esto, Srta. Thorn? ─ **preguntaba Gregory** ─ Emma ha tenido problemas para comunicarse, Cora lo sabe, pero nunca algo como esto.

─Es simple, Regina tiene una tendencia a mandar a los que tiene a su alrededor, sobre todo a su amigo Sídney, y con Emma, bueno, pues puedo decir que encontró la horma de su zapato. ─ **Exclamaba la Orientadora.**

─ ¿Y qué podemos hacer? ─ **Preguntaba Henry.**

─No podemos cambiarla de escuela ─ **intervenía Cora** ─. La más cercana está en Boston.

─No será necesario, mi recomendación es sólo que ellas no estén juntas en la misma clase, hasta que a ambas se les pase esta etapa ─determinaba la mujer─. Hablaré con sus profesores para que las niñas no coincidan en clases, sin embargo, en los pasillos y en el descanso, será otra historia.

─Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuál es el problema que tiene Emma? ─ **Preguntaba Gregory.**

─Sr. Swan ─ **comenzaba Mérida** ─, el problema actual de Emma es que le encantan los desafíos, y en un futuro eso puede conducirla a problemas con las figuras de autoridad. Emma sabe comportarse, pero, cuando la retan, suele ser algo de otro mundo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la Orientadora Thorn, Emma y Regina fueron separadas desde el segundo grado, pero a veces en los descansos, o los entrenamientos del equipo de Baloncesto era casi imposible evitar una pequeña pelea.

Aunque, con el tiempo, el interés de discutir y pelear fue disminuyendo, y para ser más precisos, esto comenzó a ocurrir desde el tercer grado, luego de la trágica Muerte del Sr. Swan, Emma prefirió seguir con su vida, sus amigos, James, y tratar de superar y sobrellevar eso de la mejor manera posible.

A partir de quinto grado, después de dos años enteros sin incidentes, los profesores las dejaron juntas una vez más, ahora, la Pandilla estaba junto a Regina y sus insoportables amigos: Sídney Glass y Kathryn Hillard. Dos años más siguieron sin ningún problema entre las chicas, o eso era lo que todos creían.

─ ¡¿Estás loca?! ─ **preguntaba August** ─ Me va a matar, mejor quítaselo tú.

─A mí me va a alcanzar enseguida, y Elsa no quiere.

─Yo la detengo, y tú corres. ─ **Sugería Booth.**

─ ¡Sólo hazlo y ya! De aquí a que Emma te alcanza, estarás de regreso en esta mesa.

─Ruby. A veces te odio ─ **decía August bajando de la mesa** ─. Cuida mi Patineta.

─ ¡Apresúrate!

August caminó un poco sin que Emma se diera cuenta, y rápidamente le arrebató el _Nintendo DS_ que tenía en las manos, para después, salir disparado del lugar.

─ ¡Oye! ¡Booth! ¡Dame eso! ─ **Gritaba Emma corriendo detrás de él.**

─Ruby, ¿qué sucede? ─ **Preguntaba Mary Margaret llegando a la mesa tomada de la mano de David.**

─Emma no nos hacía caso, y Ruby le pidió a August que le quitara el _Nintendo DS_. ─ **Explicaba Elsa.**

─Pinocho es hombre muerto. ─ **Aseguraba David.**

Emma se detuvo veinte metros más delante de la mesa de la Pandilla, echó la vista atrás, y vio a Ruby con una risa incontenible, a Elsa, Mary Margaret y David moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Miró de reojo a Walsh, Zelena y Jefferson llegando juntos, por último, regresó la mirada a la mesa, y encontró la patineta de August mal puesta.

Swan volvió a correr, llegó a la Patineta, la tomó y salió corriendo hacia otra dirección.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **vociferaba August desde lo lejos** ─ ¡Emma Swan! ¡Vuelve acá con esa Patineta!

─ ¡Emma! ─ **Gritaba Ruby, saliendo disparada tras ella.**

─Esos tres nunca aprenderán. ─ **Afirmaba Elsa.**

August y Ruby corrieron tras Emma, quien ya estaba usando la Patineta de Booth, no los escuchaba, no le prestaba atención a nadie, sólo los miraba de reojo. De pronto, la voz de Graham la alertó, y cuando regresó la mirada al frente, ya estaba chocando con Regina. Emma salió volando y cayó unos metros delante de Regina, mientras que la patineta dio un giro y el _Deck_ se talló en la parte delantera con el pavimento.

─ ¡Maldición! ─ **mascullaba Zelena** ─. Esto no pinta bien.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Emma se hizo daño? ─ **Preguntaba Mary Margaret.**

─No, algo mucho peor ─ **respondía Zelena sin dejar de mirar la escena** ─. Mi hermana.

La Pandilla salió corriendo con la firme intención de detener la inminente batalla.

─ ¡¿Por qué nunca te fijas por dónde vas, Swan?! ─ **Espetaba Regina mientras Sídney y Kathryn le ayudaban a ponerse de pie.**

─Fue un accidente, ¿sí? ─ **Refutaba Emma limpiando sus rodillas.**

─Déjala, Gina ─ **decía Kathryn de forma despectiva** ─. Sabes que Emma siempre ha sido una despistada, no sé por qué te extrañas.

─ ¡Repite eso, simplona! ─ **Espetaba Emma.**

─ ¡No le hables así, Swan! ─ **Alegaba Regina.**

─ ¡Esto no es contigo, Mills! ─ **aclaraba Swan haciéndola a un lado para estar frente a la amiga de Regina** ─ ¡No te metas!

─ ¡Será mi problema si también es el de Kathryn! ─ **Argumentaba Regina volviendo a su posición inicial y empujando a Emma.**

Una vez más, comenzaron a reñir, mientras que Sídney y Kathryn reían a la distancia, Emma había caído al suelo y Regina comenzó a forcejear con ella, después, Swan le dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en el rostro cuando David la levantó y la apartó de Regina, mientras que Walsh arrastraba a ésta última lejos de la escena. Ambas intentaban zafarse para volver a sacarse los ojos.

─ ¡Ya basta! ─ **gritaba Mary Margaret** ─ ¡Ya fue suficiente!

─ ¿Es que acaso ustedes siempre encontrarán un pretexto para casi matarse? ─ **Cuestionaba Zelena parándose junto a la Prima de Emma.**

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─ **Comenzaba Leopold acercándose a los chicos.**

─No es nada, papá ─ **replicaba Mary Margaret** ─. Una leve discusión, es todo.

─ ¡Eso no es verdad, Señor Blanchard! ─ **Aseguraba Sídney.**

─Así es ─ **proseguía Kathryn** ─. Emma golpeó a Regina con la Patineta, y luego intentó golpearme sin razón alguna.

─ ¿Es eso cierto, Emma?

─Fue un accidente, Tío. ─ **Esclarecía Emma zafándose del agarre de David.**

─ ¡Siempre dices lo mismo cada que le haces algo a Gina! ─ **Agregaba Glass.**

─ ¡Silencio! ─ **ordenaba Leopold** ─ Sea como sea, la riña se presentó aquí, después de dos años sin ningún problema, creí que ya todo se había arreglado entre ustedes, Emma, me has decepcionado de verdad, y pues, no me queda otra opción que mandarlas a detención. De nuevo.

Emma miró a Regina, Sídney y Kathryn con mucho enfado, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, y sin más, se fue con sus amigos para lo que restaba de sus clases, mientras, David, Walsh y Zelena regresaban a las suyas en su piso correspondiente. Una vez que las clases terminaron, Swan se dirigió al salón 108 para cumplir con su castigo.

El profesor Archie fue el encargado de custodiar a las dos chicas. Pasó el tiempo, y el hombre se dedicó a leer un libro mientras Emma y Regina trataban de guardar silencio, aunque, eso era lo que menos sabían hacer.

─Tenías que usar esa maldita Patineta ─ **mascullaba Regina** ─. Pudiste por primera vez comportarte como una persona normal, pero no lo hiciste.

Emma guardó silencio y decidió mirar a otro lado, no quería hablar, estaba furiosa por la situación y no quería decir una tontería. Zelena tenía razón con sus palabras, ¿es que acaso ese era su propósito en la vida? ¿Ella había nacido para discutir con Regina por cualquier estupidez? Eso tenía que cambiar, ya era justo y necesario.

Regina la observaba, ansiosa por su reacción, esperando que le contestara, y se iniciara una nueva discusión. Nada sucedía, Emma miraba hacia la ventana, todo el tiempo pensando en lo que había pasado en el descanso con Kathryn y Regina defendiendo a su amiga, ella tuvo la culpa por no fijarse hacia donde iba, y por reaccionar de esa manera con ambas chicas, si ella quería evitar que la volvieran a separar de sus amigos por cuestión de las peleas con Mills, tenía que hacer algo rápido.

Una hora después, las chicas salieron al mismo tiempo, y comenzaron a caminar a la salida donde la Pandilla ya esperaba a Emma.

Al ver a su hermana junto a su novio Walsh, Regina comenzó a caminar más rápido con la intención de que no la detuvieran.

─Mills ─ **exclamaba Emma extendiendo su mano** ─. Espera.

─ ¿Ahora qué quieres, Swan? ─ **espetaba Regina con fastidio** ─ Ya déjame en paz.

─Lo siento. ─ **Decía Swan muy rápido y bajo.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Volvía a preguntar la hermana menor de Zelena.**

─Lamento lo que pasó, fue mi culpa por no llevar la vista al frente. ─ **Esclarecía Emma.**

─ ¿Y esperaste hasta este momento para decírmelo? ─ **Continuaba Mills.**

─Tú y Kathryn no me dieron oportunidad de hablar hace un rato, ¿lo olvidas?

─ ¿Y vas a comenzar una pelea de nuevo? ─ **Inquiría Regina poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y alzando la voz.**

─No, no quiero volver a pelear ─ **afirmaba Emma con seriedad** ─. Escucha, durante detención lo pensé, y me parece absurdo y tonto que sólo separadas podamos estar en paz.

─ ¿Qué es lo que sugieres? ─ **cuestionaba Regina** ─ ¿Qué tú y yo seamos amigas?

─Una locura, ¿no? ─ **aseguraba Emma riendo nerviosamente** ─ Yo no digo que lo seamos ahora, sería algo descabellado con nuestro pasado si nos hacemos amigas de la noche a la mañana. Tal vez, en un futuro consigamos esa hazaña, pero, por ahora, lo único que te pido es una simple y llana tregua. Tratemos de llevarnos bien por una vez, si no, no tendremos nada divertido que contar más adelante.

─ ¿Hablas en serio? ─ **Preguntaba la chica sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.**

─Siéndote sincera, yo tampoco pensé que esto fuera a suceder. Entonces, ¿qué me dices, Mills? ¿Tregua? ─ **Cuestionaba Emma con la mano extendida.**

Regina titubeó al escuchar esas palabras, en el fondo, no le interesaba si llegaba a convertirse en amiga de Emma o no, no obstante, estaba de acuerdo con ella en ponerle un alto a las peleas.

─De acuerdo, Swan ─ **accedía Regina estrechándola con la de Emma** ─. Tregua.

Jefferson y Walsh azotaron un bote de basura para simular un trueno cuando ambas sellaron el trato. Las dos voltearon a verlos, Regina soltó a Emma muy a prisa, y después salió caminando sin prestarle atención a la Pandilla. Emma llegó con sus amigos y los miró divertida por lo que acababan de hacer. Todos juntos fueron a comer con la Abuelita, y a disfrutar de su tarde de películas, como todos los viernes.

* * *

 **Casa de Robín**

 **El Presente**

Llegó el día viernes, y éste transcurrió sin pena ni gloria. Emma entregó su informe a tiempo, aunque Gold no estuviera cerca del País. La tarde se fue en revisiones y juntas, para culminar la noche en la casa de Robín.

Arturo, Gwen, Percy, Lance, Ruby, Víctor, Killian, Emma y varios amigos y compañeros de trabajo estuvieron presentes esa noche para la fiesta en la piscina.

Todo era increíble, la música, el ambiente, las bebidas, nada podría arruinarlo.

Emma y Ruby entraron a la casa pasando la media noche, ambas ya con unas copas encima, y con sus chicos esperándolas ya dentro de la alberca junto con los demás, mientras Lance demostraba sus dotes como DJ en el tablero.

Las dos amigas tomaron sus bolsos, y revisaron sus teléfonos, ambas tenían un mensaje de August que decía lo siguiente:

 ** _"_** ─ ** _Patito, Ruby, de parte de la Pandilla: Nos vemos el jueves"._**


	4. De Regreso a Storybrooke

**IV**

 **De Regreso a Storybrooke**

* * *

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Ese Fin de Semana**

Después de recibir la noticia de la próxima visita de la Pandilla, Emma pasó el fin de semana con su chico en Los Ángeles, como habían planeado desde que Bella, la editora del periódico deportivo en el que Killian trabajaba le asignó cubrir el partido de los Lakers contra los Grizzlies el Domingo por la tarde.

Partieron el Sábado en la mañana muy temprano. Aunque el trayecto era muy corto, querían aprovechar su fin de semana completo. Emma tenía recuerdos malos de Los Ángeles, no disfrutaba de la Ciudad por todo lo que vivió con sus amigos, y su antiguo novio, Neal Gold, o Neal Cassidy, como todos lo conocían en Storybrooke.

Aun así, con Killian todo era diferente, a pesar de ir a los mismos lugares en la Ciudad como el Paseo de la Fama, el Observatorio Griffith, o el Estadio de los Dodgers, se sentía como si fuera la primera vez, su día era estupendo, por la tarde fueron a la UCLA Live, en el Alma mater de Killian disfrutando de un espectáculo de Danza al que uno de los profesores de Killian Jones los había invitado esa mañana que los encontró desayunando en un restaurante muy concurrido por los estudiantes. La noche de su sábado culminó con una visita al Vanguard, el mejor Club Nocturno de todo Los Ángeles.

El Domingo, sólo pasearon por la Costera y disfrutaron de un día perfecto en la Playa. Por la tarde regresaron a su hotel, tomaron una ducha juntos, comieron, y se dirigieron a Staples Center, para el juego de los Lakers.

El partido fue bastante entretenido y dramático, ambos equipos dieron todo en la duela, y en los primeros tres cuartos estaban empatados. Parecía que quedarían iguales, pero todo cambiaría cuando Kobe Bryant, encestara un tiro de tres puntos que les daría la victoria con un resultado de 107 a 104.

Killian consiguió una entrevista exclusiva con el jugador estrella de la noche, para después, volver a la habitación del hotel y enviar la nota para corrección de estilo.

Luego de eso, tomaron su equipaje, fueron a cenar al restaurante, y luego de firmar los papeles correspondientes se pusieron en marcha para volver a San Diego.

* * *

 **San Diego**

 **El Presente**

Los siguientes tres días fueron un caos en el Apartamento que Ruby y Emma compartían. Entre Víctor, Killian, Robin y Roland acomodaban y arreglaban el lugar para el día jueves, que sería cuando llegarían sus viejos amigos. Afortunadamente todos tuvieron libre esa semana y pudieron coincidir para realizar una labor tan titánicamente heroica como esa.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ **preguntaba Víctor arrugando la nariz después de abrir el frasco** ─ Huele horrible.

─Me sorprende que un médico tan experimentado como tú, se alarme con un frasco lleno de duraznos en almíbar echados a perder ─ **respondía Ruby acercándose a él** ─. Las muestras que tomas deben oler mil veces peor.

─Esto no es punto de comparación ─ **replicaba el Doctor lanzando el frasco al cesto de basura** ─. No entiendo cómo es que ustedes dos no han muerto todavía.

─Tenemos buena suerte ─ **contestaba su chica con voz alegre** ─. Además, no se ve tan mal.

─ ¿Qué no? ─ **exclamaba Killian sacando una bolsa de basura ayudado por Emma de la habitación de ésta última** ─ Este lugar está peor que hace un año. En serio chicas, deberían limpiar más seguido.

─No se ve tan mal, ¿o sí? ─ **Exclamaba Emma mirando a sus amigos.**

─Creo que la expresión facial de nuestro hombrecito dice lo contrario. ─ **Respondía Robín recogiendo más basura de la parte de atrás del mueble de la pantalla.**

─Tía Emma, Tía Ruby. Mi cama está mejor que su sala. ─ **Declaraba Roland levantando una manzana a medio comer.**

Los adultos rieron ante la sinceridad del niño, y continuaron con su arduo trabajo para dejar el lugar listo. Después de bajar la última bolsa de basura, ordenaron pizza y escucharon música, bebieron un poco, y al final todos los hombres se marchaban a sus respectivos hogares.

─ ¿Ya estás lista para recibir a la Pandilla, Patito? ─ **Preguntaba Ruby secando los platos que su amiga lavaba.**

─Honestamente, no lo sé ─ **contestaba Emma mirándola de frente** ─. No pensé que esto fuera a pasar, me refiero, a que ellos fueran a acceder tan fácil. Creí que era la última persona a la que querían ver.

─No digas disparates, Emma Swan ─ **refutaba Ruby dándole un golpe en la cabeza** ─. Todos te extrañan, bueno, los que abiertamente lo han dicho. No sabes lo tortuoso que era entrar todos los días y que preguntaran por ti, Walsh, Zelena, Jefferson, y Graham cuando llegaba a conectarse, todos preguntaban por tu vida, los chicos anhelaban saber sobre su vieja amiga, no fuiste muy justa, Ems, sobretodo con ellos tres.

─Creí que Zelena no te interesaba en lo más mínimo ─ **Decía Emma sobando su cabeza.**

─Pues, Zelena es… es divertida, quiero decir, a diferencia de la amargada y mandona de su hermana. De todos modos, hay algo en ella que no me termina de pasar.

─Será tal vez que no te pasa desde el día que trató de ayudar a Peter la primera vez que te invitó a salir.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! ─ **Respondía Ruby alzando la voz.**

─No lo niegues, Caperucita. ─ **Exclamaba Emma lanzándole un trapo sucio.**

─ ¡Oye! ─ **replicaba ésta última esquivándolo** ─. Bueno, tal vez sí me enojé con ella desde ese día.

─Ella y Walsh sólo querían ayudar, y Peter estaba aterrado para hacerlo solo. ─ **Recordaba Emma llenando unos vasos con Whisky.**

─Tan aterrado que ni se presentó. ─ **Agregaba Ruby tomando su vaso.**

─ ¿Podías culparlo? ─ **Recriminaba Swan.**

─No, no podría ─ **respondía Ruby esbozando una sonrisa melancólica** ─. ¿Sabes, Ems? Todavía lo extraño. No me malentiendas, estoy completamente segura de mis sentimientos hacia Víctor, pero Peter, él era otra cosa.

─Si lo quieres ver así, Pet era tu primer Amor, es normal que lo extrañes, créeme, a mí también me sucede lo mismo.

─ ¿Qué crees que Neal y Peter nos dirían ahora si ellos estuvieran con vida? O, ¿cómo sería nuestra vida? ¿Seguiríamos con ellos a estas alturas del partido?

─No lo sé ─ **respondía Emma con honestidad** ─. Si Neal estuviera con vida, bueno, pues probablemente yo me habría quedado en Boston, y tú en Nueva York, nada cambiaría a los planes que teníamos hace seis años.

─Sí, y tu _roommate_ habría sido Regina, y no August. ─ **Agregaba Ruby.**

─Tallahassee lo cambió todo ─ **decía Emma** ─. Ya nada volvió a ser igual, todos cambiamos radicalmente. Pero en fin, recojamos nuestro último destrozo y vayamos a dormir, que mañana nos espera un gran día.

─Tienes razón, Emma ─ **pronunciaba Ruby recogiendo los vasos** ─ ¿A qué hora llegarán?

─Según Pinocho, a las tres de la tarde. Así que nos dará tiempo suficiente para ir a hacer ejercicio con Gwen y Tink. ─ **Aseguraba Emma.**

Emma y Ruby terminaron de recoger, Caperucita tomó un baño, y media hora después, Emma hacía exactamente lo mismo, para luego, ir a dormir, bueno, eso si la emoción se los permitía, claro está.

El día jueves en la mañana, las dos chicas salieron en bicicleta para alcanzar a sus amigas, que ya las esperaban en un parque cercano.

Pasaron dos horas, y las chicas se fueron a un restaurante a almorzar y platicar sobre sus vidas cotidianas.

Mientras tanto, a la misma hora, dos taxis provenientes del Aeropuerto Internacional de San Diego, se estacionaban frente al Edificio donde Emma Swan y Ruby Lucas tenían su residencia.

─Todo parece indicar que hemos llegado. ─ **Pronunciaba August tomado de la mano de Lily.**

─ ¿Estás seguro? ─ **preguntaba David quitándose los lentes y mirando el Edificio** ─ ¿Es la dirección correcta?

─Esas dos locas me dieron la misma dirección, así que no podría estar equivocado. ─ **Aseguraba August.**

─Oigan, ¿y no creen que debimos avisarles que tomamos un vuelo más temprano? ─ **Cuestionaba Mary Margaret.**

─Nah ─ **respondía Jefferson** ─. Ellas serán las que se llevarán la sorpresa.

Bajaron todo el equipaje, les pagaron a los taxistas y caminaron a la entrada del Edificio, sin saber que la sorpresa se la llevarían ellos, al enterarse de que Emma y Ruby no estaban en casa. Michael Tillman, el portero, tenía terminantemente prohibido el permitirle el acceso a personas que no estuviesen en la lista proporcionada por los inquilinos, y ciertas personas olvidaron dar la nueva lista con sus nombres ese día.

August marcó el número de Ruby, y Mary Margaret el de Emma, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos contestó ni una sola llamada.

─Emma no contesta. ─ **Exclamaba Mary bajando el teléfono.**

─Ruby tampoco ─ **agregaba Booth** ─. Juro que voy a matarlas cuando las vea.

─Señor, ¿de verdad no hay forma en que nos deje pasar? ─ **Indagaba Zelena.**

─No hasta que la Señorita Lucas, o la Señorita Swan lo autoricen. Lo lamento, pero así son las reglas de la administración. ─ **Respondía el portero.**

─Y no sabemos hasta qué hora se dignarán a regresar. ─ **Decía Walsh.**

─Y el sol está comenzando a hacer de las suyas. ─ **Exclamaba Lily.**

Los chicos parecían perder la paciencia ante su situación actual, ahora, se daban cuenta que había sido una muy mala idea el no avisarles a sus amigas que su llegada sería más temprano de lo acordado, aunque lo hacían con la intención de que fuese una sorpresa, las cosas les habían salido mal.

Mientras ellos no encontraban qué hacer, Killian caminaba sin mirarlos hasta la entrada del Edificio, y sin notar que David y August sí lo miraban a él.

─Señor Tillman ─ **comenzaba Killian** ─, vengo a traerle el camioncito de Nicholas, no había podido traerlo desde hace una semana.

─No se preocupe Joven Jones ─ **recalcaba Michael tomando el camioncito a control remoto** ─. Es una suerte que Nicholas no ha preguntado por él.

─A propósito, a Ava y a Nicholas, ¿les gustaron los patines?

─Les encantaron ─ **aseguraba el portero** ─, mi esposa y yo tuvimos que quitárselos a la fuerza la primera semana que se los pusieron. Debo agradecerle a usted y a la Señorita Swan por el regalo, mis hijos están muy felices.

─No hay nada que agradecer, ellos son buenos niños, y se lo merecen. ─ **Pronunciaba Killian estrechando su mano.**

─ ¿Oyeron? ─ **susurraba Zelena** ─ El portero mencionó a Emma, tal vez este chico la conozca.

─Sólo mencionó a una tal Swan. ─ **Replicaba Walsh.**

─Bebé ─ **comenzaba Zelena** ─. ¿A cuántas personas conoces que tengan el Apellido Swan?

─ ¿Y qué es lo que van a hacer? ─ **pedía saber David** ─ ¿Ir corriendo directamente hacia él y preguntarle?

─Precisamente. ─ **Contestaba Zelena jalando a Mary Margaret y a Lily con ella.**

Las tres chicas corrieron hasta alcanzar a Killian, quien estaba por subirse a su auto.

─ ¡Hola! ─ **pronunciaba Zelena** ─ No quisiéramos molestarte, pero, no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con el portero, así que, mis amigas y yo queríamos saber una cosa.

─Adelante, Señorita ─ **respondía Killian** ─. Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, pero, si lo que ustedes buscan es una cita, temo decirles que ya no estoy disponible.

─Ni nosotras ─ **rebatía Zelena comenzando a reír** ─, no, lo que queremos saber es que si tú conoces a Emma Swan.

─Claro que sí. Sí la conozco, ¿por qué?

─Pues, verás ─ **pronunciaba Mary** ─. Nosotros somos amigos de Emma y Ruby, veníamos de visita, pero nuestro vuelo se adelantó, queríamos darles una sorpresa, pero, al parecer nos salió todo mal.

─Un momento, ¿ustedes son la famosa Pandilla de Storybrooke?

─ ¿Nos conoces? ─ **Indagaba Zelena.**

─ ¿¡Cómo no voy a conocerlos!? ─ **cuestionaba Killian con entusiasmo** ─ Emma no ha dejado de hablar de ustedes desde el viernes.

─ ¡Chicos! ─ **gritaba Mary Margaret** ─ Sí la conoce.

─Entonces, ¿podrás ayudarnos? ─ **Cuestionaba Lily.**

─Sí, sí puedo hacerlo.

Los hombres llegaron rápidamente hasta donde estaban las chicas con Killian para resolver su asunto actual.

─Qué tal, amigo ─ **pronunciaba Pinocho** ─. Mi nombre es August W. Booth. Ellos son David Nolan, Walsh Tate y Jefferson Hartford. Y estas preciosas chicas, son Mary Margaret Blanchard, Zelena Mills, y Lilith Page.

─Un placer ─ **respondía el joven reportero amablemente** ─. Killian Jones, a sus servicios. Zelena me dijo que les han marcado, pero que no contestan. Según tenía entendido, esas dos irían a hacer ejercicio con unas amigas esta mañana. Ya son las 11:00 a.m., así que deben estar en la Cafetería almorzando. Déjenme llamar a una de sus amigas para asegurarme de que están todavía con ellas.

Killian sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Gwen, ella contestó enseguida y el chico comenzó a hablar con ella.

─ _Dime que Arturo no está contigo, dulce amante prohibida._ ─ **Pronunciaba Killian divertido.**

─ _Killian Jones, usted debería dejar de decir esa clase de locuras, sobre todo cuando lo tengo en altavoz, y su linda y querida novia, que por cierto es amiga mía está frente a mí con una taza de café caliente en la mano._ ─ **Contestaba Gwen de forma divertida.**

─ _¡Qué curioso!_ ─ **declaraba Killian** ─ _Justo la persona con la que quería hablar. ¿Podrías pasarme a mi querida Princesa, dulce amante prohibida, por favor?_

─ _Como usted deseé, bandido descarado._ ─ **Respondía Gwen tratando de contener la risa.**

Killian esperó unos segundos, mientras que la Pandilla de Storybrooke lo miraba con cierto desconcierto.

─Así nos llevamos. ─ **Esclarecía Killian tapando el micrófono de su móvil.**

El chico volvió a tomar el teléfono y esperó que su chica al fin contestara.

─ _¿Acaso eso que acabo de escuchar fue una clase de coqueteo a mis espaldas, Jones?_ ─ **Preguntaba Emma con voz amenazante.**

─ _Yo sería incapaz de hacer una cosa tan loca como esa, y lo sabes, Amor._

─ _Te conozco, Killian._

─ _Entonces, si mi querido Cisne me conoce, debería confiar en mí._

─ _Claro que confió en mi querido Pirata, estoy jugando. Dime, ¿para qué me querías?_

─ _Te tengo una noticia buena, y una mala._

─ _¿Cuál es la buena?_

─ _Que ya no tendremos que usar dos autos para ir al Aeropuerto._

─ _¿Phillip te prestó la camioneta?_

─ _No._

─ _¿Entonces?_

─ _Ahí está la mala noticia._

─ _¿De qué hablas, Killian?_

─ _Tus amigos llegaron mucho antes, y están afuera del Edificio. ¡Ah! Y Michael no puede dejarlos entrar._

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Hace Mucho Tiempo**

Emma y Regina mantuvieron el pacto que hicieron aquel día después de detención, y comenzaron a llevarse mejor que antes.

Al principio se ignoraban a toda costa, cada una sentándose en los extremos de sus salones de clase, ambas con su grupo de amigos, tratando de sopesar las cosas a su manera, intentando que su antigua rivalidad no resurgiera, justo como lo hacían desde Quinto Grado. Aun así, había algo diferente en el ambiente.

Tiempo atrás, Swan y Mills se evitaban a más no poder, pero, con el pleno conocimiento de que ninguna se soportaba. Ahora las dos estaban conscientes de que, si ellas lo querían, podrían dejar de lado su rivalidad sin sentido, y convertirse en amigas en un futuro, tal vez no muy lejano.

La Pandilla continuaba con su buena vibra y actitud, con el pasar de los años, se habían convertido en los más populares del Colegio, aquellos por los que todos preguntaban, y querían formar parte del grupo.

Sin embargo, internamente, las cosas estaban cambiando entre Emma y Ruby. La nieta de la dueña de la Cafetería comenzó a salir con un chico llamado Peter Corbett cuando ellas iban en Octavo Grado.

Peter era compañero de Walsh, Zelena y David, y por ende, era dos años mayor que ella. Él era un chico carismático y alegre, era el Capitán del equipo de Soccer del Colegio, y siempre era perseguido por su pequeño club de fans de Séptimo Grado. Aun así, con toda esa atención, desde que comenzó a llevarse con Walsh y David, puso los ojos en la mejor amiga de Emma. El chico no podía acercarse a ella por miedo al rechazo, y porque en un principio llegó a pensar que Ruby y August eran algo más que amigos.

Zelena tuvo que explicarle como era la situación de la Pandilla, y luego de muchas discusiones, al fin, él le permitió que lo ayudara con Ruby. Entre Walsh y Zelena lo ayudaron a planear algo lindo para Ruby, pero, cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, Peter no se apareció en el lugar.

Ruby se enfadó con Zelena y se marchó del lugar, seguida de cerca por Emma.

─Sólo espera un momento ─ **pedía Emma corriendo tras ella** ─. Estoy segura que ya vendrá.

─ ¡No! ─ **espetaba Ruby** ─ El muy tonto perdió su oportunidad, yo no doy segundas, y lo sabes.

─No seas así, Ruby ─ **continuaba Emma jalándola del brazo** ─. No te exasperes con él.

─ ¡Déjalo así, Patito! ─ **gritaba Ruby más enfurecida** ─ Mejor me voy a casa.

─ ¡Ruby Lucas! ─ **vociferaba Emma** ─ No sabía que te dabas tan fácilmente por vencida.

─ ¿¡De qué demonios hablas?! ─ **Preguntaba Ruby.**

─Todos sabemos que él también te gusta. No sé por qué te haces tanto del rogar. No asistió a una cita, ¿y eso qué? No puedes definir todo con una sola vez.

─ ¡Déjame en paz, Emma! ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! ─ **Exclamaba Ruby.**

Emma se quedó callada, mientras que Ruby comenzaba a calmarse. El rostro de su amiga demostraba dolor, ira y decepción. En ese momento, Caperucita sopesó lo que había dicho anteriormente. La forma en la que lo dijo, no era la correcta, y acababa de herir a su mejor amiga.

─Emma… ─ **comenzaba Ruby acercándose rápidamente** ─ yo… discúlpame.

─No ─ **susurraba Emma** ─. Déjalo así. Es la última vez que intento ayudarte.

Swan se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando. Ruby, por su parte, se quedó quieta mirando a su amiga alejarse de ella mientras el Sol caía esa tarde.

Emma caminó por el pueblo hasta llegar al muelle, se sentó en una banca cercana, cruzó las piernas, y se dedicó a mirar el Océano. Ruby estaba enojada, y cuando se le calentaba la cabeza, solía perder los estribos, pero de todas maneras, sus palabras dolían. Emma quería lo mejor para ella, el problema era que su mejor amiga a veces era un poco difícil de convencer.

Los últimos rayos de luz solar tocaban su espalda, el agua estaba tranquila, los botes no se movían, las gaviotas volaban cerca, y el pequeño barco de su padre estaba anclado en su lugar, aún averiado, aun causándole dolor. ¿Por qué lo tenían todavía? Eva y Leopold querían venderlo desde que encontraron a Emma dentro de ese destrozado bote, ya sin su padre, pero ella no lo permitió, no deseaba apartarse de él. En las noches, cuando no podía dormir gracias a las pesadillas, salía corriendo de la casa de sus tíos y se metía en el barco, era la única forma de calmar esos recuerdos que la atormentaban. Sin embargo, ahora, sólo era un doloroso recordatorio de que su padre no regresaría nunca.

La discusión con Ruby le dolió bastante, y estar en el muelle le dejaba las emociones a flor de piel, no obstante, no deseaba apartarse del lugar, la caída de la noche, junto con el agua, la hipnotizaban sin que ella lo quisiera.

─ ¡Pongo! ─ **se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos que la hizo reaccionar** ─ ¡Pongo! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Emma volteó hacia dónde provenía esa voz, era Regina, que tenía la correa del perro en una mano mientras gritaba el nombre del animal.

Trató de no prestarle atención, y volver a lo que estaba haciendo, perderse una vez más en el Océano, hasta que su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, lo revisó, y el nombre de Ruby aparecía junto al ícono de los mensajes de texto. Levantó la mirada, la echó hacía atrás y notó que August y Elsa iban a su encuentro.

No quería hablar con nadie de la Pandilla, sólo quería desaparecer por un rato. Así que, salió de su posición actual, y se fue caminando hasta donde Regina seguía gritando.

─ ¿Problemas con Pongo? ─ **Comenzaba Emma mirando a la chica.**

─ ¿Qué no es obvio? ─ **respondía Regina exasperada** ─ ¿Qué quieres de mí ahora, Swan?

─Nada, sólo quería ofrecerte mi ayuda para encontrar a ese perro travieso, pero, si no quieres entonces me iré. ─ **Exclamaba Swan dándose la vuelta.**

La situación era extraña, Emma nunca le ofrecía su ayuda, pero, su fama para encontrar cosas y personas desaparecidas, era bien conocida por todo el pueblo, con apenas diez años había encontrado a ese mismo can, cuando todos lo daban ya por muerto.

─Espera, Swan ─ **pedía Regina** ─. Sí quiero tu ayuda, ya lo has encontrado antes, ¿adónde crees que se haya ido?

─Primero que nada ─ **comenzaba Emma caminando por uno de los pasillos de los Almacenes** ─. ¿Cómo fue que se te perdió?

─A mí no, al Profesor Archie ─ **aclaraba Mills** ─. Mi mamá y yo caminábamos por la Cafetería de la Abuela de Ruby, cuando al Profesor Hopper se le rompió la correa, y Pongo corrió hacia esta dirección.

─Ya veo. ¿Ya lo buscaste en los almacenes?

─No. ─ **Respondía Regina.**

─Pues, podemos comenzar por ahí.

Emma y Regina se fueron caminando, buscando en cada Almacén y local cercano al muelle, preguntándoles a los pocos pescadores que todavía estaban por ahí si habían visto a ese dálmata escurridizo, pero no había rastro de él.

─Tal vez me equivoqué al creer que podría estar por aquí, vámonos, Emma, hay que seguir buscando.

─Regina ─ **Swan la llamaba con una voz lúgubre** ─. Ya lo encontré.

Emma señaló las huellas de lodo frescas que conducían hasta el barco de los Swan. Regina miró hacia aquel lugar, mientras que la otra chica tragó saliva, y comenzó a caminar como un robot al barco.

Cuando ambas subieron a la pequeña cubierta, escucharon unos ladridos, y encontraron al perro en el camarote principal.

─ ¡Pongo! ─ **vociferaba alegremente la morena** ─ Con que aquí estabas, eres un chico muy travieso.

Regina continuó apapachando y acariciando al perro, mientras que Emma observaba el lugar con atención, evitando que el dolor del recuerdo la afectara más de lo que ya lo había hecho hace unas horas.

─Creo que no es fácil para ti estar aquí ─ **comenzaba Regina hincada con Pongo** ─. Sé que eras muy apegada a él.

─No había puesto un pie en este lugar desde hace unos cuatro años. ─ **Respondía Emma en un susurro.**

─Bueno ─ **iniciaba Mills poniéndose de pie** ─, ya tenemos a Pongo, deberíamos irnos. Aunque, el único problema es que la correa sigue rota, si tan solo tuviéramos Magia o algo parecido para repararla.

El comentario de Regina hizo que Emma esbozara una sonrisa, y una leve risa se escapó de su boca.

─Mi tío sacó todo de aquí, lo único que le pedí que conservara fueron las cobijas de esta cama ─ **recordaba la chica tocando la cama de su padre con el dorso de su mano** ─. Pero, tal vez en cubierta haya quedado algo que nos pueda servir.

En un pequeño compartimiento que tenía el Sr. Swan encontraron lo que parecía una vieja correa de cuero, que serviría para su propósito.

─Mi papá me contó que antes de que yo naciera, él y mamá tenían un perro, su nombre era Nanuk. Lo último que supieron de él es que se perdió en el bosque y nunca lo volvieron a ver ─ **relataba Emma** ─. Esta debe ser su correa.

Ataron a Pongo y bajaron del barco sin ningún problema.

─Bueno, creo que debo irme ─ **decía Regina comenzando a caminar** ─. El Profesor Hopper y mi mamá deben estar preocupados. Muchas gracias, Swan.

─Mills. ─ **Pronunciaba Emma.**

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ ¿Crees que podría ir contigo?

─ ¿Puedo saber la razón?

─No es nada, quiero asegurarme de que Pongo no vuelva a escaparse.

─De acuerdo.

Ambas caminaron tomando un atajo hasta la Cafetería, la mayor parte del trayecto estuvieron en silencio, Emma mirando con cuidado a Pongo, y Regina mirando al frente con un millón de preguntas en la cabeza.

─ ¿Y el resto de la Pandilla? ─ **Cuestionaba Regina sin mirarla.**

─No lo sé ─ **respondía Emma escuetamente** ─. Deben estar por ahí.

─ ¿No lo sabes? ─ **volvía a preguntar la hermana de Zelena** ─ Creí que ustedes no se separaban nunca.

─Ya viste que sí podemos estar solos. ─ **Contestaba Emma.**

Cora y Archie caminaron rápidamente para encontrarse con las chicas, el Profesor estaba aliviado de volver a ver a su viejo amigo.

─ ¡Enhorabuena! ─ **exclamaba Cora** ─ ¡Por fin lo encontraste, cariño!

─Emma me ayudó, de no ser por ella, todavía lo estaría buscando. ─ **Respondía su hija señalando a Emma.**

─Como haya sido, muchas gracias a las dos ─ **decía Archie** ─. No sé cómo pagarles.

─Las buenas acciones no se cobran, Profesor ─ **recalcaba Emma** ─. Y no tiene nada que agradecer.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **chillaba Elsa desde la entrada de la Cafetería** ─ ¿Dónde estabas?

─Te hemos buscado por todos lados. ─ **Proseguía August.**

─Díganme que Ruby no está con ustedes, ni los mandó a buscarme. ─ **Pedía Swan mirándolos con reproche.**

─No ─ **replicaba August** ─, a ella tampoco la hemos visto.

─Bien. ─ **Contestaba la chica.**

─Ven, la Pandilla está aquí, y pedimos Sándwiches de Queso Fundido. Tus favoritos. ─ **Continuaba Pinocho.**

─ ¿Tú pediste un Sándwich de Queso Fundido?

─No, él pidió una Hamburguesa. ─ **Respondía Elsa.**

─Nosotros ya nos vamos ─ **decía el Profesor jalando a Pongo** ─. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Y de nuevo, Regina, Emma, gracias por hallar a este travieso.

─Nosotras también nos vamos ─ **exclamaba Cora** ─. A menos de que tú quieras quedarte, Gina.

─No, no me quedaré.

─Vamos, Mills, sólo quédate un rato ─ **pedía Emma** ─. Creo que te mereces un Sándwich después de buscar a Pongo.

─Otro día, Swan. Hoy no tengo muchas ganas ─ **replicaba Regina** ─. Pero, gracias por la invitación, y por ayudarme a encontrarlo.

─De nada, Mills.

Emma entró a la Cafetería, y en efecto, casi toda la Pandilla estaba ahí, a excepción por supuesto de Ruby, a la que nadie la había visto desde que Zelena, Emma y Walsh la llevaron a su fallido encuentro con Peter. A Swan no le importaba en donde se encontraba su amiga en esos momentos, ella era la persona que menos quería ver en ese instante.

* * *

 **San Diego**

 **El Presente**

Emma casi escupía el café cuando escuchó esa noticia, no era para nada mala, a no ser por el hecho de que estaban en la calle a medio día, con el rayo de sol sobre de ellos.

─Ems ─ **comenzaba Ruby al notar la conmoción en su rostro** ─. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Killian qué te dijo?

Emma había quitado el altavoz y dejó para sí lo que él tenía que decirle.

─Los chicos, la Pandilla ─ **exclamaba Swan bajando el teléfono** ─. Están afuera del Edificio.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ **Preguntaba Ruby.**

─Debemos irnos ─ **decía Emma** ─. Gwen, Tink, nos vemos después, ¿vale?

─Sí, Emma no se preocupen. ─ **Aseguraba Tink.**

─Pueden irse, no hay problema, sólo, devuélveme mi teléfono ─ **pedía Gwen extendiendo su mano** ─. Puede que Arturo me busque más tarde.

─ ¿Teléfono? ─ **preguntaba Emma con el móvil en sus manos, y con Killian aún en la línea** ─ ¡Es verdad!

─ _¿Emma?_ ─ **preguntaba Killian** ─ _¿Sigues ahí, Amor?_

─ _¡Sí!_ ─ **contestaba su chica con entusiasmo** ─ _Aquí estoy, Killian. Por favor, dile a Michael que los deje pasar, entren con tu llave, nosotras llegaremos en unos diez o quince minutos más o menos. ¿Está claro, Capitán?_

─ _¡Como el cristal, Capitana Swan!_ ─ **respondía Killian con voz de mando** ─ _No se tarden. ¡Y con cuidado! No quiero ir por ti al Hospital de nuevo._

─ _Por supuesto que lo tendremos, nos vemos._

La chica colgó, y le devolvió el teléfono a su amiga, se despidieron, y Ruby y Emma subieron a sus bicicletas para emprender el camino de vuelta a casa.

─Bien ─ **comenzaba Killian guardando su móvil** ─. Ya vienen en camino. Permítanme hablar con el Guardia para que les autorice la entrada.

─Gracias, Killian. ─ **Agradecía Mary Margaret con una sonrisa.**

El joven asintió en silencio y caminó de regreso al Edificio.

─Qué suerte que lo hayamos encontrado. ─ **Decía Zelena alegremente.**

─Me pregunto, ¿cómo es que la conoce? ─ **Exclamaba David mirándolo cautelosamente.**

─A mí también me gustaría saberlo, Dave. ─ **Afirmaba August.**

─Ustedes dos parecen los hermanos mayores de Emma. ─ **Exclamaba Lily riéndose.**

─No pueden evitarlo ─ **aseguraba Walsh** ─. Desde que éramos niños siempre han sido así.

Los presentes rieron mientras que David y August continuaban mirando a Killian, cuando éste último terminó de hablar con el Guardia de Seguridad, y les hizo señas para que se acercaran a él.

─Gracias, Sr. Tillman.

─No hay de que, joven Jones. Sólo, recuérdele a la Señorita Swan que si va a salir, me dé la lista a tiempo. ─ **Exclamaba el hombre abriendo la reja.**

─Lo haré, y podrá recalcárselo usted mismo en unos minutos.

─Pierda cuidado. Así lo será.

Killian los condujo por el Edificio de Apartamentos, tomaron el ascensor, y subieron hasta el último piso, cuando salieron de ahí, caminaron hasta llegar al Apartamento número 710.

─ ¡Aquí estamos! ─ **Anunciaba Killian.**

─Eso es grandioso ─ **comentaba August** ─. Pero, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a entrar?

─Denme un minuto.

Jones buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y por fin encontró la llave que Emma le había dado hace unos tres meses.

─ ¿En serio? ─ **Cuestionaba David.**

─Creo que ya sabemos su relación con mi Prima. ─ **Continuaba Mary Margaret.**

La Pandilla lo miró fijamente mientras abría la puerta, todos ellos asombrados por su descubrimiento, y consternados por no saber por qué Emma no les había dicho nada de él durante su charla en el grupo.

─Adelante, pasen ─ **pedía Killian** ─. Creo que hablo por Emma y Ruby al decir que están en su casa.

Los amigos de Emma y Ruby obedecieron y comenzaron a pasar al Apartamento encabezados por August y Lily. Killian los condujo hasta la sala, les ofreció asiento, y fue a la cocina por unos vasos y la jarra de agua fresca que las chicas siempre dejaban en las mañanas.

La Pandilla estaba asombrada por el lugar, Emma tenía razón, era pequeño, pero, ambas chicas supieron amueblarlo y decorarlo para que luciera increíble.

─ ¿Les ofrezco un poco de agua? ─ **preguntaba Killian** ─ Deben estar sedientos después de un viaje tan largo.

Todos aceptaron y bebieron en silencio, mientras observaban cada centímetro del lugar, y August junto con David, miraban a Killian de pies a cabeza, hasta que la mirada de Dave se clavó en sus manos, y no encontró ningún anillo a la vista.

─Killian ─ **comenzaba Mary Margaret dejando su vaso vacío en la mesita de centro** ─. Tengo el presentimiento de que estaré hablando por todos nosotros, pero quiero preguntarte algo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?

─ ¿Qué relación tienes con Emma?

─Bueno ─ **decía Killian soltando una risa** ─. Ella no se los había dicho porque quería darles la sorpresa cuando los viera, pero, creo que le salió mal la jugada.

─O sea que… Emma y tú, están… ─ **Comenzaba Walsh.**

─ ¿Casados? ─ **completaba el periodista** ─ No todavía. Emma y yo nos conocimos hace casi un año y medio por un amigo en común que ustedes pronto conocerán también. Él nos presentó una noche que fuimos a un club muy popular de la Ciudad. Así que, se puede decir que somos formalmente una pareja.

─ ¿Por qué tienes una llave de su Apartamento? ─ **Lo interrogaba David cruzando los brazos.**

─Emma me la dio hace poco, ella también tiene una llave de mi Apartamento.

─Eso no responde mi pregunta. ─ **Continuaba Dave con un tono severo.**

─Amigo ─ **expresaba Killian con la misma seriedad y mostrando la llave** ─. Si yo tengo esta cosa, significa que Emma confía plenamente en mí. Yo sé perfectamente quienes son ustedes, y lo que ella significa para la Pandilla, pero, déjame decirte que no me importa si alguno no me aprueba, yo lucharé por Emma, como siempre lo he hecho. Ella ya tiene la suficiente edad para que sus amigos la sigan tratando como a una niña pequeña.

─Killian, tendrás que perdonarlo ─ **pedía Mary** ─. Es sólo que David siempre ha sido muy protector con Emma. Mi prima ha sufrido mucho, y no queremos que pase por otra decepción, ni por más dolor.

─Puedo asegurarles, que Emma Swan está en buenas manos. ─ **Exclamaba Jones caminando hacia la cocina.**

Luego de esa leve discusión, todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Killian observaba desde la barra como August y David lo checaban cada cinco segundos, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

─ ¿A qué te dedicas, Killian? ─ **Preguntaba Walsh con curiosidad.**

─Soy cronista deportivo, trabajo en un periódico en Ocean Beach. Normalmente suelo cubrir los partidos de los Padres.

─Genial. ─ **Comentaba Jefferson.**

Mientras Killian y la Pandilla aguardaban en el Apartamento, Emma y Ruby llegaban al estacionamiento para guardar sus bicicletas en su espacio asignado, y luego de recibir un regaño bien merecido por parte del Guardia Tillman, ambas entraron al ascensor.

─ ¿Lista, Patito? ─ **Cuestionaba Ruby arreglando su cabello en el espejo del ascensor.**

─ ¿Sabías que hay una cámara detrás de ese espejo?

─No evadas la pregunta. ─ **Replicaba Ruby.**

─No, no lo estoy. Estoy nerviosa, Caperucita. ─ **Confesaba Emma jugando con sus dedos, y mordiéndose el labio.**

─Sé que querías contarles lo de Killian tú misma, pero, creo que el destino no lo deseaba de esa manera. ─ **Recalcaba Ruby poniendo su mano en el hombro de Swan.**

─Sólo espero que David y August no lo estén interrogando ya.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Ruby y Emma corrieron hasta la puerta de su casa.

─No se escucha nada. ─ **Susurraba Swan pegando su oreja en la puerta.**

─ ¿Qué crees que esté pasando? ─ **Inquiría Ruby.**

─No lo sé ─ **exclamaba Emma sacando su llave** ─. Pero, nada averiguaremos si no entramos.

Emma introdujo la llave en la cerradura, anhelando ansiosamente que Regina no estuviera dentro, no quería lidiar con ella por ningún motivo, sin embargo, ya había abierto la boca al invitarlos a todos.

Ruby entró primero, y caminó alegremente por el pequeño pasillo. La Pandilla se levantó cuando escucharon la puerta, y Killian se limitó a mirar desde la barra su llegada.

─ ¡Ems! ─ **gritaba Caperucita dedicándole una sonrisa a su Pandilla** ─ Puedes entrar. Killian sigue con vida.

Mary Margaret y David sonrieron ampliamente, mientras Ruby caminaba hacia la ventana para darle espacio a Swan.

Emma avanzó lentamente por el pequeño pasillo que dividía las habitaciones. Cuando por fin llegó a la sala, sus amigos terminaban de saludar a Ruby, y ella corrió hacia su Prima y David como una niña pequeña corre hacia sus padres.

─Chiquilla loca ─ **susurraba Dave abrazando a Emma** ─. No podría continuar enojado contigo.

─David es un idiota, Emma ─ **seguía su Prima** ─. Hoy se arrepiente de todo lo que te dijo.

─Pero, tenía razón ─ **manifestaba Swan separándose de sus amigos** ─. Los abandoné de la peor forma, así que, hoy les prometo que todo cambiará.

─ ¿Acaso Dave y Mary son tus únicos amigos? ─ **recriminaba August detrás de ellos** ─ ¿Qué esperas para venir acá?

─ ¿Trajeron al Amargado niño de madera con ustedes? ─ **Indagaba Emma caminando hasta él.**

─Si no querías que yo viniera, sólo tenías que decirlo. ─ **Replicaba August abriendo sus brazos para recibir a su más vieja amiga.**

─No seas tonto ─ **alegaba Emma abrazándolo** ─. Tú siempre serás bienvenido, y lo sabes.

─San Diego te ha sentado bien, Ems. ─ **Aseguraba Lily.**

─Y al parecer, el matrimonio a ti te ha venido de maravilla. ─ **Reiteraba Emma mirando a Lily.**

─Soportar a este tonto es una ardua labor, que al parecer, no tiene fin. ─ **Declaraba Lily entre risas.**

─Concuerdo con la Sra. Booth ─ **decía Zelena acercándose a ellos** ─. ¿Qué le hizo California a esa niña escuálida, paliducha y diminuta que conocí hace diecisiete años?

─El Sol, la Playa y el trabajo la evaporaron. ─ **Exclamaba Swan felizmente.**

─Es bueno verte, Ems ─ **pronunciaba Walsh** ─. Creí que esto no volvería a suceder.

─Relájate, Tate. ─ **Pedía Emma riendo.**

─No es por defenderlo, pero, conociéndote, era muy probable que nos volviéramos a ver hasta dentro de unos veinte años ─ **soltaba Jefferson** ─. Y hablando de otra cosa, ¿cuándo nos ibas a contar la buena noticia?

─ ¿Buena noticia? ─ **Preguntaba Emma confundida.**

La Pandilla señaló a sus espaldas, y ella dirigió su vista a esa dirección sólo para encontrar a Killian todavía sentado en la barra con una sonrisa y una alegría inocultable al ver que su chica estaba de nuevo con sus amigos.

─ ¡Por Zordon, Killian! ¿Qué haces ahí?

─Viéndote sonriendo como no lo hacías desde hace mucho tiempo, Amor. ─ **Respondía Killian poniéndose de pie.**

─ ¿Sigues diciendo eso, Patito? ─ **Preguntaba August junto con Walsh y Jefferson.**

─ ¿Patito? ─ **inquiría el joven Jones con una sonrisa** ─ Esa no me la sabía, tendré que anotarla.

─Cállate, Jones ─ **replicaba Emma golpeándolo en el brazo** ─ Ni se te ocurra soltarlo frente a Arturo, o yo misma te mataré. Chicos, eso sólo lo digo cuando la situación lo requiere. Y en cuanto a Killian, iba a darles la buena nueva hoy en el Aeropuerto, cuando fuéramos a recogerlos, pero, una cierta Pandilla nos ganó. Lo que me hace preguntar, ¿qué sucedió? Porque nos habían dicho que llegarían a las tres de la tarde.

─ ¿Recuerdan a Herc? ─ **Preguntaba Mary Margaret mirando a su Prima y a Ruby.**

─Tu ex novio. ─ **Contestaban al unísono ante el disgusto de David.**

─Ese mismo ─ **continuaba Mary** ─. Él trabaja en la Aerolínea que nos trajo hasta aquí. El plan inicial era llegar aquí por la tarde, pero ya no encontramos boletos juntos, y Herc nos dijo que había un vuelo en la madrugada, uno extraordinario, que tenía muchos lugares disponibles. Y, ¡aquí nos tienen!

─ ¿Y qué es de ese chico? ─ **Pedía saber Ruby.**

─Afortunadamente, está saliendo con una chica, llamada Meg. ─ **Contestaba David rápidamente.**

Los celos de David se hacían notar y la Pandilla comenzó a reírse como no lo habían hecho desde hace ya un buen tiempo. El chico sólo se ponía colorado de la vergüenza, mientras que su amada lo miraba bastante divertida.

─ ¿Y qué hay de los demás? ─ **Inquiría Ruby.**

─Graham, sabes que todavía no vuelve de Oriente. ─ **Decía Jefferson.**

─Esos Marines lo tienen secuestrado. ─ **Respondía la chica.**

─Y, mi hermana ─ **comenzaba Zel** ─. No quiso venir.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Hace Mucho Tiempo**

La discusión con Ruby hizo que Emma se distanciara de todos, como ya era su costumbre. Swan sabía que la Pandilla las presionaría hasta que hicieran las paces, y eso no lo haría por el momento, necesitaba pensar las cosas antes de que su impulsividad la hiciera decir cosas de las que se arrepentiría después.

Mary Margaret fue la primera en hablar con ella la noche de la pelea, luego de que Ruby llegara a la Cafetería de la mano de Peter y su Prima saliera casi corriendo sin siquiera despedirse. Sin embargo, no consiguió sacarle nada de información, Zelena y Walsh sólo les contaron lo que vieron, pero, Caperucita tampoco dijo nada.

Así pasó una semana en la que Emma se sentaba en los pupitres centrales, muy lejos de su Pandilla.

─No lo entiendo ─ **decía Graham** ─. Sólo está enojada con Ruby. ¿Por qué se aísla de nosotros?

─Porque, nos conoce ─ **respondía Elsa** ─. Sabe que no las dejaremos en paz hasta que se sienten una frente a la otra y comiencen a hablar.

─Espero que eso ocurra pronto. ─ **Exclamaba Jefferson.**

─Ojalá ─ **proseguía August tomando su lugar junto a Elsa** ─. Extraño que estemos todos juntos.

Ruby llegaba a la puerta del salón de la mano de Peter, miró a sus amigos sentados en su lugar cerca de la salida del aula, luego, dirigió su vista al centro del salón, y encontró a Emma evitándola, desviando su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, y sin querer, enfocándose en Sídney y Kathryn, quienes se la pasaban criticando a los demás, como siempre.

Caperucita se despidió de su chico, y entró al salón de clases segundos antes de que su nuevo Profesor de Historia llegara.

El Profesor Elliot Knight era joven, pero su conocimiento era amplio y extenso. La clase transcurría sin ningún problema, todos tomaban apuntes, los nerds de la clase participaban casi sin que nadie se los pidiera, la Pandilla ponía atención a su manera, y el grupo de Regina no dejaba de cotillear tratando de que no se escuchara lo que decían, mientras que los demás estaban tranquilos.

─Para finalizar la clase, les dejaré una tarea importante ─ **comenzaba el Profesor Knight sacando unas hojas de papel de su maletín** ─. Formaremos equipos de dos personas, y para la siguiente semana, me harán una presentación decente, del tema que les toque. Y déjenme advertirles, que este trabajo vale el 50% de su calificación final.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, poniéndose de acuerdo sobre los equipos, Emma, por su parte miraba a la Pandilla, y notando que la única que quedaba libre era Ruby, la persona con la que menos quería estar en ese instante.

─Esperen ─ **pedía el Profesor Knight** ─. No empiecen a organizarse, que los equipos los haré yo.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Preguntaba Sídney levantando la mano.**

─Porque, no quiero que hagan lo que es más cómodo para ustedes, conmigo, nunca van a hacer equipo con sus amigos, quiero que se relacionen y aprendan a trabajar con diferentes personas, ¿está claro, joven Glass?

─Sí, Profesor Knight.

Elliot armó los equipos e hizo algo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer en la historia del Colegio de Storybrooke.

─Swan, Mills. Ustedes estarán juntas. ─ **Pronunciaba el hombre revisando sus hojas.**

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, y los jóvenes murmuraron entre ellos sin control, mientras que Emma y Regina se miraban la una a la otra.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ **preguntaba Elliot** ─ ¿Por qué todos actúan así?

─Sr. Knight ─ **exclamaba Kathryn a un lado de Regina** ─. Usted es nuevo aquí, pero, debería saber, que no es recomendable poner juntas a Emma y a Gina.

─Ellas, tienen un pasado muy conflictivo ─ **agregaba Sídney** ─. Nunca han estado juntas en el mismo equipo.

Regina miró a sus amigos bastante molesta, pero lo que ellos querían era que el Profesor cambiara de opinión, y la dejaran con alguno de ellos en el mismo equipo. Mientras que el Profesor revisó en su maletín, y sacó un folder color azul marino que contenía los expedientes de Emma Swan y Regina Mills.

─No puedo creer que Mérida todavía reparta esos expedientes. ─ **Decía Emma para sí.**

─Aquí dice que por más de dos años no tuvieron incidentes, sino hasta el año pasado, pero, hasta el momento el saldo ha sido blanco ─ **concluía Elliot cerrando el folder** ─. Así que, yo no veo ningún problema de dejarlas en el mismo equipo. Ahora, todos, júntense con su compañero para que yo pueda darles sus temas.

Emma echó la mirada a su lado izquierdo, y Regina se levantó de su asiento para ocupar el que estaba al lado de Swan. Las dos estaban nerviosas, no por trabajar juntas, eso ya lo habían hecho cuando buscaron a Pongo, sino porque todos sus compañeros de clase no les quitaban la vista de encima.

─Tengan ─ **exclamaba el Profesor dándoles una hoja con el tema, y lo que él quería que desarrollaran** ─. Ustedes son el primer equipo.

Emma miró la hoja compartiéndola con Regina. Su tema era la civilización Egipcia, y su Profesor quería dentro de la presentación, el origen, su sistema de gobierno, su economía, su jerarquía social, y la vida cotidiana de una Familia Egipcia. Éste último punto, podía ser representado como ellas lo quisieran. Además del trabajo escrito.

─Este sujeto quiere matarnos. ─ **Pronunciaba Emma mirando la hoja.**

─No es mucho, creo ─ **respondía Regina con el mismo nerviosismo** ─, además, nos dio una semana para realizarlo. ¿Te parece si saliendo del Colegio vamos a la biblioteca del pueblo para comenzar el trabajo?

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ **preguntaba Emma a modo de respuesta** ─ Entre más pronto comencemos, tendremos más tiempo para revisar y afinar los detalles.

Terminando las horas de clase, ambas se marcharon a la biblioteca pública, que estaba en la Plaza principal de Storybrooke. Pero, al llegar se dieron cuenta de que al parecer, ellas no eran las únicas con la idea de ir ahí para comenzar con su pesado trabajo ese mismo día.

─Por estas cosas, es malo que sólo haya una biblioteca en el pueblo. ─ **Decía Emma mirando a sus compañeros ocupando todas las mesas de la biblioteca.**

─Déjalo, sólo tomemos los libros que necesitamos, y vayamos a mi casa, creo que ahí tendremos más paz y quietud que aquí. Además, tengo Internet, si nos hace falta algo, lo sacaremos de ahí. ─ **Proponía Regina caminando a los estantes.**

Tomaron los libros, y se fueron a casa de Regina. Los Mills eran de los más influyentes del pueblo. Al igual que los padres de Jefferson, ellos tenían un criadero de Langostas, y eran los propietarios de las minas de diamantes que estaban bajo Storybrooke.

La casa de los Mills era muy grande, todo el exterior de color blanco, amplias ventanas, un pórtico circular, y el número 108 en su puerta de entrada. Emma ya había estado ahí muchas veces antes, porque, los fines de semana, la Pandilla visitaba a Zelena en su casa y jugaban vídeo juegos en su habitación hasta altas horas de la noche.

Regina abrió la puerta, Emma saludó a Zelena quién estaba en la puerta del comedor revisando unas hojas, pero, al verla con su hermana casi escupía el agua que acababa de ingerir.

─ ¿Es cierto lo que ven mis ojos? ─ **preguntaba Zelena acercándose a la escalera** ─ ¿ustedes dos llevan más de cinco segundos juntas, y no han comenzado a despedazarse?

─ ¡Por Zordon, Zel! ─ **pronunciaba Emma** ─ Ni que fuera la primera vez que estamos juntas.

─Es la primera vez que yo las veo ─ **replicaba Zelena riendo** ─. Y, ¿algún día dejarás de decir eso?

─Sabes que lo digo cuando la situación lo requiere. ─ **Respondía Emma.**

─Démonos prisa ─ **pedía Regina subiendo las escaleras** ─. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

─Nos vemos, Zel.

─Adiós, Ems.

Emma siguió a Regina hasta llegar al final del pasillo, en donde estaba su habitación, justo frente a la de su hermana.

─Adelante. ─ **Exclamaba Mills abriendo la puerta.**

La habitación de Regina era inusual, no tenía un mundo color de rosa como la Pandilla se imaginaba, sino que el papel tapiz era blanco, las cortinas color azul marino, tenía un mini componente, una tornamesa con varios LP's a su lado, una televisión, un enorme armario, y frente a su escritorio un póster de _Criminal Minds_.

─No puedo creer que te guste esa serie ─ **Declaraba Emma caminando hacia el póster.**

─ ¿Es que acaso a ti también te gusta? ─ **Cuestionaba Regina encendiendo su computadora.**

─Me encanta ─ **confesaba Emma** ─. El Episodio de esta semana, fue espectacular.

─Sí ─ **contestaba Mills** ─. Me dejó al borde de mi cama todo el tiempo, ¿puedes cerrar la puerta, por favor?

─Claro.

Cuando ella cerró la puerta encontró otra cosa que al parecer tenían en común.

─Vaya ─ **exclamaba Emma con emoción** ─. Veo que también te gusta _Daft Punk_.

─Creí que era la única en todo el pueblo que los escuchaba, tengo el LP del concierto de este año, ¿lo quieres escuchar?

─ ¡Te tomo la palabra! ─ **Respondía Emma más emocionada que antes.**

Las chicas comenzaron su trabajo con las canciones de Daft Punk como fondo. Toda la semana fue casi igual, las tardes continuaban con el trabajo, a los tres días, tenían todo listo, sólo les faltaba realizar el diorama que utilizarían como medio de representación de la vida de una Familia Egipcia. Durante ese tiempo, la relación de las dos chicas tomaba un giro extraño, y lo que nunca pensaron se estaba haciendo realidad. ¿Quién diría que esas dos tendrían algo más en común que el deseo de asesinarse cuando se veían? Durante esa semana, encontraron más gustos compartidos, y el trabajo se hacía más llevadero a cada instante.

Así llegó el día de la presentación, y durante el descanso, Emma estaba sentada, almorzando lejos de su Pandilla, evitándolos para que no trataran de forzarla a ella y a Ruby para arreglar su situación.

─La extraño. ─ **Confesaba Elsa mirando a Emma.**

─Pero no podemos intervenir ─ **decía August** ─. Ayer le pregunté la razón, y no me quiso decir nada.

─ ¿Qué esperas, Ruby? ─ **preguntaba Jefferson** ─ Ve a hablar con ella. ¿O qué? ¿Te disculparás hasta que ambas tengan sesenta años?

─Deberían ir a buscarla ustedes, es conmigo con la que no quiere hablar.

─Sí nos habla ─ **contestaba David** ─. Pero, nos evade a la primera oportunidad que tiene.

─Es cierto ─ **añadía Zelena** ─. Ya pasa más tiempo con mi hermana que con nosotros.

─Habla ya con ella ─ **ordenaba Graham** ─. Discúlpate de lo que sea que le hayas hecho, y arreglen su relación de una vez.

─Ve ─ **decía Peter apretando su mano a modo de apoyo** ─. Estoy contigo.

─Ustedes ganan. ─ **Contestaba Ruby bajándose de la mesa, y comenzando a caminar hasta Emma.**

─Hola, Ems ─ **decía Ruby muy nerviosa** ─. ¿Me puedo sentar?

─Es un país libre. ─ **Respondía Emma muy fríamente.**

─Bueno, trataré de ir al grano. ─ **Manifestaba Caperucita acomodándose en el asiento.**

─Adelante, te escucho. ─ **Replicaba Swan sin quitar la vista de encima de sus apuntes.**

─De acuerdo ─ **decía Ruby jugando con sus dedos** ─. Sabes que no soy buena en esto, pero…

─Ese no es un buen comienzo. ─ **Recriminaba Swan sin mirarla todavía.**

─Emma, ¿podrías mirarme al menos? ─ **Pedía su amiga poniendo las manos sobre los apuntes de Emma.**

─El que no te mire, no significa que no te escuche, Caperucita ─ **alegaba la chica** ─. Pero, bien, te estoy mirando ahora, ¿qué me tienes que decir? ¿O quieres que empiece yo?

─ ¿Y tú por qué te disculparías? ─ **Cuestionaba Ruby confundida.**

─Más que disculpa, es un reproche, porque después de lo que me dijiste, llegaste de la mano del sujeto al que menos querías ver. ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso, Ruby? Primero te enfadas conmigo, y ahora estás muy engolosinada con tu nuevo galán.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─Ruby, no estoy enojada contigo por lo que dijiste, eso fue un impulso, tú sabes que somos muy explosivas algunas veces, y por esa parte lo entiendo, pero, debes evitar ese tipo de arranques, y los cambios tan repentinos, eso es todo lo que pido, no quiero tus disculpas, sólo que me prometas que vas a cambiar ese pequeño defecto tuyo, porque no nos irá bien en el futuro si sigues con esto.

─Lo prometo, Ems. De verdad ─ **exclamaba Ruby** ─. Entonces, ¿amigas otra vez?

─Nunca dejamos de serlo, Caperucita. ─ **Aseguraba Emma con una sonrisa alegre.**

La presentación de Emma y Regina fue un éxito rotundo, cuando ellas consiguieron la nota más alta de toda su clase, ambas estaban felices por haber logrado algo así, y de haberse dado cuenta que no sólo servían para pelear una contra la otra.

El tiempo pasó, y las chicas se hicieron más cercanas, hasta el punto en el que Emma decidió hacerle una oferta que a nadie se le había hecho desde Segundo Grado, todo gracias a que Regina comenzaba a soltarse como realmente era, y dejaba atrás esa máscara de niña delicada, refinada y mandona que todos le conocían.

─Emma, ¿por qué crees que tus amigos me van a aceptar?

─Porque, una de mis amigas, es tu hermana ─ **replicaba Emma caminando delante de ella** ─. Vamos, Regina. Ya has estado con nosotros, te has divertido como nunca, y has demostrado que lo vales. La Pandilla te va aceptar, te lo prometo.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **preguntaba Regina aún incrédula** ─ ¿Entonces por qué nunca aceptan a nadie que les implora ser miembro de la Pandilla?

─Eso es diferente, Mills ─ **respondía Emma deteniéndose** ─. La mayoría son niños de Sexto Grado que buscan hacerse fama a costa nuestra, como si esto fuera una fraternidad universitaria, o el equipo de Baloncesto, no me lo tomes a mal, pero, nos gusta reservarnos el derecho de admisión. Además, como método de selección, los primeros que decidimos somos Ruby, Elsa, August y yo, los cuatro tenemos que estar de acuerdo para que los demás puedan opinar.

─ ¿No es algo estricto?

─Tal vez, no obstante, todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Ellas continuaron avanzando hasta el Bosque del Norte, donde la Pandilla se reunía en una pequeña choza que David encontró cinco años antes. Emma entró primero, y Regina la seguía de cerca, bajaron las cortas escaleras, y llegaron a lo que parecía ser el sótano de ese lugar. En esa choza, solamente se reunían para tratar asuntos importantes, o para desaparecer un rato del mundo.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **expresaba Elsa desde el sillón** ─ ¿Para qué nos querías aquí?

─Para algo muy importante ─ **contestaba Patito haciendo espacio para que Regina bajara por completo** ─. Pinocho, Caperucita, Reina de las Nieves, y toda la Pandilla. Pido a ustedes la aprobación para que Regina Mills se convierta en un nuevo miembro de nuestro grupo.

David, Walsh, Zelena y Mary Margaret se quedaron sin palabras, August se tallaba los ojos creyendo que eso era un sueño, Elsa soltó el cono de Helado que traía en la mano, mientras que Jefferson y Graham dejaban de jugar en el futbolito que tenían ahí abajo.

─ ¿Es en serio? ─ **Indagaba August.**

─Sí. ─ **Replicaba Emma con voz firme.**

─ ¿Mi hermana miembro de la Pandilla? ─ **pronunciaba Zelena** ─ Nunca pensé que llegaría este día, ni que fueses tú quien lo pidiese.

─Esto no tiene caso, Swan ─ **exclamaba Regina dándose la vuelta** ─. Mejor me voy.

─Espera, por favor ─ **demandaba Elsa** ─. Todavía no decidimos.

─ ¿Para qué? Es obvio que no me quieren aquí.

─Regina ─ **comenzaba David** ─. Nada ha quedado estipulado, y ninguno ha dicho que te queremos aquí. Déjanos tomar la decisión.

─De acuerdo. ─ **Decía Regina.**

─ ¡Vaya evento sin precedentes tenemos aquí! ─ **exclamaba August cruzando los brazos** ─. Si todavía estuviéramos en Segundo Grado, yo me habría soltado a reír hasta mojar mis pantalones. Yo no tengo ningún problema con que Regina se nos una. Si Ems lo cree adecuado, para mí está bien.

─Lo único que yo puedo opinar al respecto, es que, además de estar un poco sorprendida por la noticia, me parece bien que ustedes por fin se lleven bien, y que ahora sea Emma la que pida esto, me parece increíble todavía, aun así, yo voto a favor de que entre. ─ **Definía Elsa.**

─Ya tienes tres votos, hermanita ─ **aseguraba Zel** ─ Sólo te queda uno.

─Ruby, te toca hablar. ─ **Comentaba Walsh.**

─Después de todo lo que hiciste, de los niños que tú y tus amiguitos han maltratado desde que éramos unos niños, y todos los problemas en los que Emma y tú se metieron, ahora es ella la que está pidiendo algo como esto. Antes de decidir algo, quiero que sepas una cosa, Mills. Por este instante, tú y yo todavía no somos amigas, tendrás que hacer muchísimos méritos conmigo si quieres lograr algo así ─ **declaraba Ruby cruzando los brazos** ─. Sin embargo, Emma quiere que te demos una oportunidad, pues entonces, así será. Mi voto es a favor.

─Ya sólo faltan los demás. ─ **Exclamaba Emma.**

─Por nosotros no hay ningún problema ─ **decía David hablando por todos** ─. Ems, te quiere aquí, y si tú realmente quieres estar con nosotros, pues, bienvenida seas.

La Pandilla completa aprobó la petición de Emma, y a partir de ese momento, Regina se había convertido en una de ellos, las cosas iban viento en popa para ellos, hasta que, un día, Elsa les dio la terrible noticia de que terminando Octavo Grado, sus padres se mudarían a Noruega.

* * *

 **Pacific Beach**

 **El Presente**

Luego de comer algo, la Pandilla se cambió, y Emma, Ruby y Killian los llevaron a su espacio reservado en la Playa de Pacific Beach, un lugar que entre Robín, Víctor, Arturo, Lance, Percy, Killian, Gwen, Emma, Ruby y Tink habían alquilado para uso personal. Robín contrató a un Barman llamado Dex, y entre todos crearon una especie de Club de Playa VIP en donde sólo iban ellos y algunos miembros de la Oficina que llegaban a invitar.

En la Playa, se encontraron con Roland, quien les informó que su papá y los demás amigos estaban ahí también. La Pandilla se extrañó cuando el pequeño niño los llamó tíos, pero, después de que su hombrecito corriera con su padre, les explicaron lo que sucedía. Ruby corrió cuando vio a Víctor llegar y lo presentó ante sus amigos, Mary Margaret, Lily y Zelena corrieron y entraron al agua cuando la marea bajó, mientras que Walsh y Jefferson les hacían segunda. Ruby y Emma estaban con sus chicos mientras las veían disfrutar del agua.

─Vamos, Swan ─ **la animaba Killian** ─. Ve a disfrutar del agua, yo estaré aquí.

─Ruby ─ **comenzaba Emma mirando a Killian** ─. Una carrera de aquí hasta llegar con mi Prima. La que pierda pagará los tragos en la noche. ¿Aceptas o no?

─ ¡Ya estoy a medio camino! ─ **Gritaba Ruby corriendo mucho antes que Emma.**

David y August estaban asombrados de ver a Emma entrar al agua después de tantos años.

─Amigo ─ **pronunciaba David** ─. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Preguntaba Killian dándole un trago a su cerveza.**

─Emma no se acercaba a cúmulos de agua más grandes que el Río o el Lago de Storybrooke desde que tenía ocho años. ─ **Explicaba August.**

─Ya veo, hablan de lo del accidente del barco ─ **exclamaba Killian** ─. Yo no la embrujé, si ustedes pensaban en algo así. Lo único que hice fue ganarme su confianza como ya se los dije antes. Emma todavía tiene miedo, no se los voy a negar, la primera vez que intenté hacerla entrar al agua, fue un desastre, así que, con el tiempo, fuimos aceptando las cosas, y ella se dejó llevar. Eso fue lo que le hice.

Los chicos se quedaron callados, y escucharon cada palabra que Killian tenía que decirles. Era increíble lo mucho que su amiga había cambiado desde que la dejaron de ver, cosa que los hacía muy felices.

La noche llegó, y todos fueron al mejor club nocturno de la Costera de Pacific Beach, la Pandilla al fin conoció al famoso Robín Locksley, y a los demás compañeros de trabajo y amigos cercanos de las chicas.

Los días siguientes, todos los llevaron a conocer muchos puntos turísticos de la ciudad, los condujeron a su restaurante de cabecera para que probaran los Camarones Langostinos, al final, el sábado por la noche, se quedaron en el Apartamento jugando vídeo juegos, y compartiendo un buen tiempo sólo la Pandilla junto con Killian y Víctor.

─Ahora que por fin te tenemos de vuelta, Ems ─ **declaraba August con su vaso en la mano** ─. Queremos proponerte algo.

─Habla, y que tu voz se escuche hasta Maine. ─ **Pedía Emma tomando un buen trago de su bebida.**

─Queremos que vuelvas a Storybrooke. ─ **Explicaba su amigo.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **inquiría Emma escupiendo el ron que tenía en la boca** ─ ¿Hablan en serio?

─No estamos diciendo que regreses a vivir al pueblo ─ **intervenía Mary Margaret** ─. Sólo que vayas para Fin de Año. Un rato, recordemos los viejos tiempos, por favor.

─Nosotros ya vinimos a verlas, ahora les toca a ustedes. ─ **Declaraba Walsh abrazado de Zelena.**

Emma y Ruby se miraron, luego, miraron a sus chicos, quienes con una mirada les dieron su aprobación.

─Nos encanta esto, y aceptamos. ─ **Respondía Ruby.**

─Sólo hay algo que tenemos que decirles. ─ **Agregaba Emma.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Pedía saber Jefferson.**

─Llevaremos a Robín y a Roland con nosotros.

─Este año, nos tocaba ser sus anfitrionas, pero, no creo que se opongan a pasar las fiestas en Maine.

─De acuerdo, nadie de aquí tiene ningún problema con eso ─ **esclarecía David** ─. Y si ya no queda más que agregar, continuemos celebrando nuestro último día en San Diego.

Al día siguiente, a medio día, Emma y Ruby despedían a su Pandilla que ya estaba abordando el avión de regreso a casa. Todavía faltaba mucho para que llegara esa fecha, y de todas maneras, Emma comenzaba a sentir los nervios y la emoción de volver a casa después de tantos años de exilio.

* * *

 **Alcaldía de Storybrooke**

 **Una Semana Antes**

─ ¿Están listos? ─ **Preguntaba David.**

─Eso creo ─ **replicaba Mary Margaret** ─. Suena tonto, pero, es la primera vez que hacemos esto solos.

─Y es más raro que ninguno de los miembros de la Pandilla original esté aquí, pero tenemos que hacerlo, es nuestro deber. ─ **Exclamaba Jefferson mirando la puerta de la Oficina del Alcalde.**

─Hagámoslo de una vez. ─ **Aconsejaba Walsh.**

─Presiento que esto no saldrá para nada bien. ─ **Decía Zelena caminando con su amado.**

Los cinco miembros de la Pandilla avanzaron lo que les quedaba de pasillo y entraron a la Oficina de Regina.

─ ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Debo sentirme halagada, la Pandilla de Storybrooke ha venido a visitarme. Creo que debería pedirle a Kathryn que les prepare café.

─Muy graciosa, Regina. ─ **Exclamaba David.**

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?

─Hablar contigo, es todo. ─ **Decía Mary Margaret.**

─ ¿Y de qué es lo que quieren hablar conmigo hoy?

─ ¿Irás a San Diego con nosotros? ¿Sí, o no? ─ **Cuestionaba su hermana poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio.**

─ ¿Se te zafó un tornillo, Zelena? ─ **inquiría Regina** ─ No puedo dejar este pueblo solo.

─Pero, eres de la Pandilla ─ **alegaba Walsh detrás de Zelena** ─. Tienes que ir.

─Y ahora tengo responsabilidades aquí, no me puedo despegar de Storybrooke. Además, ¿qué les hace pensar que Emma quiere verme una vez más? ─ **Comentaba Regina.**

─Ella te invitó. ─ **Pronunciaba Jefferson.**

─La invitación fue general.

─Entonces, no irás. ─ **Concluía Mary Margaret.**

─ ¡Al fin alguien que lo entiende! ─ **espetaba Regina** ─ Oigan, los conozco, y sé que su insistencia no es sólo por qué ustedes quieren que los acompañe, y déjenme decirles que la única forma en la que Swan y yo podamos vernos una vez más, será si la convencen de venir aquí.

* * *

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de San Diego**

 **Meses después**

El año se les pasó como de rayo con tanto trabajo en la Agencia, tanto Ruby como Emma estaban entusiasmadas por volver a casa, ya que, esta vez no lo harían solas, sino con aquellos hombres que les habían cambiado la vida, y habían sanado sus heridas del pasado, además de que con ellas también iba uno de sus mejores amigos de San Diego. Todo era perfecto, el avión estaba a punto de despegar esa mañana soleada, las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de que pusieran un pie de nuevo en Storybrooke, ambas lo sabían.

─ ¿Lista, Ems? ─ **Cuestionaba Ruby.**

─Claro que sí, Caperucita. Volvamos a casa.


	5. Los Ángeles

_**N/A:** El reencuentro con Regina está cerca. :)_

* * *

 **V**

 **Los Ángeles**

* * *

El avión había despegado por fin y estaban viajando de vuelta a Boston, para de ahí, ir directo a Storybrooke, Emma estaba entusiasmada de regresar a casa luego de tantos años de abandono, necesitaba pasear por el Parque, correr por las calles, ir a la verdadera Granny's, reencontrarse con su Familia, y volver a sus raíces, por mucho que eso doliera.

El vuelo era tranquilo, Emma observaba por la ventana, le fascinaba lo hermosas que se veían las nubes, parecía que estaba viendo una acuarela por como los rayos del sol iluminaban cada parte de esas nubes esponjosas y enormes. Llevaba los auriculares puestos, escuchando su música, tratando de relajarse, dejando que las canciones le ayudaran a tranquilizarse y despejarse. ¿Encontraría todo como hace seis años? ¿Storybrooke había cambiado de igual manera que lo había hecho ella?

Swan no lo sabía, pero tenía la firme intención de averiguarlo.

Killian estaba junto a ella, escuchando su música de igual manera, pero imaginando que tocaba una batería a cada momento. A su lado, estaban Roland y Robín. El niño reía al ver a su tío hacer todas esas locuras, era más entretenido que la película que le había puesto la aeromoza. Robín lo miraba bastante divertido, de pronto, Víctor llamó su atención y echó la vista atrás. El novio de Ruby movió su cabeza, pero el hombre no entendía, luego, miró a Ruby a su lado, y ella sólo se reía por las reacciones de Robín.

─Observa. ─ **Susurraba Víctor alzando su mano.**

El padre de Roland asintió, Víctor se levantó un poco de su asiento, le dio un rápido golpe a Killian en la cabeza y regresó a su lugar casi de inmediato.

Killian volteaba para todos lados buscando lo que lo había golpeado, y la risa de Robín, Ruby y Víctor le dieron a entender que uno de ellos era el responsable. El pequeño Roland señalaba a su Tío Víctor, Killian se dio la vuelta y le regresó el golpe al chico. Ruby y los demás se reían como niños pequeños, Emma volteó a verlos extrañada por lo que estaban haciendo, se quitó uno de sus auriculares y su novio le explicó lo que sucedía luego de tocar su cabeza con la mano izquierda.

─Pensé que Arturo no había venido con nosotros. ─ **Exclamaba Emma mirando a sus amigos detrás de ella.**

─Tómalo con calma, Ems ─ **pedía Víctor** ─. Killian lo necesitaba, la gente comenzaba a verlo raro.

─Tío Killy ─ **exclamaba Roland** ─. ¿Me enseñas a hacer eso con las manos? ¡Por favor!

─Claro que sí, hombrecito. ─ **Respondía Killian revolviendo el cabello del niño.**

El joven le puso un audífono al niño y ambos comenzaron a moverse como locos mientras escuchaban la canción, los demás reían al verlos hacer todas esas cosas.

Horas después, luego de muchas risas y pláticas anecdóticas de Emma y Ruby sobre sus aventuras en Storybrooke con toda la Pandilla, Swan se volvió a perder en la ventana después de que les llevaran a cena, Roland estaba dormido, Ruby y Víctor estaban en su "hora melosa" como Emma le decía cada que esos dos se olvidaban del mundo y se dedicaban a decirse cursilerías y a no separarse uno del otro. Killian leía las noticias en su teléfono, después se levantó y se fue al baño. Robín aprovechó para sentarse al lado de la chica, le quitó un auricular, y se lo puso en el oído.

─Una muy buena canción la que escuchas. ─ **Comentaba Robín en el momento en el que Emma volteó sorprendida.**

─Gracias, creo ─ **exclamaba Emma quitándose el otro audífono** ─. Me sorprende su visita, Sr. Locksley. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?

─No gracias, Srta. Swan ─ **replicaba el hombre soltando una fuerte risa** ─. Sólo pasaba por aquí para platicar contigo.

─ ¿De qué? ─ **Cuestionaba Emma, muy extrañada.**

─No es nada, todos te dimos tu espacio desde que subimos al avión, sin embargo, quiero que respondas honestamente lo siguiente ─ **decía Robín acomodándose en el asiento** ─. Ems, por fin sé la razón por la que no volvías a tu hogar, pero dime, ¿qué es lo que esperas encontrar una vez que pongas un pie en Storybrooke?

─Bueno ─ **comenzaba Emma acomodándose en su asiento** ─. Te mentiría si te dijera que no espero encontrar el mismo pueblo que dejé cuando tenía dieciocho años. No obstante, lo que quiero es ver si Storybrooke ha cambiado tanto como yo lo hice.

─ ¿En verdad sí cambiaste? ─ **Cuestionaba Robín bastante interesado.**

─Por supuesto ─ **afirmaba Swan con seguridad** ─. Ya no soy la niña escuálida y asustada que huía a Boston para olvidar todo lo que le hacía mal.

─Ahora eres una chica asustada con un buen empleo que huyo de Boston a San Diego tratando de empezar de nuevo. ─ **Reafirmaba Robín.**

─A ti no puedo engañarte. ─ **Confesaba Emma dándose por vencida.**

─Lo sé, nunca has podido lograr una hazaña como esa. ─ **Contestaba Robín con una sonrisa.**

─ ¿Sabes? ─ **exclamaba Swan** ─ A veces creo que en vez de estudiar Finanzas, tú debiste estudiar para psicólogo.

─Todos dicen lo mismo ─ **declaraba el hombre** ─. Pero, estoy lo suficientemente loco como para cargar con los problemas de los demás, con mis amigos ya tengo bastante, y sobretodo contigo.

─Muy gracioso, Locksley.

─A propósito, Ems ─ **decía Robín** ─. ¿Qué canción era la que estabas escuchando?

─ _On My Way Home_ de _Pentatonix_. ─ **Respondía Emma.**

─Es increíble ver que tus gustos han variado un poco desde tu lista de reproducción de _Daft Punk_ ─ **declaraba el padre de Roland felizmente** ─. Y esa canción te queda como anillo al dedo.

─ ¿Por qué lo crees así? ─ **Inquiría Emma guardando su teléfono.**

─Porque te define perfecto. ─ **Afirmaba Robín con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

Killian volvió, y Robín regresó a su lugar, sólo para presenciar la "hora melosa" de las personas que tenía a su lado.

─Ems, te quejas tanto de Ruby con su "hora melosa", sin embargo, tú y Killian están igual ─ **decía Robín levantándose de su asiento y mirando a las dos parejas** ─. De verdad, ustedes cuatro podrían provocarle diabetes a una población entera.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar con esa declaración, los cinco no paraban de reír como locos, Roland se movía de un lado a otro ya que estaba comenzando a despertar. Robin los calló para acomodar a su pequeño, y justo antes de que las aeromozas llegaran a callarlos.

─De verdad Robín, me encantaría verte completamente enamorado ─ **confesaba Ruby separándose de Víctor** ─. Podría apostar una Hamburguesa en la Cafetería de Granny a que eres igual o peor de cursi que nosotros cuatro juntos.

─Ese tiempo ya pasó para mí, Ruby ─ **exclamaba Robín** ─, es una lástima que no lo hayas visto. Pero, Marian y yo no teníamos "hora melosa", pueden preguntarle a Killian.

─A mí no me metas en eso, Locksley ─ **replicaba Killian** ─, porque vas a salir peor.

─Diles. ─ **Pedía Robín.**

─Pues, sí, Robín y Marian no tenían una "hora melosa"… ─ **afirmaba Killian** ─ Tenían dos.

Robín escupió el agua que apenas estaba bebiendo al escuchar a su mejor amigo decir esas cosas.

─Eso no es cierto, Jones. ─ **Refutaba Robín cuando dejó de toser.**

─ ¿Qué no? ─ **cuestionaba el chico** ─ Porque, yo bien recuerdo aquellas vacaciones en Londres, cuando fui a visitarte. Íbamos los tres, pasábamos por Scotland Yard, y luego nos detuvimos a almorzar en un pequeño restaurante, y tuve que verlos por una hora diciéndose las cosas más empalagosas que había escuchado en mi vida. Y no conformes con eso, en tu casa siguieron otra hora con lo mismo. Así que, no lo niegues, ni te quejes Robín.

─Tenías razón ─ **replicaba Robín hundiéndose en su asiento** ─. Salió peor el invocarte.

Por la noche llegaron al Aeropuerto Internacional Logan, después de todo el papeleo correspondiente, tomaron un taxi para los seis, y se fueron al antiguo Apartamento de Emma, que ahora, era el de su hermano menor, James.

Llegaron a la entrada del mismo y mientras Emma buscaba la llave, los demás se quedaron detrás de ella.

─El viaje más cansado de mi vida ─ **Replicaba Víctor flexionando sus rodillas.**

─Sí, fue demasiado, y sobretodo el taxi. ─ **Agregaba Ruby estirando sus brazos.**

─ ¿Vieron la cara del taxista? ─ **Indagaba Robín cargando a Roland en brazos.**

─Quería matarnos cuando nos vio subir ─ **respondía Killian** ─. Creo que no se esperaba que realmente cupiéramos todos en esa cosita que llamaba auto.

Swan sacó la llave de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta, ellos entraron y encendieron la luz.

─Al parecer, Jimmy no está. ─ **Decía Ruby mirando el lugar vacío.**

─Y justo el día de hoy ─ **espetaba Emma abriendo la antigua habitación de August** ─. Tendremos que ser prácticos. Unos dormirán en la cama, y los demás en el suelo de la habitación.

─Yo pido la cama ─ **exclamaba Víctor dejándose caer en ella** ─. Los demás, acomódense como quieran.

─Me temo que no mi buen amigo ─ **replicaba Emma** ─. La cama es de Roland. Así que, con permiso de Ruby, desaloja.

─De acuerdo ─ **replicaba Whale mirando a Ruby y a Emma** ─. Sólo porque se trata de nuestro hombrecito.

La puerta volvía a abrirse, y se escuchaban voces susurrantes, Emma salió de la habitación para ver que sucedía, y cuando lo hizo, encontró a su hermano con una chica a punto de entrar a su vieja habitación. Emma carraspeó lo más fuerte que pudo para llamar su atención. Al escuchar a su hermana, James soltó a la chica y accidentalmente la dejó caer al piso.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **exclamaba James tratando de disimular el susto** ─. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Llegabas hoy?

─Es bueno ver que mi hermanito se divierte en mi ausencia. ─ **Reprochaba Emma cruzando sus brazos.**

─ ¿Qué sucede, Swan? ─ **preguntaba Killian saliendo de la habitación** ─ Hola, Jimmy.

─Killian… ─ **exclamaba James asintiendo mientras veía salir a los demás** ─ es bueno ver que trajiste a toda la caballería.

─Jimmy. ¿Quiénes son ellos? ─ **Preguntaba la chica aún en el suelo.**

James la levantó y se acercó a su hermana y los demás.

─Emma, chicos ─ **proseguía James** ─. Ella es Jackeline. Jacky ─ **exclamaba el chico más calmado** ─. Ellos son mi hermana mayor, su novio, y sus amigos.

─Es un placer conocerlos. ─ **Decía Jacky saludándolos a todos.**

─He de suponer que no irás a casa con nosotros, ¿o me equivoco? ─ **Exclamaba Emma muy molesta todavía.**

─Claro que iré, si y te lo prometí, así será, además, Jacky quiere conocer el pueblo. ─ **Afirmaba James.**

─Bueno, pues entonces, ve a dormir que nos iremos temprano en la mañana. ─ **Concluía Emma con voz firme entrando de nuevo a la habitación.**

Killian la siguió de cerca, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a James y reírse de lo que acababa de pasar, Ruby y los demás se fueron a la sala y encendieron el televisor, mientras Emma preparaba todo para dormir.

─No seas tan dura con Jimmy. ─ **Exclamaba Killian ayudándola a extender un cobertor en el suelo.**

─No soy dura con él ─ **replicaba Emma sacando otro cobertor del cajón** ─. Es sólo que me molestó que no prestara atención a lo que le dije.

─Sí, sólo se le olvidó que tenía que estar aquí esta noche para recibirnos ─ **contestaba su chico** ─. Es joven, se le pueden olvidar esa clase de cosas.

─Que se le haya olvidado se lo paso ─ **contestaba Emma quedándose de pie** ─, lo que no le perdono es que…

─Es que estuviera a punto de llevar a una chica que no te había presentado a directo a tu vieja habitación ─ **completaba Killian con tono bastante divertido** ─. Emma, creo que te estás comportando como David y August se comportan contigo.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ **Indagaba Emma.**

─Como una celosa hermana mayor. ─ **Aseguraba Killian.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **contestaba la chica sin poder creerlo** ─. Yo no estoy celando a James.

─ ¿Y por qué no has dejado de ver a su novia con la misma mirada que le lanzabas a Aurora cuando tú y yo comenzamos a salir?

─Yo no celo mi hermano. ─ **Volvía a decir Emma con voz seria.**

─Pues, celarlo, en cierta forma es comprensible ─ **exclamaba Killian dejando caer unas almohadas en la cama improvisada** ─. No digo que esté bien, pero James es tu hermanito, y puedo asegurar que nunca lo viste con una chica, ¿o sí?

─Sí. ─ **Contestaba la hermana de James.**

─ ¿Hubo alguien además de la chica que estuvo persiguiendo por toda la Costera durante las Vacaciones de Verano? ─ **Preguntaba Killian.**

─Además de Cruella, sí hubo alguien ─ **respondía Emma sentándose en la orilla de la cama** ─. La hermana menor de Elsa; Anna.

─ ¿Elsa? ¿La chica que vive en Noruega? ¿Y eso cuándo pasó? ─ **Pedía saber el chico.**

─Hace unos años, para ser más exactos, un año antes de que yo saliera de la Universidad, él todavía estaba en el Colegio, y lo mandaron de intercambio a Oslo por medio año. Los padres de Elsa le ofrecieron hospedaje y ahí sucedió. Qué yo sepa, fue algo fugaz, pero sí hubo alguien más.

─Eso no cuenta, nunca lo viste. Pero, ¿quién le diría? Jimmy es todo un casanova ─ **afirmaba Killian abrazando a Emma** ─. Creo que ahora seré yo el que le pida consejos.

─No le des cuerda, Killian. ─ **Suplicaba Emma dándole un golpe en el estómago.**

─James ─ **susurraba Jacky en la sala** ─, creo que a tu hermana no le agrado.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **cuestionaba el chico** ─ Sólo es impresión, le caerás bien, te lo prometo.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **inquiría Jacky** ─ ¿Y por qué no deja de mirarme como si quisiera asesinarme cada que se acerca a la puerta?

─Ems no quiere asesinarte ─ **intervenía Ruby** ─, ya lo está haciendo en su mente.

Jackeline rió torpemente tras escuchar las palabras de Ruby.

─No le hagas caso ─ **pedía Robín** ─. Emma está enojada con James por no estar aquí.

─Lo lamento ─ **exclamaba James alzando los brazos** ─. Fue algo que se me pasó, creí que llegarían mañana por la mañana.

─Ella sabe que se te olvidó ─ **aseguraba Víctor** ─, y es por eso que al que quiere matar es a ti.

─James, ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que te fueras a dormir. ─ **Pronunciaba Emma saliendo por fin de la habitación.**

─Ya vamos, mamá. ─ **Replicaba James con fastidio.**

─Te lo dije. ─ **Decía Víctor guiñándole un ojo.**

Emma los observó detenidamente, y su expresión facial cambió al verlos entrar juntos a su antigua habitación, la rabia hizo que se pusiera roja como un tomate, lo que ocasionó que los presentes rieran a carcajadas.

─Emma, no sé qué será de ti el día que James se case. ─ **Confesaba Ruby.**

─Se volverá loca. ─ **Aseguraba Robín.**

─No les hagas caso, Amor. Sólo dicen tonterías.

─Me doy cuenta de eso. ─ **Replicaba Emma mirándolos enfadada.**

─No te volverás loca ─ **proseguía Killian** ─, probablemente te vuelvas una asesina, y yo me convierta en tu socio en el crimen.

El comentario de Killian logró arrebatarle una sonrisa, y luego de ese momento de burla, los adultos le hicieron segunda a Roland y se fueron a dormir de una vez.

Ella tardó bastante en dormirse, y cuando lo hizo, su mente no dejaba de imaginarse múltiples escenarios de lo que encontraría cuando llegara por fin a casa.

Por la mañana, fueron a una agencia para rentar unos autos, para después encontrarse con August en la salida hacia Maine. Ya juntos, fijaron ruta al fin para ir a casa. Emma, Killian, junto con Robín y Roland encabezaban la caravana, seguidos por Víctor y Ruby, James y Jacky, y al final, August y Lily.

La emoción en Emma era evidente, encendió el estéreo y conectó su celular para ponerse a cantar como loca, mientras Killian conducía. A él le encantaba verla tan feliz, le hacía feliz de igual manera, Robín le hacía coro y Roland reía sin parar.

Poco antes de llegar a la entrada del pueblo, se detuvieron en una Cafetería a almorzar.

─ ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que llegamos a este lugar, Patito? ─ **Preguntaba August saliendo del auto.**

─ ¿Hablas de la vez que se nos ocurrió venir en bicicleta hasta aquí, tú, Ruby, Elsa, Jefferson, Graham y yo? ─ **Averiguaba Emma mientras cargaba a Roland.**

─Sí. ─ **Afirmaba August.**

─Recuerdo bien ese día ─ **intervenía Ruby** ─. Walsh y David nos retaron a llegar hasta aquí, y que para probar que lo habíamos hecho teníamos que llevarles una postal cada uno de las que vendían antes aquí.

─Sí ─ **continuaba Emma** ─. Y terminamos jugando en el Bosque metiéndonos en el hueco de un árbol, imaginando a que era una especie de máquina de teletransportación.

─Y a Ruby la mordió una ardilla. ─ **Terminaba August.**

─ ¿En serio? ─ **Preguntaba Víctor asombrado.**

─Sí ─ **contestaba Ruby** ─. Graham y Jefferson jugaban a las espadas con unas ramas, mientras Elsa y yo mirábamos discutir a Emma y August. Graham sin querer le dio un golpe a un arbusto y la ardilla salió disparada de ahí, hice mi pie hacia atrás, le pisé la cola, y como respuesta, me mordió.

─Compramos la tarjeta postal, y todo el camino, Elsa y Emma no dejaron de burlarse diciéndole que la ardilla era radioactiva y se iba a convertir en una Ardilla mutante. ─ **Continuaba August feliz.**

─Eso no fue agradable, ahora que lo recuerdo. ─ **Aseguraba Ruby.**

─Y cuando volvimos a casa, el Sheriff Humbert y media Estación de Policía ya nos estaba buscando. ─ **Exclamaba Emma caminando a la entrada del lugar.**

Pidieron la comida, continuaron platicando y haciendo tonterías como cuando eran niños, parecía que cada vez que se acercaban a casa se convirtieran de nuevo en niños pequeños, era algo gracioso de ver.

Arrancaron los autos y continuaron su camino a Storybrooke, llegaron el límite de la Ciudad y disfrutaron de la vista que tenían a los lados, Robín y Roland estaban asombrados por la extensión del Bosque que los rodeaba, las cosas seguían como estaban en ese pedazo hasta el momento. Siguieron cruzando por el lugar hasta llegar a la famosa y verdadera Cafetería de la Abuelita, se estacionaron frente al lugar y salieron de los autos, sin bajar el equipaje todavía, era medio día, y tenían toda la tarde para eso.

─ ¡Al fin! ─ **exclamaba Ruby dando vueltas a media calle** ─ Chicos. ¡Bienvenidos a Storybrooke!

─Bonito lugar ─ **pronunciaba Robín** ─. Muy pintoresco.

─Bien ─ **decía Emma mirando a Víctor correr hacia Caperucita** ─. Como alguna vez dijera el Alcalde Enrile: Storybrooke es una "Joya escondida" entre los Bosques de Maine.

─ ¿Qué les parece si entramos a saludar a Granny? ─ **Proponía August.**

Ruby y Víctor se besaban como si estuvieran en medio de una escena de una película cuando August habló de la Abuela de Ruby, los demás los observaban muy divertidos, hasta que el sonido de un obturador los alertó.

─ ¡No puedo creerlo! ─ **exclamaba un hombre moreno poco robusto detrás de ellos** ─ ¡Luego de seis años, la hija pródiga ha regresado!

El hombre se acercó y le tomó una foto a Emma en la entrada de Granny's. Killian lo observó antes de que bajara la cámara, y justo cuando lo hizo, Ruby se paraba justo al lado de Emma.

─ ¿Sídney? ─ **Indagaba esta última.**

─ ¿Eres tú? ─ **Terminaba Ruby.**

─El que viste y calza. ─ **Respondía el hombre esbozando una sonrisa.**

─Y ahora, eres reportero. ─ **Proseguía Swan.**

─ ¿Qué puedo decir? Las noticias en Storybrooke no se contarán solas ─ **alegaba Sídney** ─. Y el Espejo de Storybrooke necesitaba alguien como yo.

─Claro, alguien como tú. ─ **Exclamaba August.**

─Sí, porque eres el único en todo el Pueblo capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguir una "buena historia". ─ **Refutaba Emma imitando su voz.**

─Vamos, Emma ─ **replicaba Sídney riendo** ─. ¿Cuándo dejarás de lado todos los incidentes que tuvimos de niños?

─Creo que en el momento en el que dejes de ser el "Chismoso del Pueblo". ─ **Concluía Ruby molestándose cada vez más.**

─Ya tenemos que irnos ─ **intervenía August** ─, así que, con tu permiso, Glass.

─Espera, Wayne ─ **pedía Sídney** ─. Antes de que entren con Granny, quiero que Emma me responda unas preguntas.

─Con tal de que nos dejes en paz. ─ **Respondía Emma bruscamente.**

Sídney sacó su celular, y puso la grabadora.

─Dime, Emma Swan. ¿Qué se siente volver a casa seis años después de la Muerte del chico al que le juraste Amor Eterno?

Emma se quedó callada con la boca abierta, y los demás observaron a Sídney con verdadero odio.

─Si fueran otras circunstancias en las que tú y yo tuviésemos esta conversación, Sídney, mi respuesta hacia tu productiva pregunta habría sido un golpe en tu estúpido rostro, no obstante, en San Diego y Los Ángeles he aprendido a contestarle a los reporteros como tú de una manera bastante civilizada. ─ **Confesaba Emma tomando el teléfono de Sídney.**

Emma paró la grabadora, borró el archivo, y arrojó el dispositivo lo más lejos que pudo, cuando éste cayó al suelo, la pantalla se destrozó y el aparato se desarmó. Sídney la miró enfurecido, y salió corriendo a recoger lo que quedaba de su dignidad.

─La próxima vez, busca chismes en otro lado. ─ **Espetaba Emma caminando rumbo a la puerta.**

─Ese tipo nunca cambiará. ─ **Objetaba August abrazado de Lily.**

─Siempre será bastante Nefasto. ─ **Aseveraba Ruby.**

Una vez que Emma abrió la puerta, fue recibida por toda la Pandilla restante. Estaba muy feliz de volver a verlos luego de mucho tiempo, sobre todo a Graham, que como bien había dicho en el grupo a principios de año, regresó de su segunda y última incursión con los Marines.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **gritaba Graham corriendo a abrazarla** ─ Has cambiado mucho.

─Todos los que me ven dicen eso. ─ **Replicaba Emma.**

─No te dejes engañar, Humbert ─ **pronunciaba Jefferson** ─. Puede que ahora sea una chica rubia algo bronceada, pero aún es la misma buscapleitos de siempre.

─Hazle caso ─ **pedía Emma abrazándolo** ─. Jefferson nunca miente. Por cierto, me gusta tu sombrero.

─ ¿Sí? ─ **Preguntaba Jefferson arreglando el sombrero negro.**

─Claro, es muy tú.

La Pandilla terminó de recibir a los recién llegados, tomaron sus lugares dentro y fuera de la barra, Granny les sirvió unos tarros de cerveza y comenzaron a platicar.

─Cómo cambian los tiempos ─ **pronunciaba la Abuelita sirviendo el tarro de Graham** ─. Y pensar que hace unos años les servía jugo de uva y gaseosas.

─Algún día teníamos que crecer, Abuelita ─ **decía Ruby abrazándola cariñosamente** ─. Es el Ciclo de la Vida. Primero bebemos leche, luego jugo, seguimos con las gaseosas, después dejamos que el alcohol nutra nuestro sistema hasta que somos unos ancianos y nos tienen que suministrar suero.

La Abuelita la miró seria, aunque eso duró poco, le sonrió y regresó a la cocina.

─Hablando de Alcohol ─ **pronunciaba Mary Margaret caminando hasta el refrigerador** ─. Creí que a ambas les encantaría probar mi más reciente creación.

Mary sacó un Pastel de Moka envinado que a primera vista, parecía una obra maestra, con esos trozos de chocolate blanco y amargo encima, junto con las fresas, le daban una apariencia agradable, deliciosa y perfecta.

─Esta vez te luciste, Prima ─ **exclamaba Emma** ─, y eso que todavía ni siquiera lo pruebo.

─Esto me hace recordar a la venta de pasteles de Séptimo Grado ─ **decía Ruby** ─. Los vendimos todos en un suspiro.

─Creo que tu memoria está algo oxidada. ─ **Contradecía David.**

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque August, Elsa, Emma y tú se los comieron casi todos, y Mary Margaret tuvo que hacer más cupcakes para el día siguiente. ─ **Afirmaba Zelena.**

─ ¿O es que ya se te olvidó que ustedes cuatro terminaron en la enfermería con un fuerte dolor de estómago? ─ **Cuestionaba Graham.**

─Bueno ─ **alegaba Emma** ─, al menos no los hizo sola.

─Ya habría sido el colmo. ─ **Respondía su Prima entre risas a punto de cortar el Pastel.**

─Espera, espera ─ **exclamaba August** ─, ¿acaso olvidaste la sorpresa que les teníamos preparada?

─ ¿Qué sorpresa? ─ **Cuestionaba Ruby.**

─No sería sorpresa si se las decimos. ─ **Contestaba Walsh.**

August y Graham se llevaron a Emma y Ruby respectivamente, y las dejaron en medio de la Cafetería.

─ ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que tienen para nosotras? ─ **Volvía a preguntar Caperucita.**

─La que menos se esperan. ─ **Reafirmaba David.**

─No me dirán que está aquí Regina, ¿verdad? ─ **Suplicaba Emma con fastidio.**

─Si la Reina Malvada fuese la sorpresa, ¿por qué estaría Caperucita al lado tuyo, Patito?

─No… ─ **susurraba Emma al escuchar esa voz** ─ ¿esto es en serio?

─No es una grabación o algo parecido, ¿verdad? ─ **Cuestionaba Ruby sin voltear a sus espaldas.**

Emma la tomó del brazo, y juntas miraron a esa persona que estaba cerca de la Rockola.

─Díganme que no estamos soñando. ─ **Exclamaba Swan.**

─ ¿De verdad eres tú?

─Así es, la mismísima Reina de las Nieves, ha vuelto a casa ─ **respondía Elsa extendiendo sus brazos** ─. Al menos, por las fiestas.

─Elsa… ─ **Susurraban las chicas corriendo hasta su amiga.**

Las chicas se abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron, no querían separarse ni un minuto una de la otra, después de tantos años de no verse, era lo más comprensible del mundo, las tres llorando de alegría ante la atenta mirada de casi toda la Pandilla, Killian, Víctor y Robín.

─ ¿Por qué no te les unes, cariño? ─ **sugería Lily tocando el hombro de August** ─ Sé perfectamente que quieres hacerlo.

August le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su Esposa, y se fue corriendo con sus amigas, por fin estaban juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

─La Reina de las Nieves, ¿eh? ─ **Decía Killian dándole un trago a su cerveza.**

─Es un juego que ellos tenían de niños ─ **explicaba David** ─, pero, si quieres mayores referencias de Elsa, pues podrías llamarla cuñada.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Preguntaba el novio de Emma limpiándose la espuma de la barba.**

─Porque, Elsa es como la hermana mayor de Emma. ─ **Contestaba Zelena mirando a la Pandilla original aún abrazados.**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Muchos Años Antes**

Una fría mañana en Storybrooke, un pequeño bote pesquero llegó a la playa de pueblo, todo maltrecho, era un verdadero milagro que aun estuviera a flote y que hubiese llegado hasta allá.

Por esas fechas, Graham trabajaba repartiendo los diarios junto con Walsh, y cuando pasaron por la playa, reconocieron el bote y llamaron al Sheriff Humbert.

El Sheriff llegó enseguida y lo revisó a fondo, los niños se fueron en sus bicicletas y llegaron a la casa de los Blanchard para avisarles que el Bote de los Swan había encallado en la playa. Leopold y Eva salieron en un dos por tres junto con Mary Margaret y James. La voz se corrió rápido por el pueblo, haciendo que toda la Pandilla estuviera presente para cuando el padre de Graham subió a cubierta junto con dos rescatistas.

─ ¿Qué hay, Sheriff? ─ **Inquiría el Alcalde Enrile.**

─Sólo una camisa manchada de sangre. ─ **Contestaba el Hombre.**

─Niños ─ **exclamaba Cora con voz preocupada poniéndose a su nivel** ─. Será mejor que vayan a casa, nosotros les avisaremos si hay algo.

─No ─ **espetaba Zelena** ─. Mamá, ninguno se moverá de aquí, no nos importa lo duro o traumático que esto sea, Emma es nuestra amiga, y debemos estar aquí para ella.

Los niños se pusieron firmes frente a Cora y sus padres, querían dejarles en claro que la única forma de apartarlos de ahí era llevándoselos a rastras.

Cora ya no discutió con ellos y continuaron esperando alguna noticia de Gregory y Emma Swan.

El padre de Graham bajó al camarote principal, y luego le llamó a uno de los rescatistas para que acercaran la camilla. El Sheriff Humbert salía a cubierta con Emma en brazos.

La niña estaba inconsciente, deshidratada, y tenía una enorme herida en la cabeza. Los rescatistas la llevaron a la ambulancia para dirigirse directamente al Hospital.

La Pandilla se subió a sus bicicletas y la persiguieron hasta que llegó a su destino, varias enfermeras tuvieron que detenerlos hasta que sus padres estuvieran con ellos, y luego de explicarles varias veces que no podían entrar a donde se habían llevado a Emma.

Pasaron las horas, y los doctores lograron estabilizarla, aun así, ella seguiría en Terapia Intensiva hasta que despertara.

Los niños no entendían lo que eso significaba, sin embargo, la expresión de aparente alivio de sus padres les daban un ligero respiro.

Emma despertó la noche del día siguiente muy confundida por lo que sucedía, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, sólo miraba a sus Tíos todavía dormidos a cada lado de su cama. Su cabeza estaba vendada y le dolía mucho, su mano izquierda tenía una pinza en el anular, un tubo transparente salía del dorso de su mano, y varios cables estaban conectados a su cuerpo.

La pequeña Swan movió su mano, y el Tío Leopold fue el primero en despertar e ir volando por el médico.

Le hicieron un chequeo y la dejaron en observación una vez que se aseguraron de que todo estaba estable.

Pasó casi una semana, y cuando Emma se sintió con más fuerzas, el Sheriff llegó con el Sr. Glass, el dueño del Espejo de Storybrooke, y padre de Sídney.

─Hola, Emma ─ **saludaba el Sheriff Humbert** ─. Sé que apenas te estás sintiendo mejor, pero necesito hacerte unas preguntas.

Emma no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que despertó, quizá por miedo, quizá por la conmoción, sólo veía a los adultos muy asustada. Eva fue a hablar con el médico para pedirle que dejara a todos los niños entrar, pero él sólo le dio autorización a Ruby, con el fin de que Emma se sintiera en confianza.

Salió lo mismo, Emma no quería hablar de lo que había ocurrido, sólo estar junto con Ruby. Sus Tíos le prometieron que cuando saliera del Hospital estaría con Ruby y toda la Pandilla de nuevo, pero que primero tenía que contestar las preguntas. La niña accedió, les dijo todo lo que recordaba, cuando menos, lo que las lágrimas le dejaban expresar.

Hace una semana y media, poco antes de que las vacaciones de verano terminaran, Gregory Swan zarpó del muelle de Storybrooke llevando a Emma consigo, se suponía que sería un paseo corto por la Costa de Maine. La niña le preguntó a su padre si podían llegar más lejos, él checó las provisiones, y decidió llevarla todavía más al Norte, pasaron cerca de las orillas de Nueva Escocia, y desembarcaron en Cole Harbor y se quedaron unos días más. El día que decidieron regresar, recibieron la alerta de una tormenta acercándose a Nueva Escocia, Gregory cambió de opinión al escucharla, pero, al pasar por el muelle, dos pescadores le dijeron que nunca hiciera caso a las alertas en Nueva Escocia, que ahí no pasaba nada. Gregory se confió, y zarpó con todo y su pequeña Swan. Esa tarde, la tormenta los atrapó.

Las aguas estaban embravecidas, Gregory luchaba por mantener el barco a flote y a su hija a salvo. Al final, Gregory le ordenó a Emma quedarse en el Camarote con todas las provisiones, le dio un beso en la frente y la encerró ahí. La tormenta cesó, y Emma consiguió salir del Camarote a la mañana siguiente, no vio a su padre por ningún lado, sólo encontró la camisa ensangrentada. El Bote estaba a la deriva, pero Emma consiguió tomar el timón, y aplicar lo que su padre le había enseñado sobre navegación, los siguientes días, navegó recordando lo que vio durante la ida, sólo en las noches entraba al Camarote, y cuando tenía que bajar por comida. El Sol hacía de las suyas, y el agua se le terminó poco antes de llegar a Yamouth, todavía en Nueva Escocia. Considerando la distancia, era una verdadera hazaña que esa niña soportara tantos días sin agua. Pasó por una zona que no reconoció cuando una nueva tormenta llegó. Emma guardó la camisa de su padre en una caja en la cubierta y entró al Camarote cuando el agua se descontroló. La niña trataba de cerrar la puerta en el momento en el que el bote hizo un movimiento brusco que la hizo golpearse la cabeza y quedar inconsciente en el suelo con el único salvavidas que quedaba ahí. El Bote extrañamente siguió su curso hasta llegar a la playa de Storybrooke.

Emma lloraba demasiado, todo el tiempo había soportado bastante, y tenía todo el derecho de derrumbarse, una niña tan pequeña, que ya había sufrido la pérdida de su madre, ahora, se quedaba huérfana junto con su hermano menor.

La mente de la niña procesaba todo muy rápido, nada se sentía real, pero lo era. Y más, días después, cuando identificaron los restos de Gregory Swan en Lockeport, Nueva Escocia.

El Funeral fue una ceremonia solemne, Emma sentada frente a la tumba de su padre, sin entender lo que sucedía, aún se sentía débil, pero además de eso, perdida.

Afortunadamente, Gregory puso a Eva y Leopold como los tutores legales de Emma y James si algo llegaba a pasarle, y, así fue como los niños se salvaron de ser trasladados a Boston y que entraran al Sistema de Adopciones. Ahora, vivirían junto con su Prima Mary Margaret, y la casa de los Swan permanecería cerrada hasta que los niños decidieran lo que harían con ella.

A Emma le encantaba pasar todo el día con su Prima y la Pandilla, ellos le ayudaban a sobrellevar ese trago amargo, y también le evitaban el aislamiento autoimpuesto del que sufría.

Sin embargo, las noches eran otra historia. Las pesadillas la perseguían, y los primeros días no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Una noche, la pesadilla fue tan horrible y vívida, que se escapó de la casa de sus Tíos, y se fue directamente al Bote, entró en el Camarote y se quedó dormida. Esa era la única manera en que lograba descansar, no entendía por qué. Sus Tíos la recogían por las mañanas, y la llevaban de regreso a casa.

Aunque, una noche eso cambió. Emma salió de la casa de los Blanchard, corrió, no quería estar con nadie, ese día se suponía que debía ser especial, como todos los años, pero ahora, el cumpleaños de su padre dejó de tener sentido sin él ya presente. Todo ese día fue pesado y tedioso. Y sobre todo porque cierto niño hizo correr el rumor de que Gregory Swan tenía deudas y había escapado dejando a Emma a la deriva.

Cuando Swan descubrió que Sídney había sido el creador de ese chisme, Ella fue directamente hacia él y comenzó a golpearlo con furia. Regina se interpuso, y ellas dos terminaron peleando, de nuevo.

Esa noche Emma quería desaparecer, sabía que si iba al Bote sus Tíos la encontrarían fácilmente, nunca le gustó andar por el Bosque de noche por todos los cuentos de Terror que Walsh y Jefferson solían contar, no obstante, ese día no le interesó nada de eso. Anduvo por el Bosque oscuro, observada por las criaturas nocturnas, llegó al Cementerio, y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Siguió hasta llegar a las calles principales de Storybrooke. A lo lejos podía distinguir las voces de sus Tíos buscándola, pero no les hizo caso. Llegó a la calle que quedaba al lado del Any Given Sundae; la Heladería de la Familia de Elsa y Anna.

Emma se sentó al lado del enorme contenedor de basura, y puso unas cajas alrededor de ella creando un pequeño fuerte. Ya en su refugio, abrazó sus piernas y pegó su frente en sus rodillas. Ya no quería llorar, sólo quería desaparecer.

Elsa la vio desde la ventana de la Heladería, no se movió hasta ver exactamente lo que su amiga estaba haciendo, y una vez que obtuvo esa información, salió sigilosamente y se sentó al lado de la caja.

─No eres muy buena escondiéndote, Patito. ─ **Susurraba Elsa para que no la escucharan.**

Emma levantó la cabeza y enfocó la mirada a la caja de su derecha, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

─Haces mucho ruido ─ **replicaba Elsa jugando con un pedazo de papel** ─. Creo que por eso Pinocho siempre te encuentra primero cada que jugamos a escondernos. Swan dejó escapar una risita por lo que acababa de escuchar.

─ ¿Sabes? Hoy fuiste valiente al enfrentarte a la Reina Malvada y a su Bufón Real ─ **agregaba la Reina de las Nieves tratando de no hacer sufrir más a Emma** ─. Sídney es un tonto.

─Más que Bufón Real, Sídney es su espejo chismoso. ─ **Corregía Emma.**

─Creo que tienes razón ─ **decía la pequeña rubia de ojos azules** ─. Me encanta esta plática entre nosotros tres.

─ ¿Tres? ─ **Preguntaba Swan.**

─Sí, tú, yo y esta caja. ─ **Explicaba Elsa tocando la caja.**

─Puedes quitarla si quieres. ─ **Sugería la chica.**

─Genial ─ **pronunciaba Elsa apartando la caja** ─. No sé si esa caja sepa guardar secretos.

─ ¿Qué haces en la Heladería tan tarde? ─ **Cuestionaba Emma sin ver a su amiga.**

─Mi Tía Ingrid está haciendo el Helado, y me encanta verla prepararlo, y ayudarle. Ahora, lo está metiendo en el congelador, y ahí no puedo entrar. ─ **Respondía Elsa sinceramente.**

─Bien. ─ **Replicaba Swan con la mirada perdida.**

Se quedaron un rato en completo silencio. Emma volvió a su posición anterior, y Elsa la miraba preocupada, con ganas de hablarle, pero, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Al final, recordó una carta que había escrito la noche anterior y que llevaba todo el día en su bolsillo.

─Emma ─ **exclamaba Elsa llamando su atención** ─, ten.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ **Indagaba Swan tomando la hoja de papel.**

─Léelo cuando estés lista. ─ **Esclarecía Elsa.**

─Gracias. ─ **Expresaba Emma.**

─Patito… ─ **comenzaba Elsa** ─ sé que estás pasando por algo muy feo en estos momentos… pero…

Elsa seguía sin poder ordenar sus ideas, Emma la miraba desconcertada sin entender lo que trataba de decir, y al ver que las palabras no funcionarían, la tomó del hombro y la abrazó.

Swan no se lo esperaba, y tardó en corresponder el abrazo, cosa que no importaba en lo más mínimo. Elsa quería asegurarse de que Emma estaba ahí con ella, y ella no permitiría que se fuera a ningún lado de nuevo.

─Tuve mucho miedo, Patito ─ **sollozaba Elsa** ─. Cuando tus Tíos dijeron que no sabían nada de ti, tuve mucho miedo. Creí que te habías ido para siempre. Fue la cosa más horrible que sentí en mi vida. Todos estos días quise decírtelo, aunque no encontraba la manera. Te quiero mucho, Emma. Y me habría dolido mucho el no volverte a ver.

─Lo lamento ─ **respondía Emma comenzando a llorar** ─. De verdad. No… no quería preocuparlos así, no fue mi culpa.

─Nadie tuvo la culpa, Patito. Fue un accidente.

Las niñas continuaron así por un buen rato, Ingrid las observaba desde la ventana, conmovida por lo que acababa de presenciar. Luego de un rato, se animó a intervenir, le invitó un Helado a Emma, y al poco rato llamaron a los Blanchard para que fueran por ella.

La Tía de Elsa les pidió que fueran comprensibles con ella, que era normal que se escapara seguido de casa, era sólo cuestión de adaptación al cambio.

A la mañana siguiente, Emma leyó la carta que Elsa le dio, y volvió a llorar. La hoja tenía el mismo significado que las palabras de su amiga, ella le daba a entender lo mucho que le importaba desde que se conocieron, y que no quería que dejaran de ser amigas por más que las circunstancias fueran malas o buenas, que siempre estuvieran una para la otra. Y así lo hicieron.

A pesar de que Ruby era técnicamente su mejor amiga desde que tenían uso de razón, las interacciones eran diferentes con cada miembro de la Pandilla, pero sobre todo con Elsa.

Con la hermana mayor de Anna la química era muy diferente. Elsa y Emma se entendían muy bien, sabían cuando una estaba pasándola mal y no quería que los demás se enteraran, se contaban todo, y confiaban en que nada de lo que contaran saldría a la luz jamás.

Pasó el tiempo y se fueron entendiendo cada vez mejor, tenían una relación a veces brusca pero divertida, solían correr una detrás de la otra mientras jugaban, cantaban canciones sin parar, compartían gustos e intereses varios, una se preocupaba por la otra, etc., Elsa y Emma se comportaban más como verdaderas hermanas que como amigas, ya se sabían todo, y pasaban mucho tiempo juntas en la Heladería con Ingrid.

Esto era algo que a Anna no le agradaba, Elsa siempre había sido su amiga íntima, le encantaba estar con su hermana mayor, pero, todo cambió luego del accidente de Emma.

Anna sentía celos de Emma, porque, a pesar de que Elsa la amara con todo su ser, la chica pelirroja sentía que Swan la estaba haciendo a un lado. Razón por la cual nunca logró simpatizarle.

En Octavo Grado, Elsa les dio la noticia de que acabando el año escolar, ellas se mudarían a Noruega. Una noticia que le causó un enorme vacío a Emma, al estar a punto de distanciarse de su querida hermana.

* * *

 **El Presente**

Emma y Elsa platicaban sin parar, Ruby las había dejado solas en una de las mesas de la ventana. Se contaban todo lo que habían hecho desde que se dejaron de ver, lo bueno, lo malo, sus más locas aventuras y sus relaciones actuales.

─Puedo ver que hiciste más que amigos en San Diego. ─ **Afirmaba Elsa guiñándole un ojo.**

─ ¡¿Pero si tú?! ─ **replicaba Emma con diversión** ─ Vaya que sí me diste una grandísima sorpresa. ¿Dónde quedó la que dijo que no se iba a casar?

─Si mal no recuerdo, tú dijiste exactamente lo mismo ─ **rebatía Elsa** ─, Además, no me voy a casar con Arvid aún, sólo llevamos juntos dos años.

─Lo mismo que yo llevo con Killian.

─Y tampoco se van a casar, así que a mí no me reproches nada, Emma Swan. ─ **Ordenaba Elsa con un tenedor en la mano.**

─Mejor cambiemos de tema ─ **pedía Emma** ─. Dime, ¿ya terminaste la escuela?

─Sí ─ **respondía Elsa con orgullo** ─, hace un año. Entre a _DNV_.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **cuestionaba Emma con asombro** ─ He oído que es de las mejores clasificadoras del mundo en cuanto a lo marítimo.

─Así es, junto con _ABS_ y _Lloyd's Register_ , son las más importantes a nivel internacional.

─Me parece excelente, aunque, debo confesar que pensé que seguirías con los Helados.

─ ¿En serio? ─ **inquiría la chica ojiazul** ─ ¿Helados en Arendal? Aunque no lo creas el mercado está bastante competido. Aunque mi Tía Ingrid si abrió un pequeño Any Given Sundae junto con la Tía Helga, en algunas ocasiones Anna les ayuda, pero yo ya no tengo tiempo.

─Algo muy extraño ─ **decía Emma** ─. Entonces, ya no andas por la calle repartiendo Helados en un pequeño carrito.

─Eso sólo lo hice una vez. ─ **Reafirmaba Elsa.**

Las chicas seguían con su amena charla cuando una de las personas que Emma menos quería ver en esos momentos, hizo su aparición.

─Elsa ─ **exclamaba Anna entrando junto con su novio Kristoff** ─. Ya reservé la habitación con la Abuelita. ¿Sabes? Ahora me doy cuenta de que papá vendiera la casa no fue una buena idea.

─Ya sabes cómo es él ─ **replicaba Elsa rascándose detrás de la oreja** ─. Siempre hace las cosas que cree necesarias, aunque no sean siempre las mejores decisiones.

─ ¿Emma? ─ **indagaba Anna mirando a la amiga de su hermana mayor** ─ ¿Eres tú? ¡Sí que has cambiado!

─Es bueno verte de nuevo, Anna. ─ **Esclarecía Emma tratando de hacer que su sonrisa no se viera más falsa de lo que ya era.**

─Bueno, las dejo solas, Kristoff quiere conocer el Pueblo.

Anna se fue caminando hasta la entrada principal de la Cafetería.

Ella le guiñó el ojo a James y salió del lugar ante su atenta mirada. Emma la vio salir, y cuando regresó la mirada, encontró a Elsa con una sonrisa burlona.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Pedía saber Swan.**

─No es nada, es sólo que, por lo visto, ustedes dos nunca se llevarán bien. ─ **Confesaba Elsa.**

─Sé que es tu hermana menor, que es una persona muy amable y solidaria, pero, a veces puedo percibir que cuando menos conmigo tiene la sangre muy pesada. ─ **Expresaba Emma.**

─Algo me dice que siempre estará celosa de ti. ─ **Aseguraba Elsa.**

─Llevan mucho tiempo hablando. ─ **Exclamaba Killian.**

─Y es sólo el inicio. ─ **Advertía Ruby.**

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Indagaba su chico.**

─Emma y Elsa tienen el récord de la Pandilla por la plática más larga ─ **respondía Jefferson** ─. Esas dos comienzan con un tema, y se siguen con otro cada que tienen oportunidad.

─Ustedes sí que son un grupo de amigos muy interesante. ─ **Manifestaba Robín.**

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Indagaba Mary Margaret.**

─Será que en mi infancia tenía muy pocos amigos, sin embargo, no había conocido a unos amigos tan unidos con ustedes, ni tampoco con récords propios, o con tantas anécdotas que contar.

─Éramos unos niños con mucho tiempo libre. ─ **Declaraba Walsh sirviéndose más cerveza.**

─Pero desde hace mucho tiempo, no hemos podido estar todos juntos. ─ **Exclamaba Graham.**

─ ¿Quién falta? ─ **Indagaba Killian muy extrañado.**

─Mi hermana ─ **contestaba Zelena** ─. Regina, no quiso venir, de nuevo.

─ ¿Y eso a qué se debe? ─ **Preguntaba Robín.**

─Son demasiadas cuestiones ─ **aseveraba August** ─. Regina siempre ha sido un problema para nosotros desde que éramos niños.

─Antes de que se nos uniera, ella y el par de torpes de Kathryn y Sídney se dedicaban a molestar a los demás ─ **relataba Jefferson** ─. Ella tenía una fuerte tendencia a mandar a los demás, y creía que todos estábamos a su servicio.

─Por eso Elsa le puso el sobrenombre de "Reina Malvada". ─ **Continuaba Ruby.**

─A ninguno nos agradaba lo que el trío del terror le hacía a los demás, y siempre los deteníamos cada que podíamos. ─ **Proseguía David.**

─No lo entiendo ─ **exclamaba Killian** ─. Si ella era su más grande enemiga, ¿en qué momento llegó a formar parte de ustedes?

─Porque Emma lo pidió ─ **aclaraba Mary Margaret** ─. Al principio ellas dos eran muy conflictivas, pero Emma y Ruby se distanciaron un tiempo, y mi Prima comenzó a juntarse mucho con Regina, ambas descubrieron que tenían demasiados gustos afines, a partir de ahí, y ella comenzó a incluirla en lo que hacíamos.

─Pasó el tiempo, y al final, todos decidimos que podía ser un miembro más. ─ **Decía Ruby.**

─De hecho, Regina fue la última. ─ **Exponía Graham.**

─Me imagino que ella no está aquí por lo que haya ocurrido en Tallahassee, ¿no? ─ **Exclamaba Killian con seguridad.**

─ ¿Sabes lo de Tallahassee? ─ **Inquiría David sorprendido.**

─Emma nunca quiso contármelo, sé que tiene que ver con Neal Cassidy, pero lo que no sé es qué tenga que ver Regina en todo esto. ─ **Replicaba el chico.**

─No nos gusta mucho tocar el tema, y si Emma no te lo ha dicho, tendrás que esperar a que se arme de valor para contarlo. ─ **Recalcaba Zelena.**

La expresión de Killian cambió al instante, él nunca le quiso preguntar más sobre lo ocurrido en Tallahassee, sólo tenía el conocimiento de que Regina estaba directamente involucrada, pero ahora que la Pandilla se lo confirmaba, le provocaba más inquietud.

─Aun así, no tienes de que preocuparte, Killian ─ **exclamaba Mary Margaret** ─. Cuando Emma se sienta lista para dejar eso atrás, ella te lo contará sin problemas.

─No sé tú, Killian ─ **pronunciaba Robín** ─. Pero a mí me encantaría conocer a ese miembro fantasma de la Pandilla.

─Será algo interesante. ─ **Replicaba Killian.**

Los miembros restantes de la Pandilla continuaron observándolas hasta que August y David las separaron y volvieron a estar todos juntos, ahora, platicando entre todos sobre lo que habían hecho en últimas fechas.

Mientras tanto, un enfadado Sídney Glass entraba a la Alcaldía de Storybrooke, y sin prestarle atención a Kathryn, se fue directo para hablar con Regina.

─ ¡Regina! ─ **espetaba Sídney entrando a la Oficina de la Alcaldesa** ─ Tienes que hacer algo con Emma Swan.

Regina firmaba unos papeles cuando él entró, y la pluma creó una línea que estropeaba el documento. Escuchar ese nombre la sacó de órbita por completo.

─Así que esos desgraciados lo consiguieron. ─ **Susurraba Regina mirando a los lados.**

─Gina, ¿me oíste? Tienes que hacer algo con Emma, sólo mira lo que le hizo a mi teléfono. ─ **Declaraba Glass poniendo el móvil destrozado en el escritorio negro de Regina.**

─ ¿Tengo cara de Policía? ─ **indagaba Regina sarcásticamente** ─ ¿Por qué no le dices a Graham?

─Porque él es de la Pandilla, y no va a hacer nada. ─ **Contestaba Sídney muy alterado todavía.**

─ ¿Qué sucede, Sid? ─ **Preguntaba Kathryn entrando a la Oficina.**

─Emma destrozó mi teléfono sólo por qué quería hacerle una entrevista.

─ ¿Esa loca está de regreso? ─ **cuestionaba Kathryn** ─ Y ya que el pueblo al fin estaba en paz.

─Sídney, yo también formo parte de la Pandilla por si lo habías olvidado, y no quiere decir que yo no haga nada al respecto. Graham es el Sheriff, y él tiene la obligación de responder a las quejas de los habitantes de este pueblo.

─Regina, no tienes que recordarnos que nos cambiaste por esos santurrones. ─ **Argumentaba Kathryn.**

─Bueno, ¿y tú que estás haciendo aquí? ─ **pedía saber Regina** ─ Se supone que deberías estar allá abajo atendiendo a los que vienen aquí, no quedarte en mi Oficina para enterarte de lo último en chismes. Váyanse de aquí, tengo trabajo que hacer. Y Sídney, lo que sea que le hayas dicho a Emma, esto que te pasó, te lo tienes bien merecido.

─Ahora que te escucho defendiendo tanto a tus "amiguitos", me vienen a la mente todas las cosas que les dijiste indirectamente en Los Ángeles. ─ **Objetaba Kathryn dándose la vuelta.**

─Resérvate tus comentarios, y retírate de mi Oficina, ahora. ─ **Ordenaba Regina entre dientes.**

Kathryn y Sídney salieron muy ofendidos de la Oficina de la Alcaldesa, mientras que Regina giraba su silla, y miraba a través de la ventana, recordando aquel viaje a Los Ángeles que de cierta forma se convirtió en el principio del fin para su Amistad con Emma.

* * *

 **Choza de la Pandilla**

 **Hace Mucho Tiempo**

─ ¿Te vas? ─ **preguntaba David** ─ ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Adónde?

─A Noruega ─ **contestaba Elsa dejándose caer derrotada en el sillón** ─. Más específicamente, a un pueblo pequeño llamado Arendal que está cerca de Oslo.

─ ¿Y no puedes hacer nada para quedarte? ─ **indagaba Zelena** ─ ¿No puedes quedarte con Ingrid o Helga?

─Ellas también van.

─Esto no puede ser posible ─ **repetía Ruby** ─. ¿Y cuándo te vas?

─Al finalizar el año escolar, pero mamá y papá ya se fueron para allá, Anna y yo nos quedamos con mis tías.

─Grandioso ─ **espetaba Emma** ─, y para que termine el año faltan dos meses.

─Ya que no podemos impedir que te vayas, podríamos hacer algo para despedirte. ─ **Proponía August.**

─ ¿Algo como una fiesta en mi casa? ─ **Sugería Jefferson.**

─Puede ser ─ **pronunciaba Walsh** ─. A mí me agrada la idea.

─A nosotros igual ─ **exclamaba Mary Margaret al lado de David** ─. Tenemos mucho tiempo para planearlo todo.

─Podríamos hacer eso, u otra cosa con más significado. ─ **Comentaba Regina.**

─ ¿Qué tienes en mente, Regina? ─ **Curioseaba Emma.**

─Sé que los viajes de graduación sólo se hacen hasta que estás a punto de entrar a la universidad y cuando te gradúas de la misma, pero, ya que Elsa no va a estar aquí cuando alguna de esas cosas suceda, ¿por qué no le adelantamos el viaje ahora que ya se va?

─Tendríamos que viajar con un adulto. ─ **Comentaba Graham.**

─Ese no sería el problema ─ **rebatía Emma** ─, creo que Ingrid nos acompañaría sin ningún inconveniente.

─Además, no tendríamos que preocuparnos tanto por el precio ─ **agregaba Jefferson** ─. Mi papá podría hablar con la Agencia de Viajes que siempre ocupamos, estoy seguro que Rupert nos dará un precio accesible sin privarnos nada de diversión.

─ ¿Todos están de acuerdo? ─ **Preguntaba David levantando su mano.**

Los demás lo imitaron, lo que significaba que el viaje se haría realidad.

─Será el primer viaje de la Pandilla completa más allá de la Cafetería de la Autopista.

─No me recuerdes ese lugar ─ **pedía Ruby** ─. Nunca superaré lo de la ardilla.

La noticia ya no parecía tan mala como en el momento en el que su padre se lo dijo. Sus amigos la hacían sentir feliz y agradecida de tenerlos en su vida, sobre todo a sus primeros amigos.

Días después, Jefferson llegó al Colegio con el presupuesto de la Agencia, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que estaba escrito, saliendo de clases, todos y cada uno le contaron a sus familias sobre lo que tenían pensado, y la gran mayoría aceptó casi de mala gana la idea de que esos niños salieran de casa y se fueran a un lugar tan lejano como Los Ángeles, quedando técnicamente al otro lado del País. Una vez que todos confirmaron su asistencia, Elsa les dio la noticia de que no viajaría solamente la Pandilla; su hermana menor iría con ellos, acompañada de Sídney y Kathryn.

El hecho de que Regina se convirtiera en miembro de la Pandilla había enfurecido a ese par de tontos, y querían a su amiga de regreso a como diera lugar. Por esa razón, cuando la hermana de Zelena comenzó a distanciarse de ellos, aprovecharon la oportunidad y comenzaron a juntarse con Anna, sabiendo de su enemistad con Emma, y que eso haría que Elsa se enojara todavía más. Al final, Kathryn y Sídney la convencieron de que los invitara al viaje a Los Ángeles, sólo para seguir fastidiando a Emma y compañía.

Pasaron los meses, y al día siguiente de que el año escolar terminara, la Pandilla estaba abordando el avión que los llevaría a la Ciudad de las Estrellas.

Al llegar a la Ciudad, se registraron en el Hotel, comieron algo, se dieron una ducha, y se fueron esa tarde directamente a la Playa.

Los chicos corrieron como locos para entrar al agua, todos menos Emma. Estaba completamente paralizada. Por una parte, el paisaje la tenía maravillada, pero por la otra, cada que veía las pequeñas olas que sus amigos saltaban, los traumáticos recuerdos volvían a ella.

─Emma, ¿estás bien? ─ **Preguntaba Regina.**

─Sí, creo que sí, sólo, no me pidas que entre al Agua, todavía no estoy lista.

─De acuerdo, estaré por aquí.

─Regina ─ **exclamaba Sídney haciendo a Emma disimuladamente a un lado** ─, ven. Tienes que probar esta bebida.

─No sé de qué te emocionas, nada de lo que nos den tiene alcohol. ─ **Alegaba Regina.**

─No importa, sólo ven.

Emma observaba como se llevaban a Regina el par de víboras, Emma no le prestó importancia y se acercó a August y Jefferson. Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí. Toda la tarde, durante cada oportunidad que tenían Kathryn y Sídney no dejaban de lanzar indirectas a alguno de ellos, ni dejaban de hablar como idiotas con el fin de molestar a todos los presentes.

El enfado se hacía presente cuando volvieron al hotel y entraron a la Alberca. Después de mucho rogarle, Emma al fin entró, y comenzaron a jugar con una pelota de Playa que Zelena y Mary Margaret habían comprado días antes. Kathryn caminaba por la orilla de la Piscina, y August lanzó la Pelota hacia su dirección, haciendo que su vaso se le cayera de las manos. Regina se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Le encantaba estar con la Pandilla, pero, Kathryn y Sídney eran también sus amigos, y con el paso de las horas, se quedó con ellos, ignorando a veces a Emma.

Los siguientes días fueron de visitar muchos lugares turísticos de la Ciudad, tomarse fotos y pasear por la playa. Mientras que el par de víboras seguían lanzando su veneno frente a la Pandilla.

─ ¿Podrían cerrar el pico? ─ **ordenaba Regina muy alejada de la Pandilla** ─ Anna nos suplicó que ustedes vinieran, ¿y así se lo pagan?

─A Anna tampoco le caen bien ninguno de ellos. ─ **Refutaba Sídney.**

─Tómalo con calma, Regina ─ **decía Kathryn** ─. No sé a qué estás jugando, si todo lo que decimos es la santa verdad.

─Sí, tú pensabas esto, de hecho eras la primera que lo decía. ─ **Agregaba Sídney.**

El último comentario de Glass llegó por fin a los oídos de Emma, quien se volteó de inmediato y espetó contra él.

─ ¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste, Sídney? ─ **ordenaba Emma** ─ Es que no se escuchó muy bien hasta acá.

─Pues deberías lavarte bien los oídos ─ **refutaba Sídney** ─. ¿O qué? ¿Todavía tienes agua de mar adentro?

─Además, no sé por qué te haces la santurrona, Gina ─ **empezaba Kathryn** ─. Si tú siempre has pensado hasta lo peor de la "Pandillita" esa. Y podría apostar a que lo sigues pensando.

─ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ─ **Cuestionaba Regina.**

─Eres buena disimulando, sí eso me lo recalcaste ayer.

Kathryn se marchó junto con Sídney, dejando a Regina confundida, y a Emma molesta.

─ ¿De qué estaban hablando tus amiguitos? ─ **Inquiría Emma con seriedad.**

─Lo están inventando, como siempre. ─ **Respondía Regina sin tomarle importancia, aparentemente.**

Emma la observaba detenidamente, sabía que había algo raro en ella, y eso la tenía intranquila.

─Regina ─ **comenzaba Emma cruzándose de brazos** ─. Sabes que a mí nadie me puede mentir. El par de víboras no lo estaban inventando, ¿verdad?

─No les digas así. ─ **Replicaba Regina alzando la voz.**

─ ¡¿Lo estaban inventando, o no?! ─ **Ordenaba Emma.**

─ ¡No! ─ **espetaba Regina** ─ Lo primero sí es verdad, pero eso de que lo estoy pensando ahora, es mentira. Emma, no me pongas a mí como la mala, ustedes y ellos son mis amigos, no puedo dejar de sentirme entre la espada y la pared.

─Yo no te diré lo que deberás hacer en el futuro, Mills. No obstante, llegará el día que tengas que decidir si realmente quieres estar con nosotros o regresar con tus distinguidos amigos. Te repito que tú te ganaste el lugar a pulso, así que no lo arruines. ─ **Argumentaba Emma muy seria.**

─Tienes razón, Swan. No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer. ─ **Respondía Regina.**

Emma se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin continuar con la discusión. No estaba molesta con Regina por lo que Sídney había dicho, sólo se sentía extraña al enterarse que Regina pensaba cosas horribles de todos ellos, ya no sentía la misma confianza de contarle las cosas, y se arrepentía de haberle contado unas cuantas, no era a propósito, pero el par de víboras la hacían desconfiar de Regina, y una vez que Emma sentía eso, era muy difícil que el afectado recuperara la confianza de Emma.

Lo que restó del viaje, se la pasaron separadas, cada una disfrutando a su manera, y soportando a las víboras lo mejor que podían.

Al finalizar la semana regresaron a Storybrooke, y dos días después, toda la Pandilla despedía a Elsa en el Aeropuerto Internacional Logan, en Boston.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **El Presente**

La Pandilla acompañó a Emma a la Casa de los Swan para ayudarla a retirar las sábanas de los muebles y a hacer la cena.

Luego de más plática amena, risas, alcohol, y una sesión de Karaoke, todos se iban a dormir para disfrutar del día de mañana.

Emma y Killian durmieron en su antigua habitación, y James y Jackeline en la de él, aunque a Swan no le agradara la idea, estaba demasiado cansada como para pelear con su hermano, además de que no tenía Corazón para mandar a la chica sola al Hostal de la Abuelita.

Todos estaban exhaustos por el viaje, y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, ella y Killian abrazados, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Killian despertó solo en la cama. La maleta de Emma estaba abierta y sus zapatillas deportivas no estaban.

─Esa chiquilla se salió a correr y ni siquiera me invitó. ─ **Refunfuñaba Killian tapando su cabeza con la almohada.**

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que Emma hacía. Swan sí salió a correr, pero, no para hacer ejercicio, sino para ver a dos personas importantes que había abandonado por tantos años. Emma estaba de pie frente a las tumbas de sus padres. Con las campanas de la Iglesia como fondo.


	6. Tallahassee, Parte Uno

**VI**

 **Tallahassee, Parte Uno**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Hace Nueve Años**

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que Elsa se mudó a Noruega, y las cosas les iban de maravilla a los miembros restantes de la Pandilla.

La gran mayoría estaban aún en el colegio, Graham comenzaba a prepararse para el reclutamiento de los Marines, Jefferson iba de aquí para allá con su cámara en la mano, fotografiando los paisajes que su hogar le ofrecía, y no conforme con eso, viajaba desde Maine hasta Nueva Brunswick, capturando preciosos y valiosos momentos de los habitantes de la Costa Este. Walsh, Zelena, Peter y David estaban en el último año, y comenzando a llenar sus solicitudes para entrar a la Universidad, mientras que Mary Margaret y los demás se preparaban para los exámenes.

Emma y Regina, supieron solucionar el pequeño malentendido de los Ángeles, y continuaron con su relación, aunque, sin que ninguna lo dijera, en el fondo, ambas le guardaban cosas a la otra, cosas que por el bien común, preferían callar, aunque, de cierto modo eran insignificantes a esas alturas.

El Pueblo estaba tranquilo, y como siempre, nada sobresaliente ocurría en los alrededores, sólo ferias estudiantiles, partidos del equipo de Soccer, nada interesante que contar en la vida de los habitantes de Storybrooke, hasta un día que después de muchos meses, la Joya Escondida entre los Bosques de Maine tuvo a un nuevo visitante.

─Hola ─ **comenzaba Emma tímidamente frente a las tumbas de sus padres** ─, sé que ya tenía mucho que no me aparecía por aquí, pero, en mi defensa, los exámenes han sido agotadores, y esta mañana, Jimmy no quiso acompañarme.

Emma no solía aparecerse por el Cementerio a menos de que la fecha lo ameritara, como era el cumpleaños de alguno de sus padres o su aniversario luctuoso, a ella no le agradaba la idea siquiera de pararse por ese lugar después de todo lo que había vivido, pero, en esta ocasión era muy diferente, ya que la fecha era importante para ella: era su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

─No tengo la menor idea de por dónde comenzar ─ **confesaba la chica sentándose en el césped frente a ambas lápidas** ─, tampoco recuerdo la última vez que estuve aquí sola, sin embargo, un sentimiento dentro de mí, quería estar hoy aquí con ustedes. Los tres sabemos perfectamente la razón, ya que este día cumplo dieciséis, y bueno… su niña ya creció.

Swan bajó la mirada y comenzó a arrancar el pasto recién cortado del nerviosismo y la emoción, como ya era su costumbre, sus sentimientos eran los que mandaban.

─Tal vez no lo sepan, pero, hoy la Pandilla tiene algo reservado para mí ─ **relataba Emma con ilusión** ─, esta mañana Mary Margaret salió muy temprano, y mis tíos no me dijeron a donde se había ido. No sé qué esperar, adoro a mis amigos más que a nada en este mundo, ustedes saben bien que ellos han estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, por eso siempre agradezco los detalles que todos tienen conmigo en ocasiones como esta, y me encantan sus intentos por hacerme feliz, sin embargo, sólo hay una cosa que deseo con todo mi Corazón, y esa es que por una vez... ustedes dos estuvieran conmigo.

Era verdad, el único deseo que tuvo desde los ocho años era tenerlos a los dos con ella, una cosa bastante comprensible, y uno de sus más oscuros secretos. A pesar de que Mérida la siguió tratando luego de la Muerte del Sr. Swan, no le había contado eso a nadie, y por mucho tiempo, sus amigos y el resto de su Familia por algún motivo la mantenían lejos del Cementerio en su cumpleaños, ella pensaba que lo hacían para que se sintiera menos miserable ese día, pero nunca funcionaba.

Si había algo que Emma no podía evitar estando frente a las tumbas de sus padres, era llorar como una niña pequeña, y eso estaba haciendo en ese instante.

Ya no dijo nada, dejó que el llanto saliera de su sistema, inconscientemente ese era el único lugar en donde se podía desahogar realmente, durante su vida, su mente creó una especie de escudo que protegía sus emociones y anhelos, haciendo que expresara solo la mitad de lo que sentía, con quien fuere, sus más profundos secretos se quedaban con ella.

Pasó un buen rato con sus padres, nadie la molestaba, no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaban sus amigos, y sus tíos prefirieron no buscarla hasta que ella decidiera volver, o eso era lo que pensaba al no recibir ningún mensaje de nadie.

─ ¿Cómo sería nuestra vida los cuatro juntos a estas alturas? ─ **curioseaba Emma mirando ambas lápidas una vez más** ─ Si tan sólo ustedes dos estuvieran aquí, probablemente, James sería diferente… yo, sería diferente… todo, sería diferente. No me malentiendan, amo a mis tíos y a Mary Margaret, ellos me han hecho sentir miembro de ellos, sin embargo, yo tuve una Familia, y honestamente la quiero de regreso.

Los ojos de Emma se humedecieron otra vez tras esa confesión, era poco antes de mediodía y ya había sacado todo lo que no podía expresar desde hace más de ocho años.

Se secó las lágrimas, limpió cada tumba y les dejó unas flores para marcharse de regreso a la Ciudad y continuar haciéndoles creer a todos que no sabía que planeaban algo para ella.

Se despidió como siempre y caminó por el Cementerio esa mañana soleada. Sus padres estaban en la parte más alejada del lugar, ya casi llegando al Sendero que conducía al Bosque del Norte.

De último minuto, cambió de idea y comenzó a caminar para llegar a ese lugar y perderse un rato, después de liberar sus emociones, necesitaba estar consigo misma.

Anduvo por el Sendero, disfrutando del paisaje y de la tranquilidad, sacó su reproductor, y a medio camino comenzó a escuchar su música favorita. Nada la molestaba, sólo se enfocaba en el paisaje a su alrededor, hasta que, algo en el mismo llamó su atención.

En el Sendero se encontró un Escarabajo de color Amarillo, un color bastante inusual, y por supuesto el lugar también era inusual.

Swan se quitó los auriculares, pausó su reproductor y caminó al auto. La lluvia tempranera dejó el parabrisas con unas pequeñas gotas que el mismo clima del Bosque no permitía que se secaran todavía. Ella lo miraba muy curiosa, era la primera vez que veía un carro as. En Storybrooke, los habitantes tenían autos cuadrados con colores aburridos, ese Escarabajo era una extravagancia en el pueblo en el que parecía que no pasaba el tiempo.

Le echó un vistazo al interior, y en el asiento trasero encontró una manta oscura sobre algo que no pudo identificar, unas cuantas envolturas de Hamburguesas, y envases de refresco vacíos en el asiento del copiloto. Pero, la cosa más extraña la encontró al pasar la mano izquierda por la manija de la puerta del lado del conductor y ésta última no tenía el seguro puesto.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, y sin pensar de quién era el auto, ni tampoco por qué estaba en medio del Bosque, sólo se sentó y sintió el volante, miró cada centímetro del tablero y encontró la radio encendida con el volumen bastante bajo, y una canción ochentera que no podía reconocer.

─ ¿De dónde salió este auto? ─ **Musitaba Emma con los ojos muy abiertos.**

─Yo podría contarte esa historia, si quieres. ─ **Respondía un joven levantándose del asiento trasero.**

Emma dio un salto en el asiento, y se giró para ver a ese chico detrás suyo que usaba un gorro color verde y una chaqueta de cuero roja y desgastada. Todo era extraño en ese momento, su sonrisa era tonta, pero, por algún motivo, no quiso irse de ese lugar.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **El Presente**

Killian bajó las escaleras de la casa de los Swan, y al llegar a la Sala no encontró a nadie ahí, se sintió extrañado de verse solo tan temprano.

Su chica no estaba, y tenía pensado alcanzarla, sin embargo, tenía que encontrar a James, cuando menos, para avisarle a donde se irían.

Fue rápido a la cocina, tomó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de jugo de arándano sobrante de la reunión de anoche. Al terminar, dejó ese vaso en la barra y se alertó cuando se abrió la puerta.

James y Jackeline entraron a la Casa con dos bolsas grandes de la Cafetería de la Abuelita.

─ ¡Killian! ─ **comenzaba James** ─ ¡Buenos días!

─ ¿Qué tal, Jimmy? ─ **respondía Killian** ─ Veo que aquí se despiertan muy temprano.

─El tocino de la Abuelita es especialmente perfecto, y hay que madrugar si queremos ganarle al gruñón de Leroy. ─ **Respondía James dejando las bolsas en la mesa.**

─Me encantaría probarlo, pero creo que trajiste muy poco. ─ **Alegaba Killian acercándose a ellos.**

─Sí ─ **respondía James metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos** ─, se suponía que traeríamos para todos, pero, me encontré a Robín, dijo que te mandó un mensaje diciéndote que los esperaba para desayunar.

─Maldita sea ─ **mascullaba Killian** ─, no he revisado mi teléfono desde anoche, en fin, primero tengo que encontrar a tu hermana. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

─Hace unas horas me dijo que saldría a correr, y que regresaría para el desayuno ─ **comentaba el hermano menor de Emma** ─. Si mi hermana no ha cambiado su vieja ruta, puedes encontrarla por el Bosque del Norte.

─Bien, ¿y cómo llego hasta allá? ─ **Cuestionaba Killian poniéndose la Chaqueta.**

─Sal de aquí y camina con dirección a la Biblioteca, sigue derecho hasta que veas un viejo Pozo de agua, una vez ahí, gira a la derecha y comenzarás a ver las lápidas, no podrás perderte.

─De acuerdo, gracias, Jimmy. ─ **Expresaba Killian saliendo del lugar.**

Mientras Killian iba a su alcance, Emma ya estaba sentada en el césped que rodeaba aquellas lápidas, estaba callada con la mirada hacia el suelo, no se atrevía a mirarlos "de frente", no tenía excusa para haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo, sabía qué, de estar vivos, ya le habrían dado una buena reprimenda por desconectarse de su lugar de origen.

No quería hablar, sólo pensar en lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía qué la impulsaba a estar ahí, su instinto al parecer era lo que la mantenía pegada al suelo.

Sus padres estaban con ella en espíritu, eso lo entendía a la perfección, pero Jimmy no se había aparecido por ahí desde las vacaciones de verano, y el sitio se veía descuidado.

─Sé lo que están pensando ─ **exclamaba Emma con tristeza** ─, y sí, ustedes dos tienen unos hijos bastante desconsiderados.

Después de un rato de silencio, éste último la hizo sentir incómoda, como si en cualquier momento sus padres salieran de sus tumbas y quisieran hablar con ella, Emma sintió la necesidad de expresar algo, por muy tonto e inocente que pareciera.

─Y no, no quería venir en un principio ─ **refutaba Emma como si sus padres estuvieran ahí** ─. No me malentiendan, es sólo que aquí además de los buenos momentos, hay muchos malos y tristes. Sé que parezco una loca hablando con un par de pedazos de roca que tienen inscritos sus nombres, pero, espero que en algún lugar de este basto universo me estén escuchando, porque también sé que me han estado cuidando, lo supe desde el accidente, pero, en fin, creo que será mejor que les dé una limpieza y vuelva a casa para desayunar, Killian ya se habrá despertado.

Se levantó y sacó una bolsa de plástico que tenía en el bolsillo y recogió las hojas, algo que no entendía era la razón de por qué no nevó la noche anterior, como ya era costumbre en esas fechas, parecía que hasta el clima de Storybrooke se alegraba de tener a su hija pródiga de regreso.

Al final, ella les sonrió a ambas lápidas como una tonta y se marchó del lugar. Tenía la intención de correr hacia el Bosque del Norte, pero, recordó que no había vuelto a Storybrooke sola, y que tenía a un chico apuesto y hambriento esperando por ella en casa.

Sin más, dio media vuelta y caminó lo más rápido que pudo, dio un vistazo atrás para ver el lugar de sus padres y el enorme árbol que siempre los cubría, les dedicó otra sonrisa llena de una mezcla de culpa y alegría y continuó su andar sin quitar la vista de ahí, todo era perfecto en ese momento para ella hasta que por cosa casi del Destino se estrelló con la única persona en todo el pueblo que no estaba deseosa de ver en esos momentos.

─Ten más cuidado por donde caminas. ─ **Refunfuñaba Regina sin darse cuenta con quien se había tropezado.**

─Lo siento, no fue mi intención, de verdad, es sólo que como este lugar siempre está vacío pues no creí que fuera necesario tener la vista al frente. ─ **Respondía sobando su cabeza.**

Ambas levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, y lo único que una pudo ver de la otra fue su expresión de asombro por tenerse de frente después de tanto tiempo.

─ ¿Swan? ─ **Exclamaba Regina acomodando su cabello.**

─ ¿Mills? ─ **replicaba Emma** ─ Es curioso verte caminando por Storybrooke, creí que te la vivías en la Alcaldía.

─Bueno, viniendo de alguien que se desapareció en San Diego desde hace tres años, debo decir que tu comentario no me parece tan justo. ─ **Replicaba Regina cruzando los brazos.**

─Creo que tienes razón ─ **expresaba Emma esquivando la mirada de repente** ─, yo sólo digo lo que he visto en últimas horas, ya que, para alguien que me buscó con tanta insistencia antes de que la Pandilla fuera a San Diego, no has hecho mucho por ir a mi encuentro.

─ ¿Qué puedo decir? ─ **proseguía Regina** ─ Parece ser que la brillante Publicista Emma Swan es una persona bastante ocupada, que nunca pudo contestar ni una sola llamada.

Las dos no dijeron nada, y un silencio lúgubre cubrió el ambiente, Emma y Regina evitaban verse a los ojos, tratando de que su discusión no terminara pronto en una de sus habituales riñas.

─Pues sí, tengo que admitir que tuve un inicio de año muy pesado ─ **replicaba Swan** ─, pero, ya tenías mi número personal, pudiste haberme contactado más fácil.

─ ¿Realmente habría valido la pena, Swan? ─ **pedía saber Mills** ─, no has querido dirigirme la palabra desde hace seis años, no creo que con un simple mensaje eso hubiese cambiado.

Regina tenía razón, nada habría cambiado, es más, pudo haberla bloqueado en el instante de recibir la notificación del mensaje entrante.

─ ¿Y para qué querías hablar conmigo con tanta insistencia en aquella ocasión? ─ **Inquiría Emma.**

─Quería que por fin habláramos sobre Tallahassee. ─ **Respondía Regina.**

─ ¿Tú y yo todavía tenemos algo de que discutir acerca de Tallahassee? ─ **Volvía a preguntar Emma.**

─Yo diría que sí ─ **contestaba la Alcaldesa** ─, hasta que tú estés lista para volver a tocar el tema, tú y yo tendremos cosas de qué hablar.

─ ¿Qué haces en el Cementerio a esta hora? ─ **Indagaba Emma cambiando el tema.**

─Es miércoles ─ **replicaba Regina siguiéndole la corriente sin más remedio** ─. Los miércoles en la mañana le traigo flores a papá.

Regina bajó la mirada tras decir esas palabras, y Emma dejó ver su asombro, no ante la Muerte de Henry Mills, eso lo supo desde el _Spring Break_ , Zelena le dijo que su padre falleció a principios de año, sino al ver a Regina tan deprimida.

En ese momento, Emma se sintió como una tonta al preguntar eso, se sentía mucho peor al recordar que en ningún momento del año pudo enviarle un mensaje a Regina mostrando sus condolencias. Swan sabía que Henry y Regina eran muy cercanos, casi tanto como Gregory y ella, comprendía perfectamente su dolor, y ni siquiera por los viejos recuerdos tuvo la gentileza de hacerlo, porque, por más problemas que tuviera con la nueva Alcaldesa, Cora y Henry Mills significaban mucho en su vida.

─Oh… ─ **comenzaba Emma mordiendo su labio** ─ es cierto… yo… bueno… mis condolencias.

─ ¿Lo sabías? ─ **Inquiría Regina.**

─Zelena me lo dijo en San Diego ─ **afirmaba Swan** ─, lamento no haber hablado contigo antes es sólo que…

─Que no tuviste tiempo ─ **la interrumpía Regina con molestia** ─, pareciera que ni para alguien que te quería como a su propia hija tuviste tiempo.

─ ¿Y de qué servía enviar mis condolencias meses después de su Muerte? ─ **espetaba Emma** ─ Yo respetaba a tu padre, era un buen hombre, pero ya no era relevante el que lo hiciera o no, además, le pedí a Zelena que le diera el pésame a tu madre por mí.

─Pudiste haber venido al Funeral ─ **alegaba Regina** ─, ¿cómo es posible que James se haya tomado el tiempo para venir y tú no lo hiciste? ¿Acaso te importa más el trabajo que las personas que fueron cercanas a ti?

─No pude venir, es así de simple. ─ **Refutaba Emma cruzándose de brazos.**

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ **Preguntaba Regina con más enojo.**

─ ¿Para qué quieres saber? ─ **Exclamaba Swan poniéndose a la defensiva.**

─Porque no comprendo cómo ni por Zelena pudiste venir, August o Mary Margaret pudieron habértelo dicho ─ **respondía Regina** ─. ¿Por qué demonios no viniste?

─ ¡Tal vez porque me estaba debatiendo entre la Vida y la Muerte! ─ **soltaba Emma por fin** ─, te repito que simplemente no podía.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **respondía Regina muy sorprendida** ─ ¿Qué te pasó?

─Eso ya no tiene importancia ─ **alegaba Emma** ─, eso ya fue, y afortunadamente estoy bien.

Regina la miró de pies a cabeza cuando se tocó el lado izquierdo de su abdomen. Tenía la intención de sacarle la información sobre lo que le había pasado, sin embargo, antes de que formulara la siguiente pregunta, un hombre que ella no conocía traía arrastrando a Sídney por el Cementerio.

─ ¡Swan! ─ **exclamaba Killian con entusiasmo** ─ Mira a quién me encontré escondido allá atrás.

─ ¿Killian? ─ **expresaba Emma saliendo de su leve conmoción** ─, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

─Tu hermano me dijo cómo hallarte ─ **respondía Killian soltando a Sídney y dejándolo caer al suelo** ─. Tenía la intención de alcanzarte para hacer ejercicio los dos juntos, y me encontré a esta persona.

─ ¡Esto es un atropello! ─ **respingaba Glass levantándose y quedándose junto a la Alcaldesa** ─. Regina, tienes que hacer algo, este hombre está entorpeciendo la libertad de prensa.

─ ¿Yo? ─ **inquiría Regina** ─ Ya te dije que fueras con Graham.

─Lo sé, pero, como líder de esta Ciudad es tu obligación vigilar que nuestros derechos sean respetados.

─Disculpen si me entrometo, pero, lo que este hombre hace va más allá de la libertad de prensa. ─ **Justificaba Killian sacando la cámara digital de Sídney.**

─ ¿Y usted, es? ─ **Pedía saber la Alcaldesa.**

─Mil perdones, olvidé presentarme. Killian Jones ─ **expresaba Killian extendiendo su mano** ─. Soy cronista deportivo del _The San Diego Union-Tribune_ , y como le iba diciendo, su Majestad, este hombre usa la libertad de expresión para su prensa amarillista.

Killian le mostró a la Alcaldesa que Sídney había seguido a Emma hasta el Cementerio y la fotografió mientras estuvo con sus padres, y durante la discusión de hace unos momentos.

─Como puede ver, aquí no hay ninguna clase de atropello. ─ **Decía Killian apagando la cámara, y regresándosela a Glass.**

─Esto es algo que realmente ya no me sorprende de ti, Glass ─ **reconocía Emma caminando de forma amenazadora hasta él** ─, así que te diré esto una sola vez. Continúa con esto un día más, y no sabes a lo que te vas a enfrentar.

─ ¿Me estás amenazando? ─ **indagaba Sídney dando pasos hacia atrás** ─, la ley me protege.

─No ─ **replicaba Emma sin dejar de verlo** ─, protege a los verdaderos periodistas, como Killian, no como tú, que sólo buscas chismes y rumores, ¿o es que acaso debo recordarte que cada que no hayas nada interesante, tú mismo te encargas de crear las noticias?

Sídney siguió caminando en reversa mientras Killian y Regina miraban la escena.

─Así que, escucha bien, Sídney: Si durante mi estancia en Storybrooke, encuentro una foto mía ya sea en la primera plana o en alguna columna, o si mi nombre aparece en el encabezado de alguna de las notas amarillistas del tan afamado "Espejo de Storybrooke", lo que recibirás de mí no será un golpe o un teléfono o cámara rota, sino una bonita y hermosa orden de restricción más una demanda por acoso, ¿quedó claro?

─Eso no es correcto ─ **replicaba Sídney con voz temblorosa** ─, el pueblo tiene derecho a saber lo que pasa aquí.

─Con todo respeto, no creo que a Leroy o Walter les apetezca saber que estuve en el Cementerio al día siguiente de volver a casa, ¿o sí?

─Además, no tienes el poder suficiente para hacer algo como eso.

─Cuando tienes a Robert Gold de tu lado con toda su firma de abogados, no hay nada que no puedas hacer ─ **exclamaba Emma con un aire de superioridad** ─, así que, ya lo sabes, si no quieres enfrentarte a la ira de Gold por preguntar estupideces sobre la Muerte de su querido hermano menor, o por espiar a una de sus mejores elementos además de su "mano derecha", te sugiero que no busques más noticias sobre mí.

Emma echó la mirada hacia atrás, y Killian la leyó sin ningún problema cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

─Regina, lamento que nuestra pequeña conversación se haya terminado tan rápido. ─ **Expresaba Emma tomando a Killian de la mano.**

─No importa, Swan ─ **declaraba Regina** ─, de todos modos, el tema que quiero tratar contigo ni siquiera lo tocamos hoy. Sídney, acompáñame.

Regina se dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso al pueblo con Sídney andando tras ella como un perrito.

─Felicidades ─ **exclamaba Emma con cansancio** ─. Acabas de conocer a la temida Reina Malvada, y lo mejor de todo: tienes el lujo de decir que sobreviviste para contarlo.

─ ¿De verdad era ella? ─ **curioseaba Killian con una sonrisa en el rostro** ─, no se ve tan fiera como yo esperaba.

─Porque llegaste después del verdadero enfrentamiento ─ **respondía Emma mirándolo intensamente** ─, ¿y bien? ¿Quieres conocer la ruta de caminata de Emma Swan por el Bosque del Norte?

─No ─ **contestaba el joven** ─, realmente me encantaría, sin embargo, dos elegantes hombres ingleses nos están esperando para desayunar.

─ ¿Sólo Robín y Roland? ─ **Preguntaba Emma jugando con sus manos.**

─Sí, al parecer, será desayuno para cuatro esta mañana. ─ **Respondía Killian cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al pueblo, ya cuando Regina y Sídney iban mucho más adelante de ellos.**

Mientras ellos caminaban como dos adolescentes enamorados, Regina y su Espejo seguían su andar sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra hasta que pisaron las calles de Storybrooke, y Regina se detuvo en una calle estrecha y sola.

─Sídney. ─ **Decía Regina sin mirarlo de frente, y con una voz muy seria.**

─ ¿Sí…, Regina? ─ **Respondía Glass con temor en la voz.**

─ ¿Ese hombre borró todas las fotos? ─ **Inquiría la Alcaldesa de nueva cuenta.**

─No, aquí las tengo ─ **replicaba Sídney sacando la cámara** ─, ¿qué quieres que haga con ellas? ¿Las publico?

─Bórralas ─ **contestaba Regina tajantemente** ─, ahora mismo.

─ ¡¿Por qué?! ─ **espetaba Sídney** ─ ¿Acaso te vas a poner de su lado?

─ ¡No me estoy poniendo del lado de nadie! ─ **explotaba Regina mirándolo con furia** ─, pero, él tiene razón, ¿o qué? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste la cantidad de agentes de seguridad que trajo Gold cuando vino a buscar a Neal?

El hombre lo pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón, y comenzó a eliminarlas de la memoria de la cámara.

─No quiero escándalos en mi ciudad, Sídney ─ **proseguía Regina mientras lo observaba borrando las fotos** ─. Tampoco deseo tener a media prensa de California por las calles de Storybrooke, así que, ni se te ocurra hacer nada de lo que tengas planeado en tu torpe cabeza, o tendrás que buscar otra ciudad para repartir tus chismes.

Regina se marchó y Sídney la miró muy ofendido y confundido por sus reacciones, y se dio cuenta que ella ya no lo apoyaría ahora que era la Alcaldesa, y que Swan había vuelto al Pueblo.

Emma y Killian llegaron a la habitación de Robín, donde un impaciente Roland brincaba en los sillones para desayunar todos juntos.

─Si yo fuera tú, hombrecito, me bajaría de eso sillones cuando Granny llegara con nuestros platos. ─ **Exclamaba Emma dándole espacio a Killian para entrar.**

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Inquiría el niño dejando de brincar de forma abrupta.**

─Porque, una noche de tormenta, tu tía Ruby y yo corríamos por los pasillos del Hostal, y entramos a una Habitación y comenzamos a hacer lo mismo que tú ─ **relataba Emma acercándose lentamente, y haciendo que su voz se escuchara siniestra** ─, ambas saltábamos felices sin que nada nos preocupara, ni que nadie nos molestara, no nos inquietábamos ni siquiera del ruido que hacíamos.

Cuando Emma llegó, al sillón Roland se sentó lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras que Killian y Robín los observaban muy entretenidos.

─De pronto, una de nosotras cayó al suelo, y comenzamos a reír, estábamos desconectadas del mundo, no importaba nada, hasta que se escucharon unos fuertes pasos sobre los enormes tablones de madera, las luces de toda la Ciudad se apagaron gracias a la tormenta, y alguien golpeó la puerta muy fuerte ─ **continuaba Emma acercándose más a él** ─. Ruby y yo nos vimos fijamente una a la otra, y nos alarmamos cuando algo que llegó volando rompió la ventana, permitiendo que el viento se colara por la habitación. La puerta volvió a sonar con más fuerza, Ruby habló, pero nadie contestó. No supimos qué hacer, nos quedamos quietas esperando a que abrieran la puerta.

Sin que Emma se diera cuenta, Killian abrió la puerta para que Ruby y Víctor entraran a la Habitación con el desayuno en sus manos, llevaban un rato en la puerta, escuchando la historia de Emma, mientras Swan seguía concentrada, y Roland se hundía más en el sillón, Caperucita se aproximó hasta su amiga sigilosamente, con el fin de estropearle su cuento.

─ ¿Y qué pasó después? ─ **Preguntaba Roland muy interesado.**

─Se escuchó un trueno después de que la luz cegadora del relámpago se hizo presente, Ruby y yo miramos por la ventana, y cuando regresamos la vista a la puerta… ─Proseguía Emma alzando los brazos.

─Granny estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación. ─ **Interrumpía Ruby picando las costillas de Emma.**

Swan dio un brinco mientras Ruby y los demás estallaban de la risa por su reacción.

─ ¿Con qué tratando de asustar a nuestro hombrecito, Ems? ─ **recriminaba Ruby** ─, sabes que eso no fue lo que realmente pasó.

─Sólo quería darle más emoción a la historia. ─ **Justificaba Emma poniendo sus manos en las caderas.**

─ ¿Y cuál es la historia real? ─ **Inquiría Víctor.**

─Estábamos jugando con una pelota ─ **comenzaba Ruby sentándose con Roland en sus piernas** ─, teníamos como unos diez años. Las dos brincábamos como locas en los sillones lanzándonos esa cosa, de pronto, Emma no la alcanzó, y rompimos uno de los vidrios de la ventana. Granny subió corriendo y nos dedicó esa mirada furiosa que toda la Pandilla teme.

─ ¿Y qué más pasó? ─ **Preguntaba Killian.**

─Granny nos hizo recoger los pedazos del vidrio, y tuvimos que trabajar en la Heladería de la Familia de Elsa para pagar el nuevo. ─ **Agregaba Emma.**

─Buen intento, Tía Emma. ─ **Decía Roland muy feliz.**

─De no haber llegado tu tía Ruby, sí te hubiese sacado un tremendo susto. ─ **Replicaba Emma guiñándole un ojo.**

─Y cambiando un poco de tema ─ **intervenía Robín** ─, ¿qué desayunaremos hoy?

─No lo sé ─ **replicaba Ruby** ─, el cocinero cree que todavía tengo cara de camarera y me dio sus órdenes.

─Eso quiere decir que no desayunarán con nosotros. ─ **Afirmaba Emma.**

─No digas locuras, Ems ─ **respondía Caperucita a viva voz** ─. Por supuesto que desayunaremos con ustedes.

─Bueno, pues, creo que ya hemos esperado demasiado ─ **aseguraba Killian** ─, así que, ¡a comer!

Limpiaron la enorme mesa de centro y pusieron la comida y los cubiertos sobre ella, para después disfrutar de lo que pidieron para desayunar.

Terminaron luego de una hora llena de risas y plática amena, y cuando la camarera se llevó todo su desorden, se quedaron en sus lugares, esperando que la Pandilla les dijera lo que harían ese día.

─Swan ─ **comenzaba Killian** ─, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

─Ya la hiciste. ─ **Respondía Emma levantando la cabeza para mirarlo mejor.**

─Otra. ─ **Replicaba el joven.**

─De acuerdo ─ **exclamaba Emma** ─, haz tu pregunta, Jones.

─Sé que prometí ser paciente hasta que estuvieras lista para abrirte ante esto, pero, creo que ya es tiempo, ahora que estás de nuevo en tu pueblo natal.

─ ¿Adónde quieres llegar, Killian? ─ **Pedía saber Emma, tensándose casi al instante.**

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Tallahassee? ─ **Preguntaba Killian.**

Emma se levantó de su lado y se puso de pie, quedando en medio de sus amigos, y miró a Ruby inmediatamente, estaba asustada por la pregunta de Killian, todavía no quería desempolvar ese viejo y amargo recuerdo.

─Está bien si no quieres contarlo con todos aquí, Ems ─ **añadía Robín al notar su malestar** ─, si no deseas hacer una rueda de prensa sobre este asunto por nosotros no pierdas cuidado.

Emma todavía parecía muy asustada, no quería volver a tocar ese tema, no esperaba hacerlo ni en sus peores pesadillas, pero ahora, Killian le estaba pidiendo que abriera la última página dolorosa de su vida.

─Patito ─ **comenzaba Ruby para llamar su atención** ─, entiendo mejor que nadie lo difícil que esto es para ti. Ambas perdimos parte de nuestra vida en Tallahassee, sin embargo, ten en cuenta una cosa.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Inquiría Emma con un hilo de voz.**

─Ninguno de nosotros te va a obligar a hablar si realmente no lo quieres ─ **respondía Caperucita** ─, abrirte o no ante esto es y será tu decisión, y lo que elijas, te aseguro que estaremos contigo.

─Ruby tiene razón, Amor ─ **agregaba Killian** ─, lamento si te hice sentir incómoda con esto, sin embargo, quiero conocerte más, y como lo dijo Robín: si no estás dispuesta a hablar justo ahora, no hay ningún problema, yo seré capaz de esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Swan miró la cara de culpabilidad de Killian y se sintió mal ante eso, claro que quería hablar, sobretodo ya que Ruby estaba ahí, quién además era una de las protagonistas de aquella tragedia.

─Sé que quieres saber lo que pasó, Killian, es algo normal, como cuando tú me hablaste sobre tu pasado con Milah ─ **contestaba Emma sin dejar de mirar a su novio** ─, y quiero hablar sin que nadie más de la Pandilla esté presente.

La chica se detuvo de forma abrupta sopesando lo que estaba a punto de decir, y considerando si de verdad quería contar lo de Tallahassee.

─Bueno ─ **comenzaba Emma aclarando su garganta** ─, si ustedes están preparados para oír la tal vez no tan trágica historia de Tallahassee, primero tendrán que conocer a dos personas muy importantes para Ruby, y para mí.

─Peter Carson. ─ **Contestaba Víctor abrazando a Ruby.**

─Y Neal Cassidy. ─ **Terminaba Killian tomando la mano de Emma.**

─Así es. ─ **Respondía ésta última.**

Emma estaba a punto de proseguir su historia, cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta. Al abrirla, encontraron a August y Elsa que habían ido a buscarlos para que juntos fueran a pasar el rato en la playa con ellos. Víctor, Ruby, Robín y Roland tomaron rápidamente sus cosas y los acompañaron de inmediato, mientras que Killian y Emma volvieron a su casa por lo que se llevarían a la playa con ellos.

─Tengo que advertirte que las Playas de la Costa Este son muy diferentes. ─ **Alegaba Emma cuando subieron a su habitación.**

─Pues, el día está bastante cálido a pesar de la estación en la que nos encontramos ─ **respondía Killian tomando su maleta** ─, es como si tu presencia cambiara las cosas.

─Sí, claro, ahora tengo el súper poder de cambiar el clima, ¿no? ─ **alegaba Emma** ─, admito que es extraño que en pleno invierno haga calor, aunque eso se lo atribuyo más al cambio climático que a que Storybrooke se alegre de tenerme de vuelta.

─Todo es posible en este mundo, Swan. ─ **Proseguía Killian abriendo la puerta de la habitación.**

─Killian. ─ **Exclamaba Emma.**

─ ¿Qué sucede, Amor? ─ **Respondía él.**

─Sobre lo de Tallahassee, sé lo que dije, pero, lo pensé mejor de camino hacia aquí.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste mejor?

─Sólo quiero contártelo a ti.

La expresión de Jones cambió, Emma estaba diciendo la verdad, lo leía en su mirada, estaba bajando sus muros, y algo en el fondo le decía a gritos ahogados que no irían a la Playa con la Pandilla.

─Está bien ─ **contestaba Killian con dulzura en su voz** ─, te esperaré cuando estés lista para hablar.

─Quiero hablar ahora ─ **aseguraba con rapidez** ─, quiero hacerlo ahora, antes de que el muro se vuelva a levantar.

─Adelante, Swan ─ **exclamaba Killian bajando la pequeña mochila y caminando de vuelta a la cama** ─. Te escucho. Háblame sobre el famoso Neal Cassidy.

Emma sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Killian la imitó y la rodeó con su brazo derecho, permitiendo que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

─Bien, esto será intenso. ─ **Exclamaba Emma tomando un respiro.**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Nueve Años Antes**

Emma seguía observando a aquel chico en el asiento trasero del Escarabajo Amarillo, no entendía la razón, pero, no podía o no quería salirse del auto.

─ ¿Sabías qué abres mucho los ojos cuando te sorprendes? ─ **comenzaba el chico sin dejar de mirarla** ─, en serio, lo que hace que tus ojos verdes luzcan demasiado.

La joven Emma se quedó callada ante esa especie de comentario, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar en una situación así, sus ojos le echaban un vistazo al interior del auto, aunque no sabía la razón.

─Esta conversación es bastante interesante ─ **proseguía el chico** ─, hablas demasiado, no encuentro manera de cómo callarte.

─Lo siento ─ **respondía Emma** ─, es sólo que me enseñaron a no hablar con extraños.

─Neal Cassidy ─ **replicaba el chico** ─. ¿Ves? Ya no soy un extraño.

─No voy a decirte mi nombre ─ **refutaba Swan** ─, podrías ser una clase de secuestrador o algo por el estilo.

─Claro, lo dice la que se metió en mi auto en primer lugar.

─Y hablando de eso ─ **continuaba Emma** ─, ¿qué hace tu auto en medio del Bosque?

─Lo siento, es que mi hermano y mi padre me enseñaron a no hablar con extraños. ─ **Alegaba Neal imitándola.**

─Swan ─ **contestaba Emma dándose por vencida** ─, Emma Swan.

─Lindo nombre. ─ **Afirmaba Neal.**

─ ¿Ya me vas a decir por qué tu auto está en medio del Bosque de Storybrooke? ─ **Inquiría Emma.**

─ ¿Storybrooke? ─ **preguntaba Cassidy muy asombrado** ─ Así que ese es el nombre de este lugar, qué curioso, Storybrooke, Maine. Nunca antes lo había escuchado.

─Storybrooke es una joya escondida entre los Bosques de Maine ─ **contestaba Emma** ─, ¿y bien? ¿Ya me dirás por qué Neal Cassidy está aquí?

─Una mejor pregunta sería, ¿qué hace Emma Swan caminando en el Sendero de este Bosque tan temprano?

─Yo vivo aquí.

─ ¿Vives en el Bosque?

─No, en Storybrooke.

─Pero esto no es Storybrooke, sino el Bosque de Storybrooke.

─ ¿Siempre haces esta clase de preguntas? ─ **Inquiría Swan con fastidio.**

─No ─ **negaba Neal quitándose el gorro** ─, a menos de que la persona me parezca interesante.

─ ¿Eso fue una especie de cumplido? ─ **Pedía saber Emma.**

─Puedes tomarlo así si te parece lo más adecuado, ahora, cuéntame tu historia, ¿qué hacías en el Bosque?

─Eso no es justo ─ **rebatía Emma con una risa** ─, yo pregunté primero.

─Tu historia es más fácil que la mía, créeme ─ **replicaba Neal** ─, te la contaré en un futuro, cuando se aclare todo en mi mente, te lo prometo.

─Está bien ─ **respondía Emma** ─. Normalmente, vengo al Bosque del Norte cuando necesito despejar mi mente.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan agobiada en esta hermosa mañana de octubre?

─Bueno, es que, hoy es mi cumpleaños. ─ **Respondía Emma con una sonrisa.**

─ ¿Y lo estás pasando sola en el Bosque? ─ **indagaba Neal** ─, ¿qué hay de tus padres?

─No tengo padres. ─ **Contestaba Emma bajando la mirada.**

─Vamos ─ **replicaba Neal** ─, todos tenemos padres.

─Algunos no los tenemos con nosotros. ─ **Volvía a contestar la chica.**

─ ¿Te abandonaron? ─ **Indagaba Neal con cuidado.**

─Algo así ─ **replicaba ella** ─, vivo con mis tíos, mis padres… bueno… ellos se fueron de vacaciones permanentes.

─Lo siento, de verdad ─ **aseguraba Cassidy** ─, sé que no te hará sentir mejor, pero, mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía catorce años.

Emma lo miró con más curiosidad que antes, ambos tenían algo en común, aunque fuera un doloroso sentimiento.

─ ¿Y tú, tienes casa, o te gusta dormir en tu auto?

─Sí, bueno, si se le puede llamar hogar.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Mi Familia es de Brooklyn, y desde que mamá murió, papá se enfocó más en su trabajo, y nos dejó a mi hermano Robert y a mí crecer técnicamente solos.

─Debió ser muy duro.

─No tanto ─ **contradecía Neal con una media sonrisa** ─, no nos dejó desamparados, y Bobby siempre me cuidó como un padre.

─ ¿Y por qué dices que ya no es un hogar?

─Mi padre al fin recordó que tenía un hijo menor cuando estaba en el último grado del Colegio, y me obligó a llenar la solicitud para la Universidad de Nueva York, para estudiar algo que ni siquiera me gusta ─ **relataba Neal** ─, así que, después de una pelea con él, tomé mis cosas, las metí en este auto, y me fui de casa.

─ ¿De verdad?

─Sí, me fui a vivir con un amigo a Manhattan, pero mi padre comenzó a buscarme por toda la ciudad, así que, decidí salir de Nueva York, y conduje sin destino conocido, hasta que llegué aquí.

─ ¿Qué edad tienes?

─Diecinueve.

─Me imagino que tienes permiso de conducir. ─ **Replicaba Emma.**

─Sí ─ **respondía Neal** ─, además, creo que ya tengo edad para salir de la Gran Manzana, y hacer mi vida como quiero.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer? ─ **Preguntaba Emma con curiosidad.**

─Honestamente, aún no lo sé ─ **contestaba Cassidy** ─, pero, cambiemos de tema. Yo ya te hablé de mí, te toca, Emma Swan.

Emma iba a responderle cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Mary Margaret que llevaba más de media hora buscándola.

─ _Emma, ¿dónde estás?_ ─ **indagaba Mary Margaret** ─ _, mamá me dijo que saliste corriendo muy temprano, fui a buscarte al Bote y no te encontré ahí._

─ _No, vine al Cementerio, y estoy en el Sendero del Bosque del Norte ahora._

─ _Rompiste la regla, Ems._ ─ **Exclamaba Mary con severidad.**

─ _No me lo tomes a mal, pero nunca me gustó esa regla, además, es la primera vez en ocho años que la rompo. Ahora, dime, ¿para qué me buscas?_ ─ **Replicaba Emma** **con un poco de molestia.**

─ _Alcánzanos en el Parque, te tenemos una pequeña sorpresa._

─ _De acuerdo_ ─ **respondía Swan** ─ _, nos vemos allá._

Emma colgó el teléfono y miró hacia el Sendero con una aparente molestia, quería seguir con su plática con Neal, y no tenía intenciones de irse tan pronto.

─Creo que eso significa que ya te vas. ─ **Aseguraba Neal con algo de tristeza.**

─Ven conmigo ─ **pedía Emma luego de mucho pensarlo** ─, de todos modos, creo que no tienes un lugar adónde ir.

─ ¿Piensas llevar a un extraño a lo que tus amigos tengan planeado para ti?

─Ya no eres un extraño, al menos no para mí.

─Lo siento, Emma ─ **repetía Cassidy** ─, gracias por la invitación, pero, creo que esta vez no. Tienes razón, no tengo adónde ir, ni siquiera dinero para la gasolina, además, no estoy muy presentable que digamos.

Swan se reía ante el comentario, porque, tenía razón.

─Hagamos esto ─ **comentaba Neal poniendo su dedo sobre los labios** ─, ve a tu sorpresa, disfruta con tus amigos, y si quieres, mañana nos vemos aquí, y me cuentas que tal estuvo, ¿te parece?

─Creo que tenemos un trato, Cassidy. ─ **Afirmaba Emma con una sonrisa.**

─Muy bien, entonces, nos vemos el día de mañana, y por cierto, un placer conocerte, y feliz cumpleaños, Emma Swan. ─ **Replicaba Neal guiñándole un ojo.**

La chica salió por fin del asiento del conductor y se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta.

─Por cierto, esa canción que estaba en la radio cuando llegué, ¿sabes cómo se llama?

─Claro, se llama, " _Only You_ ", es mi canción favorita. ─ **Contestaba Neal.**

Sin nada más que agregar, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Emma se marchó de vuelta a Storybrooke, donde August y Ruby ya la esperaban con una venda en las manos, para llevarla a su sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Al llegar a la Mansión de los padres de Jefferson, Emma olfateó su sorpresa, era una mezcla de olores deliciosa. Cuando Pinocho y Caperucita la llevaron al patio trasero, le quitaron la venda, y se encontró con una fiesta con piscina, muchos platillos hechos con Langosta, y a toda la Pandilla gritándole a viva voz un fuerte: "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"

Jefferson y Graham salieron de la piscina, corrieron hasta Emma y comenzaron a jalarla para arrojarla al agua. Zelena y Regina los detuvieron y le quitaron todos los aparatos electrónicos que traía consigo.

─ ¡Esperen! ─ **suplicaba Emma** ─, ¡al agua no!

─Vamos, Ems. Por favor, ya no te ponía tan mal entrar a la piscina. ─ **Decía Walsh.**

─ ¡Yo me meto sola! ─ **chillaba Emma** ─ De verdad, sólo necesito mi traje de baño.

─ ¿Crees que no se nos ocurrió traerlo? ─ **aseguraba su prima mostrando una mochila** ─, ve a cambiarte, yo me encargaré de que estos tres locos ni se atrevan a meterte a la piscina a la fuerza.

Emma le hizo caso a su Prima y junto a Ruby se fue a cambiar. Una vez adentro del agua, jugaron con una pelota de playa, se lanzaron agua, jugaron un rato, para degustar los platillos de langosta durante la tarde. En la noche, después de haberse dado una ducha, todos disfrutaron de unos malvaviscos asados en una fogata mientras Granny hacia su aparición con un enorme pastel.

Su día había comenzado muy melancólico, pero al pasar las horas, mejoró de manera considerable, sumándole a eso, el nuevo visitante de Storybrooke, Neal Cassidy, un chico bastante interesante, esa noche, mientras la Pandilla miraba las estrellas, una pregunta invadió su mente: ¿Neal Cassidy se quedaría en Storybrooke el tiempo suficiente para que ambos se conocieran mejor?

* * *

 **El Presente**

La Pandilla ya estaba en la Playa cuando August, Elsa, Ruby, Víctor, Roland y Robín llegaron ahí. Graham, Jefferson y Walsh jugaban con un balón de Soccer, David intentaba hacer que la parrilla funcionara cuando Regina le dejó la bolsa de carbón cerca de él, mientras que Zelena, Lily y Mary Margaret acomodaban las cosas en la mesa, esperando a que la parrilla funcionara, y August llegara con el equipo de sonido.

─Ya era hora de que llegaran. ─ **Exclamaba Graham lanzándole el balón a Jefferson.**

─Ruby se tarda demasiado tomando sus cosas. ─ **Decía Víctor haciendo que todos rieran.**

─ ¿Y qué hay de Emma? ─ **Preguntaba Zelena poniendo unos platos de plástico en la mesa.**

─No tenemos idea ─ **contestaba Elsa** ─, ella y Killian fueron a su casa por sus cosas, pero no los volvimos a ver.

─ ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no querrán que vayamos a buscarlos? ─ **Inquiría Walsh con una sonrisa extraña.**

─ ¿De verdad puedes pensar que ambos están...? ─ **Le preguntaba Zelena.**

─Será mejor no averiguarlo. ─ **Respondía August dejando la bocina cerca de la mesa.**

─Concuerdo con August ─ **intervenía David** ─, entre menos sepamos mejor.

─Ustedes dos nunca van a cambiar. ─ **Afirmaba Mary Margaret.**

─ ¿Y Regina? ─ **curioseaba Elsa** ─ ¿Otra vez no quiso venir?

─No ─ **contestaba Zelena** ─, esta vez pudimos convencerla, pero fue al auto a sacar las demás cosas.

Elsa asintió y se fue corriendo para tomar el balón antes de que Graham lo hiciera, y se unió a su juego, Ruby condujo a Víctor hasta el agua y comenzaron a jugar su propio juego, mientras que August le ayudaba a David con la parrilla, y Mary Margaret sentaba a Roland muy cerca de ella.

Mientras ellos se divertían, a lo lejos, en el estacionamiento, Regina lidiaba con las últimas cosas que tenía que bajar de la cajuela de su auto para después llevarlas con los demás.

Sacó unas bolsas de papel, y trató de cerrar la cajuela cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba haciendo por ella.

─Permítame ayudarla, Sra. Alcaldesa. ─ **Exclamaba el padre de Roland bajando la cajuela.**

─No era necesario ─ **replicaba Regina sin voltear a verlo** ─. Tenía todo controlado.

─Pude notarlo en el momento en que esas bolsas estaban por caérsele de las manos ─ **alegaba Robín sacando la llave del cerrojo** ─. Aunque, tengo que decir que es una extraña manera de conocer al miembro fantasma de la famosa Pandilla de Storybrooke.

─ ¿Disculpe? ─ **Inquiría Regina.**

─Quiero decir, porque según Zelena, usted es su hermana, si no estoy mal, usted es la famosa Regina Mills, ¿o me equivoco?

─Al parecer, a mi hermana no se le ha quitado la manía de presentarme ante la gente aunque yo no esté enterada ─ **espetaba Regina con fastidio** ─, pero sí, soy Regina Mills, la que viste y calza. Y ahora, yo quiero preguntar, ¿quién es este hombre que se ha ofrecido a ayudarme?

─Robín Locksley, a sus servicios. ─ **Se presentaba el amigo de Killian.**

─ ¿De dónde conoce a Zelena? ─ **Inquiría la Alcaldesa mirando a su hermana con Walsh.**

─La conocí a principios de este año, durante el _Spring Break_. ─ **Respondía Robín.**

─Usted es amigo de Ruby. ─ **Determinaba Regina.**

─Amigo y Jefe inmediato ─ **confesaba el hombre** ─, además de ser amigo de Víctor por obviedad, soy amigo íntimo de Killian Jones, y por supuesto, de Emma Swan.

Regina lo miró en el instante que él pronunció el nombre de su antigua amiga. Era obvio que la conocía, si era amigo de Ruby también.

─Bueno, es un placer conocerlo ─ **exclamaba Regina estrechando su mano** ─, y, bienvenido a Storybrooke.

─El placer es todo mío. Sra. Alcaldesa ─ **replicaba Robín** ─. Y repito, es un gran honor conocer por fin a la Famosa Regina Mills.

La Alcaldesa de Storybrooke sonrió por cortesía ante ese último comentario, le permitió ayudarle con una de las bolsas muy a regañadientes, y juntos volvieron a donde la Pandilla ya los esperaba con la parrilla al fin encendida, luego de la intervención de Lily.

La Pandilla disfrutaba del buen clima de mediodía, mientras que en la casa de los Swan, Emma y Killian seguían en la habitación, ahora, los dos acostados en la cama. Killian escuchando atentamente la historia del intrigante Neal Cassidy, y Emma sacando de lo más profundo de su mente los buenos recuerdos que ahora le causaban dolor, melancolía y nostalgia.

─Entonces, esa es la verdadera historia del Escarabajo. ─ **Exclamaba Killian jugando con un mechón dorado de Emma.**

─Sí, se podría decir que sí. ─ **Replicaba Emma muy nerviosa.**

─ ¿Y te metiste en ese auto sólo así? ─ **Indagaba Killian muy entusiasmado.**

─Era una chica bastante curiosa, la puerta estaba abierta, y la radio sonando ─ **recordaba Emma con diversión** ─, no pude resistirme.

─Sígueme contando ─ **pedía Killian animándola a hacerlo** ─, ¿qué pasó después?

─Bueno, pues, volví al día siguiente, y Neal estaba ahí todavía ─ **seguía Emma** ─, le llevé algo para que desayunara, y lo conduje al Puente de Peaje para que se diera una ducha.

─ ¿Lo viste tomando la ducha? ─ **Preguntaba el Joven con un toque de indignación.**

─ ¡Claro que no! ─ **refutaba Emma golpeándolo en el pecho** ─, él se fue debajo del Puente, y yo me quedé arriba, vigilando a que nadie apareciera en ese instante.

─No te creo ─ **confesaba Killian** ─, algo me dice que por simple curiosidad bajaste a ver.

─No, no bajé a ver. ─ **Replicaba Emma luego de un largo silencio, poniéndose más roja que un tomate.**

─No podré verte de la misma manera, Amor ─ **expresaba Killian riéndose de ella** ─, ¿qué más hicieron?

─Me quedé con él esa tarde, platicamos un rato, le conté mi historia, y luego, Mary Margaret me llamó para que hiciera mis deberes. Después de eso, continué viéndolo cada tarde después de la escuela, por dos semanas.

─ ¿Estuvo dos semanas en ese auto? ─ **inquiría Killian muy sorprendido** ─ ¿por qué no le ofreciste hospedaje?

─Le dije que si quería hablaba con mis tíos, pero se negó, no quería que nadie supiera que él estaba en Storybrooke, decía que si alguien se enteraba, pronto llegaría a los oídos de su padre y hermano.

─ ¿Y quiénes eran ellos?

─Neal era hijo de Malcolm Gold ─ **respondía Emma mirando a Killian a los ojos** ─, y por consiguiente, hermano menor de Robert.

Killian se tensó al momento de escuchar el nombre del Cocodrilo, aquel que le había robado a la mujer que amaba, Emma lo notó de inmediato y trató de hacer que se relajara antes de seguir con su historia.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas ya del cumpleaños de Emma, y la Pandilla no entendía su nuevo comportamiento.

En ese tiempo, se perdía las tardes enteras quién sabe dónde y no llegaba a la casa de sus tíos sino hasta la noche. Cuando los chicos comenzaron a preocuparse por el paradero de su amiga, la gran mayoría comenzó a seguirla, sin embargo, parecía que Emma se movía más rápido que un guepardo, porque en la mayoría de los casos la perdían de vista.

─ ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que hable con mi tía Eva? ─ **insistía Emma** ─, estoy segura que no le dirá a nadie que el gran Neal Gold está aquí.

─Te lo agradezco, Ems, pero prefiero no arriesgarme ─ **repetía Neal** ─, mi padre suele tomar a mal las cosas, sobre todo cuando vienen de mí, realmente no quiero que haga un escándalo por nada, ni mucho menos que trate de acusar a tu Familia por algo que nunca pasó.

─Sabía que dirías eso, es por eso que te traje una segunda opción. ─ **Proseguía Emma.**

─ ¿Cuál? ─ **Preguntaba Neal.**

Emma y Neal platicaban fuera del Escarabajo Amarillo, cosa que nunca hacían, sus charlas importantes siempre eran en los asientos de ese auto, y mientras ellos hablaban, escondidos entre el follaje, estaban Graham, August, y Ruby quienes por fin la habían encontrado.

─ ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ─ **Inquiría August un poco molesto.**

─No tengo idea ─ **susurraba Ruby** ─, jamás lo había visto en Storybrooke.

─ ¿Podrían callarse? ─ **ordenaba Graham** ─, si siguen hablando nos van a descubrir.

─Si lo que no quieres es que alguien sepa que estás aquí, tal vez yo podría llevarte a un lugar que nadie ha pisado en ocho años. ─ **Aseguraba Emma sacando una llave de su bolsillo.**

─ ¿Dónde? ─ **Pedía saber Neal.**

─Toma tus cosas, y lo sabrás.

Cassidy la miró con desconfianza mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa alegre.

─Vamos, confía en mí. ─ **Pedía Emma tomando su mano.**

Neal, abrió la puerta, sacó unas cuantas cosas de la guantera, las metió a su mochila, tomó su chaqueta, cerró el Escarabajo y volvió a tomar la mano de Emma, dejando que lo condujera a donde ella quería llevarlo.

Ellos volvían al pueblo cuando August, Graham y Ruby salían de su escondite y dirigían sus pasos con dirección al auto. Una vez frente de él, le echaron un vistazo, y encontraron lo mismo que Emma dos semanas antes.

─Algo importante está pasando aquí. ─ **Aseguraba Ruby con el dedo apuntando al Escarabajo.**

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **indagaba Graham revisando debajo del auto** ─, yo no vi nada.

─Yo por el contrario, veo a un extraño caminando de la mano con nuestra Emma. ─ **Reconocía August con molestia.**

─Quitando los celos del chico de madera, hay algo que por lo visto ustedes no notaron ─ **volvía a decir Ruby** ─. La manera en la que le sonrió, cómo lo miró. Es de la misma manera que Mary Margaret ve a David, esa voz tonta y dulzona es la misma que Zelena le hace a Walsh, y esa sonrisa estúpida es la que yo pongo cada que veo a Peter.

─Espera ahí, Caperucita ─ **pedía August** ─. ¿Estás tratando de decir que Emma está enamorada de ese tipo?

─Es muy pronto para decirlo, considerando que tiene posiblemente dos semanas de conocerlo, pero, creo que sí le gusta.

¿Ruby hablaba en serio? ¿A Emma le gustaba ese chico tan desaliñado? Esa sí que era una sorpresa bastante increíble, y por supuesto que los tremendos celos en August no se hicieron esperar, no por qué el sintiera algo más por Emma que no fuese amistad, sino por qué él la quería como si fuera su hermana, y deseaba lo mejor para ella.

─Emma con alguien, tengo que admitir que eso no me lo esperaba ─ **expresaba Graham mirando hacia el interior del Escarabajo Amarillo** ─, vaya que eso es nuevo.

─Tal vez a ella le guste, pero, ¿quién nos dice que ese idiota tiene buenas intenciones con Ems? ─ **espetaba Pinocho** ─ Hay algo en él que no me acaba de caer bien.

─Claro, lo mismo dijiste de ese chico llamado Hans que trató de acercársele a Elsa en Séptimo Grado. ─ **Replicaba Ruby.**

─Pero con él tuve razón ─ **alegaba August** ─, además, ¿no estaba una semana después coqueteándole a Anna?

─Y esa chiquilla de le dio su merecido ─ **discutía Ruby caminando con dirección a ellos** ─, August, escúchame, lo que yo dije es sólo mi impresión, no estoy afirmando ciegamente que a Emma le guste ese chico. Hagamos esto; regresemos al Pueblo, y veamos a donde rayos lo metió, después, mientras esté desaparecida, llamamos a la Pandilla para una Reunión de Emergencia, ¿vale?

─Vale. ─ **Refunfuñaba Pinocho dándose por vencido.**

Los tres regresaron a Storybrooke por el camino que los llevó al Bosque en primer lugar, ellos creían que no estaban lejos de Emma y del extraño que la acompañaba, sin embargo, su amiga era una experta en escabullirse por todos lados, ya que no pudieron encontrarla en los lugares que solía frecuentar cuando se les escapaba. Buscaron en el Bote del Sr. Swan, en la Biblioteca, en el local vacío del Any Given Sundae y no pudieron hallarla de nueva cuenta.

─ ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña? ─ **Indagaba Graham cuando llegaron a la entrada de Granny's.**

─Ni idea, pero, cuando la vea me va a escuchar ─ **afirmaba Pinocho caminando por el patio con furia** ─. A mí y a David.

─ ¡¿Estás loco?! ─ **espetaba Ruby dándole un golpe en la cabeza** ─, si tú y Nolan comienzan a atacarla en cuanto la vean, lo único que conseguirán será que Emma se enfade con todos nosotros al comprender que la seguimos por el Bosque.

─Ruby tiene razón, August ─ **intervenía Graham** ─, no podemos hacer eso, no sin pruebas. Deja que Mary Margaret vuelva a tratar de interrogarla antes de que le digas a viva voz que la seguimos para saber en qué diantres anda metida.

─Muy bien, ustedes dos tienen razón, lo admito ─ **bufaba August con mucho fastidio** ─, sin embargo, sugiero que esa Reunión de Emergencia sea lo más pronto posible.

Los tres chicos entraron a Granny's donde ya los esperaba Jefferson sentado en la barra y conversando con Leroy, un hombre pequeño y bastante malhumorado que parecía estar entusiasmado por las nuevas capturas que el chico traía consigo.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraron algo de nuestro Cisne perdido? ─ **Cuestionaba Jefferson mirando a la puerta.**

─Se podría decir que sí ─ **respondía Ruby entrando a la barra** ─, necesitamos más pruebas para decir algo en concreto.

─Ya veo. ─ **Contestaba el chico con preocupación.**

Los dos chicos se sentaron bastante derrotados y confundidos por la información que tenían en la mente, necesitaban comunicarle a los demás lo que habían visto, por eso, cuando Leroy se marchó, aprovecharon el momento preciso para enviarles mensaje a los otros, para que se vieran en la choza en diez minutos.

Una vez que recibieron la respuesta, los cuatro recogieron sus cosas, y emprendieron camino al lugar de encuentro.

Muy retirados de ellos, en una de las mesas cerca de la salida trasera de la Cafetería, Kathryn y Sídney observaban la situación, intentando descifrar lo que sus archienemigos de la infancia se traían entre manos.

─ ¿Crees que si le preguntamos a Gina, ella nos diga lo que está pasando? ─ **Inquiría Kathryn acercándose a Sídney.**

─No lo creo ─ **afirmaba Glass** ─, ¿olvidas que desde lo de Los Ángeles ya ni siquiera nos habla?

─No puedo creer que luego de dos años nos guarde tanto rencor, sólo estábamos diciendo la verdad. ─ **Exclamaba Kathryn.**

─Eso ya no importa, tendremos que averiguar esto nosotros, así que, podríamos seguirlos hasta su apestoso cuchitril para saber sus planes. ─ **Sugería Sídney pagando la cuenta y caminando a la parte de atrás.**

─Espera, te sigo. ─ **Decía Kathryn marchando detrás de él.**

Mientras ese par de locos se iban, en la parte sur de Storybrooke, a unos cien metros de la Mansión de los Hartford, muy escondida por pequeñas construcciones se erigía la que alguna vez fuera la casa de los Swan. Era una casa color blanco, con techo con pendiente y una pequeña estructura curva del lado derecho adornado con tres ventanas, un pequeño pórtico con el mismo diseño en su techo, y una puerta blanca con un vitral en ella.

─ ¿Qué es este lugar? ─ **Preguntaba Neal mirando la pintura descuidada.**

─Te lo digo cuando entremos ─ **prometía Emma corriendo a abrir la puerta** ─. Vamos, no queremos que te descubran.

Entraron y Swan comenzó a quitar las sábanas que cubrían los sillones de lo que alguna vez fue su sala.

─Bienvenido a la Residencia Swan. ─ **Exclamaba Emma dejándose caer en el sillón.**

─ ¿Esta es tu casa? ─ **inquiría Cassidy** ─, creí que vivías con tus tíos.

─Así es, pero, mi papá dejó escrito que esta casa se quedaría sola hasta que mi hermano y yo tuviéramos la edad suficiente para saber qué hacer con ella ─ **replicaba Emma mirándolo caminar por el lugar** ─, aquí hay agua potable, luz eléctrica, aunque, también hay velas en el sótano, para que no llames la atención. Y en cuanto a la ropa, podría pasar con la madre superiora, y pedirle alguna de la que le dejan en las colectas. No te preocupes, Neal, yo me aseguraré de que nadie sepa que estás en Storybrooke.

─ ¿Y no crees que tus amigos sospechen algo ahora que has estado desapareciendo por dos semanas, así con lo unidos que dices que son? ─ **Indagaba Cassidy cerrando bien una cortina.**

─Soy buena para esconderme ─ **respondía Emma** ─, además, siempre les digo que ando por la ciudad y que nunca me quedo en un lugar mucho tiempo, de hecho, todo este tiempo creen que salgo a correr en los límites de Storybrooke.

─ ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? ─ **inquiría Neal** ─, todavía no sabes si soy un secuestrador, asesino o algo por el estilo.

─Bueno, ¿lo eres? ─ **Replicaba Emma poniéndose de pie, y caminando hasta él.**

─Ya en serio, Ems. ¿Por qué haces todo esto por alguien a quién conociste hace dos semanas?

─Honestamente… no lo sé ─ **contestaba Emma con sinceridad** ─. No tengo la menor idea de lo que sea, todo comenzó desde que me subí al Escarabajo y te vi en el asiento trasero, ese algo que me impidió salir huyendo, es lo mismo que me hace ayudarte y confiar en ti. Suena a tontería, pero, hay algo en ti que no puedo pasar por alto.

Cassidy la miró curioso, no por su declaración, sino porque él también sentía ese no sé qué, del que Emma hablaba, era muy poco el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, e inexplicablemente, ambos tuvieron la confianza como para contar sus historias sin miedo a represalias.

─ ¿Tú que crees que sea ese "algo" que nos inunda a los dos? ─ **Preguntaba Neal aproximándose a ella.**

─No tengo idea ─ **respondía Emma con honestidad** ─, en mi vida había sentido algo así, no puedo explicarlo.

─ ¿Por qué volviste al día siguiente de tu cumpleaños? ─ **volvía a preguntar Neal** ─, sólo soy un forastero en Storybrooke.

─ ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

─Porque, pudiste responder que sí por compromiso y no aparecerte nunca más.

─Tengo palabra. ─ **Rebatía Emma.**

─ ¿Y los siguientes días? ¿Qué te hizo volver?

Emma lo miró, sabía la respuesta, pero era algo extraño considerando el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, quería decirle que ese algo que al parecer ambos sentían iba más allá de la simple amistad.

Sin vacilar más, la chica se acercó a Neal eliminando la poca distancia que existía entre los dos, así que, sin dejar que él reaccionara, le puso las manos sobre sus hombros y lentamente le dio un pequeño beso que Cassidy correspondió de inmediato.

Era una sensación nueva para ella, aunque el beso no duró mucho, significaba demasiado para ambos, en él, se dijeron lo que en ese momento no pudieron expresar con palabras.

─Tengo que irme ─ **exclamaba Emma luego de un pequeño silencio** ─, no tardan en comenzar a buscarme.

─De acuerdo. ─ **Contestaba Neal aclarando su garganta y sacudiendo el sillón para acostarse en él.**

─Hasta luego. ─ **Proseguía Emma todavía sonrojada.**

─Emma, espera ─ **pedía Neal antes de que ella abriera la puerta** ─, tengo algo que decirte.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Indagaba Emma.**

Neal corrió hasta la entrada de la casa, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le devolvió el beso de hace un rato.

En ese momento, Emma se sintió en otro planeta, se desconectaba del mundo y por un segundo, lo único que la sostenía, eran las manos de ese chico en su rostro. Esta vez, el simple beso duró más tiempo, quedando ella recargada sobre la puerta de madera y sus manos ahora abrazaban el cuello de Neal.

La falta de aire fue lo único que pudo separarlos luego de un largo rato, y mientras lo recuperaban, pegaron sus frentes una con la otra.

─No quiero que pienses que esto es un atrevimiento ─ **expresaba Neal** ─, pero tú me besaste primero.

─No estoy pensando nada de eso ─ **alegaba Emma** ─, a decir verdad, lo que pienso ahora es en cómo me mantendré calmada luego de esto.

─Sólo piensa en el lindo novio secreto que tienes oculto en tu antigua casa, y te calmarás.

─Lo intentare ─ **aseguraba Emma con una sonrisa** ─. Ahora sí, tengo que irme.

─Nos vemos mañana, Ems. ─ **Exclamaba Neal.**

─Hasta mañana, Neal. ─ **Respondía Emma abriendo por fin la puerta.**

Swan salió con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, y se escabulló por los pequeños edificios alrededor de la casa para escapar antes de que alguien conocido la viera ahí.

Y así pasaron otras dos semanas en las que a Emma le costaba más trabajo escabullirse para llevarle comida y ropa a Neal y para pasar más tiempo juntos y conocerse mejor. La Pandilla ya comenzaba a sospechar, y ella no quería defraudarlo permitiendo que lo descubrieran. Las cosas ya eran un caos cuando se le ocurrió salir a medianoche para llevarle algo para cenar sin saber que Graham la estaba vigilando.

Graham la siguió hasta la casa de sus padres, y marcó el número de Jefferson que era el que estaba más cerca.

Cuando por fin llegó, ambos entraron al pórtico y encontraron la puerta entreabierta, sin pensárselo dos veces, la abrieron con fuerza, y se sorprendieron al encontrar a Emma y a Neal abrazados apunto de besarse.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?! ─ **espetaba Emma muy furiosa** ─ ¡¿Cómo diablos me encontraron?!

─No eres muy buena ocultando tus pistas si te sales de casa a medianoche el día que Mary Margaret llegó tarde de la casa de David. ─ **Alegaba Graham.**

─Al menos agradece que August o David no estén aquí, si no, ya tendrías una escenita de las suyas.

─Váyanse de aquí ─ **ordenaba Emma** ─, y no le digan a nadie que me encontraron.

─No podemos hacer eso, Ems ─ **afirmaba Jefferson** ─, no mientras no sepamos que estás bien.

─Por supuesto que lo estoy. ─ **Respondía Emma sin dejar lugar a dudas.**

─ ¿Y quién es tu nuevo amiguito? ─ **Pedía saber Graham.**

─Eso no te importa, Humbert, ahora ¡lárguense de aquí!

─Emma, todos estamos preocupados por ti, queremos ayudarte en lo que sea que te hayas metido, sólo dinos, ¿quién es él? ─ **Suplicaba Jefferson acercándose a Emma.**

─Sí, Emma, ¿quién es él? ─ **Exclamaba el Sr. Hartford detrás de los chicos.**

─ ¿Papá? ─ **exclamaba Jefferson** ─ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

─Rompiste un florero al salir corriendo como loco por la puerta delantera, jovencito ─ **alegaba el Sr. Hartford** ─, salí a buscarte y vi luz en la casa de los Swan. Ahora, Emma, cuéntanos, ¿quién es este chico? ¿Y en qué cosas estás metida?

Swan no iba a romper su promesa ante Neal, no iba a decirle nada, ni a sus amigos, ni al padre de Jefferson, no ahora, ni nunca.

─Emma, por favor, sólo tienes que decirnos eso ─ **pedía el Sr. Hartford** ─, no me hagas llamar al Sheriff Humbert.

─No tiene por qué presionarla, Sr. ─ **exclamaba Neal poniéndose firme** ─, ella sólo intenta ayudar.

─ ¿Ayudar con qué? ─ **Proseguía el Sr. Hartford.**

─Ayudar a esconderme ─ **respondía el chico** ─. Mi nombre es Neal Cassidy.

─Neal, no tienes que hacer esto ─ **aseguraba Emma volteando a verlo** ─, de verdad.

─Está bien, Ems, no hay problema.

─Muy bien, Neal Cassidy, ¿por qué no tenemos esta conversación en un lugar más iluminado y privado?

─De acuerdo. ─ **Accedía Neal caminando hasta él.**

─En realidad, todos iremos. ─ **Exclamaba el Sr. Hartford mirando a Graham, Jefferson y Emma.**

Los tres asintieron y se fueron directo a la Mansión de los Hartford. La madre de Jefferson los recibió, y le dio una taza de té a Neal mientras esperaba al Sr. Hartford que llegaba con el Sheriff Humbert, los Blanchard y el resto de la Pandilla.

* * *

 **El Presente**

─Sigo sin poder creer que algo así haya ocurrido ─ **expresaba Killian con verdadero asombro** ─. Pero, déjame adivinar: David y August atacaron a Neal como los hermanitos celosos que son.

─No es adivinanza cuando ya sabes la respuesta ─ **replicaba Emma** ─. Luego de que les contara su media verdad, él les suplicó que no lo enviaran de regreso a Nueva York, les pidió que le permitieran quedarse cuando menos por un tiempo.

─ ¿Tan malo es el padre del Cocodrilo? ─ **Indagaba Killian.**

─Si tú piensas que Robert es una bestia… Malcolm es mil veces peor ─ **aseguraba Swan** ─. El Sheriff Humbert dijo que era su deber entregarlo con su Familia, ya que no había una orden de emancipación de por medio, ni nada que avalara que podía valerse por sí solo.

─ ¿Y qué hicieron después?

─No había mucho que hacer a esas alturas, Neal estaba nervioso, y yo estaba enfadada con los demás por haberme seguido y ponernos a todos en esa situación.

─ ¿Te das cuenta que sólo trataban de ayudar? ─ **Expresaba Jones.**

─Ahora lo sé, pero en ese entonces, la furia me carcomía el alma ─ **relataba la prima de Mary Margaret** ─. El Sheriff se llevó a Neal a la estación de policía, y yo salí corriendo minutos después.

─Otra adivinanza: corriste al Escarabajo.

─No, me fui directo al bote de mi padre. Me metí al camarote y atranqué la escotilla con un destornillador.

─Tengo el presentimiento de que usted siempre ha sido una chica demasiado escurridiza. ─ **Aseguraba Killian picando el estómago de Emma, y provocando que se riera.**

─Siempre he tenido los pies ligeros, y sabes que corro más rápido que Ruby, Tink, Gwen y el mismísimo Arturo juntos ─ **le recordaba Emma** ─. Pero, en fin, esa noche, Regina llegó al bote, comenzó a hablarme, y al ver que no tenía intenciones de abrirle, se acostó en la cubierta y continuó su charla conmigo.

─ ¿Y qué te dijo?

─Que no me preocupara, también que todo se iba a solucionar, y que le sorprendía que yo estuviera tan interesada en ayudar a un extraño ─ **contaba Swan esbozando una sonrisa** ─. Y tuvo razón.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **Preguntaba Killian con más curiosidad que antes.**

─La mañana siguiente, corrí a buscar a Neal a la Estación de Policía, y lo vi haciendo un trato con el Sheriff y la madre de Regina que era trabajadora social del Ayuntamiento ─ **proseguía Emma** ─, le dijeron que si se creía realmente capaz para mantenerse solo, tenía que buscar un empleo y un lugar donde vivir. Le dieron un mes para conseguir ambas cosas, y si no lo hacía, llamarían a su padre.

─ ¿Y cómo terminó esa historia?

─Hablé con Ruby, le pedí que hablara con Granny para que le diera un empleo como ayudante de cocina, y un cuarto. Ruby accedió de mala gana después de la quinta vez que se lo pedí, pero la Abuelita se negó, dijo que él tenía que encontrar empleo por su cuenta. Vagó por toda la ciudad buscando trabajo y un lugar para quedarse, hasta que el dueño de un Almacén del puerto le dio un empleo como limpiador de pescado, y le ofreció un cuarto para que pudiera dormir.

Killian miraba a Emma mientras contaba su historia, Neal no parecía tan malo como él siempre pensó, es más, en ese momento, se preguntaba qué había pasado para que ambos se separaran, y, recordando la pregunta de Sídney Glass de hace unos días, otra duda inundaba sus pensamientos: ¿cómo había Muerto Neal Cassidy?

─Tengo que admitir que esta historia está siendo de mi agrado ─ **confesaba Killian** ─, Neal tenía un encanto que te hizo caer a las dos semanas, es bueno saber que yo me tardé menos tiempo.

Emma se separó de él, y lo miró con falso enojo antes de proseguir con su historia del pasado.

─ ¿Perdón? ─ **espetaba Emma** ─, creo que tienes mala memoria, yo no te besé a las dos semanas de conocerte.

─Yo no dije nada sobre un beso ─ **respondía Killian** ─, además, ambos sabemos que te conquisté desde el primer momento que nos vimos.

─Sabes que nadie podría ganarte en nada a estas alturas del partido ─ **reconocía Emma dejando escapar una leve risa** ─. Pues, las cosas nos funcionaron bien a pesar de todo. Casi toda la Pandilla aceptó de inmediato a Neal, y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad hasta el inicio de las vacaciones de verano.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ **Indagaba Killian sentándose en la cama con ella.**

─Lo que pasa cuando eres muy explosiva, y tienes a dos amigos que parecen tus hermanos mayores, uno más celoso que el otro ─ **contestaba Emma** ─. David y August seguían diciendo que Neal no era para mí por haberme obligado a mentir por él.

Mientras Swan seguía contando la larguísima historia de su Primer Amor, en la Playa, toda la Pandilla de Storybrooke junto con Robín y Roland disfrutaban del día y de la comida que prepararon para ellos, ya para esa hora, se habían olvidado por completo de Emma y Killian, y cada uno gozaba de esa buena tarde a su manera.

Regina estaba sentada en la mesa, era ya la única ahí, los demás, bailaban, jugaban y reían como niños en la arena.

─ ¿No se divierte? ─ **Inquiría Robín sentándose a su lado.**

─Bueno ─ **respondía Regina resoplando** ─, por lo regular mi idea de diversión no concuerda con la de ellos.

─Dígame, ¿cuál es su idea de diversión, Alcaldesa Mills?

─ ¿Por qué quiere saberlo, Sr. Locksley? ─ **Inquiría Regina.**

─Porque, aunque parezca irónico de un hombre que vive en San Diego y que pasa la mayor parte de su fin de semana ya sea en su alberca o en la zona playera VIP que compró con todos sus amigos, el día de hoy me he fastidiado de la Playa, la arena y el Océano Atlántico. ─ **Contestaba Robín.**

─ ¿Y cuál es su interés por conocer mi idea de diversión?

─No lo sé, tal vez, su idea de diversión sea guiar a un Californiano, Británico de nacimiento y a su hijo pequeño en un paseo por el Bosque.

─Con todo respeto, soy Alcaldesa, no guía de turistas ─ **reiteraba la hermana menor de Zelena** ─. Tendría que hablar con el departamento de Turismo de Storybrooke, además, no puedo alejarme tanto de la Alcaldía como para pasar todo el día en el Bosque.

─Seguro que encontrará un lugar en su apretada agenda, porque, no hay nadie mejor para guía que la Alcaldesa de la Ciudad.

─ ¿Disculpe? ─ **Exclamaba Regina sin comprender sus palabras.**

─Quiero decir, usted debe conocer este lugar de cabo a rabo, es por eso que la eligieron, ¿no es así?

Robín no le dio tiempo de replicar, y se levantó para dirigirse hasta Roland y comenzar a jugar con él.

Regina se quedó boquiabierta, llena de una indignación inusual, no podía creer que alguien que llevaba menos de dos horas de conocerlo le había hablado de esa manera tan extraña. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, lo miró a lo lejos jugando con el pequeño Roland en la orilla de la Playa, y se preguntó, ¿quién diablos era Robín Locksley?

La Alcaldesa no había sentido nada así desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando un chico sin miedo se atrevió a ponérsele enfrente a la dura Regina Mills, y ese chico que significó tanto para ella, se llamaba: Daniel Colter, a quién, al igual que Ruby y Emma, perdió en Tallahassee, o sino es que mucho tiempo antes.

* * *

Emma se enfadó bastante con August y David, ya estaba harta de ellos, sabía que ellos sólo querían lo mejor para ella, sin embargo, Swan creía que se habían pasado de la raya al decir que no creían que de verdad Neal la mereciera como para estar juntos ya por medio año, sin contar que, en ese entonces, estaba pasando por una etapa de rebeldía que nadie podía explicar.

Ella ya ni siquiera los escuchó, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, y salió huyendo, sólo que esa vez no iría a sus lugares de costumbre, sino que por fin se atrevería a ir más allá del límite de la Ciudad.

Llegó a casa muy furiosa esa tarde, tomó su mochila, aprovechó que sus tíos habían salido con los Nolan, y sacó su bicicleta del garaje para marcharse lo más rápido que podía.

Neal estaba en la estación de gasolina que se encontraba cerca del taller mecánico del viejo Franklin cuando Emma pasó volando en su bicicleta. Él le gritó, pero ya no le hizo el menor caso, así que, subió en el Escarabajo luego de pagar la carga de combustible, corrió tras ella hasta rebasarla y detener el auto frente suyo cerca del límite de la ciudad.

Emma escuchó el motor del Escarabajo Amarillo, y comenzó a pedalear más rápido, pero, como era obvio, Neal la alcanzó casi de inmediato, la rebasó y detuvo el auto unos metros delante de ella.

─ ¿Qué rayos haces, Emma? ─ **Inquiría Neal saliendo del auto.**

─ ¡¿No lo ves?! ─ **soltaba ella bajándose de la bicicleta** ─ ¡Me largo de aquí!

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ **inquiría Neal bastante sorprendido** ─ ¡¿Por qué?!

─David y August ya se pasaron de buenos hermanos celosos. ─ **Respondía Emma cruzándose de brazos y dejando caer la bicicleta.**

─ ¿Ahora qué te dijeron? ─ **Preguntaba Neal con fastidio.**

─Que tú no eras demasiado bueno para mí ─ **contestaba Emma bajando un brazo y calmando su voz** ─, que cómo era posible que me dejaras mentir para ayudarte, ambos dijeron que eso no era lo correcto.

─ ¿Y sólo por ellos piensas dejar todo atrás e irte de aquí? ─ **inquiría Neal** ─ ¿No te parece algo drástico?

─Con el debido respeto, pero, ¿qué no fue lo que cierto niño rico hizo hace más de seis meses? ─ **indagaba Emma** ─, lo siento, Neal, no es por nada, pero no estás en la mejor posición para alegar algo como eso.

─ ¿Y a dónde demonios planeas ir? ─ **proseguía Cassidy** ─ ¿Al menos ya pensaste en eso?

─No lo sé, había pensado en ir a Nueva Escocia. ─ **Respondía Swan**.

─ ¿En esa bicicleta? ─ **preguntaba Neal sorprendido** ─, al menos un boleto de autobús habría servido de algo.

─Lo compraré cuando llegue a Nueva Brunswick, por eso no te preocupes ─ **alegaba Emma volviendo a tomar la bicicleta** ─. Haré esto de cualquier manera, así que, o estás conmigo o no me estorbes.

Era más que notoria la furia en ella tras decir eso último, realmente estaba hablando en serio, y él sabía que no la detendría con nada, si la regresaba, en cualquier momento se escaparía, no podía dejarla irse sola, ni tampoco le permitiría andar sola por la carretera en medianoche, habían demasiados peligros para una chica como ella.

─Si vas a hacer esto, no puedes hacerlo sola. ─ **Defendía Neal acercándose a ella.**

─ ¿Vendrás conmigo?

─ ¿Qué puedo decir? Si te van a matar a media carretera, prefiero estar ahí para verlo antes de tener que ir a identificar tu cuerpo, ¿no lo crees?

─ ¿Siempre eres tan delicado con una mujer? ─ **Preguntaba Emma.**

─Sólo contigo ─ **contestaba él con una sonrisa** ─, ¿y qué dices? ¿Me dejas acompañarte a la Muerte segura?

─Eres bastante dramático, ¿sabías? ─ **aseguraba Emma con una sonrisa** ─, sé lo que estás haciendo, Neal, y agradezco que quieras protegerme, pero, quiero hacer esto sola, no tengo intenciones de meterte en más problemas.

─Tú no me metiste en ningún problema, todo lo hice sólo yo ─ **replicaba Neal tomándola de la mano** ─, además, como bien ya dijiste, quiero protegerte de todo lo malo allá afuera, pero antes de que hagamos esta nueva locura juntos, quiero que sepas una cosa muy importante.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ **Preguntaba Emma.**

─Una vez que empieces con esto, no habrá forma de parar ─ **exclamaba Neal** ─. Si de verdad estás decidida a que nos vayamos de Storybrooke, y vivamos en el Escarabajo, entonces, andando. No queremos que tus hermanitos vengan corriendo a buscarte.

─Vámonos ─ **respondía ella** ─, entre más pronto mejor.

Swan caminó y abandonó la bicicleta a un lado de la carretera, y la cubrió con la maleza que tenía a su disposición.

─Espero que esto sea suficiente. ─ **Exclamaba Emma moviéndose hasta el asiento del copiloto.**

─Sí, estoy seguro que nadie notará a un arbusto con ruedas. ─ **Replicaba Neal con un tono burlón.**

─Cállate y conduce ─ **ordenaba Emma entrando al auto y poniéndose el cinturón** ─, aunque, yo tengo una enorme duda.

─ ¿Cuál, Ems? ─ **Inquiría Neal encendiendo el auto.**

─ ¿Cómo nos iremos sin dinero?

─Abre la guantera. ─ **Pedía Cassidy.**

Emma obedeció, y luego de echarse de reversa, Neal tocó un botón, y salió un compartimiento secreto de la guantera en donde estaba un sobre con 20,000 dólares en él.

─ ¿De dónde sacaste todo este dinero? ─ **preguntaba Emma** ─, no lo robaste, ¿verdad?

─De cierta forma. ─ **Respondía Neal escuetamente.**

─Explícate.

─Ese dinero me lo robé a mí mismo ─ **proseguí Neal cuando cruzaron por completo el límite de la Ciudad** ─, fue lo último que pude sacar de mi cuenta antes de que Malcolm la congelara.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **Inquiría Emma una vez más todavía sin creerlo.**

─Claro que sí, Ems, ¿o es que has olvidado que soy un niño rico de Nueva York? ─ **alegaba Neal** ─, esos 20,000 los estaba guardando para una emergencia, y bueno, creo que esta es una emergencia.

─Puede que en mi vida no haya conocido a otros niños ricos que no fuesen Jefferson o Zelena y Regina, pero jamás pensé que un Neoyorquino hijo del dueño de una de las mejores Agencias de Publicidad de Boston pueda tener un Escarabajo Amarillo como auto.

─ ¿Medio año de conocerme y juzgas mi auto? ─ **preguntaba Neal ofendido** ─ ¡Vamos! Ambos sabemos que lo amas.

Emma sonrió y Neal se detuvo en una intersección, ya que tenía una idea diferente a lo que ella había planeado.

─Oye, ¿y de verdad quieres ir a un lugar tan frío y aburrido como Nueva Escocia?

─ ¿Qué tienes en mente, Cassidy?

─A Nueva Escocia llegaremos en 8 horas, aunque, al parecer tú no traes pasaporte ─ **afirmaba Neal** ─. Además, es verano, deberíamos disfrutar de nuestra nueva libertad en un lugar más caluroso.

─Prosigue. ─ **Pedía Emma.**

─ ¿Y si vamos a Florida? ─ **sugería Cassidy** ─ Sé que Miami te encantará, y si no quieres estar tanto tiempo en la playa o en ese sitio tan bullicioso, podríamos ir a Tallahassee.

─ ¿Qué hay de interesante en Tallahassee? ─ **Inquiría Emma con cierta curiosidad.**

─Malcolm tiene una casa de verano allá, no hemos estado en ella desde hace cinco años ─ **explicaba Neal encendiendo la radio** ─. Pensaba que podríamos ir allá, ¿qué dices?

─Donde sea no importa, sólo quiero estar lejos de aquí, y pasar más tiempo juntos, en donde nadie nos diga que no nos merecemos el uno al otro. ─ **Respondía Emma.**

─Bueno, si tú insistes, Tallahassee, ¡allá vamos! ─ **Gritaba Neal poniéndose en marcha sobre la ruta 95.**

* * *

Emma continuó contando su historia hasta que llegó al viaje de verano con Neal en el que toda su Familia y la Pandilla pusieron el grito en el cielo al saber que se había marchado.

Killian, por su parte, escuchaba con atención lo que su chica tenía para contar, y le parecía increíble que le haya narrado la historia de su primer Amor a cada detalle, le gustaba verla tan abierta a contar parte de ese oscuro pasado que quiso conocer desde el primer momento que pasó con ella.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de hablar de lo que sucedió en ese viaje, fueron interrumpidos por David y Mary Margaret que los buscaban desesperadamente para llevarlos a cenar a casa de Jefferson.

Emma les dijo que irían una vez que ambos se dieran una ducha, y les pidió que los esperaran allá con todos los demás. Killian fue el primero en entrar a la ducha después de que ambos comenzaran a jugar.

James y Jackeline llegaron esa tarde, y él le pidió a Emma que trajera unas cosas de la Farmacia de Tom Clark. Swan torció los ojos y fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta allá. Compró lo que necesitaba e iba de vuelta a casa, por la entrada de la mina abandonada, vio a lo lejos a Spotty, uno de los perros del Profesor Archie que andaba por ahí.

Emma simplemente movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro, porque sabía que ese perro se perdería si entraba ahí. Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente cuando el perro entró a la cueva.

─Perro tonto. ─ **Exclamaba Emma andando más rápido.**

Sin embargo, su expresión cambió cuando cruzaba la calle, pasó de una calma y tranquilidad a una enorme desesperación al ver a Roland corriendo con dirección a aquella mina abandonada.

Se movió más rápido y lo llamó por su nombre, no obstante, el niño no la escuchó y se metió en la mina.

Antes de entrar, la voz de Regina quien venía corriendo también, la detuvo.

─ ¿Swan, qué demonios haces aquí? ─ **Inquiría Mills.**

─Roland se metió a la mina siguiendo a Spotty ─ **respingaba Emma** ─, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

─Vengo siguiendo al maldito perro ─ **replicaba Regina** ─, ¿quién es Roland?

─El hijo de Robín ─ **alegaba Emma** ─, y me encantaría seguir platicando contigo, Mills, pero tengo que sacar a Roland de ahí antes de que se haga daño.

─Voy contigo. ─ **Afirmaba Regina.**

─No, gracias, yo puedo encontrarlos sola.

─No te estoy pidiendo tu aprobación, Swan ─ **refutaba Regina sacando una linterna** ─, vine a buscar a ese perro, y no voy a estar tranquila hasta que vea a ese niño fuera de este lugar.

Emma estaba por replicarle y continuar con la lucha, cuando un estruendo estremeció la tierra a su alrededor y el polvo salía de la entrada de la cueva. Ambas sabían que algo había pasado adentro, y luego de mirarse de frente con los ojos llenos de terror, entraron corriendo a la mina, sólo para quedar encerradas en ella luego de otro temblor.


	7. Tallahassee, Parte Dos

**N/A:** Antes que nada, una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, quería esperar hasta el Hiatus pero ahora al cargador de mi laptop se le antojó descomponerse.

En fin, aquí les traigo la segunda de tres partes, aquí apenas vamos a la mitad, y hay muchas cosas que puntuar antes de llegar al problema entre Emma y Regina, de igual manera, disfrútenla que la parte tres pronto llegará, sólo me hace falta transcribirla XD

 **PD:** Espero poder actualizar Exitium pronto, porque de esa historia también se viene lo bueno.

 _Andriux Horowitz_

* * *

 **VII**

 **Tallahassee, Parte Dos**

* * *

 **Granny's**

 **El Presente**

Los miembros de la Pandilla rodeaban a Robín cuando un estruendo los hizo salir de su preocupación por el pequeño Roland.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ **Inquiría Mary Margaret sosteniéndose de David.**

─Sea lo que sea, no pinta para nada bueno. ─ **Aseguraba Walsh acercándose a ellos.**

─Espero que ese estruendo no tenga nada que ver con mi hijo ─ **alegaba Robín comenzando a caminar a la puerta** ─, y no tengo ninguna intención de quedarme aquí sentado.

─Tranquilízate, Robín ─ **pedía Ruby al lado de Víctor** ─, cuando éramos niños había unos estruendos así provenientes de la mina abandonada, nunca era nada grave.

─Aunque eso sea, propongo que comencemos a buscar a Roland ─ **exclamaba el novio de Ruby** ─. Porque, para ser sinceros, ya nos estamos tardando.

─Tienes razón ─ **apoyaba August** ─. Andando.

Toda la Pandilla y sus invitados salieron de la Cafetería de la Abuela de Ruby, y ahí, encontraron a Killian entrando al jardín comedor.

─Hey ─ **exclamaba Killian muy confundido** ─, ¿qué hacen aquí afuera? Creí que nos veríamos adentro para después ir a la casa de Jefferson.

─Así era, pero surgió una emergencia. ─ **Respondía Elsa.**

─ ¿Cuál? ─ **Continuaba Killian.**

─Roland ─ **respondía Ruby con preocupación** ─. Nadie sabe en dónde está.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ **inquiría Killian igual de preocupado que ella** ─ ¿Cómo pasó eso?

─No tengo idea ─ **contestaba Robín pasando ambas manos por su rostro** ─, estaba un segundo conmigo en la Cafetería, y un segundo después había desaparecido. ¡No sé cómo fui a descuidarlo!

─Fue un accidente amigo, eso puede pasar, aunque nosotros no lo queramos así ─ **replicaba su viejo amigo poniendo su mano en su hombro** ─. No desesperes, somos mayoría, si nos separamos lo vamos a encontrar.

─Tienes razón, Killian. ─ **Respondía Robín alzando la vista.**

─Además, tenemos a la mejor buscadora de todo el Sur de California ─ **agregaba Killian con emoción** ─. Emma lo hallará antes de que te des cuenta.

─A propósito ─ **intervenía Jefferson** ─, ¿sabes dónde está Emma?

─ ¿Cómo? ─ **respondía Killian** ─ ¿No estaba con ustedes?

─No la hemos visto desde esta mañana. ─ **Contestaba la hermana mayor de Anna.**

─Emma salió hace un rato mientras yo estaba en la ducha, y nunca volvió a casa, por eso pensé que estaba con ustedes aquí. ─ **Confesaba Jones.**

─Deberías llamarla para que nos venga a ayudar. ─ **Sugería David.**

─También podríamos buscar a Regina ─ **proponía Mary Margaret** ─. Esas dos son buenas para buscar.

─Perros, mas no personas ─ **respingaba Zelena sacando su celular** ─, pero, trataré de llamarla.

Tanto Killian como Zelena comenzaron a localizarlas, pero en ambos casos, el buzón de voz fue su única respuesta.

Los demás realizaron la misma acción, con la misma respuesta segundos después. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Nadie lo sabía, de pronto, vieron pasar a Graham en una patrulla y hablando por el radio pidiendo refuerzos.

August corrió tras él y los demás lo siguieron. El Sheriff los vio por el retrovisor y se dio la vuelta para averiguar lo que querían.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Graham? ─ **inquiría Walsh** ─ ¿Dónde es el incendio?

─No es tanto un incendio, pero sí es una emergencia ─ **replicaba el Sheriff de Storybrooke** ─. El estruendo de hace unos momentos provino de la mina abandonada.

─Ven, se los dije. ─ **Exclamaba Ruby.**

─Y esa es la parte suave ─ **proseguía Graham** ─, porque Leroy y Walter vieron entrar ahí a un niño pequeño que seguía a uno de los perros del Profesor Archie antes del derrumbe.

El rostro de Robín cambió y el color se le fue al pensar que se trataría de su pequeño hijo aquel del que hablaba Graham. Él realmente esperaba que fuese otro infante, sin embargo, la situación actual no le daba muchas esperanzas.

─Bueno, me encantaría seguir charlando con ustedes, pero, el deber llama. ─ **Decía Graham comenzando a abrir la puerta de la patrulla.**

─Espera, Humbert ─ **pedía Ruby** ─. Antes de irte quería preguntarte: ¿no has visto a Emma o a Regina?

─No he visto a Emma desde ayer, y a Regina desde la playa ─ **contestaba el ex Marine** ─. ¿Por qué?

─Las estamos buscando y nadie puede dar con ellas. ─ **Replicaba Mary Margaret.**

─Pues me encantaría ayudarles a buscarlas, pero tengo que arreglar este asunto y sacar a ese niño antes de que la situación empeore. ─ **Proseguía el Sheriff.**

─Vamos contigo ─ **exclamaba Caperucita acercándose a Robín** ─. Tal vez seamos de ayuda, y así buscamos también al hijo de Robín.

─Síganme entonces. ─ **Respondía Graham subiendo a su auto.**

La Pandilla corrió a sus respectivos vehículos y siguieron a la patrulla hasta la entrada de la mina abandonada que estaba cerca de la desviación al viejo puente de peaje.

Una vez ahí, notaron a varios oficiales acordonando la zona junto con unos cuantos miembros del equipo de rescate de la ciudad, liderados por Frederick Morgan y Will Scarlett.

Cuando Killian, Ruby y Víctor salieron del auto, corrieron detrás de Mary Margaret al notar a James a la distancia junto con Jackelyne y Anna con Kristoff.

─ ¡James! ─ **gritaba Mary** ─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

James no contestó, ni siquiera la miró, sus ojos estaban enfocados en la entrada de la mina y en los rescatistas que examinaban el derrumbe buscando una solución para sacar a los que se encontraban ahí atrapados.

─Jimmy ─ **decía Killian para llamar su atención** ─, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás así?

─Tom Clark dijo que vio a Emma y a Regina entrar a la mina cuando el temblor comenzó ─ **respondía Anna cuando Elsa los alcanzó** ─. Dijo también que las vio discutir luego de que el niño entrara a la mina.

Emma y Regina juntas en un lugar que colapsaría de un momento a otro.

El tiempo parecía congelarse para todos, porque ahora tenían dos grandes problemas; Emma y Regina atrapadas ahí, y Roland aun desaparecido.

Al escuchar eso, Killian salió corriendo hacia allá, pasó la cinta policiaca y se acercó a la entrada cuando los policías lo detuvieron.

Graham habló con él, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, David y Robín estaban detrás del novio de Emma para regresarlo a donde estaba. Cuando ya se lo llevaban, un oficial que entrevistó a uno de los testigos le dio la descripción del niño atrapado al Sheriff, la cual, encajaba totalmente con la de Roland. Robín alcanzó a escuchar lo que decían y era él ahora el que corría desesperado hasta ellos con el rostro lleno de miedo por lo que podría pasarle a su único hijo.

Y antes de que más personas entraran a la zona restringida, Graham se los llevó de regreso con los demás, asegurándoles que él mismo se encargaría de que todo estuviera a la perfección.

─Lo dice como si fuera tan fácil ─ **espetaba Killian pateando una piedra** ─. Entre más tiempo pasa, más peligro corre Emma.

─Y mi hermana, no lo olvides ─ **respingaba Zelena** ─. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tienen que estar esas dos juntas cuando hay problemas?!

─Hey ─ **comenzaba Ruby apoyando su mano en el hombro de Robín** ─. Nuestro hombrecito estará bien. Graham era Marine, ha encabezado misiones de rescate, sabe lo que está haciendo. Además, te apuesto una orden de Camarones a la diabla en el Restaurante de Tink a que Emma está allá adentro buscando a Roland.

─Eso espero. ─ **Declaraba Robín recargándose en el auto.**

─Sabes que Emma ama a ese niño como si fuera su propio hijo ─ **agregaba Víctor** ─. Y todos aquí sabemos también que ella resiste todo lo que se le venga encima, ya verás que saldrá cargando a Roland cuando todo esto se acabe.

Los rescatistas seguían valorando el terreno, Graham llamaba a alguien por su radio y la Pandilla seguía en primera fila, como siempre, esperando la respuesta de los que estaban ahí.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la mina, Emma y Regina se reincorporaban luego de aquel temblor que las mandó directo al suelo rocoso.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ **Preguntaba Regina antes de sufrir un ataque de tos gracias al polvo.**

─Yo no soy la que importa ahora ─ **decía Emma mirando la pequeña herida de su mano izquierda** ─, el que interesa es Roland.

─No creo que puedas buscarlo con una pierna rota. ─ **Alegaba Regina con seriedad.**

─ ¿Por qué no en vez de discutir conmigo comienzas a buscar a Roland? ─ **Espetaba Emma muy exasperada.**

─Tú eres la única que quiere discutir aquí, Swan ─ **replicaba Regina** ─. Yo sólo traté de hacerte ver que nosotras importamos tanto como el niño.

─Ese niño tiene nombre. ─ **Contestaba Emma más enojada.**

─Ya lo sé ─ **rebatía Mills** ─, y también que si no te calmas y trabajamos juntas no lograremos nada.

Emma volteó a verla incrédula por lo que acababa de decir, aunque, tenía razón, no estaba pensando con claridad.

─De acuerdo, Mills. Tregua. ─ **Respondía Emma comenzando a caminar para adentrarse a los múltiples túneles de la mina.**

A pesar del lugar en que se encontraba y lo que estaba sucediendo, la mente de Swan viajaba a todas partes. La mayoría de sus pensamientos eran sobre Roland y los momentos que ha pasado con él.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de concentrarse, pero, lo único que logró hacer fue recordar lo que le contaba a Killian horas atrás.

* * *

 **Nueve Años Antes**

Eran ya pasadas las seis de la tarde cuando Mary Margaret salía de la casa de David luego de la comida que los padres de éste último les habían organizado a los Blanchard.

─ ¿Podrías hablar con Emma y pedirle disculpas por mí? Creo que fui muy severo con ella. ─ **Pedía David cuando la acompañó hasta el auto.**

─ ¿Ahora qué le dijiste? ─ **Pronunciaba Mary a punto de regañarlo.**

─Tal vez… August y yo… le insinuamos que Neal no la merece. ─ **Contestaba David metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.**

─David, ¿cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que no puedes decirle esa clase de cosas? ─ **Espetaba Mary Margaret con enfado.**

─Sabes que no puedo evitar decir algo que creo que es verdad. ─ **Objetaba David.**

─Lo sé cariño, pareces una metralleta cuando de verdades se trata, sin embargo, no eres quien para decirle eso, ni tú ni August, es más, ni siquiera yo que soy su prima puedo hacerlo ─ **replicaba Mary Margaret** ─ Tal vez tú y August tengan razón sobre Neal, no te lo voy a negar, algunas veces lo he llegado a pensar, pero ella al final es la que debe decidir si Neal lo vale o no.

─ ¿Crees que sea posible que le repitas todo eso? ─ **Pedía David nuevamente.**

─Trataré, y hablaré con Ruby para que lidie con August también. ─ **Exclamaba Mary Margaret entrando al auto cuando Leopold lo encendió.**

Una vez que cerró la puerta, bajó la ventanilla y David le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, viéndola partir para encontrarla al día siguiente posiblemente con una furiosa Emma a su lado.

Mary estaba preparando mentalmente lo que le diría a Emma en cuanto la viera, tratando de omitir cosas que la hicieran enfadar y la lastimarían más.

Llegaron a casa y no la encontraron ahí, cosa que ella sabía por enterado. Sabía que en algún momento su prima tendría que aparecer, así que prefirió darle su espacio hasta de que decidiera volver, y mientras eso sucedía, ella iría a Granny's para hablar con Ruby de una vez. Tomó su bolso nuevamente, y al llegar a la Cafetería tuvo la fortuna de encontrarla hablando con Booth precisamente de lo que había pasado con Emma a mediodía.

Horas después de esa charla, regresó a casa, sin embargo, Emma seguía sin volver. James no la había visto desde el almuerzo, y los demás desde la pelea que tuvo con David y August.

Mary Margaret subió a su habitación y sin encender la luz se acostó en la cama que le correspondía en la litera que compartía con Emma. Sacó su teléfono del bolso para preguntarle a los demás una vez más si no la habían visto por el pueblo. La respuesta fue la misma, así que comenzó a buscarla directamente. Sabía que era mala idea porque, cada que Emma desaparecía apagaba el móvil.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente. El teléfono sonó hasta que el buzón de voz se hizo presente. Extrañada por ese cambio, volvió a marcar el número y la respuesta fue la misma. De pronto, una pequeña piedra golpeó su ventana y antes de ir a ver quien la había lanzado encendió la luz y encontró las cosas de Emma fuera de su lugar, los cajones de su armario abiertos con la ropa mal acomodada, y se dio cuenta que la mochila de su prima no estaba colgada en el perchero detrás de la puerta.

La chica bajó corriendo y entró al garaje por la puerta de la cocina. Para cuando encendió las luces se percató de algo que ni siquiera tomó en cuenta cuando su padre estacionó el auto: la bicicleta de Emma no estaba. Al poco rato recordó que había alguien afuera y fue hacia allá para encontrar a media Pandilla lista para decirle algo que ya sabía.

─ ¿Se fue? ─ **indagaba Jefferson** ─ ¿Estás segura?

─No está su mochila, falta mucha de su ropa y su bicicleta tampoco aparece ─ **enumeraba Mary** ─. No creo que haya ido a dar un lindo y tranquilo paseo por el Bosque.

─ ¿Adónde fue entonces? ─ **Intervenía Zelena.**

─Adonde quiera que lo haya hecho, algo me dice que Neal tiene la respuesta. ─ **Respondía Regina.**

─Pues vayamos a buscarlo de inmediato ─ **decía Walsh** ─. Emma no puede haber ido lejos, y es muy peligroso que esté sola en la carretera tan tarde.

Llegaron corriendo al muelle para descubrir que Neal nunca volvió de su hora de comer.

David se enfadó y comenzó a correr seguido de cerca por August, los demás trataron de detenerlos cuando se percataron de que iban con rumbo a la Estación de Policía, seguramente a buscar al padre de Graham.

─ ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? ─ **Preguntaba Graham adelantándose para interceptarlos.**

─ ¿Qué crees que hacemos, Humbert? ─ **respondía David** ─ Es más que claro que el malnacido se llevó a Emma con él.

─ ¡Por el amor de Dios! ─ **soltaba Regina** ─ Ni siquiera tenemos la certeza de que se fueron juntos. ¿Podrían dejar ese odio irracional que tienen hacia Neal y ponerse a pensar?

─ ¿Odio irracional? ─ **rebatía August** ─ Neal le está haciendo daño a Emma. Ella jamás haría algo como esto.

─ ¡Deja el drama, Booth! ─ **intervenía Walsh** ─ Todos sabíamos que algo así iba a pasar, era cuestión de tiempo, y más contigo y David hostigándola como si fueran sus hermanos mayores.

─Él tiene razón ─ **agregaba Jefferson** ─. Si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando aquí son ustedes dos.

August se acercó a él con la intención de comenzar una discusión más grande, sin embargo, Peter el novio de Ruby se interpuso entre ambos.

─ ¡Basta! ─ **ordenaba Peter** ─ De nada sirve buscar culpables, lo hecho, hecho está, Emma se fue, y su tonta discusión no la traerá de vuelta.

─Él tiene razón ─ **intervenía Ruby** ─. Lo primero que hay que hacer es ir con los Blanchard antes de llegar corriendo como locos hasta la Estación de Policía.

Todos asintieron y regresaron a la casa de los Blanchard. Una vez que Leopold escuchó la noticia, hizo lo más lógico que encontró y llamó al Sheriff Humbert.

Al llegar, él les explicó que era necesaria su presencia puesto que Emma y Neal eran menores de edad, y luego de mucho discutirlo, el Sheriff salió a patrullar el límite de la ciudad. Tardó menos de treinta minutos en volver a la casa de los Blanchard con la bicicleta de Emma en la cajuela, diciéndoles que la encontraron a la orilla de la carretera escondida de tras de unos arbustos recién cortados.

─ ¿Qué pasará ahora, papá? ─ **Indagaba Graham poniéndose de pie.**

─A pesar de que Neal jamás rompió el acuerdo que hicimos, no tengo otra alternativa que contactar a su padre ─ **pronunciaba el Sheriff** ─. Él y Emma son menores de edad, y no pueden andar solos a la mitad de la noche en la carretera.

Dicho esto, el Sheriff Humbert salió de la casa, y antes de entrar a su patrulla, dos camionetas negras se estacionaron frente a él.

La Pandilla salió de la casa de Mary Margaret cuando un hombre maduro de cabello largo bajó de la primera camioneta.

─ ¿Quién es usted? ─ **Indagaba el Sheriff poniendo la mano sobre su arma.**

─Robert Gold. ─ **Contestaba el hombre acercándose al padre de Graham.**

─ ¿Qué es lo que busca aquí? ─ **Proseguía el Sheriff.**

─A mi hermano menor ─ **respondía Gold** ─. Neal Gold, o como le gusta llamarse ahora: Neal Cassidy. Un informante anónimo me dijo que estaba aquí en esta ciudad tan pintoresca y misteriosa.

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver a la cantidad de agentes de seguridad que acompañaban a aquel hombre bien vestido que distaba bastante de la descripción que Neal había dado la noche que lo encontraron en la casa de los Swan.

No había que ser tan listos como para saber que el informante anónimo era el Sr. Glass, dueño del periódico local, y también, padre de Sídney.

Sus pensamientos se confirmaron al ver a padre e hijo caminando hacia Gold con una enorme sonrisa. Ninguno sabía si la presencia del hermano mayor de Neal les ayudaría o perjudicaría todo a partir de ese momento.

Mientras el infierno comenzaba a desatarse en Storybrooke, para esa hora, Neal y Emma cargaban gasolina en una estación ubicada entre los límites de Massachusetts y Connecticut.

Ella entró a comprar provisiones mientras él llenaba el tanque, y cuando sacó el dinero de su mochila para pagar, descubrió que su teléfono estaba encendido y tenía llamadas perdidas de toda la Pandilla y sus tíos.

El ver los mensajes la llenó de terror, quería volver, sin embargo, muy dentro de su ser tampoco quería hacerlo, ya había tomado una decisión, y no iba a cambiar de parecer por un temor insignificante.

Apagó el teléfono, pagó lo que compró, y subió al Escarabajo Amarillo para seguir su camino a Tallahassee.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **El Presente**

─ ¡Roland! ─ **Gritaba Emma mientras cruzaban por un túnel.**

─ ¡Esto es inútil, Swan! ─ **espetaba Regina** ─ De nada sirve que las dos vayamos al mismo lugar, sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

─Escucho sugerencias. ─ **Exclamaba una exasperada Emma.**

─Cada quien tome un lado ─ **respondía Regina** ─. La primera que encuentre ya sea a Roland o Spotty, llama a la otra.

Swan sacó su teléfono, y se dio cuenta que tal vez ella no había salido herida, pero el aparato sí.

─Creo que tendremos que gritar como medio de comunicación. ─ **Exclamaba Emma mostrando el teléfono sin batería y la pantalla estrellada.**

─ ¿Qué le pasó? ─ **Indagaba Regina.**

─En algún momento del derrumbe debió salirse del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, y de la desesperación no me di cuenta.

El grito de Roland llamando a su padre la detuvo y puso en alerta. Ambas miraban a todos lados porque el eco que producía el lugar hacía que el sonido rebotara por doquier.

─Separémonos ─ **ordenaba Mills** ─. Y ya sabes que hacer.

Emma asintió y corrió a su derecha mientras que Regina fue a la izquierda.

Mills corrió hasta que el grito dejó de escucharse, y al virar en una cueva escuchó el chillido del cachorro que se había lastimado una pata.

─Ven aquí pequeño ─ **exclamaba Regina agachándose para recogerlo** ─. Todo va a estar bien. ¡Emma! ¡Encontré a Spotty!

Escuchó su propia voz resonar por las paredes, pero Emma no contestaba.

─ ¿Emma? ─ **vociferaba Mills** ─ ¡Swan! ¡Responde!

Afuera de la mina, los rescatistas hablaban con Graham sobre un modo de abrir la entrada, mientras que los demás lo veían todo a la distancia, y sabían que algo no andaba bien.

─No me gusta la cara que trae. ─ **Exclamaba Elsa a un lado de Jefferson cuando Graham comenzó a acercarse.**

─ ¿Qué sucede, Graham? ─ **Inquiría Zelena tomada de la mano de Walsh.**

─Freddy dice que la única forma de abrir el paso es dinamitando la entrada. ─ **Respondía el Sheriff.**

─ ¿Y eso no debilitaría más el interior de la mina? ─ **Inquiría Mary Margaret.**

─Existe esa posibilidad, no se los puedo negar ─ **contestaba Graham luego de un largo silencio** ─. Sin embargo, esa probabilidad es mínima.

─Máxima o mínima, ésta existe. ─ **Replicaba Killian mirando como ponían las cargas de dinamita en la entrada.**

Una vez que los rescatistas pusieron la primera carga de dinamita, éstos fueron a la zona respectiva y Will Scarlett detonó el explosivo.

La dinamita estalló haciendo que una nube de polvo emanara de la entrada. Frederick avanzó y les informó con su mano que el plan había fallado.

Estaban valorando la opción de volver a usar una segunda carga cuando la tierra retumbó y más polvo salía por la entrada bloqueada.

La angustia reinaba en las afueras de la mina, viendo que las cosas comenzaban a empeorar.

* * *

 **Nueve Años Antes**

Pasaron los días y Neal y Emma al fin llegaron a Tallahassee un martes en la noche.

Neal estacionó el Escarabajo en el espacio afuera del garaje, tomó la mano de Emma y caminaron juntos hasta el pórtico, el chico movió una maceta para sacar una llave de una pequeña caja.

Ya dentro del lugar, él encendió las luces, y Emma miraba a su alrededor. No importaba que todo estuviera cubierto por sábanas, el decorado era algo increíble para la vista.

─ ¿De verdad esta es tu casa? ─ **Preguntaba Emma con entusiasmo.**

─Sí, sé que es pequeña, pero es muy acogedora. ─ **Replicaba Neal quitando la sábana del sofá.**

─Se ve muy cuidada para que la hayan abandonado por cinco años. ─ **Declaraba Emma dejando la mochila en el sillón.**

─Tu padre no era el único pensaba para el futuro ─ **contestaba Neal sentándose junto a ella** ─. Malcolm puede ser un idiota, pero hay algunas cosas que sí hace bien. Esta casa en sí es de Bobby, se la heredó luego de la muerte de mamá, él nunca puso un pie aquí después del funeral, no obstante, sí paga para que una vez al mes vengan a darle mantenimiento.

─Entonces, la casa es sólo para nosotros. ─ **Terminaba Emma.**

─Hasta que vengan a echarle un vistazo, pero sí ─ **aseguraba Neal** ─. Y, lo había olvidado, aunque nunca es tarde para decirlo, pero, Emma Swan: ¡Bienvenida a Tallahassee!

Luego de esa escena donde Neal le daba la bienvenida, cenaron algo y se fueron a dormir para comenzar a vivir su nueva vida al despertar.

Mientras eso sucedía, en Storybrooke, el Sheriff Humbert, Cora y el Alcalde lidiaban con las consecuencias de la decisión de haber dejado a Neal solo en ese lugar, sumándole a eso toda la ira de Robert, quien llevaba ya más de seis meses buscando a su hermano.

El hombre estaba hecho una furia, amenazando con demandar al ayuntamiento de la ciudad por lo que acababan de hacer.

Cora habló con Gold, diciéndole que no tuvieron otra opción. Neal les mintió sobre todo y ya era una verdadera tontería llevarlo a Boston e ingresarlo al sistema de adopción. Pero, lo que lo dejó helado fue el hecho de que ella le hiciera ver que el verdadero problema y error no fue de ellos al dejarlo quedarse y hacerlo que aprendiera a valerse por sí solo, sino que todo venía de casa. Tanto su padre como él, tuvieron la culpa al abandonarlo.

La madre de Regina le dijo de último que si la situación no cambiaba cuando lo encontrara, Neal volvería a escapar de un momento a otro.

No había mucho que hacer, si ninguno tenía la menor idea de dónde empezar a buscar, así que Gold regresó a Nueva York para buscar pistas en la vieja habitación de su hermano.

La Pandilla se la pasó en la Choza la mayor parte de las horas de esos tres días, buscando por su cuenta algún indicio de su querida amiga. Todos estaban preocupados y a la vez molestos por la situación, sabían que la habían presionado demasiado, aun así, no creían que esa era razón suficiente para hacer lo que hizo.

─Esto no sirve ─ **declaraba Walsh dejando caer un bolígrafo encima de un mapa** ─. Admitámoslo, no tenemos nada, no sabemos a dónde pudo haber ido, y con ese maldito Escarabajo Amarillo ya podría estar cruzando medio país o la frontera si así lo quisiera.

─No hay que pensar así ─ **pedía Mary Margaret** ─. Debe haber algo que se nos está olvidando. ¡Vamos! Todos piensen, Emma pudo contarnos a donde iría de tener la oportunidad.

─Ruby, August, ustedes dos la conocen mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, incluso la conocen mejor que Mary Margaret, debe haber algo que se nos está olvidando. ─ **Añadía David.**

Ruby y August se miraron a los ojos buscando ayuda mutuamente, sin encontrar nada útil luego de un enorme silencio.

─Después del accidente, Emma dijo que quería ir a Nueva Escocia. ─ **Respondía Ruby jugando con sus manos.**

─ ¿A qué? ─ **Cuestionaba Zelena después de servirse un vaso de agua.**

─Nunca lo mencionó ─ **contestaba August** ─. Cuando menos a nosotros no.

─Pero tal vez a Elsa sí. ─ **Aseguraba Walsh.**

─Hay que hablar con ella ─ **decía Zelena** ─. Nos sería de gran ayuda.

─ ¿Qué hora es en Noruega? ─ **Inquiría David.**

Antes de que contestaran, Jefferson, Graham y Regina entraron en ese momento luego de abandonar la Estación de Policía.

─El hermano de Neal se fue. ─ **Exclamaba Jefferson.**

─ ¿Y bien? ─ **respondía Zelena** ─ ¿El lunático todavía quiere demandar a la ciudad?

─No ─ **contestaba su hermana** ─, mamá le cerró la boca y lo puso en su lugar al decirle que todo era su culpa.

─Antes de irse, indicó que buscaría a un investigador privado en vez de seguir haciéndolo él mismo. ─ **Agregaba Graham.**

─ ¿Y qué es lo que va a buscar? ¿Un Escarabajo amarillo en quién sabe dónde? ─ **espetaba August** ─ Lo único que ese sujeto tiene es que Neal estuvo en Storybrooke por seis meses.

─Es probable que mande al investigador a buscar un Escarabajo Amarillo en veinte kilómetros a la redonda. ─ **Añadía Jefferson.**

─Bien, pues mientras aquel hombre busca una aguja en un pajar, nosotros averigüemos si nuestra hipótesis es correcta. ─ **Proponía David.**

─De acuerdo. ─ **Exclamaba Zelena.**

─Esperen, ¿nos perdimos de algo? ─ **Inquiría Jefferson.**

─Creemos que Emma pudo hablar con Elsa sobre su idea de viajar a Nueva Escocia. ─ **Respondía Mary Margaret.**

─El problema es que en Noruega es casi la 1 a.m. ─ **Decía August.**

─Yo podría enviarle un mensaje por correo electrónico esta misma noche. ─ **Pronunciaba Regina.**

─ ¡Estupendo! ─ **exclamaba David** ─ Al menos tendremos algo más que el Sr. Gold.

─Un momento ─ **comenzaba Walsh** ─, hay algo que aquí no cuadra.

─ ¿Qué cosa, Tate? ─ **Preguntaba David.**

─Honestamente, no creo que hayan ido a Nueva Escocia, quiero decir, Emma tenía ahorrados, ¿cuántos? ¿600 dólares? ─ **Proseguía Walsh poniéndose de pie.**

─ ¿Y eso qué? ─ **Rebatía Ruby cruzándose de brazos.**

─Emma no tiene pasaporte vigente, y hasta donde sabemos Neal tampoco. Ahora, ¿cuánto pudo haber ganado él trabajando en el muelle descontando los gastos de la renta del cuarto, comida, vestimenta, etc., durante estos seis meses? ¿Unos tres grandes? ─ **explicaba Tate** ─. Esos dos son menores de edad, y nadie en el bajo mundo se metería con unos niños por 3,600 dólares.

─Walsh tiene razón ─ **intervenía Graham** ─. Nadie se metería con ellos ni los pasaría por la frontera por tan poco dinero.

─Pueden vender el auto. ─ **Replicaba Mary Margaret.**

─Papá dijo que Robert les confesó no tener ni una idea del maldito Escarabajo, por lo que él no tiene los papeles del mismo, además hay que recordar otra cosa ─ **puntuaba Graham** ─. Neal es un niño rico, vivía en la zona residencial más costosa de Brooklyn, y al parecer jamás conoció los barrios más peligrosos de su propia ciudad, no sabe cómo se mueven ñas cosas en el bajo mundo, no se arriesgaría a meterse en negocios sucios, y espero con toda el alma que no se le ocurra llevar a Emma con esos malnacidos.

─Entonces, ¿qué haremos? ─ **Preguntaba Regina.**

─Hay que pensar más a fondo ─ **intervenía Zelena** ─, necesitamos a alguien que busque información.

─Gold ya contrató a un investigador privado. ─ **Replicaba Ruby.**

─Lo sé, pero es alguien que buscará sólo lo que Gold quiere que busque ─ **contradecía Zelena** ─, no será imparcial. Si queremos resultados fructíferos, necesitamos verdadera información y alguien que sepa explotarla.

─Aunque tengamos esa información, dudo que Emma y Neal estén en Nueva Escocia por las razones que ya dijeron. ─ **Añadía Ruby.**

─Lo que nos quiere decir… ─ **Comenzaba David.**

─Que siguen en el país. ─ **Concluía Mary Margaret.**

─Exacto. ─ **Declaraba Graham.**

─Emma es inteligente, pudo haberlo convencido de no vender el auto, tal vez estén en algún condado consiguiendo dinero para comprar los pasaportes después. ─ **Exclamaba Regina.**

─Es por eso que debemos conocer la razón por la que Emma quiere ir a Nueva Escocia. ─ **Proclamaba Zelena.**

─Y una vez que la tengamos, ¿qué haremos con ella? ─ **Inquiría Jefferson.**

─Los Gold, ambos, Neal y Robert, son hijos de un multimillonario, dueño de la agencia de publicidad más importante y prestigiosa de la Costa Este, y su familia sufre el mal de los ricos ─ **explicaba Zelena caminando en círculos** ─. Tienen secretos que ocultar. Es por eso que necesitamos a alguien que pueda encontrar información así.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que esperas encontrar, Zel? ─ **Preguntaba Walsh.**

─Deben tener una cabaña cerca de las Rocallosas, o una casa de verano ya sea en California o Florida, algún lugar olvidado adónde Neal pueda llevarla, y todos aquí sabemos que hay una persona en toda la ciudad capaz de sacar información hasta debajo de las piedras, es la misma persona que trajo a Gold a Storybrooke en primer lugar. ─ **Concluía Zelena.**

─El Sr. Glass. ─ **Respondía August.**

─Así es ─ **contestaba Zelena** ─. Entonces, una vez que Regina hable con Elsa, habrá otra cosa por hacer.

─Ya lo sé ─ **respondía Regina con pesadez** ─. Tengo que hablar con Sídney.

Una vez acordado todo, la Pandilla fue a descansar cada quién a sus respectivos hogares, y esa madrugada, Regina encendió su computadora y le envió un mensaje instantáneo a Elsa en calidad de urgente.

─ _Enrile, ¿estás aquí? Contesta._

Se quedó sentada con la mirada fija en la pantalla, esperando ansiosamente que la chica respondiera. Pasaron unos minutos que para ella le parecieron horas cuando la respuesta llegó.

─ _Mills, ¿qué sucede?_

─ _Comenzaba a preocuparme porque no lo leyeras viniendo de mi parte._

─ _No digas disparates, Regina, esos tiempos ya pasaron. Dime, ¿por qué tanta urgencia?_

─ _Verás, Elsa, algo pasó… Emma huyó de la ciudad y necesitamos tu ayuda para encontrarla._

─ _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pasó eso?!_

─ _La versión resumida es que Emma comenzó a salir con un chico, y August y David se pasaron con su papel de hermanitos mayores._

─ _Con Neal, ¿no? Emma me contó hace unos meses._

─ _Ese mismo._

─ _Pero no entiendo, ¿en qué se supone que yo los ayudaré?_

─ _August y Ruby dijeron que Emma habló de ir a Nueva Escocia tiempo después del accidente del bote._

Elsa se tardó en contestar, Regina asumió que estaba recordando si alguna vez lo dijo.

─ _Recuerdo que Emma hablaba de muchas cosas sobre Nueva Escocia, decía que quería volver para recuperar viejas memorias que su mente bloqueó desde el accidente, aunque a mí siempre me pareció que era por mera nostalgia, ya ves que no era la primera vez que el Sr. Swan la llevaba a Canadá._

─ _Ya veo, ¿y tú crees que esté allá en este instante?_

─ _La última vez que me comentó sobre esa idea fue hace unos cinco años, y que ella esté allá es algo improbable teniendo en cuenta que Ruby, August y yo lo sabíamos._

─ _Además que sabe que Jefferson bien podría ir a buscarla._

─ _Emma no es tonta, Mills, los conoce bastante, y sabe que de ustedes moverán cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarla, si ella se fue, no lo hizo sólo por eso, sino por algo más._

─ _¿A qué te refieres?_

─ _Hablé con ella hace dos semanas, durante los exámenes finales, y dijo que no sabía lo que era, pero había algo que ya la tenía harta de Storybrooke._

─ _¿Y qué crees que tengamos que hacer?_

─ _Por ahora nada, denle su espacio, porque estoy segura que ya apagó el teléfono. Esperen algunas semanas y hasta el primer mes si es que no se aparece._

─ _¿Quién nos dice que aún conserva el teléfono?_

─ _Sólo podemos esperar que todavía lo lleve consigo, dile a August y Ruby que hablen con ella cuando llegue el momento, no te ofendas, pero ellos son los únicos que logran sacarle las palabras cuando nadie más puede._

─ _No puedo ofenderme con algo que es cierto. Pero gracias, se los diré._

─ _No hay nada que agradecer, y espero que de verdad aparezca pronto, lamento tener que dejarte, pero tengo que alistarme para ir a trabajar, y en Storybrooke ya es de madrugada si no mal recuerdo._

─ _Tienes razón, me tengo que ir antes de que mamá venga a apagarme la computadora, nos vemos luego, Enrile._

─ _Hasta pronto, Mills._

A la mañana siguiente, la Pandilla se vio afuera de la Cafetería de Granny, y Regina les contó lo que Elsa le dijo sin mencionar lo último, sólo hasta que el momento justo llegara.

Ya con esa información, fue directo a la casa de Sídney Glass para que hablara con su padre de inmediato. Luego de una amarga plática y de acuerdos sin sentido con Sídney, éste le permitió hablar con su padre, y el Sr. Glass puso manos a la obra.

Al padre de Sídney le tomaron un par de horas encontrar toda la información que envolvía a la Familia Gold, la cual incluía varias propiedades a lo largo del país.

Regina le agradeció, tomó las hojas y fue corriendo a la Oficina del Alcalde donde su madre, el Sheriff y los miembros del equipo de seguridad de Gold monitoreaban la situación.

El Sheriff Humbert tomó la información de las manos de la chica y los agentes los obligaron a esperar a Gold para proseguir y le pidieron a Regina que los dejara solos.

La Pandilla quedó de verse en la Mansión de Jefferson para recibir las noticias.

Mills les contó que guardó la información en una memoria cuando Sídney y su padre se distrajeron. Ahora, ellos tenían una copia también y podrían continuar con su investigación. Eran demasiados lugares para indagar, y sabían que sus podres por ningún motivo los dejarían andar solos en la carretera buscando a Emma, así que, su mejor opción fue contratar a alguien que hiciera el trabajo por ellos igual que lo hizo Gold.

Los Tate se ofrecieron a ayudarlos sin que el Sheriff lo supiera, y así comenzó la búsqueda desenfrenada por Emma Swan y Neal Cassidy.

El tiempo pasó, y nadie los podía hallar, el mes que Neal pronosticó llegó, y una madrugada ambos salieron de ahí dejando todo como lo encontraron, y luego de pasar los mejores días de su nueva vida juntos, Neal logró convencerla de ir a Miami y quedarse ahí hasta principios de agosto.

El investigador que los Tate contrataron buscó en varias propiedades de los Gold al norte del país, siempre preguntando en cada ciudad por un Escarabajo Amarillo del que ni siquiera tenían las placas correctas del mismo.

Emma y Neal dormían en el auto y pasaban sus días en la playa, él siempre administrando no sólo lo que quedaba de los 20,000 dólares, sino como bien lo dedujo Walsh, también los 3,000 dólares que conservó de su salario y los ahorros de Emma, tenían lo suficiente para pasar unos días en un hotel decente, el problema comenzaría una vez que el dinero se les terminara.

En la penúltima semana de julio algunas personas de Storybrooke empezaban a olvidar la alerta ocasionada por la desaparición de Emma. James no dejaba de llorar por las noches, diciendo que su padre lo visitaba en sus sueños, y le aseguraba que su hermana no volvería jamás, mientras que los Glass aprovecharon ese momento para ponerlo en la primera plana del "Espejo de Storybrooke" bajo el encabezado de _El último de los Swan_.

Luego de una enorme discusión entre los Blanchard y los Glass, Regina habló con Ruby y August sobre contactar a Emma una vez más, después de darse cuenta que Elsa tuvo razón, y la chica ya todavía tenía el teléfono apagado.

─Te confieso que ya no le veo sentido alguno. ─ **Pronunciaba August muy molesto.**

─ ¿De qué hablas, Booth? ─ **pedía saber Regina** ─ Hemos buscado a Emma por más de un mes, y es probable que con ustedes dos sí quiera hablar.

─En eso te equivocas, Mills ─ **replicaba August una vez más luego de una fuerte carcajada** ─. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que conmigo es con el que menos quiere hablar.

─Además, ella nos ha dejado más que claro que ya no quiere nada con nosotros. ─ **Añadía Ruby igual de dolida.**

─Booth, Lucas, sé que están enojados con ella, pero tienen que centrarse en lo que es importante y traerla de vuelta a donde pertenece ─ **contestaba Regina** ─. Recuerden que no son mis palabras, sino las de Enrile.

─Ella lo dice como si fuera tan sencillo. ¡Claro! ¡Cómo está al otro lado del mundo! ─ **Respondía August cruzándose de brazos.**

─Lo dice porque los conoce, y sabe que en estos casos ustedes son los únicos que la hacen entrar en razón. ─ **Recordaba la hermana menor de Zelena.**

─Entonces, que sea ella la que la busque, o en el peor de los casos, tú. Porque, como dije antes, es más que claro que ella no quiere nada con nosotros, lo que mí está más que perfecto. A ver cuánto le dura el gusto por su nueva vida. ─ **Espetaba Ruby furiosa y alejándose de Regina.**

August no dijo nada, sólo se dio media vuelta y siguió a Ruby. Regina también estaba molesta, pero comprendía su actitud, Emma se fue sin siquiera decirles adiós, y no había dado ninguna señal, todos estaban tristes, preocupados y enfadados.

Sin embargo, esto era algo que tenía que hacer, o al menos intentar.

La noche del viernes de esa semana, Emma estaba sentada cruzada de piernas con una botella su lado enterrada en la arena, mientras ella apreciaba las olas a lo lejos y la luz sobre el agua y la tranquilidad del Océano más adelante, a comparación de toda la vida nocturna que tenía a sus espaldas.

Neal la miraba desde el auto, le gustaba verla en paz y calma consigo misma, no había nada que lo dejara más tranquilo ahora que al parecer Emma estaba segura de su decisión.

Regina esperó a que todos en su casa durmieran y fue directo al Estudio, donde Cora guardaba algunos archivos del trabajo, y en donde sabía perfectamente que encontraría el archivo de Neal en el que estaba su número telefónico, luego que su madre, y el Alcalde le pusieran como condición comprar un móvil para estar en contacto con él.

Todos perdieron las esperanzas al ver que el teléfono no podía ser localizado por vía satélite cuando estaba apagado, incluso David y los demás decían que era probable que ambos se hubiesen deshecho de esos teléfonos.

Era la última esperanza y una locura, pero tenía que probar. Una vez que tomó el folder, subió para encerrarse en su habitación, ya ahí, tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó.

El teléfono repicó tres veces, lo que reavivaba sus esperanzas de localizarlos. Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el buzón de voz. ¿Qué haría? ¿colgar? ¿Dejar un mensaje? Muchos pensamientos se apoderaron de su mente. Si colgaba, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad, pero, tal vez alguien más tomaría la llamada.

Había demasiados puntos en contra, aun así, se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar.

Mientras el mensaje de voz continuaba grabándose, en Miami, Neal se sentaba junto a Emma con el celular en el bolsillo, y una botella en cada mano.

─ ¿En qué tanto piensas, Ems? ─ **preguntaba Neal** ─ ¿Todavía quieres ir a Nueva Escocia?

─No por ahora, pero tampoco estoy pensando en eso. ─ **Replicaba Emma.**

─ ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan apartada del bullicio de la gran ciudad de Miami? ─ **Inquiría Cassidy.**

─No es nada, es sólo que pensaba en algunos sueños que tuve cuando era pequeña. ─ **Respondía Emma.**

─ ¿Quieres contarme, o te lo guardarás para ti? ─ **Proseguía Neal.**

─Siempre he sido una chica soñadora ─ **comenzaba Emma** ─. Cuando tenía cinco años, quería tener súper poderes y salvar a todos en Storybrooke. A los ocho, quería recorrer toda la Costa Este hasta llegar a Nueva Escocia o hasta Groenlandia, y a los catorce quería ser corredora de autos.

─Tus sueños parecen increíbles. ─ **Replicaba el chico.**

─Tal vez ─ **exclamaba Emma tras una leve risa** ─. Siempre pensé que podría cumplirlos de algún modo, y a su tiempo, y ahora, ya no lo sé.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ─ **Cuestionaba Cassidy.**

─Al principio, hacer esto me pareció una grandiosa idea ─ **confesaba Swan** ─. Irme lejos, huir de todo, olvidar, comenzar una nueva vida, se veía genial en mi cabeza.

─Pero, hay algo que te molesta, ¿no es así? ─ **Continuaba Neal.**

─Sólo míranos, somos dos adolescentes viviendo en un auto, vagando de playa en playa por todo Miami, esperando a que llegue el día que se nos termine el dinero para comenzar a buscar un empleo y un lugar donde vivir después. ─ **Protestaba Emma.**

─Tú sabías los riesgos y los aceptaste, sabías que nuestras vacaciones no eran para siempre y que en algún momento volveríamos a la realidad. ─ **Replicaba Cassidy.**

─Lo sé ─ **respondía Emma** ─. También que quería algo más para mí, y esto no se le acerca en lo más mínimo.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ **preguntaba Neal** ─ ¿Te arrepientes de que yo haya venido?

─No. Tú eres lo único claro que tengo en este momento y estoy segura de querer que esto funcione, pero, honestamente ni en mis más profundos sueños contemplé estar en mi casa todo el día esperando a que vuelvas de trabajar, yo quiero más. ─ **Declaraba Emma con entusiasmo.**

─Quieres salvar al mundo. ─ **Replicaba el chico.**

─Algo así ─ **contestaba Emma** ─, quiero hacer cosas que lo cambien, o que cuando menos hagan la diferencia. Quiero que la gente me reconozca y valore mi trabajo, simplemente, quiero dejar mi huella en el mundo.

Neal la miraba feliz al contarle lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida, y era extraordinario verla tan decidida a querer realizar sus sueños.

─Pues hagámoslo ─ **proponía Neal acercándose más a ella** ─. Tú terminas de estudiar y cumples tus sueños, mientras que yo trabajaré para que eso sea posible.

Emma lo miró y comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de respuesta.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ **Pedía saber Neal muy confundido.**

─Porque esto lo vamos a hacer juntos ─ **contestaba Emma** ─. No quiero ser la que te prive de seguir tus propios ideales. Los dos nos graduaremos con honores de la Universidad, y después de eso la aventura comenzará.

─ ¿Quieres volver? ─ **decía Cassidy** ─ ¿Y qué yo me enfrente a Malcolm?

─Puedes pedir tu emancipación, o podrías hablar con tu hermano Bobby para que te ayude. ─ **Replicaba Emma.**

─ ¿Y qué hay de ti, Ems? ─ **decía Neal** ─ ¿Te emanciparás de los Blanchard?

Antes de que Emma contestara, él la interrumpió al sentir la vibración del teléfono que indicaba que tenía un mensaje de voz.

─Creí que habíamos quedado en apagar los teléfonos, Cassidy. ─ **Respingaba Emma.**

─Mi reloj se quedó sin pila ─ **contestaba Neal sacando el reloj de pulso del bolsillo** ─. ¿De quién crees que sea el mensaje?

─De alguien de Storybrooke, tal vez sea Cora o el Sheriff Humbert, eran los únicos además de mí que tenían tu número. ─ **Aseguraba Swan.**

─Te dejaré averiguarlo por ti misma. ─ **Decía Neal poniendo el móvil frente a ella.**

Emma marcó al buzón de voz dejando que la grabadora le dijera uno a uno los dígitos de aquel número. No era ninguno de los que ella esperaba, sino alguien que realmente no se imaginaba.

Sin decir nada, se levantó y caminó hasta donde llegaba la marea para escuchar el mensaje de voz.

─ _Emma, espero que seas tú la que escuche el mensaje, si no, estaré en serios problemas_ ─ **bromeaba Regina** ─ _. En fin, de ser así, sólo quiero que sepas que todo se volvió un caos en Storybrooke desde que tú y Neal se fueron, los hemos buscado por todas partes, pero, al parecer son demasiado escurridizos, y algunas pers0nas en el pueblo comenzaron a perder las esperanzas, otros están furiosos, aunque yo diría que más bien están asustados por ti, otros más ya los hacen en Canadá, incluso Jefferson se ha ofrecido varias veces a ir a buscarlos, pero sus padres le dicen que espere más tiempo._

Emma no dejaba de escuchar las palabras de aquella chica, era extraño para ella saber todo lo que sucedía en Storybrooke.

Luego de un corto silencio, el mensaje continuó.

─ _Sé que la razón para irte fue la presión de David y August sobre Neal, y todos la aceptamos, y ya fueron reprimidos más veces de las que puedas contar, sin embargo, yo simplemente quiero decirte una cosa que es un comentario personal, Swan. Si tú quieres seguir con esto, por mí está bien, no porque no me importes, sino porque lo que sea que elijas estará bien para mí, así regreses dentro de veinte años, no habrá problema, y la Pandilla tendrá que aceptarlo._

Así terminó el mensaje con las palabras de Regina respetando su decisión, algo que muchos no habían hecho desde que todo el lío con Neal comenzó. Y ahora, tenía que tomar la decisión de volver o no a Storybrooke sabiendo que sus amigos han buscado por ella desde hace casi dos meses, que están asustados por no saber si se encuentra bien o algo parecido, y que de alguna manera la querían de vuelta.

Emma bajó el teléfono, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta junto con Neal.

De un camión de basura que pasaba cerca de la Playa voló un pedazo de un periódico que cayó a sus pies. Ella lo recogió cuando los rayos de la luna le dejaron ver que en el encabezado estaba escrito el nombre de su pueblo natal. Tomó la hoja y sus emociones se volvieron una tormenta incontrolable al leer aquel encabezado: _ESCÁNDALO EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE:_ _Familia de Storybrooke, Maine demanda al periódico local tras el artículo llamado "El último de los Swan"_.

A Emma comenzó a hervirle la sangre tras leer eso. Sabía o intuía que Sídney tenía no sólo algo, sino mucho que ver en todo esto, no obstante, lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que sin que ella lo quisiera, le estaba haciendo mucho daño a James, alguien que ya había sufrido demasiado, y quien ella se atrevía a decir, había sufrido más que ella desde pequeño. Tenía que volver, ya no sólo por ella, sino por Jimmy, y para patearle el trasero a Glass, así como reparar el daño que hizo, aunque tuviera que pagar las consecuencias.

─Lo lamento Neal, pero tenemos que volver a Storybrooke. Esta noche. ─ **Exclamaba Emma cuando llegó hasta él.**

Antes de que pudiera cuestionarla, le dio la hoja y entró al auto. Neal la comprendió y sin protestar entró también en el Escarabajo Amarillo, lo encendió y emprendió el camino de vuelta.

Mientras salían de Florida, Emma no dejaba de regañarse mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo egoísta que fue no sólo con James, sino con toda su Familia.

Neal trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, pero no era de mucha ayuda, porque él también se sentía responsable por todo ese embrollo.

Pararon para dormir una vez que salieron de Florida, mientras Cassidy descansaba, Emma no dejaba de pensar en el accidente de bote, ya que era una situación similar, donde toda la Pandilla estuvo muerta de miedo cuando les dijeron que no la encontraban, Ruby se lo había contado todo, incluso el artículo que los Glass escribieron proclamando a James como el último de los Swan desde ese entonces.

Sabía lo que le esperaba una vez que pisara las calles de Storybrooke, pero tenía que hacerlo, no por ella, ni por su futuro, sino por el ejemplo que le estaba dando a James. Con esa acción le decía que estaba bien huir de sus problemas, y según el artículo, los Swan _volaban_ para huir de sus deudas, cosa que era totalmente errónea desde el accidente.

Emma y Neal hicieron uno de los viajes más rápidos de su vida al llegar el jueves de la última semana de julio casi al amanecer. Antes de reaparecerse en el pueblo, Neal se desvió hacia el Bosque justo en el lugar donde se encontraron la primera vez, y descansaron un rato más.

─Entonces, ¿lo vamos a intentar? ─ **inquiría Neal** ─ Nada cambiará entre nosotros una vez que pongamos un pie en la Cafetería?

─Tú y yo teníamos un plan, ¿lo olvidas? ─ **respondía Emma** ─ Lo que te dije en Miami era cierto, quiero un futuro contigo.

Neal le sonrió, le dio un casto beso en la boca, se armó de valor y encendió el auto para volver a la carretera que los conduciría a la calle principal.

Una vez que llegaron a la Cafetería se quedaron quietos, esperando una avalancha de Policías o algo parecido, pero nadie salió a recibirlos.

Un extraño alivio les recorrió el cuerpo, y gracias a esa falsa seguridad, salieron a toda prisa del Escarabajo Amarillo con las pocas cosas que llevaban consigo en las manos.

─Esto no me gusta nada. ─ **Declaraba Emma mirando a Granny's.**

─Concuerdo contigo ─ **añadía Neal jugando con las llaves del auto** ─. Algo no anda bien.

Y ambos tenían razón, porque lo siguiente que pasó fue que unos hombres trajeados llegaron en una suburban negra muy parecida a las que usa el FBI, dos de ellos sometieron a Neal mientras que otro sujetaba a Emma para impedirle intervenir.

Cuando esposaron a Neal, uno de los sujetos lo mandó al asiento trasero y se fueron en el Escarabajo, una vez que el auto se alejó, el hombre soltó a Emma, subió a la suburban, y los Blanchard salieron de Granny's para tranquilizarla y prepararla para lo que se le venía encima.

* * *

 **El Presente**

Emma corría por los túneles de aquella mina buscando sin descanso al pequeño Roland, su mente sólo podía enfocarse en eso por el momento, no le importaba Spotty tanto como Roland, a ese niño lo quería con toda su alma, lo amaba como si fuera su hijo. Roland Locksley era uno de los pocos que se había ganado su corazón en muy poco tiempo y pondría todo de su parte para sacarlo sano y salvo de ese horrible lugar.

A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Regina, diciéndole que acababa de encontrar al perro.

─ ¡Genial! Un problema menos. ─ **Pensó.**

Cuando estaba por decirle que fuera a la entrada de la cueva, el grito de Roland al fondo de un túnel oscuro llamó su atención.

─ ¡Tía Emma! ─ **Chillaba el pequeño levantándose del suelo envuelto en un mar de llanto.**

─ ¡Roland! ─ **Replicaba ella aliviada de haberlo encontrado.**

Un temblor hizo que la frágil tierra encima de ellos comenzara a resquebrajarse, algo había pasado en el exterior porque ella juraría haber escuchado una explosión a la distancia.

Roland estaba paralizado de terror cuando ambos alzaron la vista y se dieron cuenta que las rocas estaban a punto de caer sobre el hijo de Robín Locksley.

Swan no lo pensó dos veces, antes de que una enorme roca cayera tomó impulso y saltó para proteger a Roland con su cuerpo. Una vez que el niño estuvo en sus brazos, Emma dio un giro que la hizo salir del túnel antes de que se derrumbara por completo.

─Tía Emma, tengo mucho miedo. ─ **Confesaba el niño entre sollozos contra el pecho de Emma.**

─Lo sé hombrecito, está bien tener miedo, pero no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien y estarás al lado de papi más rápido de lo que puedes deletrear tu propio nombre. ─ **Replicaba Emma separándolo de ella para que la viera a los ojos.**

El niño asintió y Emma se levantó tomándolo de la mano y mirando a ambos lados sin decidir todavía a dónde se dirigiría.

─Muy bien, ya te encontré, y Regina halló al endemoniado perro. ─ **Exclamaba Emma.**

De pronto cerró los ojos y tapó su boca con la mano libre, recordando que tenía a la grabadora más rápida de San Diego a su lado y esa era una de las cosas que no debía decir.

─Roland, no quiero que repitas esa fea palabra ─ **exigía Swan poniéndose a su nivel** ─. Ni que le digas a tu padre que la escuchaste de mí, ¿vale?

─Vale, tía Emma. ─ **Respondía Roland un poco más calmado.**

─ ¡Bien! ─ **expresaba Emma agradecida de que él le entendió** ─ Ahora, tú y yo, hombrecito, tenemos que encontrar a Regina y salir de esta oscura y sucia cueva.

El niño asintió y Emma le sonrió para después comenzar a caminar siguiendo las vías en el suelo.

─ ¿Quién es Regina? ─ **Preguntaba Roland con mucha curiosidad.**

─Una vieja amiga, vino a buscar a Spotty, y cuando supo que tú también estabas aquí se ofreció a ayudarme. ─ **Relataba Swan.**

─ ¿Es la mujer de cabello negro que charlaba con mi papá esta tarde en la Playa? ─ **Inquiría Roland claramente olvidando que Emma no se apareció por la Playa ese día.**

─Dime cariño, ¿cómo es esa mujer? ─ **Pedía Emma para distraerlo.**

─Solitaria y mandona a primera vista. ─ **Respondía el niño con inocencia.**

─Sí, esa es Regina. ─ **Contestaba Emma soltando una risa.**

─Ella me agrada. ─ **Confesaba Roland.**

─ ¿Jugaste con ella? ─ **Pronunciaba Emma.**

─No ─ **contestaba el niño moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro** ─. Pero hace un rato la vi con mi papá, él sonreía cuando se levantó de la mesa.

─ ¿Y ella qué hizo? ─ **Preguntaba Emma.**

─Miró a papá con la boca abierta, no dijo nada. ─ **Respondía Roland tranquilamente.**

─Vaya, eso suena tan increíble que ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo. ─ **Declaraba Emma sin mirar a Roland.**

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Preguntaba el hijo de Robín.**

─Te lo explicaré cuando crezcas. ─ **Replicaba la hermana mayor de James.**

Emma miraba a todas direcciones no sólo buscando una salida, sino también a Regina.

Ella y Roland caminaron por un espacio oscuro, y al final hallaron a la Alcaldesa andando a toda prisa cargando al perro con la pata lastimada.

─ ¡Al fin te encuentro, Swan! ─ **exclamaba Regina** ─ Te grité, pero nunca me hiciste caso.

─Alcancé a oír tu voz, pero hallé a este hombrecito, y el derrumbe no me dejó responderte. ─ **Reconocía Emma.**

─ ¿Qué crees que haya sido eso? ─ **Inquiría Mills.**

─No tengo idea, aunque podría jurar que escuché una explosión en la entrada de la mina. ─ **Exclamaba Swan.**

─Lo que sea que estén intentando, no funcionará. ─ **Aseguraba Regina acomodando al perro.**

─Tenemos que decirles en donde estamos, y que las explosiones no sirven de nada ─ **declaraba Emma** ─. ¿Crees que puedas llamarle a alguien de la Pandilla?

Antes de que la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke sacara su teléfono otro derrumbe las hizo correr, adentrándose más en las profundidades de su pueblo natal.

Cuando se detuvieron, Emma bajó a Roland y se sentó en el suelo, Regina hizo lo mismo y al fin sacó el teléfono para darle las noticias a su vieja amiga.

─Algo me dice que no podremos avisarles nada. ─ **Afirmaba Regina mostrando el teléfono sin señal.**

─Storybrooke necesita actualizarse en cuanto a telecomunicaciones se refiere. ─ **Declaraba Emma sentando a Roland a su lado.**

─Lo tendré en cuenta cuando hagamos visitas guiadas a las minas de la ciudad para asegurarnos que nuestros turistas puedan hacer _check in_ en lo más profundo de la tierra ─ **respondía Regina sarcásticamente** ─. Y bueno, mientras eso sucede, estamos atrapadas.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Muchos Años Antes**

Los Blanchard metieron a Emma en la Cafetería de la Abuelita. Leopold la sostenía con fuerza por más que ella trataba de zafarse por todos los medios para correr atrás del Escarabajo Amarillo y seguir a Neal y así saber si él se encontraba bien.

Eva tuvo que intervenir al explicarle que todas sus preguntas serían respondidas hasta que se calmara, sólo así lograron sentarla en una de las mesas de la izquierda.

Al poco tiempo, llegaron Cora, el Sheriff Humbert y el Alcalde, pero en vez de decirle lo que había pasado con Neal, comenzaron a cuestionar sus razones para haber escapado.

Ruby estaba escondida en el pasillo que conectaba la Cafetería con el Hostal escuchando las múltiples preguntas de los adultos, sabiendo a la perfección que Emma no les diría ni una sola palabra a menos que alguno de sus amigos estuviera con ella, pero, como bien le había dicho a Regina días atrás, ella no tenía ninguna intención en ayudarla o al menos dirigirle la palabra, así que, antes de que la Abuelita fuera a buscarla, salió por el Hostal y se fue a la casa de Peter para ayudarlo a terminar de empacar.

Emma sacó la hoja de periódico de su mochila, diciendo que la única cosa que la hizo volver fue darse cuenta de todo el daño que le estaba haciendo a James.

Leopold le dijo que entonces, si sólo había vuelto por él y ya no quería hacerle más daño tendría que firmarlo por escrito y obedecer en todo hasta que sus tíos lo quisieran, y, de no llevarlo a cabo, no le permitirían ver a James o a Neal, así volviera a huir, ellos ya tenían contacto con el hermano de Neal, quien tampoco estaba tan contento con él, y dijo que, si tenía que enviarlo a un internado en Londres, por él no había ningún problema.

Emma accedió muy a regañadientes cuando su tía Eva le dijo que todo era por su bien, y le recalcaba que, si obedecía, pronto volvería a ver a Neal.

Con el Sheriff, Cora y el Alcalde como testigos, Swan firmó el ridículo papel, después de eso, los Blanchard la llevaron de vuelta a casa, donde James la recibía con un gran abrazo.

Su hermana mayor se lo correspondió y le pidió una y mil disculpas por no haber pensado en él desde que tomó esa decisión.

Después de que el chico derramara unas lágrimas de alegría, le dijo que ya encontraría como cobrársela. Sin más que agregar, Emma subió a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta se llevó la sorpresa de que Mary Margaret no estaba ahí. Alzó la vista hasta la litera, y en la pared, su prima tenía un calendario colgado con ese día marcado con un plumón rojo, encerrando la leyenda _mudanza de David_.

Con todo lo que pasó había olvidado que las vacaciones de verano estaban por concluir y que David, Walsh y Zelena entrarían a la Universidad.

Emma soltó el calendario y la hoja anterior cayó dejándole ver algo que no notó cuando se acercó a la pared. En el mes de junio había una fecha marcada con una "x" que decía _Desaparición de Emma_ , y varios días tenían una "x" mostrando el tiempo que había pasado fuera de Storybrooke. Todo junio y julio estaban marcados hasta el día miércoles, ese jueves o a su prima se le había pasado marcarlo, o ya había dejado de contar.

Ahora, Emma recordaba las palabras de Regina, cuando ésta le dijo en aquel mensaje que todos estaban preocupados por ella, justo en ese instante, se sentía horrible por haberlos hecho pasar por esa angustia una vez más.

Perdida, triste, resignada y derrotada dejó su mochila en una silla olvidada y se dio una rápida ducha.

Cora llegó a casa cuando Zelena bajó la última valija y ayudada por su padre la metían en la cajuela del auto ya listos para irse. En ese momento, su madre le dijo lo que acababa de ocurrir, su hija mayor corrió por su hermana y ambas comenzaron a correr la voz con la Pandilla.

Walsh fue a casa de Peter sabiendo que Ruby estaría ahí, sin embargo, ella se negó a ir a casa de los Blanchard para recibirla. Conociéndola, sabía que en ese momento no la convencería al ver lo molesta que estaba.

─ ¿Segura que no quieres ir a ver a Emma? ─ **Preguntaba Peter cuando Walsh se fue.**

─Ella se largó sin siquiera despedirse, no veo por qué tenga que ir a recibirla con bombo y platillo ahora que ya se le antojó regresar. ─ **Bufaba Ruby entrando en el auto de Peter.**

Mary Margaret y David fueron los primeros en llegar al pórtico de su casa cuando vieron a Emma sentada en la mecedora con la mirada perdida y los audífonos puestos.

Su prima la obligó a levantarse para abrazarla con fuerza, derramando unas lágrimas de alivio al verla y tenerla frente a ella, en ese preciso momento, los demás llegaron y la abrazaron, todos excepto David y August, quienes tenían claras intenciones de regañarla.

Y así lo hicieron, sin saber el estado emocional en que Swan se encontraba. Lo único que causaron fue que ella les dijera a gritos lo que ya sabían; que por ellos se había largado, les ordenó que dejaran de tratarla como a su hermana menor, y que ya no se metieran en lo que no les incumbía, ella seguía bastante molesta con ambos y eso no se le iba a pasar en un rato.

Luego de eso, le pidió disculpas a los demás por su actitud desde que Neal apareció en su vida y el dolor que les hizo pasar con su decisión. Los miembros de la Pandilla la perdonaron sin problema alguno y aunque les hubiera encantado seguir con ella más tiempo, Walsh, Zelena y David tenía que irse. Emma se despidió rápidamente y poco a poco sus viejos amigos la dejaron sola una vez más.

Los últimos dos días antes de regresar al Colegio fueron tranquilos a pesar de que todo el pueblo ya sabía que Emma había vuelto a casa. La mayor parte de sus días se quedaba encerrada en su habitación, sin ninguna intención de querer toparse con nadie, y mucho menos con Glass, a quien le tenía preparada una sorpresa que seguiría aguardando hasta que entraran a clases.

La Pandilla no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, a pesar de las disculpas sinceras, ni Regina, Jefferson o Graham sabían si era correcto ir a visitarla, sacarla de su habitación, o darle su espacio.

Por su parte, August pasaba las tardes con su padre en el taller de carpintería sopesando toda la crisis que él y David provocaron, recordando las palabras de Emma, soltándole que gracias a sus acciones ella había tomado esa decisión, ya podía escuchar la voz de Elsa en su cabeza reprimiéndolo por hacer esa clase de cosas que lo único que conseguían era molestar a su vieja amiga. Fue un tonto y él lo sabía a la perfección. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía eran las palabras de Emma que de cierta forma, hacían más real su error.

Ruby era otra historia.

Desde el día que Emma regresó, Caperucita no se presentó en la casa de los Blanchard, en su lugar, se fue con Peter a Nueva York para ayudarlo con la mudanza mientras su Abuela hacía los trámites para que ella entrara al siguiente año escolar sin ningún problema.

Estaba bastante molesta con Emma, no quería verla, se convencía a sí misma que si Swan había tomado la decisión de largarse a ella ya no le importaba lo que le pasara. Peter habló con ella esos días una vez más, pero nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

El día que la acompañó a la estación de autobuses, marcó el número de Mary Margaret pidiendo una intervención antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Ella le contestó que cuando llegara el momento toda la Pandilla hablaría con ambas chicas.

Las clases comenzaron y Mary Margaret entró al Colegio con Emma a su lado, todos la miraban sorprendidos, por obvias razones, gracias al lío en el que se metió, sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Lo único que tenía en sus pensamientos además de sus amigos, era seguir obedeciendo hasta que le aseguraran que Neal se encontraba bien.

Su prima la acompañó a cada lugar hasta que la dejó en su casillero para ir a sus clases en el piso superior.

Al abrir el casillero, se encontró con tres fotografías. Una en la puerta; de ella y Neal abrazados, otra con la Pandilla años atrás en el día del Minero, y la última encima de uno de sus libros olvidados, una foto de la Pandilla Original cuando tenían unos nueve años, sólo los cuatro: August, Elsa, Ruby y ella, todos ellos felices, disfrutando de un gran día en el Colegio.

Miró la foto hasta que el timbre sonó, y corrió a su salón de clases para comenzar con su nuevo año escolar, el penúltimo antes de pensar a que Universidad se iría.

Los primeros días fueron una tortura para August y compañía al ver que Emma se sentó en un lugar olvidado en el fondo del salón, alejándose de ellos como cuando eran niños.

Tuvieron que esperar hasta el primer descanso para poder siquiera acercársele, y solamente eran Mary Margaret, Regina, Jefferson y Graham los que conseguían esa hazaña, en cuanto August se aproximaba, Emma salía volando del lugar, mientras que a Ruby seguía sin interesarle en lo más mínimo tener una charla con ella.

Un mes transcurrió y la situación no mejoraba, ninguno de los tres estaba cerca del otro en ningún lugar que no fuere el salón de clases, el laboratorio de ciencias o el gimnasio.

Regina conversaba con Emma olvidando su molestia, y haciéndole contar lo que hizo durante su desaparición, cosa que la prima de Mary Margaret agradecía, porque así nadie forzaría las cosas más de lo que deberían. Todos entendían que era una situación bastante delicada, y que si la presionaban más podría marcharse otra vez.

Aunque, su tranquilidad se vio mermada poco antes de su cumpleaños número diecisiete, estaban en época de exámenes como todos los años, y debido a los acontecimientos del verano, esta vez no habría fiesta sorpresa ni nada que se le pareciera, de todas maneras, Emma no lo esperaba, ni lo quería, sin embargo, una noche recibió una visita inesperada afuera de la casa de sus tíos, era nada más y nada menos que su viejo amigo, el niño de madera como solían llamarle por el sobrenombre de Pinocho.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde su regreso, el mismo lapso de tiempo que lo estuvo evitando, casi dos meses de no verse ni siquiera las caras. Aun así, todavía no quería verlo, aunque de pronto, las pocas conversaciones que tuvo con Elsa le vinieron a la mente, sabía que su querida Reina de las Nieves tenía razón al suplicarle que no tirara por la borda tantos años de su bonita amistad, ya que ella no estaba dispuesta a visitarlos a los tres por separado.

Así que se armó de valor, tomó su chaqueta y salió al patio trasero después de avisarles a sus tíos a donde iba tan tarde.

─Hola ─ **comenzaba Emma cruzando los brazos** ─. ¿Qué vientos trajeron a este niño de madera a mi patio trasero?

August estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta de atrás de la casa de los Blanchard cuando escuchó la voz de su vieja amiga.

─Los mismos que hicieron que un pequeño Patito Feo volara sin su parvada. ─ **Replicaba August sin darse la vuelta.**

No sabía si lo que dijo había sido lo correcto, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir.

─Al parecer los vientos de Maine fueron más fuertes que el Patito Feo, ya que como puedes ver, el Patito regresó ─ **contestaba Emma dando un paso al frente** ─. Claro que lo verías si te dieras la vuelta.

Booth lentamente giró luego de tomar un respiro, ya una vez frente a ella no pudo ni mirarla a los ojos.

─ ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Booth? ─ **Inquiría Emma.**

─Ya sabes, Swan… yo sólo… paseaba por el vecindario y decidí venir a saludarte. ─ **Respondía August aún sin mirarla a los ojos.**

─Así que, caminabas por las calles de Storybrooke, vagando sólo para venir a saludarme. Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo. ─ **Aseveraba Swan.**

─Sí, aunque te parezca increíble, y, de hecho, también venía a algo más, algo que he querido hacer desde hace más de cuatro meses. ─ **Proseguía Pinocho alzando por fin la mirada.**

─Pues adelante, dilo. ─ **Pedía Emma con amabilidad.**

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **Preguntaba August antes de continuar.**

─Claro que sí ─ **contestaba Emma suavemente** ─. Ya te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta acá, lo menos que podría hacer es escucharte hasta que saques todo lo que traes dentro.

─Estos últimos meses fueron una verdadera locura para mí ─ **comenzaba Booth caminando por el jardín** ─. Bueno, tal vez desde mucho antes, algo que hice y dije dañó a alguien que realmente me importaba.

Emma no dejaba de mirarlo, estudiando sus movimientos y gesticulaciones, sabiendo de antemano lo que venía ahora, y que su querido amigo estaba diciendo la verdad.

─Emma, tú y yo nos conocemos desde los seis años, hemos reído y disfrutado juntos, hemos llorado, corrido, a veces hasta desaparecido en el Bosque por un buen rato ─ **continuaba August esbozando una sonrisa mientras recordaba esos momentos** ─. Sabes que Elsa, Ruby, y tú son muy importantes para mí y quiero lo mejor para ustedes. Aunque a veces, tengo que admitir que ese sentimiento sobreprotector me hace cometer estupideces.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Pedía saber Emma caminando hasta él.**

─Ems ─ **proseguía Booth** ─. Todo lo que pasó con Neal, lo que te dije sobre que él no te merecía, sé que estuvo mal, sólo tú eres la única que decidirá algo como eso.

─Pinocho… ─ **Lo interrumpía Emma.**

─No, déjame continuar, por favor. ─ **Pedía August.**

Emma guardó silencio y asintió, dejándolo proseguir.

─Tú has pasado por muchas cosas difíciles y dolorosas, y yo temía que Neal te hiciera más daño, tú eres una gran persona, y de haber sido verdad eso, Neal habría salido de Storybrooke sin un diente o dos ─ **afirmaba Wayne soltando una risa nerviosa** ─. Ems, lo único que yo buscaba era evitar que salieras herida, y sin querer fui yo uno de los que más te dañó.

August decía completamente la verdad y Emma lo sabía. Ya lo había visto en su etapa de sobreprotector no sólo con Elsa, sino también con Ruby cuando Peter llegó a su vida, así era él, algo que Swan no podía ni quería cambiar.

Emma caminó hasta él cuando volvió a darle la espalda, se paró frente suyo y sin decir nada lo abrazó.

La chica dejó de lado su rabieta, quería a ese tonto como a un hermano y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por nada en el mundo.

─Lo siento Patito, de verdad. Lamente haberte lastimado. ─ **Susurraba August.**

─Discúlpame tú a mí por cómo te traté ─ **pedía Emma** ─, yo también cometí muchos errores y, asimismo te lastimé. Sé perfectamente lo mucho que me quieres, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy con la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino. Lo hecho, hecho está, pero lo importante es que podamos aprender de ello y avanzar.

─Tienes razón Ems, te volviste muy sabia en estos meses. ─ **Afirmaba August cuando se separaron.**

─Las noches de luna llena mirando el océano te traen una verdadera paz interior, créeme. ─ **Replicaba Emma.**

Las cosas con August se solucionaron esa noche, y con David unos días después durante la fiesta de Halloween anual que organizaban los Mills.

Sin embargo, y como era de esperarse, con Ruby era otra historia. El rechazo era más que obvio por parte de Caperucita, Regina le contó a Emma lo mucho que se había enfadado cuando Elsa sugirió lo de la llamada, y le dijo que fuera paciente porque, después de todo, era quien mejor conocía a Ruby en todo el pueblo.

Esa noche, esperó a que Regina fuera por unas cosas a la cocina y a que Ruby saliera para poder hablar de frente con ella de una vez por todas.

─ ¿Casi cuatro meses de no verme frente a frente y sigues como si nada? ─ **Espetaba Emma sabiendo que algunas veces esa era la única manera de llamar la atención de Ruby.**

─Lo siento, pero tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Emma. ─ **Rebatía Ruby de manera cortante.**

─ ¿Estás segura? ─ **Preguntaba Emma con cuidado.**

─Tan segura como que mi maldito apellido es Lucas. ─ **Contestaba Caperucita mirándola de frente.**

─Entonces, ¿quieres echar a la basura nuestra amistad? ─ **Indagaba Emma alzando la voz.**

─ ¡Eso debiste pensar antes de haberte largado a quién sabe dónde! ─ **Soltaba Ruby con furia.**

─ ¡Lo sien…! ─ **Replicaba Emma.**

─ ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes después de todo lo que provocaste! ¡No puedes simplemente aparecerte luego de casi dos meses y decir _lo siento chicos, cambié de opinión, ya no quiero mandarlos a la mierda_! ─ **Continuaba Ruby.**

─Ruby… ─ **musitaba Emma** ─ Al menos déjame explicarte.

─ ¡¿Qué me vas a explicar, Emma?! ─ **inquiría Ruby** ─ ¡¿Lo bien que te la pasaste con Neal mientras nosotros nos moríamos de la angustia sin saber de ti?!

Swan se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta que no tenía más que agregar en su defensa.

─Sé que estás enojada, pero… ─ **Intentaba continuar Emma luego de un corto silencio.**

─ ¡Te equivocas! ¡No estoy enojada! ¡Estoy furiosa contigo, Emma Swan! ─ **confesaba Ruby llena de rabia y a punto de soltar algo que no quería decir en ese instante** ─ De verdad no sé a qué volviste, ya me estaba acostumbrando a no verte.

Emma ya no dijo nada y se fue de la fiesta ante la mirada de Ruby y Mary Margaret que acababa de salir al escuchar los gritos. Swan se encerró en el camarote sopesando todo lo que Ruby le reprochó. Su táctica agresiva no funcionó, lo único que ocasionó fue provocar al lobo. Todo lo que Caperucita dijo salió desde lo más profundo de su ser, y ella lo aceptaba, la había herido y no la presionaría, la dejaría en paz hasta que estuviera dispuesta a escucharla.

Ella ya no buscó a Ruby lo que restó de las clases hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. En ese tiempo, Swan y Mills se trataron cada vez más, olvidando aparentemente el trago amargo que Los Ángeles les dejó, compartiendo una vez más lo que en un inicio las unió, volviéndose casi inseparables.

En nochebuena, durante la cena en casa de los Blanchard, Ruby fue hasta la cocina donde Emma, Regina y Mary Margaret estaban preparando los bocadillos para llevarlos al comedor y les pidió que las dejaran solas para por fin poder hablar de todo lo que sucedió.

─Antes de que digas algo, déjame ser yo la que empiece. ─ **Pedía Ruby levantando su mano.**

─Está bien. ─ **Decía Emma con suavidad.**

─Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por mi actitud en la fiesta de Halloween de los Mills ─ **pronunciaba Ruby** ─. Sé que me excedí contigo y más con lo último que te dije, eso debo confesar que fue para herirte, estuvo mal, lo reconozco.

Emma cruzó los brazos mientras Ruby trataba de seguir hablando.

─Tuviste tus razones para irte, lo entiendo, te conozco Patito, y sé que no sólo fue por August y Dave, pero eso ya no importa, cuando menos a mí ya no me interesa porque regresaste al final de cuentas ─ **proseguía Ruby** ─. Aun así, eso no borra el hecho de lo herida y traicionada que me sentí ese día.

Era la primera vez en meses que escuchaba a Ruby pronunciar esas palabras, Regina y Mary Margaret ya se lo habían comentado, sin embargo, esto lo hacía completamente real.

─Saliste corriendo mientras yo trataba de hacerte volver para aclararlo todo, no quise seguirte para darte tu espacio como siempre, pero de haber sabido que agarrarías tus cosas para irte, no lo hubiera hecho. ─ **Continuaba Lucas.**

Emma la miraba confundida, no entendía lo que Ruby estaba diciendo, no sabía era si era un reproche o sólo recordaba cómo se sentía ese día.

─ ¿Qué tratas de decir? ─ **Preguntaba Emma cuando Ruby no dijo nada más.**

─Pudiste habérmelo dicho, Swan ─ **respondía Ruby rápidamente** ─. Pudiste decirme que te ibas de Storybrooke, yo te habría dejado ir hasta que me dijeras por qué, no te habría detenido, es más, era capaz de dejarte en el límite de la ciudad yo misma para asegurarme de que en realidad te marchabas. Yo habría sido la primera en decirles a todos que te dejaran en paz. Y tú decidiste hacerlo por tu cuenta, dejando que Neal te acompañara a la primera oportunidad.

Ruby también cruzó los brazos y comenzó a jugar con su pie, al parecer eso fue lo que le molestó todo este tiempo, se sentía traicionada y que Emma la había cambiado por Neal, o al menos, eso parecía.

─A Neal nadie lo invitó ─ **musitaba Emma haciendo que Ruby alzara la vista** ─. El muy desgraciado se coló.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Inquiría Caperucita.**

─Así es ─ **afirmaba Emma** ─. Ese día pasé por la estación de gasolina con mi bicicleta, no me di cuenta que estaba ahí con el Escarabajo cargando combustible, olvidé que era su hora de comida y cuando llegué al límite de la ciudad me interceptó con el auto.

─ ¿Entonces qué pasó? ─ **Pedía saber Ruby.**

─Dijo que si me iban a matar en media carretera prefería estar en primera fila en vez de que fuera a identificar mi cuerpo ─ **contestaba Emma sonriendo al recordarlo** ─. No me quedó otra opción que dejarlo ir conmigo.

─ ¿Y a dónde fueron? ─ **Continuaba Ruby.**

─Yo tenía la intención de irme a Nueva Escocia, pero olvidé que mi pasaporte se había vencido, además lo dejé en la casa de mis tíos, Neal tampoco lo traía consigo y decidimos irnos a Florida ─ **respondía Swan** ─. Ahí estuvimos todo el verano hasta que como por arte de Magia a mí llegaron un pedazo de periódico y un mensaje de voz de Regina, así fue como supe todo lo que sucedía, y por eso volví.

Emma bajó los brazos y se recargó en el mesón de la cocina antes de proseguir.

─Caperucita, cometí muchísimos errores ese día ─ **exclamaba Emma** ─, tienes razón, cuando menos a ti debí habértelo dicho, tú eres mi mejor amiga, la que me conoce desde que las dos tenemos uso de razón, tuve que decirte que me iría y que tal vez no regresaría en unos diez o quince años, tuve que decirte que necesitaba un respiro de todo, y también debí llamarte para decirte lo mucho que te extrañaba o el miedo que tenía de pasar mi primera noche fuera de Storybrooke, o cuando Neal intentó hacerme subir a un bote. Mi huida fue la cosa más impulsiva que he hecho en mis diecisiete años de vida, y estoy segura que no volvería a hacerlo de la misma manera. Ruby, de verdad, lamento todo lo que hice, el haberte lastimado y hacerte sentir olvidada al creer que a Neal lo dejé acompañarme sin chistar, de verdad, lo lamento, no quiero que nuestra amistad termine aquí, y tú no tenías por qué disculparte, yo me lo merecía, fui una completa idiota.

Ruby asintió y una risa se escapó de su boca al mismo tiempo, Emma la imitó y ambas comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas segundos después. Esa plática fue sincera y después de la misma, las dos chicas se perdonaron y las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad, aunque todavía no tenía noticias de Neal.

Trató de no pensar en eso y disfrutó de las fiestas de fin de año luego de todas las emociones y anécdotas vividas en el mismo.

La última noche del año se propuso reparar todo lo que hizo mal, recuperar la conexión con sus amigos y seguir al pie de la letra lo que le decían hasta que llegara el día de volver a ver a Neal una vez más.

Su deseo se cumplió en el Spring Break, cuando sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al Escarabajo Amarillo estacionarse cerca de la Mansión de Jefferson. Al verlo salir no pudo evitar correr a sus brazos sin importarle que medio pueblo la viera.

Él le explicó que fueron los hombres de Bobby los que lo habían regresado a Nueva York. También que a partir de ese momento sería su hermano quien se haría cargo de él por orden de su padre. Neal le contó que Robert y su padre le habían dado una segunda y última oportunidad para graduarse de la Universidad, pero esta vez, é había decidido su carrera y en donde estudiarla. El mayor de los Gold movió sus influencias, y así Neal entró a la Escuela de Negocios de Harvard para estudiar Administración.

La Pandilla llegó a su encuentro y tanto David como August le pidieron disculpas y le encargaron la tarea de no arruinar las cosas con Emma.

Luego de prometerlo y sellar el trato con un apretón de manos, Neal le reveló a Emma el segundo motivo por el que volvía a Storybrooke: Él quería llevarla de vacaciones a Los Ángeles.

Emma miró a sus amigos y todos le dieron su aprobación, luego de hablar con los Blanchard, ambos salieron disparados al Aeropuerto Internacional Logan donde ya los esperaba quien sería su acompañante en el viaje, uno de los hombres de Robert.

Juntos vivieron las dos mejores semanas de sus vidas, donde recordaron lo que se dijeron en Miami sobre su futuro juntos, y que ahora estaban realmente dispuestos a cumplir. Después de ese tiempo maravilloso, volvieron a su realidad para continuar con sus planes una vez que Emma se graduara al año siguiente.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **El Presente**

La tierra no dejaba de estremecerse tras la explosión, lo que significaba que los derrumbes seguían abajo. La angustia se hacía presente, seguida de la incertidumbre, los rescatistas volvían a evaluar el terreno una vez que obtuvieron el mapa de la vieja mina.

La Pandilla seguía pendiente de todo, con unas enormes ganas de intervenir creyendo que así arreglarían las cosas, sin embargo, Graham los tenía custodiados por media Estación de Policía porque los conocía a la perfección.

Mientras eso sucedía en la superficie, en el interior de la mina, Emma y Regina caminaban alejándose más de la entrada, buscando una forma de salir sabiendo que todo lo demás estaba destruido.

─Mills, tomemos un descanso. ─ **Pedía Emma bajando a Roland.**

─ ¿Qué sucede, Swan? ─ **preguntaba Regina con tono burlón** ─ ¿Mucho ejercicio para ti?

─No ─ **replicaba Emma** ─, pero no he comido nada desde la mañana, añádele a eso toda la adrenalina de hace unos minutos y tienes como resultado un cansancio ridículamente excesivo.

─Tú ganas, Swan. ─ **Exclamaba Regina dejándose caer con todo y Spotty.**

─Al parecer no soy la única cansada, Mills. ─ **Alegaba Emma felizmente.**

─Trata de cargar a este perro todo el camino. ─ **Objetaba Regina.**

─ ¿Por qué siempre te ofreces para buscar a los perros del profesor Archie? ─ **Preguntaba Emma sentando a Roland en su regazo.**

─El Profesor Archie me agrada, igual que Pongo y toda su descendencia. ─ **Respondía Regina escuetamente.**

─Bueno, pues a partir de ahora serás la Alcaldesa Encantadora de Perros Regina Mills. ─ **Contestaba Emma.**

─ ¿Puedo preguntar por qué ese cambio de humor tuyo? ─ **cuestionaba la Alcaldesa** ─ Quiero decir, en la mañana no tenías ninguna intención en dirigirme la palabra.

─Bueno, viendo nuestra situación actual, no tengo muchas opciones, Mills. ─ **Contestaba Emma.**

─Tía Ems, tengo miedo todavía, y se está poniendo muy oscuro. ─ **Exclamaba Roland.**

─Lo sé, hombrecito ─ **replicaba Emma abrazándolo y besando su frente** ─. Pronto saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo.

Regina vio un cambio radical en Emma que provocaba el pequeño hijo de ese hombre que le ayudó en la tarde y le pidió que fuese su guía de turistas. Swan estaba vulnerable, había bajado sus muros por ese chiquillo, y sabía que era el momento para que al fin tuvieran la charla sobre Tallahassee, sin embargo, no podía verse tan obvia, tenía que comenzar una conversación sobre cualquier cosa.

─No sabía que te encantaran tanto los niños, Swan. ─ **Comenzaba Regina.**

─Yo tampoco lo sabía, hasta que hace unos tres años aproximadamente este pequeño Forajido se robó mi corazón. ─ **Relataba Emma abrazando a Roland con más fuerza.**

Después de un largo silencio, Regina avanzó con la siguiente pregunta para continuar con la plática antes de llegar a lo que de verdad le interesaba, esperando que Roland mantuviera los muros abajo para sacarle lo de Tallahassee por fin.

─Swan, esta mañana mencionaste algo sobre debatirte entre la vida y la muerte, ¿a qué te referías? ─ **Indagaba Regina con cuidado.**

De todas las cosas malas que le podían pasar, estar encerrada con Regina en una mina abandonada parecía ser la peor de todas. Sabía que algo así sucedería, era cuestión de tiempo para que Mills comenzara a hacer más preguntas hasta llegar a lo que en realidad le importaba: Tallahassee.

─Estamos aquí en una misión de rescate, no en la hora del chisme en Granny's con una taza de café, deberías enfocarte en eso. ─ **Exclamaba Emma tratando de cambiar el tema.**

─Estoy más enfocada que tú, Swan, eso te lo puedo asegurar, pero es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo el saber por qué no pudiste venir al funeral de mi padre.

Emma se dio por vencida, y por respeto a Henry Mills, Regina debía saber, aunque en el fondo esperaba que Zelena se lo hubiera contado.

─Roland, ¿recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer cada vez que el tío Percy y el tío Arturo comienzan a decir palabras feas? ─ **Preguntaba Emma mirándolo a los ojos.**

─Sí. ─ **Respondía el niño mientras asentía.**

─Hazlo hasta que te diga que pares, ¿de acuerdo? ─ **Ordenaba Swan.**

─ ¿Vas a decir palabras feas, tía Emma? ─ **Cuestionaba Roland.**

─Algo así ─ **contestaba Emma** ─, sólo hazlo.

El niño obedeció sin hacer otra pregunta, y se tapó los oídos con ambos dedos índices.

─A los tres meses de vivir en San Diego comencé a salir con un sujeto llamado Ryan, era un buen tipo al principio, tiempo después no dejaba de celarme por cosas demasiado insignificantes ─ **narraba Emma abrazando a Roland** ─. Al poco rato terminé con él, y el imbécil seguía acosándome, hablé con Robín y los dos fuimos a buscar a Gold por ayuda, él llamó a su mejor abogado y levantaron una orden de restricción.

─Continúa. ─ **Pedía Regina sopesando la información.**

─Todo parecía tranquilo después, Ruby llegó a la ciudad, Killian y yo comenzamos a salir y los amigos se nos unían más. Una noche, todos fuimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de una amiga, ahí en el club nocturno lo volví a ver, Ryan empezó a hostigarme, Killian le dio un golpe en el rostro y pasamos la madrugada en la Estación de Policía pagando la fianza, y asegurándonos de que el lunático se quedara ahí gracias a la orden del juez. ─ **Continuaba Emma mirando a la pared de enfrente, recordando todo.**

─ ¿Y qué más pasó? ─ **Inquiría Regina.**

─Gold me hizo trabajar la mañana del primer día de Año Nuevo, era la única en la Agencia esa tarde, entregué mi trabajo, bajé por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, y me metí en el Escarabajo amarillo. Iba de camino a la casa de Robín para seguir celebrando cuando lo vi otra vez ─ **proseguía Swan** ─. Ryan me seguía con su camioneta por la autopista hacia Pacific Beach. Traté de cerrarle el paso varias veces hasta que el frente de su camioneta tocó la defensa de mi auto, usando la típica táctica policiaca para detener al criminal, pero todo le salió mal. El Escarabajo dio la vuelta muy bruscamente, me estrellé contra la camioneta y luego fui a dar al muro de contención.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ **Preguntaba Regina con la boca abierta.**

─Sí, tuve múltiples contusiones y un pedazo de la puerta se me enterró en el abdomen ─ **explicaba Emma** ─. Me llevaron al Hospital donde trabaja el novio de Ruby, de hecho, él fue el que me hizo la intervención. Desperté dos días después y Killian me dijo que Ruby había vuelto a Storybrooke, pero jamás le comentó para qué. Ella me lo confesó al volver.

─ ¿Y el Escarabajo? ─ **Preguntaba Regina absorbiendo toda la información.**

─Quedó deshecho. ─ **Respondía Emma en un susurro.**

─De verdad lo lamento, sé que era lo único que te quedaba de Neal, y también me disculpó por lo que dije en la mañana, de haber sabido.

─No te disculpes, no tenías idea de nada ─ **pronunciaba Emma sin darle importancia** ─, y volviendo al Escarabajo, sí, era lo único físico que me quedaba de él. Ahora todo lo que conservo son recuerdos que se han vuelto muy dolorosos. Sé a dónde estás dirigiendo esta conversación, Mills, y te digo que no llegarás a ningún lado hasta que respondas estas dos importantes preguntas: ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti hablar sobre Tallahassee? Y, así como yo conservaba el Escarabajo amarillo, ¿tú conservabas algo de Daniel?

Regina estaba por contestar cuando el cachorro caminó torpemente olfateando aire fresco. Los tres se levantaron y lo siguieron a lo que parecía un ascensor bloqueado por dos enormes tablones de madera.

La cara de Emma se iluminó y agradeció mentalmente que ese perro se hubiese levantado, porque así interrumpió la tormenta que se avecinaba en esa mina.

─Con esto saldremos de aquí. ─ **Exclamaba Emma sin mirar a Regina.**

─Espero que tengas razón, Swan. ─ **Pronunciaba esta última.**

Era todo lo que tenían en ese momento, y necesitaban tener la esperanza de que ese ascensor las llevaría de vuelta con sus amigos.


	8. Tallahassee, Parte Tres

**VIII**

 **Tallahassee, Parte Tres**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Seis Años Antes**

Al regresar del _Spring Break_ de ese año, los miembros más jóvenes de la Pandilla siguieron con su curso en el Onceavo Grado. Durante ese tiempo muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Ruby se iba a Nueva York a pasar los fines de semana con Peter, Neal hacía exactamente lo mismo con Emma, Mary Margaret y David se veían en Pennsylvania donde él estudiaba, Jefferson iba a Connecticut para vender algunas de sus fotografías acompañado de August, y Graham iba a la base de reclutamiento para continuar su entrenamiento antes de las verdaderas pruebas con los Marines.

Regina aprovechaba esos fines de semana para retomar sus clases de equitación con los Nolan, sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que su instructor no sería el Sr. Nolan, sino más bien un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, un chico de su misma edad.

Lo encontró en los establos cuando fue a buscar a su hermosa y saludable yegua, él sostenía una montura en el momento en que se encontraron a medio pasillo, sus ojos se enfocaron en ella, el chico quedó hipnotizado por la chica que tenía frente a él.

La hija de Cora lo miraba de arriba abajo tratando de identificarlo con alguien de su pasado, aunque estaba más que claro que era la primera vez que el chico ponía un pie en Storybrooke.

─Es bueno ver que llegas temprano. ─ **Exclamaba el padre de David poniendo su mano en el hombro de Regina, rompiendo el largo periodo de silencio.**

─No quería perder ni un minuto con mi amada Rocinante. ─ **Respondía Regina.**

─Eso es bueno, y tengo que admitir que ella te ha extrañado también ─ **continuaba el Sr. Nolan** ─. Bueno, ¿por qué no comenzamos con la lección de hoy?

El Señor Nolan caminó hasta Daniel y le quitó la silla de montar para presentarlo con su nueva alumna.

─Regina, quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo instructor: Daniel Colter. ─ **Exclamaba el padre de David empujando al chico.**

─ ¿Cómo puede ser mi nuevo instructor si ni siquiera es más grande que yo? ─ **indagaba Regina** ─ ¿Qué es lo que me puede enseñar?

─He montado a caballo literalmente desde que comencé a caminar. Me convertí en Campeón de la mayor exhibición ecuestre de Kentucky a los ocho años, y mantuve el título por los siguientes ocho años. Sé de cuidados, alimentación y rutinas de ejercicio para las especies predominantes en la unión americana. Creo que bien podría enseñarte muchas cosas, chica prejuiciosa ─ **replicaba Daniel extendiendo su mano** ─. Daniel Colter, como bien ya lo sabes.

─Regina Mills, es un placer conocerte, jinete maravilla. ─ **Contestaba la chica con una mezcla de vergüenza y enfado.**

─Algo me dice que ustedes dos se llevarán muy bien ─ **pronunciaba el Señor Nolan** ─. Los dejo solos para comenzar la lección.

El Sr. Nolan tuvo razón. Ambos chicos no sólo se llevaron bien con cada lección, sino que con el pasar de los meses, ambos comenzaron a sentir una conexión que los hacía experimentar cosas muy diferentes a una simple amistad mientras pasaban tiempo juntos, los hacía olvidarse del mundo que los rodeaba, y poco a poco se fueron involucrando en una relación que ya no era sólo de amigos.

Al principio, todo lo hacían en secreto, no por miedo a represalias, sino porque querían probar antes de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Aunque, el chiste les salió mal una noche cuando Emma, August y Ruby los vieron corriendo con dirección a la Playa.

─ ¿Esa es Mills? ─ **Indagaba Pinocho.**

─Al parecer sí, pero, ¿qué ese no es su instructor de equitación? ─ **Agregaba Caperucita.**

─ ¿Quién lo diría? ─ **exclamaba Emma separándose de ellos** ─ Todo indica que la temida Reina Malvada se dejó seducir por los encantos del Chico del Establo.

─Nunca pensé que algo así pasaría, sobre todo con lo especial que es Cora con ella. ¿qué dirá cuando se entere de que una de sus preciadas hijas está saliendo con un desconocido? ─ **Preguntaba Ruby.**

─De seguro no le gustará ─ **respondía August** ─, pero no podemos ser nosotros los que se lo digamos a la matriarca de las Mills, deberíamos hablarlo primero con Zel.

Emma los miró y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de hablar, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Patito? ─ **Inquiría Ruby.**

─Ustedes no entienden, ¿verdad? ─ **Preguntaba Emma poniendo sus manos en la cintura.**

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─ **Pedía saber August.**

─Si yo me fui de la ciudad por la presión de todos, ¿cómo creen que va a reaccionar Regina si vamos de boquiflojos con Zelena? ─ **exponía Emma** ─ Saben que Regina es mega especial con su privacidad, y no podemos hacer algo así sin que medio planeta estalle.

August y Ruby lo pensaron por un momento, y se dieron cuenta que Emma tenía razón, Regina era mucho más peligrosa de lo que ella misma fue en el pasado.

Ellos tres conservaron el secreto hasta que Regina se los dijo a todos durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre, Henry Mills.

Mary Margaret, Jefferson y Graham se quedaron sorprendidos al saberlo, mientras que Ruby y compañía trataron de fingir su asombro para que no se delataran con Regina. Además de eso, no había mucho que decir sobre la relación de Regina y Daniel. A la Pandilla le parecía increíble verla tan encariñada con él, estaba completamente cegada por el amor, cosa que jamás se imaginaron ni en sus más profundas pesadillas.

Cora, por su parte, no veía con buenos ojos que su hija menor se paseara por las calles de Storybrooke no sólo con su instructor personal, sino con alguien que nunca les habló de su pasado, cosa que todos ya sabían de antemano.

Los Nolan le aseguraron que Daniel era de fiar, y le mostraron que lo que decía el Chico del Establo era genuino, y que no había de que preocuparse, aunque no conocieran completamente su pasado, sin saber, que Regina era la única que lo conocía.

Su hija sabía que los padres de Daniel malgastaron su fortuna en apuestas y malas inversiones, dejándolos en la ruina. William, su hermano mayor se hizo cargo de su instructor cuando él cumplió los dieciséis y lo sacó de Kentucky para llevárselo a Pennsylvania, donde ambos trabajaban en los establos cerca de la Universidad de Pennsylvania. Ahí, los Colter conocieron a David durante una exhibición extraordinaria del equipo de equitación de la Fraternidad y él lo recomendó con sus padres para trabajar en Storybrooke, dejando a su hermano mayor solo en aquel lugar.

El verano llegó una vez más, y toda la Pandilla reunida disfrutó a lo grande, no había un día que no estuviera lleno de sorpresas y adrenalina.

Así pasaron esos tres meses como de rayo y comenzó el nuevo año escolar, el último para los miembros más jóvenes de la Pandilla por ese entonces. Mary Margaret ya se había mudado a los dormitorios de la Universidad de Pennsylvania para comenzar sus clases donde David ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Mientras que Emma y compañía comenzaban a plantearse lo que harían en el futuro.

Otro año pasó y con él la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emma, uno de los eventos más esperados de aquellos chicos luego de todo lo que pasaron unos años antes, días después, Daniel y Regina se vieron en su lugar secreto, ya que él tenía algo importante que decirle.

─ ¿Te vas? ─ **preguntaba Regina en un susurro mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas de Daniel** ─ ¿Adónde?

─De vuelta a Pennsylvania ─ **contestaba él tomándolas con las suyas** ─. Will me llamó, necesita verme para algo importante.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ **Continuaba Mills.**

─No me dijo, pero por el tono de su voz parece ser en serio. ─ **Respondía Daniel.**

─Está bien, Chico del Establo, ve tranquilo que yo esperaré pacientemente por ti.

─Volveré tan pronto como pueda, su Majestad. ─ **Afirmaba Daniel dándole un corto beso de despedida.**

Transcurrieron los meses, y Daniel no regresaba. A pesar de la distancia, ambo se mantuvieron en contacto, y él le prometía que en cuanto solucionara algunos asuntos pendientes con William, volvería a Storybrooke.

Algunas noches de diciembre, Regina se desaparecía y llegaba a la Playa, sólo para sentarse a contemplar la tranquilidad de la noche invernal, siempre con el teléfono en la mano, extrañando demasiado a Daniel, preguntándose qué tan fuertes tendrían que ser esos asuntos que no le permitían volver.

Una de esas noches, poco antes del inicio de las fiestas navideñas, Regina volvió a esfumarse y Emma la siguió para hablar con ella.

─Danny va a regresar, Gina. ─ **Pronunciaba Emma detrás de ella.**

─ ¿Habla la voz de la experiencia, Ems? ─ **Preguntaba Regina sin darse la vuelta.**

─Te mentiría si te dijera que no ─ **contestaba Swan acercándose un poco** ─. Debes tener paciencia, Danny te quiere demasiado como para abandonarte, además, sólo han pasado dos meses.

─Lo sé perfectamente, Emma ─ **replicaba Mills** ─, es sólo que lo que más ansío saber es ¿qué demonios es lo que está reteniendo tanto? Will no lo había buscado todo este tiempo, ¿qué cambió?

─Es su hermano mayor, Regina ─ **contestaba Emma automáticamente** ─, los mayores solemos ignorarlos a ustedes hasta que tenemos un enorme aprieto o queremos compartir cosas verdaderamente geniales. Deberías saberlo, porque Zelena hace lo mismo contigo.

A Regina se le escapó una risa mientras movía la cabeza tras escuchar lo último.

─James debe odiarte. ─ **Aseveraba Regina mirando a Emma por fin.**

─A veces lo hace, y otras soy yo la que quiere matarlo ─ **exclamaba Emma** ─, pero daría mi vida por ese tonto. No te desesperes, Regina, William te prestará a su hermanito de un momento a otro.

─Gracias, Swan ─ **pronunciaba Regina caminando hasta Emma** ─. Conseguiste que me calmara un poco.

─De nada, Mills ─ **respondía Emma poniendo su mano en el hombro de Regina** ─. Sabes que cuando tengo la oportunidad de ayudar siempre estaré ahí.

─Sí, porque tú eres Emma Swan, corriendo a ayudar a los que lo necesitan en la ciudad como la gran Salvadora que eres. ─ **Replicaba Regina sarcásticamente.**

─Guarda silencio y camina, que a ti y a Zelena les toca la noche de películas. ─ **Refutaba Emma empujándola suavemente.**

─Y yo que creí que venías a ayudarme a mí, y no a la Pandilla.

─ ¿La Reina del Drama no vino? ─ **Inquiría Emma con diversión.**

Luego de las fiestas de fin de año, comenzó un año más y con él, el registro para las Universidades a nivel nacional, para ese entonces, todos ya tenían definido lo que querían hacer.

Ruby estudiaría Contabilidad en la Universidad de Nueva York, Alma Mater de Peter. Jefferson se iría a Vancouver a estudiar fotografía. Mientras que August, Emma y Regina irían a Boston a estudiar. Booth entraría al MIT para estudiar Diseño Gráfico, Swan estudiaría Publicidad en la Universidad de Massachusetts, y Mills estudiaría para Abogada en la Escuela de Derecho de Harvard. Todos ellos llenaban sus solicitudes, y por su parte, Graham se iría por fin al campo de entrenamiento de los Marines y así cumplir su sueño.

─Vaya. ─ **Musitaba Jefferson.**

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Hartford? ─ **Preguntaba Regina dejando un bolígrafo en la mesa.**

─ ¿Se dan cuenta de lo mucho que nos estamos distanciando? ─ **Proseguía Jefferson.**

Todos alzaron la cabeza y se miraron mutuamente, esbozando una sonrisa triste al darse cuenta de lo real que sonaba esa pregunta.

─En nuestra defensa, David y los demás comenzaron. ─ **Justificaba Ruby.**

─Sí ─ **proseguía Graham** ─. Él y Mary Margaret en Pennsylvania.

─ Y Zelena y Walsh en Minnesota. ─ **Terminaba Jefferson.**

─Demonios ─ **exclamaba August** ─, que lejos estamos de aquellos tiempos en los que lo único que nos preocupaba era lo que haríamos después del Colegio todos los días.

─Bueno, siendo honesta, sabíamos que no estaríamos juntos por siempre ─ **intervenía Emma** ─, quiero decir, no estaríamos a los veinticinco años todos en la misma habitación en la Universidad. Sabíamos que algo así pasaría, aunque lo importante es que, aunque estemos distanciados no perdamos nuestra amistad. Estoy segura que, si hacemos eso, sobreviviremos a lo que se nos venga en el futuro.

─Tienes razón, Ems. ─ **Pronunciaba Ruby.**

─Sí, si nos mantenemos en contacto, nada malo pasará. ─ **Agregaba August.**

─ ¿Ustedes tres siempre tienen que ponerse de acuerdo para todo? ─ **Preguntaba Graham mientras se reía.**

─Las ventajas de ser amigos desde los seis años. ─ **Exclamaba Ruby recargándose en Emma y August.**

Pasaron los primeros meses del año, y Daniel volvió a la ciudad a medio _Spring Break_ , Regina estaba tan encantada de tenerlo de vuelta que ni siquiera notó lo cambiado que regresó. Su piel estaba pálida, y unas enormes ojeras comenzaban a asomarse debajo de sus ojos, además que no dejaba de temblar y miraba a su alrededor muy nervioso.

─Regina ─ **comenzaba Daniel muy rápido** ─, me temo que no podré seguir en Storybrooke.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **espetaba Regina** ─ ¿Por qué?

─Ocurrieron algunas cosas, y… bueno… conseguí un empleo no muy lejos de aquí, en Southwest Harbor.

─No me has dicho tus razones para irte ─ **protestaba Mills** ─. ¿Es que acaso hay alguien más en tu vida?

─Te equivocas, Regina ─ **rebatía Colter empezando a sudar** ─. Tú eres la única en mi vida, pero, este nuevo empleo me lo consiguió Will, y es muy bueno, me gusta mucho, tú me entiendes, no quiero decepcionarlo.

─ ¿Cómo es que yo puedo estar segura de que lo que dices es verdad? ─ **Inquiría Regina una vez más.**

─Quiero darte lo mejor, Regina, quiero un futuro contigo, y demostrarle a tu madre que realmente valgo como para estar contigo. ─ **Respondía Daniel con una mezcla de entusiasmo y desesperación.**

─ ¿De eso se trata todo esto? ─ **exclamaba Regina** ─ Sabes que lo que diga mi madre no me importa, tú de verdad lo vales, no tienes que hacer esto, por favor Danny, quédate en Storybrooke. Ganas bien con los Nolan, no tienes por qué irte.

─Regina, esto es algo que tengo que hacer, pero, no te preocupes, vendré a visitarte cuando pueda, recuerda que siempre cumplo mis promesas. ─ **Replicaba Daniel mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.**

Mills lo aceptó aun creyendo ciegamente en su palabra. Durante los primeros días de su regreso, los miembros de la Pandilla comenzaron a darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba con Daniel.

Una noche, Emma y Jefferson lo vieron en un callejón dejando caer su teléfono en pleno ataque de ansiedad. Los dos se ocultaron sin saber cómo reaccionar, no sabían si podían ayudarlo con algo así, sin más, los dos se fueron directo a la Cafetería donde los demás ya los esperaban.

─Bueno, no es noticia el saber lo cambiado que Daniel volvió. ─ **Exclamaba Ruby.**

─Pero esto sí es nuevo ─ **rebatía Jefferson** ─, debiste verlo, divagaba mucho, temblaba sin control y maldecía al espacio.

─Aun así, no estamos seguros de lo que sea ─ **intervenía Graham** ─, y no podemos llegar a atacarlo sin prueba alguna.

─Daniel no nos tiene la suficiente confianza como para sentarnos todos a hablar con él ─ **pronunciaba August** ─, así que de nosotros no saldrá nada bueno.

─Sólo Regina puede hablar de frente con él. ─ **Aseguraba Jefferson.**

─El otro problema es que Regina está encandilada con él, tanto que estoy segura que ni siquiera ella se ha dado cuenta de nada. ─ **Rebatía Ruby.**

─Pues, tenemos que hacerla dudar, para que se quite la venda de los ojos de una vez por todas, no sólo por su bien, sino por el de Daniel. ─ **Proseguía August.**

─Y sólo hay una persona aquí que puede hablar con ella sin que estalle medio condado. ─ **Expresaba Graham mirando a Emma.**

─Sabía que ibas a decir eso. ─ **Protestaba Emma con fastidio.**

─Realmente lo sentimos, Ems, pero sin Zelena aquí, eres a la única a la que Mills escucha. ─ **Justificaba Ruby.**

Al día siguiente, Emma habló en privado con Regina sobre Daniel, pero las cosas no salieron como ella lo esperaba.

─No te entiendo. ─ **Confesaba Regina.**

─ ¿De verdad no has notado nada inusual en Daniel? ─ **Volvía preguntar Emma.**

─Yo lo veo normal ─ **respingaba Mills** ─, ¿a qué demonios te refieres?

─Daniel ha tenido un comportamiento errático, siempre está pálido, y tiembla bastante ─ **explicaba Swan** ─. No sé lo que le pasa, pero creo que sería oportuno que hablaras con él. Tal vez lo puedas ayudar.

─Agradezco tu preocupación, sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que a Danny no le pasa absolutamente nada. ─ **Replicaba Regina cruzándose de brazos.**

─Realmente espero que te des cuenta pronto, antes de que las cosas empeoren. ─ **Anhelaba Emma acomodando sus libros.**

─A Daniel no le pasa nada ─ **respondía Regina comenzando a enfurecerse** ─. Creo que la que debería ir al médico eres tú, porque estás viendo cosas extrañas donde no las hay.

Regina se dio media vuelta y se alejó de Emma muy rápido. Swan sabía que algo así pasaría, pero no se molestó con ella, la conocía, y sabía que en algún momento se daría cuenta de que lo que le dijo era cierto, aun así, necesitaba más pruebas para que Mills por fin se quitara la venda de los ojos.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y en los últimos días del _Spring Break_ de ese año, Neal les propuso a todos que cuando las vacaciones de verano comenzaran todos fueran a algún sitio turístico en California como una especie de viaje de graduación para todos, aunque él, David, Zelena, Walsh, Peter y Mary Margaret ya estaban en la Universidad.

─ ¿Qué dicen? ─ **indagaba Cassidy** ─ ¿San Francisco? ¿Los Ángeles? ¿Santa Mónica? ¿San Diego? Ustedes decidan.

─San Francisco no me llama mucho la atención. ─ **Protestaba Jefferson.**

─A Los Ángeles ya hemos ido todos los que estamos aquí. ─ **Continuaba Mary Margaret.**

─Bien, entonces está entre Santa Mónica o San Diego. ─ **Exclamaba Neal levantando una mano.**

─Yo quiero decir algo antes de decidir. ─ **Pronunciaba David.**

─ Habla y que tu voz se escuche por todo Maine. ─ **Exclamaba Ruby.**

─No sé si sólo soy yo, pero no quiero llegar a la Playa en avión como cualquier turista más ─ **explicaba David** ─, quiero hacerlo en carretera.

─ ¿Y eso? ─ **Preguntaba Mary Margaret muy extrañada.**

─En las alturas no puedes distinguir nada, y cuando menos te das cuenta ya llegaste a tu destino ─ **respondía su chico** ─, yo quiero ver el paisaje carretero que este país tiene para ofrecer.

─Me parece una idea excelente ─ **intervenía August** ─, sin embargo, si nos vamos de aquí hasta San Diego nos tardaremos una semana en llegar y otra para regresar.

─Si todos están de acuerdo, propongo que escojamos un lugar más cerca. ─ **Decía Walsh.**

Emma y Neal se miraron a los ojos sonriendo recordando el lugar perfecto para pasar su verano.

─Oigan ─ **comenzaba Swan** ─, ¿y si vamos a Miami? Está relativamente cerca, las Playas son increíbles, los hoteles imponentes, y la vida nocturna es espectacular.

A Emma le brillaron los ojos cuando recordó todo lo que vivió en Miami con Neal y a los demás les pareció interesante la idea de ir a aquel lugar.

─Hagámoslo. ─ **Pronunciaba Jefferson.**

─Sí, ¿por qué no? ─ **Exclamaba Ruby.**

Los demás asintieron a modo de aprobación eligiendo ya su destino, en ese momento, Jefferson y Neal fueron los encargados de buscar hoteles, costos de hospedaje, etc.

─Aguarden ─ **pedía Zelena tomando a Walsh del brazo** ─. Todavía somos menores de edad, necesitamos a un adulto responsable o jamás nos darán un cuarto de hotel.

─Eso lo tengo cubierto ─ **replicaba Neal sacando su identificación de la cartera** ─. Cumplí los veintidós a principios de año, así que estaremos yendo con un adulto.

─Y, además David y tú cumplen los veintiuno en unos meses ─ **añadía Emma** ─. Así que ya no sólo será Neal.

─Sin olvidar que Peter los cumple la primera semana de junio. ─ **Agregaba Caperucita.**

─ ¡Ahí está! ─ **exclamaba Neal dándole una palmada al viejo sillón de la Choza** ─ Cuatro adultos, con eso será suficiente, tenemos tiempo para planearlo ahora que estamos de acuerdo.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **El Presente**

Emma y Regina quitaron los dos tablones que protegían el ascensor mientras Roland sostenía a Spotty frente a ellas.

─ ¿Crees que esta cosa funcione? ─ **Inquiría Emma echándole un vistazo al interior.**

─Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, Swan ─ **respondía Regina revisando el mecanismo** ─. Trae a Roland.

─No voy a meter a Roland en esa caja de metal viejo y oxidado hasta saber que realmente funciona. ─ **Espetaba Emma entrando al ascensor.**

─ ¿Qué diablos haces, Swan? ─ **Indagaba Regina cuando Emma la apartó de la palanca.**

─Me aseguraré por mí misma si esto de verdad funciona. ─ **Respondía Swan bajando la rejilla de protección.**

─ ¡¿Estás loca?! ─ **soltaba Mills** ─ ¿Qué pasa si esta cosa te manda hasta lo más profundo de la tierra?

─Tú lo dijiste, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, y este cacharro no puede ser manipulado desde afuera. Además, no te ofendas, pero creo que tanto tiempo sentada en la Oficina del Alcalde te ha oxidado un poco ─ **explicaba Emma mirando a Roland** ─. Quédate con ellos, intentaré hacer que esta cosa se eleve, tal vez haya una escotilla en la superficie, si esto no llega a detenerse y el equipo de rescate de Freddy está allá afuera les diré donde descender.

─Ten cuidado, Swan. ─ **Pedía Regina con verdadera preocupación.**

─Gracias, Mills ─ **replicaba Emma sin dejar de mirar a su hombrecito** ─. Obedece en todo a Regina hasta que yo vuelva, ¿oíste, caballerito?

─Sí, tía Emma. ─ **Contestaba el niño con seguridad.**

Emma subió la palanca y el ascensor comenzó a funcionar. El mecanismo completo hizo que el ascensor emprendiera su camino a la superficie, sin embargo, poco antes de desaparecer de la abertura una pieza del engranaje voló y el ascensor cayó súbitamente dos metros debajo de donde Regina estaba.

En el interior, Emma se tambaleó y golpeó su cabeza con un fierro de la caja.

─ ¡Swan! ─ **gritaba Regina acercándose a la abertura** ─ ¿Estás bien?

Swan no contestó mientras estaba ahí adentro, y Regina no sabía qué hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta que la escotilla del techo del ascensor se abrió y Emma trepó para salir de la caja de metal. Emma siguió escalando por las paredes de piedra hasta llegar al punto inicial donde Regina le ayudó a subir por completo.

─Bueno, el ascensor funcionó por diez segundos. ─ **Exclamaba Emma sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón.**

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ **Volvía a preguntar Regina mirando la herida de su sien.**

─He estado peor, créeme ─ **afirmaba Emma caminando hasta Roland y dejándose caer al lado de él** ─. Así que, es más que oficial: Estamos atrapados.

Regina echó un vistazo al ascensor, comprobando lo que Emma acababa de decir.

─Sólo espero que a Freddy y a Will no se les ocurra usar más explosivos. ─ **Añadía Regina sentándose al lado de la abertura del ascensor.**

En la superficie, Killian luchaba con las ganas de entrar corriendo a la zona restringida para ser él mismo el que buscara la forma de llegar a Emma, sin embargo, Ruby lo tenía bien sujeto mientras Víctor hacía lo propio con Robín.

La Pandilla seguía mirando a la mina, luego de los temblores, ellos esperaban una reacción por parte del equipo de rescate que seguía deliberando la opción de ocupar más explosivos o no.

─Tiene que haber otra manera de llegar a ellas. ─ **Exclamaba Elsa de pie junto a August.**

─Si Graham vuelve aquí con la maravillosa idea de Freddy de los explosivos, yo mismo se los meteré por la boca. ─ **Prometía Jefferson.**

─No puede ─ **contradecía Walsh** ─. De hacerlo, y si las cosas salen peor sería negligencia, y eso no le vendría para nada bien.

─No me interesa si le viene bien o no ─ **rebatía David** ─. Él ya vio que no funciona, es momento de buscar otras opciones.

─ ¿Qué hay de las minas de diamantes de los Mills? ─ **preguntaba August** ─ ¿No tendrán alguna conexión con esta?

Todos voltearon a ver a Zelena de inmediato. Ella por su parte, se limitó a cruzar la cinta policiaca para llegar hasta Graham y decirle exactamente lo mismo.

El Sheriff y el líder del equipo de rescate llamaron a sus hombres y los cuatro subordinados siguieron a Zelena hasta la única entrada vigente a las minas que estaba bajo la Biblioteca pública.

Los cuatro hombres siguieron a la hermana mayor de la Alcaldesa hasta un túnel oculto por donde podían avanzar, transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que los hombres dieron la noticia de que ese camino también estaba obstruido, y no había forma de continuar avanzando.

* * *

 **Seis Años Antes**

La hora y el día habían llegado. La mañana siguiente del mejor baile de graduación de sus vidas, y después de despedir a Graham días antes, Ruby, Jefferson, August, Regina y Emma metían sus maletas en la vagoneta que Neal había conseguido para todos.

Esos meses que transcurrieron después del _Spring Break_ se les fueron demasiado rápido. Durante ese tiempo, David y Mary Margaret rompieron y regresaron un mes después, Zelena y Walsh prepararon el mejor proyecto estudiantil del año en la Universidad de Minnesota, Ruby movía sus cosas hasta el apartamento de Peter en Nueva York, Jefferson hacía lo propio enviando sus pertenencias a Vancouver con una agencia de mudanza, Emma y Regina buscaban apartamentos en Boston para compartir uno como roommates, y August llenaba la solicitud para ocupar alguna habitación en el campus del MIT.

Antes del baile de graduación, Emma, Ruby y Regina recibieron un regalo de parte de sus parejas de la noche.

Neal hizo la cosa más increíble que alguien había hecho por Emma hasta ese momento, y le regaló el Escarabajo Amarillo recién pintado y arreglado, sabiendo lo mucho que lo amaba.

Peter le obsequió a Ruby un pequeño lobo de cristal color rojo sabiendo que a su chica la volvía loca el cuento de Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz, además de que adoraba a esos animales. Ese pequeño lobo era una especie de adorno que podía colgar en el retrovisor del auto que su madre le había regalado por su graduación. Un auto que estuvo tentada a rechazar sabiendo que era un chantaje de la mujer que la abandonó cuando nació.

─ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás sugiriendo? ─ **espetaba Ruby** ─ Prácticamente me estás insinuando que la deje entrar en mi vida con sus regalos.

─Sé que quiere comprar tu cariño Caperucita ─ **decía Emma** ─. No es lo correcto, pero, cuando menos trata de acercarse a ti.

Ruby la miró con fastidio y se dio la vuelta.

─Muy tarde recordó que tenía una hija, yo lo sé, sin embargo, dale una oportunidad ─ **pedía Swan tomando la mano de su amiga** ─. Nadie les hará recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero, viniendo de la chica que su más anhelado sueño es estar junto a sus padres una vez más, te diría que eso es algo maravilloso.

─Usándote como excusa para que yo me acerque a mi madre ─ **objetaba Ruby mirándola con falso enfado** ─, ese fue un golpe bajo, Patito.

─Lo sé. ─ **Replicaba Emma mordiendo su lengua.**

Mientras que Daniel le obsequió a Regina un anillo de oro como recuerdo de su graduación. El anillo tenía grabada la palabra _Siempre_ en el interior, demostrándole la devoción que sentía por la hija menor de Cora.

A pesar de todo, hubo algo que la Pandilla no pudo pasar por alto ni un momento: los cambios en Daniel luego de su encuentro con su hermano mayor.

Gran parte del día tenía las pupilas dilatadas, temblaba demasiado, se había vuelto muy nervioso y hasta a veces un poco agresivo, sin contar que su piel cambió de color de forma inusual.

Todos esos síntomas sólo podían significar una cosa: Daniel probablemente estaba consumiendo drogas.

No había pruebas de ello, y la Pandilla las necesitaba para hacerle ver a Regina la verdad, y que ella fuera capaz de poder ayudarlo a solucionar su problema de la mejor manera.

La primera vez que le pidieron hacerse el examen toxicológico, él se negó rotundamente, y se esfumó, sólo Regina sabía adónde se iba, o al menos, eso era lo que Daniel creía, aun sabiendo eso, la Pandilla tenía el firme conocimiento que la hija menor de Cora no los ayudaría a menos que cambiara de perspectiva.

Sin que Regina o Emma lo supieran, Jefferson llamó a Zelena para comentarle lo que estaba sucediendo, a lo que ella contestó que no haría nada hasta que Regina estuviera dispuesta a ver las cosas por sí misma, de lo contrario sólo empeorarían todo.

Así pasaron los meses, sin que nadie hiciera nada, sin ningún incidente que detonara aquel efecto dominó, las cosas se habían normalizado desde la primera insinuación del problema del Chico del Establo.

Y ahora, ahí estaba el buen Daniel Colter con la mirada perdida en la ventana mientras Regina dormía recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

Neal y Emma iban al frente puesto que ambos conocían el camino de memoria. El trayecto fue rápido luego de salir de Nueva York, el tiempo se les pasaba jugando y cantando como locos, haciendo bromas y todo lo que les encantaba hacer cuando estaban juntos.

La primera noche se quedaron en un hotel de paso hasta el amanecer, increíblemente cansados, durmieron temprano, guardando toda la diversión hasta llegar la espectacular ciudad de Miami.

Siguieron con la misma rutina hasta el tercer día que entraron en el área limítrofe de Tallahassee.

Estaban en el centro de la capital de Florida, lidiando con el tránsito cotidiano, cuando Emma le preguntó a Neal sobre lo que había ocurrido con la casa de verano de los Gold luego de su pequeña travesura años atrás.

─No hay mucho que decir sobre ella ─ **replicaba Neal mirando al frente** ─, sigue bien cuidada, sigue sola, sigue disponible para cualquier día que quieras volver ahí.

─Siempre he querido saber más sobre esa casa ─ **confesaba Mary Margaret** ─, pero nunca tuve el valor de preguntarlo con todo lo que sucedió.

─Cuéntennos más sobre ella, ¿sí? ─ **Suplicaba Zelena.**

─Debo admitir que tengo curiosidad por conocer esa casa de verano, me encantaría saber que fue lo que los hipnotizó para que se quedaran ahí por un mes. ─ **Agregaba Ruby.**

Emma y Neal comenzaron a reír sabiendo que no tenían escapatoria.

─Sólo no profundicen más de lo debido ─Intervenía David.

─No quiero tener pesadillas. ─ **Añadía August.**

Luego de más carcajadas, Emma les contó lo que hicieron en ese lugar, sin ahondar en más detalles como sus amigos se lo habían pedido con anterioridad, y quince minutos después, Cassidy cambiaba de ruta con dirección a la casa de verano.

─Jefferson, ¿no tendremos problemas con el Hotel por esto? ─ **Inquiría Emma mirándolo por el retrovisor.**

─En lo absoluto, Ems ─ **replicaba el chico** ─. El Forastero que tienes a tu izquierda sabía que algo como esto pasaría en cuanto entráramos a Tallahassee, así que hicimos la reservación para el día de mañana.

─ ¿Lo sabías? ─ **Indagaba Emma muy impresionada mirando a Neal.**

─Ustedes son muy predecibles. ─ **Contestaba Neal con una sonrisa.**

El silencio de la Pandilla sólo confirmó lo que Neal acababa de decir, luego de eso, volvieron a concentrarse cada uno en sus propios asuntos.

Ruby estaba adelante con Mary Margaret y Regina, platicando como locas, mientras que los demás chicos jugaban en la parte de atrás.

De un momento a otro, Peter, quien estaba sentado exactamente atrás de Daniel, lo miraba de reojo, intentando contestar un mensaje de texto muy ansioso, sin embargo, trató de no prestarle atención, y se unió al juego de Walsh y compañía.

Al llegar a la casa, bajaron las cosas, y se instalaron en las dos habitaciones principales. Luego de eso, Neal tomó consigo a David, Walsh, Daniel y August para que los ayudara con las cosas que conseguirían para una buena carne asada en el jardín trasero de la casa.

Mientras ellos se marchaban, Peter, Jefferson y las chicas sacaban y acomodaban las mesas, la parrilla, encendían el minicomponente que Gold compró un año antes para Neal.

Durante las compras de la comida, bebida y lo que les hacía falta, Cassidy notó la ausencia de Daniel en múltiples ocasiones. Era muy extraña su actitud, él tenía un leve conocimiento de lo que todos pensaban, y por alguna razón nadie lo mencionó cuando decidió llevárselo consigo. Muchas de esas veces, lo hallaban caminando con dirección a lugares solos y sospechosos.

─ ¿En dónde demonios está Daniel? ─ **Indagaba Neal abriendo la cajuela de la vagoneta.**

─Si no se apresura, nos iremos a Miami sin él ─ **exclamaba Walsh con diversión** ─. ¿Alguien tiene su número?

─No contesta. ─ **Respondía David.**

─Pero puedes rastrearlo, ¿no? ─ **Exclamaba August.**

David le tomó la palabra a Booth, y en unos segundos encontró a Daniel dos cuadras más adelante de su posición.

─Iremos por él, Neal, ve encendiendo el auto. ─ **Decía David.**

Los chicos caminaron lo más aprisa que pudieron, yendo por donde el rastreador los guiaba, hasta que encontraron a Daniel aparentemente hablando solo en un callejón.

─ ¡Chico del Establo! ─ **gritaba August sabiendo que eso le molestaba bastante** ─ ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? Te buscamos por todos lados.

─No lo entenderías. ─ **Respondía Daniel.**

─Pruébame. ─ **Lo retaba Booth.**

─Olviden eso ─ **intervenía David** ─. ¿Con quién hablabas?

─Hablo solo ─ **contestaba el novio de Regina comenzando a caminar** ─. Vamos, ¿no qué teníamos prisa?

August y David se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos y preocupados por su reacción, sin embargo, ya no agregaron nada más y regresaron con él al auto para ponerse en camino hacia la casa de los Gold.

La tarde estuvo llena de risas, comida, diversión, y alcohol. Neal y David compraron varias cajas de cerveza que les durarían hasta medianoche.

Después de mucho baile y descontrol, la fiesta improvisada terminó cuando la última botella desapareció, y todos se fueron a dormir. Ambos grupos se separaron y ocuparon las dos habitaciones, una de cada lado del edificio.

─ ¿Qué nos tienes que decir ahora, Cassidy? ─ **Inquiría Zelena con tono alegre.**

─Esta tarde, el Chico del Establo, tuvo un comportamiento algo errático. ─ **Respondía Neal.**

─Eso ya no es una novedad. ─ **Alegaba Zelena.**

─Zel, Neal todavía no sabe nada. ─ **Intervenía Emma.**

─ ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

─En últimas fechas, Daniel cambió bastante ─ **contestaba Swan** ─, su semblante y actitud se volvieron muy extrañas, divaga la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no está con Regina, tiembla sin control, y a veces le habla a la nada.

─Que le hable a la nada no es tan malo, yo lo hago en algunas ocasiones. ─ **Rebatía Neal.**

─Yo también, pero no lo hago enfrente de las personas, además, ha tenido algunos ataques de ansiedad. ─ **Protestaba Emma.**

─ ¿Qué me quieres decir? ─ **proseguía Neal** ─ ¿Crees que esté consumiendo drogas?

─Desde que volvió de Pennsylvania se comporta de esa manera, sé que todavía es una mera suposición, pero tratamos de hacerlo que tomara una prueba toxicológica y se negó. ─ **Terminaba la chica.**

─Jefferson habló conmigo hace unos meses sin que ustedes lo supieran luego de que él se negara a hacerse la prueba ─ **intervenía Zelen** a─, pero, hasta que Regina no vea la realidad no podremos hacer nada al respecto. Si seguimos insistiendo, sólo despertaremos a la bestia dormida en ella, porque tengo que reconocer que mi hermana es tan terca como una mula.

─Sólo esperemos que nada terrible suceda. ─ **Anhelaba Emma.**

─Yo nada más quería decirles esto, para que estuvieran al pendiente de todo, ahora, ya váyanse a dormir, que mañana hay que madrugar si queremos ser los primeros en la Playa. ─ **Exclamaba Neal guiñándole el ojo a Emma.**

Cassidy salió segundos después que ellas, y antes de que cerrara la puerta, Peter lo obligó a entrar una vez más.

─ ¿Les dijiste lo de Colter? ─ **Preguntaba Peter.**

─Sólo lo que vi ─ **respondía Neal** ─. ¿Por qué?

─Porque hablé con David y August, y me dijeron algo que a ti no. ─ **Replicaba Peter.**

─ ¿Y qué es eso? ─ **Pedía saber Neal cruzándose de brazos.**

─David creyó verlo hablando con alguien en el callejón, él dice que, aunque el Chico del Establo lo niegue sí había alguien escondido detrás del contenedor de basura.

─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

─Ya sabes cómo es esta Pandilla de sigilosa con sus cosas ─ **replicaba Peter** ─, los conozco, y sé que no van a hacer nada hasta que Mills se dé cuenta por ella misma de lo que está pasando, pero, yo también tengo otra cosa más que decirte.

Sin dejar espacio a más preguntas, Peter lo empujó hasta que Neal chocó con el respaldo de una silla.

─No le había tomado importancia en su momento, sin embargo, ahora me parece oportuno decirlo ─ **proseguía Peter con cautela** ─, pero esta mañana, vi a Daniel enviando un texto mientras estábamos en el tráfico.

─ ¿Y eso que se supone que significa? ─ **Inquiría Cassidy nuevamente.**

─Uniré los puntos por ti, Neal ─ **replicaba Peter ante la atenta mirada disgustada de Neal** ─. Hasta donde sabemos, Daniel no tiene amigos, la única Familia en la que él puede confiar es en su hermano William, y lo que lo ata a Storybrooke es Regina.

─Sigue uniendo los puntos. ─ **Ordenaba Neal.**

─Dime Cassidy, sabiendo todo esto, ¿a quién crees que le mandaría mensaje el buen Danny?

─Aun así, hay una infinidad de posibilidades. ─ **Rebatía Cassidy con el brazo extendido.**

─ ¿No te parece extraño que el mismo día que recibe el mensaje de texto se reúna con alguien en un callejón de mala muerte en una Ciudad que se supone que no conoce? ─ **Preguntaba Peter con interés.**

Neal lo meditó por un segundo, en su mente sólo cabía la posibilidad de que se tratase de una simple y mera coincidencia, sin embargo, los argumentos de Carson eran bastante contundentes, y con lo que Emma y Zelena la habían dicho antes, tenía que tomar ese riesgo.

─Bien, chico, tienes toda mi atención, ¿qué es lo que sugieres? ─ **Pedía saber el menor de los Gold.**

─Escucha atentamente y lo sabrás, Forastero. ─ **Respondía Peter.**

Después de que el novio de Ruby le contara su plan, ambos se fueron a dormir a la habitación con los demás, cosa que les causaba mucha curiosidad, porque al entrar, todos ellos ya estaban dormidos, los dos intuyendo que el viaje y la fiesta los dejó exhaustos, o que preferían guardar sus energías para Miami. Momentos después de eso, la pesadilla comenzó.

A la 1 de la madrugada, Neal salió de la habitación para ir al baño, y Daniel aprovechó ese justo momento para tomar algunas cosas de su maleta y escabullirse hasta la mesita a un lado de la puerta principal donde Cassidy dejó las llaves de la vagoneta, de pronto, abrió la puerta y corrió hasta el auto.

─ ¿Adónde crees que vas, Chico del Establo? ─ **Inquiría Peter apareciendo detrás de él cuando cerró la puerta del conductor.**

El novio de Regina lo miró cuando Peter cambió de lugar cerca de la puerta de los pasajeros, estaba bastante nervioso, y la presencia del chico no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

─ ¡Bájate Carson! ─ **ordenaba Daniel** ─ Esto no te incumbe.

─Me incumbe hasta que nos digas en qué demonios andas metido. ─ **Replicaba Peter tratando de quitarle las llaves del auto, y ganando tiempo hasta que alguien más apareciera.**

─ ¡Qué te bajes! ─ **Gritaba Daniel sacando un revólver.**

Antes de Peter pudiera reaccionar, Daniel había jalado el gatillo, haciendo que una bala le rozara el hombro derecho.

Mientras el novio de Ruby retrocedía y revisaba la herida, el Chico del Establo encendía el motor con el arma en la mano, y sin darse cuenta, Neal abría la puerta de los pasajeros para subir justo en el momento en que la vagoneta dio un giro brusco y se alejó de la casa.

Un sonido despertó a Emma de golpe, muy exaltada, se levantó a toda prisa sin importarle el ruido que estaba provocando y salió de la habitación, corrió por el patio con desesperación mientras la camioneta se iba.

Ruby y Regina la alcanzaron al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los tres chicos estaba cerca.

─ ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ─ **Espetaba Regina muy confundida.**

─Escuché un ruido que provino de aquí afuera, cuando vine a ver lo que era, la maldita camioneta se estaba largando, sin contar que Neal, Daniel y Peter desaparecieron misteriosamente. Mills, ¡¿qué carajos crees tú que está pasando?! ─ **Explotaba Emma.**

─No sé a lo que te estás refiriendo, Swan. ─ **Replicaba Regina mientras Ruby caminaba hasta la calle.**

─Neal dijo que Daniel se les desapareció varias veces esta tarde ─ **explicaba Emma tratando de conservar la calma** ─. Además, August me dijo hace unas horas que cuando él y David por fin lo encontraron la última vez, estaba en un callejón hablando con un sujeto no muy agradable.

─Sí, hablaba con alguien en un callejón, ¿y eso qué? ─ **Rebatía Regina.**

─ ¡Por Dios, Mills! ¡Ve la gravedad de lo que te estoy diciendo! ─ **gritaba Emma cuando alguien encendía la luz de la estancia** ─. ¿Acaso ves normal que Daniel hable con personas desconocidas en una Ciudad que se suponía jamás había visitado?

Regina absorbía aquella información lo mejor que podía en ese instante, y, a pesar de que la verdad estaba frente a sus ojos, sus sentimientos no querían aceptarlo.

─Swan, ¿qué tratas de decir? ─ **Inquiría Mills con cuidado.**

─Lo que para todos era obvio y que tú te has rehusado a ver desde que Daniel volvió ─ **respondía Emma tomando aire antes de continuar** ─. Tu Chico del Establo está metido en el mundo de las drogas.

La hermana menor de Zelena no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Para ella era imposible que un chico tan bueno, dulce, lindo y talentoso estuviera metido con esas cosas que lo único que hacían era arruinar vidas.

─No ─ **contestaba Regina moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro** ─. Mientes… él no pudo hacerlo.

─Cambió mucho desde que volvió del _Spring Break_ , Regina, algo le pasó cuando fue a ver a ese supuesto hermano que solo David conoce, yo traté de decírtelo en varias ocasiones en el pasado, pero jamás me quisiste escuchar. ─ **Alegaba Emma con seriedad.**

─No tienes prueba de que Danny esté metido en drogas. ─ **Replicaba Regina.**

─Lo sé perfectamente, pero con el ataque de ansiedad que tuvo hace unos meses me basta por ahora. ─ **Exclamaba Emma.**

─No te creo, Swan ─ **confesaba Regina con fastidio** ─. Esto parece más algo que te inventaste tú que a la realidad.

─Dime, ¿por qué inventaría algo como eso? ─ **inquiría Emma bastante ofendida** ─ ¿O es que acaso me estás confundiendo con Sídney o Kathryn?

─No lo sé, Emma, pero simplemente no puedo creerte. ─ **Contestaba Regina.**

─No es que no puedas, sino que no lo quieres aceptar. ─ **Afirmaba Emma caminando de vuelta a la entrada.**

─ ¿Y qué hay de Neal? ─ **preguntaba Regina a lo lejos cuando Ruby se acercaba con el teléfono en la mano** ─ ¿Quién nos dice que él no es el que está metido en el bajo mundo? ¿Y Peter?

Emma y Ruby miraron a Regina con verdadero enfado, sin embargo, decidieron ignorar el comentario sabiendo que estaba en negación por Daniel y había más cosas por las que preocuparse.

─Pete no contesta. ─ **Declaraba Ruby muy preocupada.**

─Intentaré llamar a Neal ─ **decía Emma dando la vuelta** ─, y Regina. En vez de pensar tonterías, mejor trata de llamar a Daniel.

Cuando entraron de nuevo a la casa todos ya estaban despiertos y August salía de la habitación de los chicos, seguido por David con la valija de Daniel en las manos. Regina inmediatamente les pidió explicaciones sobre lo que Emma le confesó segundos antes, y ellos dos le aseguraron que lo que Neal dijo era cierto.

─Y… hay algo más. ─ **Proseguía David volteando la valija para dejar caer las pertenencias de Daniel al suelo.**

─ ¿Qué hay de malo con las cosas de Danny? ─ **Preguntaba Regina cruzando los brazos.**

─El sonido que nos despertó, ese que se escuchó antes de que la camioneta desapareciera fue un disparo. ─ **Declaraba Jefferson poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta August.**

─ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ─ **Pedía saber Mary Margaret.**

─Graham y yo nos escabullíamos el tiempo suficiente en el campo de tiro del departamento de Policía como para identificar un sonido así ─ **esclarecía Jefferson** ─. Fue por eso que cuando Ems salió corriendo, le dije a David que revisara las cosas de Daniel.

─Y encontramos esto… ─ **Intervenía August usando el pie para dejarles ver lo que el Chico del Establo llevaba consigo.**

Entre las pertenencias de Daniel habían seis balas de revólver calibre 38, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas sobre el disparo, y los llenaba cada vez más de preocupación.

Mientras tanto, Neal trataba de quitarle el arma a Daniel, mientras él conducía como loco por las calles de Tallahassee, y con Peter pensando en alguna manera de noquearlo y tomar el control.

─Ahora que lo pienso, este no fue un muy buen plan después de todo. ─ **Reconocía Peter.**

─ ¡Cállate y ayúdame! ─ **Protestaba Neal forcejeando con el novio de Regina.**

De un momento a otro, Neal tomó la mano derecha de Daniel y la azotó contra el volante, haciendo que la pistola cayera cerca del acelerador. El Chico del Establo pisó a fondo, mandando a Neal al último asiento de la vagoneta.

Daniel comenzó a buscar la pistola lo más aprisa que pudo, Peter estaba detrás del asiento del conductor, arrojando lejos su celular y sin darse cuenta de que contestó la última llamada de Ruby. Cuando el novio de Regina recuperó el arma y disparó hacia atrás, le dio en el hombro izquierdo a Cassidy con la bala. El chico volvió a tomar el volante con ambas manos en el preciso instante en el que Peter se lanzó a su cuello intentando sofocarlo con el collar que Ruby le regaló años atrás para que él soltara el volante.

Entre gritos y forcejeos de los dos, sumando a Neal que caminaba torpemente intentando hacer presión con su mano derecha, ninguno de los tres notó que acababan de pasar el anuncio de cruce de trenes.

Como si fuera la escena de una película de acción, la vagoneta destrozó la pluma de madera que señalaba el cruce y detenía a los autos.

En ese preciso momento, un tren de carga pasó al mismo tiempo que ellos sin que pudiera detenerse.

El impacto fue de inmediato, los tres estaban en la parte delantera de la vagoneta cuando el choque ocurrió y el tren se los llevó más de cinco millas adelante.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **El Presente**

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? ─ **Inquiría Emma mirando a la nada.**

─Quince minutos, media hora, tal vez dos, no tengo la menor idea. ─ **Replicaba Regina arrojando una piedra al agujero a su lado.**

─ ¿Por qué no ves la hora en tu teléfono? ─ **Indagaba Swan una vez más.**

─Sin batería. ─ **Contestaba la Alcaldesa mostrando el teléfono apagado.**

─ ¡Fantástico! ─ **espetaba Emma** ─ ¡Esto no podría ponerse mejor!

Las dos guardaron silencio por un buen rato, un muy incómodo silencio en el que ninguna de las dos sabía perfectamente que decir.

Sin nada más que hacer, Regina recordó las preguntas de Emma y se preparó para contestar la segunda sin antes hacerle preguntas a ella también.

─Swan. ─ **Exclamaba Regina llamando su atención.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Contestaba Emma de vuelta.**

─ ¿Ruby conserva algo de Peter todavía? ─ **Proseguía la Alcaldesa.**

Antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, la primogénita de los Swan puso su cabeza sobre sus manos, deseando no haber hecho esas preguntas, y así no tener que tocar ese tema una última vez.

─Demonios, Mills. Creí que ya se te había olvidado. ─ **Exclamaba Emma con voz suplicante.**

─Contesta la pregunta, Swan. ─ **Exigía la Alcaldesa.**

─ ¿Por qué tenemos esta conversación justo ahora? ─ **Inquiría Emma comenzando a alzar la voz.**

─ ¿Y por qué no tenerla? ─ **replicaba Regina** ─ ¡Por favor, Swan! Es la primera vez en seis malditos años que estamos solas, y por fin podemos hablar de Tallahassee.

─Roland, palabras feas. ─ **Pronunciaba Emma mientras el niño se tapaba los oídos.**

Emma se aseguró de que Roland efectivamente no estaba escuchando nada antes de continuar, esperó unos segundos y le regresó la mirada a Mills.

─ ¿Por qué quieres hablar sobre Tallahassee? ─ **preguntaba Emma** ─ Lo que pasó allá en el pasado se queda, y ni una charla reparará lo que se destrozó, ni traerá de vuelta a aquellos que perdimos.

─Ruby conserva algo de Peter, ¿sí o no? ─ **Repetía Regina.**

─No quiero hablar de Tallahassee. ─ **Contestaba Swan poniéndose a la defensiva.**

─ ¿¡Lucas conserva algún recuerdo de Carson sí o no?! ─ **Vociferaba Mills.**

─ ¡¿Por qué diablos quieres saber eso?! ─ **Replicaba Emma con la misma intensidad.**

─ ¡Contesta la jodida pregunta, Emma Swan! ─ **Ordenaba Regina con desesperación.**

─ ¡Sí! ─ **explotaba Emma asustando a Roland detrás suyo cuando se puso de pie** ─ ¡Ahí está tu maldita respuesta! ¡Y si la quieres más específica, te diré que todavía conserva el jodido lobo rojo de cristal que Peter le dio antes del baile de Graduación!

Regina se levantó y metió su mano dentro de su blusa para sacar una cadena dorada de la que colgaba un anillo de oro con la palabra _Siempre_ grabada en el interior.

─Pregunta número dos contestada, Swan ─ **exclamaba Mills con amargura** ─. Todavía conservo algo de Daniel.

Emma vio el anillo fijamente sabiendo que ya no podría escapar a lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

 **Tallahassee**

 **Seis Años Antes**

La Pandilla seguía en la casa esperando por aquellos chicos, hasta que Ruby consiguió que Peter contestara el teléfono.

─ ¿Peter? ─ **comenzaba Ruby antes de ponerlo en altavoz** ─ Peter soy Ruby, ¿me oyes?

Peter no respondía, lo único que escuchaban eran los forcejeos de Peter hasta que otro disparo se escuchó en el ambiente.

─ ¡Neal! ─ **Gritaba Peter luego del disparo.**

Emma se quedó helada, no se movió ni dijo nada, los ojos comenzaron a humedecérsele mientras los forcejeos continuaban y su chico no respondía.

─ ¡Suelta el maldito volante, Daniel! ─ **Espetaba Neal luego de un rato.**

Swan respiró aliviada al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Cassidy y su mente comenzó a relajarse al oír que Peter estaba a punto de quitar a Daniel del volante.

Regina estaba muy alterada, todavía sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni porque Daniel actuaba así, ella misma quería decirle que se detuviera, sin embargo, las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba petrificada.

─ ¡Peter! ─ **volvía a gritar Ruby** ─ ¿Qué está pasando?

Ruby estaba aterrada, pero, tenía que concentrarse e intentar conseguir algo de calma ante la situación. Que más habría dado ella por ayudarlos a detener a Daniel, quería simplemente que la pesadilla terminara con ellos regresando tranquilamente a esa casa, y que todo estuviera bien a partir de que Peter mostrara su torpe cara otra vez.

Sin embargo, los forcejeos continuaron hasta que escucharon algo parecido a madera rompiéndose y el silbato de un tren a lo lejos, para después, obtener sólo silencio como respuesta.

─ ¡¿Peter?! ─ **inquiría Ruby con desesperación cuando el sonido se detuvo** ─ ¡Carson, contesta!

Sin más, la llamada se cortó. Ruby sostenía el teléfono en sus manos, de pronto, alzó la mirada para encontrar a Emma y a Regina tan perdidas como ella.

La confusión invadió a la Pandilla, ninguno parecía procesar por completo lo que acababa de pasar y se temían lo peor.

David se hizo cargo de la situación. Le pidió a Mary Margaret, Zelena, Jefferson y August que se llevaran a las chicas a la habitación mientras él y Walsh conseguían una forma de ir a la Estación de Policía más cercana y pedir informes sobre algún accidente en las últimas horas.

─Neal y los demás estarán bien. ─ **Exclamaba Mary Margaret tratando de calmarlas.**

─Me encantaría tener tu optimismo. ─ **Replicaba Ruby sosteniendo el teléfono con ambas manos.**

─Es lo que deberíamos pensar todos ─ **continuaba la prima de Emma** ─. Sé que ellos están bien y que esto es un malentendido.

─Mary Margaret tiene razón ─ **exclamaba Regina al lado de Zelena** ─. Daniel no pudo hacer algo como eso.

─Por el bien de todos espero que sea así, aunque las pruebas nos dicen otra cosa. ─ **Exclamaba Emma mirando a la nada.**

─Claro que sí, Daniel es un buen hombre, todo esto es un terrible malentendido, estoy segura que cuando regresen, él explicara las cosas. ─ **Respondía Mills tratando de esconder su preocupación.**

Dos horas después, David y Walsh regresaron a la casa de verano de los Gold con algo que no era para nada una buena noticia.

Bajaron de la Patrulla y entraron a la casa seguidos por dos oficiales de Policía.

Las chicas, Jefferson y August salieron corriendo de la habitación del lado izquierdo para encontrarlos en el recibidor.

─Dave ─ **pronunciaba Mary Margaret en un susurro al notar la cara tan devastada que traía** ─. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde están los chicos?

David no respondió, todavía no encontraba las palabras correctas para darles la triste noticia.

─Walsh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no dicen nada? ─ **Preguntaba Zelena poniendo una mano en el pecho de Tate.**

Walsh cerró los ojos, tomó un respiro y comenzó a hablar antes de que un oficial interviniera.

─Jefferson tuvo razón al identificar el sonido antes de que la vagoneta desapareciera, y lo que escuchamos durante la llamada, fue otro disparo. ─ **Comentaba Walsh tomando aire.**

─Eso ya lo sabíamos. ─ **Espetaba Regina.**

David y Walsh se miraron y comenzaron a caminar hasta las tres chicas, cosa que las ponía todavía más nerviosas.

─Emma, Ruby, Regina ─ **comenzaba David aclarando su garganta** ─. Todo el camino, Walsh y yo hemos buscado las palabras adecuadas para decirles esto, sin embargo, no las tenemos, estamos tan consternados como ustedes.

─ ¿Qué tratas de decir, Nolan? ─ **Inquiría Emma con horror.**

─Neal… Peter… y Daniel… ─ **exclamaba Walsh con temblor en la voz** ─. No van a volver.

Las tres chicas lo miraron todavía sin entender lo que acababan de escuchar.

─ ¿No van a volver? ─ **indagaba Ruby muy rápido** ─ ¿Cómo que no van a volver? ¿De dónde no van a volver?

─Lamento interrumpir y ser el portador de las malas noticias, pero yo puedo responder a eso. ─ **Exclamaba el Oficial.**

─ ¡Hágalo! ─ **Ordenaba la futura Alcaldesa de Storybrooke.**

─Hace dos horas, una vagoneta color azul marino con placas de Massachusetts se impactó contra un ferrocarril cerca de la interestatal y la arrastró cinco millas ─ **relataba el Policía** ─. Cuando llegamos con el equipo de rescate y los paramédicos ya no hubo mucho que hacer.

Toda la Pandilla comenzó a imaginarse lo peor justo antes de que el Oficial prosiguiera.

─Los rescatistas sacaron tres cuerpos del auto, y sólo a uno se le encontró una identificación. Un joven caucásico que respondía al nombre de Neal Cassidy. ─ **Terminaba el hombre sacando una bolsa hermética con la licencia de Neal manchada de sangre y rota de una esquina.**

Emma quedó hipnotizada cuando vio el rostro de Neal en ese pequeño pedazo de plástico. No escuchó los sollozos de Mary Margaret, ni los gritos de Ruby a punto de desplomarse en el suelo, ni siquiera prestó atención a Regina en estado de negación, todo lo que fue capaz de hacer fue simplemente caminar hasta que tuvo la bolsa en sus manos.

Todo pasaba lentamente frente a sus propios ojos, y, mientras sostenía la bolsa, los buenos momentos que pasó con el Forastero del Escarabajo Amarillo como solía llamarle cuando lo encontró en el Bosque dos años atrás le caían como un balde de agua helada. Los que alguna vez fueran magníficos recuerdos de una vida llena de proyectos y promesas ahora se le escapaban de las manos. La vida que planearon juntos, todo se venía abajo.

Emma se sentía dentro de un túnel oscuro con un pequeño rayo de luz al final de él, ahí estaba Neal mirándola y dándole esa sonrisa dulce que siempre la hacía sonreír y calmaba sus tormentas. Cassidy extendía su mano y le pedía que fuera hasta él, ella corría como una pequeña lo hace para alcanzar a su padre, pero, entre más corría, la luz se alejaba a cada instante, su chico se iba de su lado, Neal ya no estaba, y no había otra cosa que hacer.

Walsh, David y Zelena tuvieron que vivir su dolor a su modo, no sólo por la enorme tragedia que se les venía encima, sino porque tenían que mantenerse fuertes ante la reciente muerte de su mejor amigo, que, como bien lo dijera Elsa alguna vez, Peter, Walsh, Zelena y David eran casi tan inseparables como lo eran August, Emma, Ruby y ella, sin embargo, la situación no les dejaba más opción, eran los únicos adultos ya, y tenían que hacerse cargo de lo que se aproximaba. Con eso en mente, ambos chicos apartaron a Zelena de su hermana menor, dejándola con Mary Margaret y así los tres se fueron con el Oficial de vuelta a la Estación de Policía, y así comenzar con todos los trámites necesarios mientras Jefferson llamaba a sus padres por un poco de ayuda.

Mientras Jefferson hacía eso, Mary Margaret y August se encargaban enteramente de las chicas, Ruby estaba inconsolable, Regina seguía negándolo, y Emma estaba totalmente en shock, no se movía, no hablaba, sólo miraba a la nada, sufriendo por dentro, gritando, pataleando, llorando en sus adentros, viviendo su infierno a su manera.

Una parte de ella anhelaba que todo fuera una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento Neal entraría por la puerta con esa sonrisa tonta que siempre le dedicaba y esa actitud tan divertida y arriesgada, sin embargo, Cassidy no volvía. De pronto, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta el pórtico.

Nadie la detuvo, la dejaron ahí para que se desahogara sin ninguna interrupción.

Transcurrían los minutos y eso no sucedía, en realidad, nada pasaba. La noche estaba tranquila, el ruido del centro de la ciudad quedaba muy lejos, sus amigos en el interior, silenciosos luego de todo el tormento.

Emma tenía la vista perdida, tratando de comprender las cosas, implorando que su alucinación terminara pronto, esa parecía ser la noche más larga de su vida, y ella ya no quería seguir ahí.

Eso era todo, no quería estar ni un minuto más ahí, necesitaba desaparecer, no volver, olvidar que esto pasó. Así que dejó que sus emociones tomaran control de su cuerpo y caminó fuera de ese pórtico, acelerando el paso a cada segundo, deseando que le salieran alas en la espalda y largarse de ahí sin ningún problema.

Cuando realmente comenzó a correr ya estaba dando la vuelta hacia la calle principal, sin embargo, algo la detuvo, su brazo derecho quedó sujeto por la mano de August quien corrió tras ella cuando la vio.

─ ¡Déjame August! ─ **Ordenaba Emma tratando de zafarse.**

─ ¡¿Adónde crees que vas?! ─ **Espetaba August.**

─ ¡No quiero estar más aquí! ¿¡No lo ves?! ¡Estoy haciendo lo único que aparentemente sé hacer! ─ **Contestaba Emma muy alterada.**

─ ¡Este no es el momento de salir huyendo! ─ **Rebatía August.**

─ ¡A diferencia de ti, creo que es el momento perfecto, Booth! ─ **Aseguraba Emma con desesperación.**

─ ¡Correr no traerá a Neal de regreso! ─ **Seguía August.**

─ ¡Quedarme tampoco! ─ **chillaba Emma** ─ ¿o sí?

─ ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ─ **protestaba August** ─ ¡No puedes seguir huyendo!

─ ¡Es tan fácil para ti decirlo ─ **seguía gritando Swan** ─ ¡Tú jamás has perdido a alguien como yo! ¡No tienes una idea de lo que es tener a alguien junto a ti y que de un momento a otro te lo arrebaten! ¡No conoces la impotencia que te aborda de no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo! ¡No puedes pedirme que deje de huir cuando jamás has huido del horror que te inunda el perder a alguien que amas!

August no dejó de sujetarla y tampoco la interrumpió, ella tenía razón, porque al igual que a Ruby, su madre lo abandonó cuando nació, ella jamás quiso conocerlo, era por eso que no podía comprender a Emma tanto como él quisiera, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, a pesar de haber secado sus lágrimas muchas veces, no podía comprender lo que esa niña perdida sentía al haber conocido la pena desde muy pequeña.

Emma trataba de contener las ganas de llorar desde que dijo aquellas cosas, miraba a August sin decir nada, llenando el ambiente de un silencio espectral, hasta que su viejo amigo solamente la abrazó. Él tal vez no podía saber lo que sentía, pero estaba ahí para intentar consolarla, y ahí con ese chico, su mejor amigo, al fin sacó el llanto contenido, sin importarle nada, Emma lloró a Neal por primera vez desde que supieron la noticia.

Luego de un rato, ambos volvieron a la casa, y Emma corrió con Ruby buscando el consuelo mutuo.

Momentos después, los Hartford llegaban a la casa de los Gold, sin embargo, no llegaron solos. Junto a ellos estaban los Mills diciendo que los Blanchard estaban en la Estación de Policía y que el hermano de Neal estaba en camino.

Cora corrió con Regina, quien estaba en estado de negación todavía. Su madre junto con su padre la consolaron y abrazaron. Cuando ella parecía calmarse, fue el preciso momento que todo estalló.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ **Inquiría Henry Mills.**

─ ¿Qué tanto saben? ─ **Intervenía August.**

─Sólo que Neal, Peter y Daniel fueron arrastrados por un tren. ─ **Contestaba la madre de Jefferson.**

─Fue todo lo que pude decirles por teléfono. ─ **Confesaba Jefferson.**

─No hay mucho que explicar, sólo que por la culpa de Neal, Daniel y Peter están muertos. ─ **Exclamaba Regina con rencor.**

─ ¿De qué hablas, Regina? ─ **Pedía saber Mary Margaret a un lado de Emma y Ruby.**

─Lo que oíste, Blanchard ─ **proseguía Regina** ─. De no haber sido por la clara incompetencia de Cassidy nada de esto hubiera pasado.

─Eso no es cierto, Mills. ─ **Espetaba August.**

─ ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Regina? ─ **Inquiría Jefferson.**

─ ¿Qué no es obvio? ─ **contestaba Regina separándose de sus padres** ─. Él no tuvo que dejar las llaves en un lugar tan visible, si se las hubiera quedado, Danny no las hubiese tomado.

─En dado caso fue decisión de Daniel, Regina. ─ **Intervenía Mary Margaret.**

─Esas llaves no debieron estar ahí, es culpa de Neal por descuidar algo tan importante ─ **continuaba Regina** ─. ¿Y qué hay de Peter? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo dentro del auto? ¿Por qué no lo detuvo antes de que encendiera el auto?

─ ¿Te estás oyendo, Mills? ─ **indagaba August** ─ Estás buscando culpables donde no los hay. El único culpable fue Daniel. Él tomó la decisión desde mucho antes de agarrar las malditas llaves. ¿o es que acaso debo recordarte que David y yo lo vimos hablando con alguien en un callejón?

─ ¡Él es inocente! ─ **explotaba Regina** ─ Neal era el mayor, y por ende el más maduro y responsable. Sin embargo, ahora veo que fue un error pensar así, no supo manejar la situación como era debido, y ahora, gracias a su patética torpeza Danny está muerto.

Jefferson, August y Mary Margaret la miraron atónitos al darse cuenta que en el fondo ella creía todo lo que decía. De repente, Ruby se levantó del sofá y la miró con rencor.

─Pasan los años y al parecer tú no cambias ─ **comenzaba Ruby con rabia** ─. No eres capaz de ver las cosas, ni aunque las tengas frente a tus malditos ojos. Regina, Neal no mató a tu precioso Chico del Establo ni se llevó a mi Peter, fueron las jodidas drogas. ¡Eso fue lo que lo mató! No un simple descuido de Neal al dejar las llaves en la mesa junto a la puerta.

─ ¡Te equivocas! ─ **contradecía Regina apartándose de sus padres y llegar hasta ell** a─ Neal cometió un error al subir y no detenerlo, Peter también lo echó a perder cuando no lo neutralizó bien después de dispararle a Cassidy.

Emma seguía en su lugar, con la cabeza sobre sus manos y los ojos cerrados, escuchando la sarta de estupideces de Regina todavía sin intervenir, esperando en el fondo no tener que hacerlo, aunque comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

─No puedo creer lo ciega que estás, Mills ─ **reconocía Ruby** ─, y no entiendo cómo es que los sigues culpando después de todas las pruebas que te hemos mostrado.

Al decir eso, Ruby la tomó del brazo y la obligó a ver las balas entre el equipaje de Daniel.

─Tal vez Neal las puso ahí ─ **rebatía Regina** ─. ¿Cómo sabemos que él y Peter no eran los que estaban metidos en las drogas y sólo lo usaban para cubrirse? Quiero decir, Neal llegó a Storybrooke con mentiras; no me sorprendería que hiciera algo como esto.

Ruby, August, Mary Margaret y Jefferson estaban impactados al ver la negación y la ira entremezcladas con las palabras de Regina, era increíble ver que la venda en sus ojos no la dejaba ni pensar con claridad. Nadie dijo ya nada, no sabían cómo proseguir sin hacer que Regina soltara otra estupidez de su boca.

─Todo esto es culpa de Neal. ─ **Rebatía Mills por última vez.**

Emma ya no pudo resistirse más, y se levantó del sillón, su rostro no dejaba ver ninguna expresión, así, caminó hasta Regina, le sonrió de forma extraña y le soltó un puñetazo en el labio.

Cora dejó salir un grito ahogado, mientras Henry la sostenía, ambos igual de desconcertados por la acción de Emma.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Swan?! ─ **Espetaba Regina limpiándose la sangre de la boca.**

─No. ─ **Pronunciaba Swan dejando salir su enojo y dolor.**

─ ¿No qué? ─ **Inquiría Mills.**

─No te atrevas a culpar a Neal por lo que Daniel hizo. ─ **Ordenaba Emma mirándola ponerse de pie.**

En ese momento, Zelena, David, Walsh y los Blanchard entraban a la propiedad de los Gold, mirando desde el exterior la tormenta que estaba por desatarse.

─Estás loca al creer que Neal o Peter tuvieron la culpa por lo que Daniel hizo ─ **proseguía Emma sin dejar de mirarla** ─. No fue su descuido, en ningún momento lo fue, él siempre dejaba las llaves ahí, jamás se imaginó lo que tu querido novio tramaba. No fue su culpa que el Chico del Establo actuara así. Si hay alguien a quien culpar no sólo es al hermano de Daniel, sino también a mí por creer que tú podrías manejarlo todo con él.

─No entiendo lo que dices. ─ **Expresaba Regina.**

─Que yo misma debí ir con tus padres para decirles todo, que jamás debí dejártelo todo a ti, debí hacerle caso a Neal cuando me dijo lo que ocurrió esta tarde, no debí confiar en Daniel, ni debí confiar en ti. ─ **Terminaba Emma.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Inquiría Regina cuando su hermana entró a la casa.**

─Daniel no le disparó a Neal, ni los llevó hasta su final en ese cruce de trenes, los únicos culpables aquí fuimos William, tu ceguera, y yo, Mills.

Emma dejó el recibidor y fue directamente a encerrarse en la habitación. No tenía la intención de hablar con nadie lo que restaba de las horas, todo lo que hizo fue acostarse en la cama y mirar por la ventana. No quería dormir, ni tampoco podía hacerlo.

A la distancia escuchaba la voz de su tío acompañado de su prima, ambos preocupados, pero ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada.

Regina guardó silencio por un rato, aun afectada y sin nada más en la cabeza que no fuera seguir culpando a Neal.

Al mediodía, llegó la hora de volver a Storybrooke. Gold jamás llegó a la casa, en cuanto puso un pie en Tallahassee fue directo a la Morgue a identificar el cuerpo de su hermano menor.

Días después, los Blanchard junto con una devastada Emma salían de un Cementerio en Nueva York, soportando la mirada fría de Gold durante todo el Funeral, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Esa misma semana, Peter fue sepultado en el Cementerio de Storybrooke luego de una Ceremonia Solemne y una emotiva despedida de Ruby.

Regina estuvo distante ese día, seguía molesta, todavía miraba a Emma y Ruby con rencor, claramente culpando a sus novios por lo que Daniel había hecho.

Durante las vacaciones de verano, Ruby buscó otro Apartamento, aunque los padres de Peter le pidieron que se quedara ahí. Por mucho que lo quisiera, era doloroso hasta entrar al lugar porque su aroma permanecía ahí, como un perfume imborrable, así que prefirió encontrar otro lugar en donde comenzar de nuevo.

Emma habló con August y luego de mucho suplicar más una dotación anual de hamburguesas de Granny's, el chico accedió a que ambos compartieran un departamento en Boston.

─ ¿Ems? ─ **preguntaba Zelena al encontrarla en su pórtico** ─ ¿Qué haces por aquí?

─Venía a dejarle algo a tu hermana, pero, ¿podrías dárselo por mí? Honestamente no tengo ganas de dirigirle la palabra. ─ **Respondía Emma.**

─ ¿Realmente estás decidida a hacer esto? ─ **Volvía a inquirir la chica.**

─Es lo mejor, no puedo verla de la misma manera, y no me lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero estar cerca de ella por un tiempo, si seguimos con esto, será mucho peor. ─Confesaba Swan cuando le dio el encargo en su mano.

─Ya verás que pronto pasará el dolor, Ems ─ **afirmaba Zelena estrechando su mano** ─. Saldrás de esto, como siempre lo has hecho.

─Gracias, Zel ─ **exclamaba Emma abrazando a su vieja amiga** ─. Es bueno ver que contigo siempre podré contar.

─No hay de qué, sabes que por eso somos amigas. ─ **Expresaba Zelena cuando Emma se dio media vuelta.**

La mayor de las Mills regresó a la casa, y subió las escaleras para entrar rápidamente a la habitación de su hermana.

─ ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar? ─ **Espetaba Regina sentada en su cama con la computadora portátil en sus piernas.**

─Lo haría, pero tengo que salir con Walsh y David, sólo vine a dejarte algo. ─ **Protestaba Zelena mostrándole lo que Emma le dio.**

─ ¿Qué hay con esa llave? ─ **Preguntaba Regina quitándose los lentes.**

─Ems me la dio. ─ **Respondía Zelena.**

─ ¿Y qué se supone que esto significa? ─ **Inquiría su hermana menor sin entender nada.**

─Bueno, al parecer quiere decir que el Apartamento en Boston es todo tuyo ─ **terminaba Zelena molesta dejando la llave en el teclado de la computadora** ─. Felicidades, Regina. Acabas de arruinar una amistad.

Zelena salió dejando la puerta entrecerrada, mientras que Regina miraba la llave con curiosidad, pero sin querer ahondar en más detalles, no tenía intención de mover lo que ya tenía frente de ella.

Una vez que las vacaciones al fin terminaron, los miembros más jóvenes de la Pandilla comenzaron su nueva etapa en la Universidad, tratando de dejar Tallahassee atrás.

Un año más tarde, cuando todo se relajó, Regina se dio cuenta de su error cuando Sídney le mostró la verdad sobre el hermano de Daniel, y el problema en el que lo metió.

Todos tenían razón, ella estaba cegada por el amor, y eso fue lo que lo mató, sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho, y a pesar de pedirles disculpas a casi todos, ni Emma o Ruby quisieron dirigirle la palabra una vez más.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **El Presente**

─ ¿Ya respondiste la primera pregunta, Mills? ─ **Exclamaba Emma con seriedad.**

─Son demasiadas razones, pero, antes de responder esa pregunta, déjame hablar sin interrupciones. ─ **Contestaba Regina.**

Emma sólo movió su mano para indicarle que prosiguiera.

─Todos estos años, me has guardado resentimiento por algo que no hice, que ni siquiera pude controlar. Tú todavía me culpas por el accidente, como si yo misma le hubiera dado las llaves a Daniel en la mano, ¿no es así? ─ **Exponía Regina velozmente.**

Emma comenzó a reír al escucharla.

─ ¿Eso era todo lo que querías decir? ─ **inquiría Emma cruzándose de brazos** ─ No, Mills. Yo no te culpo por la muerte de… ¿cómo le dijo Sídney ayer? ¡Ah sí! El hombre al que le juré Amor Eterno. De verdad estás mal si todavía piensas eso.

─Pero, pero tú dijiste ese día que me culpabas por todo. ─ **Repelaba Regina subiendo el tono de su voz.**

─Estás en un error, Mills ─ **contestaba Emma** ─. Yo no sólo te culpé a ti, sino a William y a mí, además, creo que tengo que recordarte que tú fuiste la primera en culpar a Neal por todo.

─Emma… ─ **Comenzaba Regina.**

─No, perdiste tu oportunidad, ahora me toca a mí ─ **espetaba Emma muy molesta** ─. En ese entonces, hace seis años estabas cegada y lo acepté, traté de esperar que te dieras cuenta por ti misma de las cosas, y jamás lo hiciste.

Emma estaba furiosa al tener que tocar el tema una vez más, le dolía el recordar ese día, y todo lo que no hizo por Neal, y lo que Regina afirmó como si hubiese sido la verdad absoluta, ese día le salió una herida por ambos vertientes: Amor, y Amistad.

─Y, en vez de darte cuenta de lo que tenías enfrente, todo lo que hiciste, ¿qué fue? ¡Culpar a Neal, por supuesto! ─ **continuaba Emma con intensidad** ─. Él no se lo merecía, Mills. A pesar de haberle mentido a medio mundo cuando llegó aquí, conmigo siempre fue sincero, y todo el viaje fue su idea, no sólo para que ustedes terminaran de aceptarlo, sino para que todos disfrutáramos a lo grande. Regina, yo no te culpo por llevar a Daniel, te culpo por dejarte impresionar por un chico talentoso e increíble de Kentucky, te culpo por no ver lo que tenías frente a tus ojos. Mills, yo sigo enfadada contigo, porque, como en Los Ángeles, sé que todo lo que dijiste alguna vez lo pensaste, y porque no pudiste creerme cuando yo te decía la verdad. Es más, no sólo estoy enfadada contigo, Regina, sino que también, estoy muy decepcionada de ti.

Emma cruzó los brazos una vez más y miró al suelo. Regina conocía esa expresión perfectamente porque eso significaba que estaba recordando aquel día, y los muros a partir de ese momento, habían desaparecido.

Regina al fin sabía la razón de Emma para comportarse con ella de esa manera, sabiendo que se lo merecía.

─Un año después del accidente, le pedí a Sídney que buscara información sobre William ─ **comenzaba Regina haciendo que Emma alzara la vista** ─. Ahí, encontró que William había sido asesinado dos meses después de la muerte de Danny. Todo gracias a que el sujeto de Tallahassee jamás recibió el paquete de su parte. Sídney dijo que cuando Will llamó a Danny fue para que lo ayudara con las drogas, y cada que se rehusaba lo drogaba, convirtiéndolo en un adicto.

Regina se dejó caer en el suelo con el anillo entre sus manos y las lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas.

─Se suponía que este anillo era una promesa a futuro de lo que tendríamos un día ─ **exclamaba la Alcaldesa llorando** ─. Todos nuestros sueños y esperanzas, los proyectos, todo eso simbolizado en este pequeño pedazo de metal al que no puedo dejar ir.

Emma la miró comenzando a desmoronarse, dándole a entender que a ella le dolía tanto recordar lo de Tallahassee.

─No eres la única que sufre, Emma, ni la que se despierta a medianoche por las pesadillas, o la que tiene recuerdos dolorosos de una vida que jamás sucederá. Yo también perdí a alguien que amaba, aunque fue meses antes que Ruby o tú. ─ **Seguía Regina llorando sin otra alternativa, sosteniendo el anillo con firmeza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.**

Toda la ira se disipó en la mente de Emma al ver a Regina sufriendo, era doloroso verla así y recordar lo que pasó inconscientemente, era una tortura que no quería volver a repetir. Así que, se sentó al lado de Roland y lo abrazó, esperando hasta que Regina se desahogara y pudieran continuar.

En la superficie, los rescatistas y Graham seguían revisando el mapa de la mina en el momento que el Profesor Archie llegó con Lucky, otro de sus perros.

La Pandilla lo miró acercarse cuando, como siempre, el perro se le escapó de las manos, entrando a la zona restringida.

Al verlo, el Sheriff siguió a Lucky hasta que por fin se detuvo.

─Es increíble que ustedes siempre se le escapen al viejo Profesor Archie, amigo. ─ **Decía Graham tomando la correa de Lucky sin prestar atención a lo que el perro estaba haciendo.**

Dio media vuelta y jaló la correa para llevárselo, sin embargo, el perro no se movía, volvió a jalarlo, y no pasó nada. Al darse la vuelta una vez más, lo encontró olfateando el suelo con desesperación, y sin más, comenzó a ladrar con fuerza.

Graham se agachó y empezó a escarbar en el suelo, así fue como halló una especie de escotilla. Hizo al perro a un lado y la levantó con fuerza.

─Parece que Graham encontró algo importante. ─ **Declaraba Elsa cuando vio al Sheriff llamando a los rescatistas.**

─Si no estoy mal, nuestro ex Soldadito halló una forma de entrar. ─ **Exclamaba Ruby mientras Killian y Robín seguían con la mirada fija a la entrada de la mina.**

Emma continuaba abrazando a Roland tratando de no mirar a Regina quien ya había dejado de llorar, pero todavía tenía el anillo en sus manos.

─Al parecer no era la única que no volvió a hablar de Tallahassee. ─ **Exclamaba Emma mirando a la nada.**

─Tienes razón, Swan ─ **respondía Regina** ─. No había hablado de cómo me sentí en ese momento, al igual que tú no quise tocar el tema luego de tu fiesta de despedida en donde casi me rompiste los dientes.

─No puedo creer que yo hice eso ─ **afirmaba Emma después de soltar una risa** ─. Afortunadamente no te rompí ninguno.

─Gracias a Nolan, si no lo habrías hecho. ─ **Aseguraba Regina volviendo su atención al perro.**

─ ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ─ **Preguntaba Emma sin soltar a Roland.**

Regina guardó silencio y volvió a colgarse la cadena con el anillo antes de contestar. Luego de eso, Mills dio un largo suspiro y comenzó.

─Papá ─ **respondía la Alcaldesa** ─. Él fue el único que me hizo cambiar de parecer.

Emma abrió ampliamente los ojos al escucharla, y trató de absorber la respuesta de forma rápida.

─ ¿Cómo?... si puedo saber, claro está. ─ **Exclamaba Swan.**

─Papá sufrió un ataque poco antes de año nuevo, lo llevamos al Hospital y Zelena hizo la primera guardia en la sala de espera ─ **relataba Regina** ─. La mañana de fin de año lo estabilizaron y la Pandilla llevó algunas cosas para celebrar en su habitación.

Emma escuchaba atentamente, recordando que Zelena le había dicho algo similar.

─Tuvimos que terminar temprano porque él necesitaba descansar ─ **proseguía Regina** ─. A la mañana siguiente, él despertó muy temprano, y yo me quedé con él por si necesitaba algo. Esa mañana se veía tranquilo y feliz, le pregunté la razón, y sólo dijo que había soñado algo increíble.

─ ¿Qué soñó? ─ **Indagaba Emma con bastante curiosidad.**

─Dijo que soñó a toda la Pandilla cuando éramos niños. ─ **Contestaba Mills con una sonrisa.**

Emma también sonrió al darse cuenta de que todavía le importaba a los Mills.

─Estábamos todos en el parque, ninguno rebasaba los diez años de edad ─ **continuaba la Alcaldesa** ─. Zelena, David y Walsh corrían por todos lados mientras Peter los trataba de alcanzar, Mary Margaret y Jefferson les lanzaban pelotas a Graham y August, mientras que Elsa y Ruby volaban una cometa juntas.

─ ¿Y tú y yo? ─ **Volvía a preguntar Emma con cuidado.**

─Peleando, como siempre ─ **respondía Regina con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro** ─. Cuando le pregunté la razón, dijo que él tampoco lo sabía, ni que por qué tú y yo siempre encontrábamos un absurdo motivo para intentar matarnos una a la otra.

─ ¿Por qué peleábamos en su sueño? ─ **Quería saber la chica.**

─No me lo dijo en ese instante ─ **replicaba Mills** ─. Antes de poder hacer esa pregunta, llegó mi madre para relevarme, yo volví a la casa para darme una ducha y comer algo cuando las cosas se complicaron. Regresé lo más rápido que pude y papá pidió expresamente hablar conmigo primero.

─ ¿Qué te dijo? ─ **Inquiría Swan tratando de ocultar su dolor.**

─Tú y yo peleábamos en el sueño por un LP de _Daft Punk_ ─ **explicaba Regina mientras Emma la miraba con sorpresa** ─. Él dijo que era curioso vernos pelear por algo que logró unirnos y terminar con las luchas a muerte, por eso, me pidió una cosa antes de hacer pasar a Zelena.

─ ¿Qué? ─Exclamaba Emma por última vez.

─" _Tú y Emma fueron buenas amigas, se cuidaban y protegían, hacían buen equipo, se entendían cuando nadie más podía_ " ─ **citaba Regina las últimas palabras de Henry Mills** ─. " _Lo que pasó en Tallahassee no se puede borrar, pero, ustedes dos ya estuvieron mucho tiempo sin hablarse, sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos. Regina, no sabes lo feliz que me hacía verlas hacer las paces y saber que Emma era amiga de mis dos hijas por igual, y que ustedes dos al fin habían limado asperezas. No dejes que la Pandilla continúe dividida, y que los recuerdos de una vida pasada se queden en el olvido, habla con Emma, solucionen las cosas, y hagan que todo funciones de nuevo, sé que no será como antes, pero eso es mejor que lo que tienen ahora_ ".

Henry quería que su sueño se cumpliera, pero al parecer no sólo por él, sino que también logró percibir la enorme fractura que Tallahassee dejó.

─Por eso tenías tantas ganas de hablar conmigo. ─ **Concluía Emma.**

─No quería hacerlo ─ **confesaba Regina** ─. Me enfadé mucho durante el Funeral, y decidí mandarte a la mierda. Un mes después, Zelena y Walsh volvieron a casa, porque papá le pidió a ella que no continuara separándose de su familia y logró convencerla de quedarse unos años en Storybrooke. Sólo así, fue como traté de buscarte. Hablé con Mary Margaret y después de mucho rato logré que me diera el número de tu trabajo y bueno… ambas ya sabemos el resto.

Después de esa declaración, ambas se quedaron calladas por unos cuantos minutos que parecieron horas hasta que la Alcaldesa volvió a tomar la palabra.

─ ¿Recuerdas la Carrera de Bicicletas de Tercer Grado? ─ **Preguntaba Regina con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

Claro que Emma la recordaba, esa carrera tuvo lugar antes de finalizar el año, y fue antes del accidente de bote con su padre.

─ ¿Qué hay con ella? ─ **Replicaba Emma.**

─No es mucho, sólo que recordaba cómo me había abierto el labio ese día. ─ **Exclamaba Regina.**

─Tú y yo corríamos por el primer lugar, y poco antes de alcanzar la meta tu bicicleta se enganchó a la mía con uno de los diablos que David le había puesto a la rueda trasera ─ **relataba Emma usando su buena memoria** ─. Ambas salimos volando y rodamos hasta quedar ridículamente frente a la línea de meta. Así fue como yo me abrí la ceja izquierda, y tú te abriste el labio superior.

─ ¿Recuerdas que pasó después? ─ **Indagaba la Alcaldesa.**

─Me echaste la culpa, y luego yo te empujé. ─ **Respondía Swan.**

─Y ambas terminamos peleando una sentada frente a la otra en las camas del Hospital. ─ **Terminaba Regina.**

─ ¿Por qué recuerdas esto? ─ **Pedía saber Emma con extrañeza.**

─Porque papá tenía razón. Si pudimos superar eso, es obvio que también lo demás. ─ **Decía Mills.**

─Eso no cuenta, teníamos ocho años. ─ **Protestaba Emma.**

─Corrección, yo ocho y tu siete ─ **rebatía Regina** ─, pero eso no es lo que importa realmente, lo que trato de decir es que si pudimos olvidar eso y todas las peleas en el pasado, ¿por qué esta vez es diferente? ¿Por qué cometí un error? Sé que fui la persona más estúpida y cegada por el amor del planeta, sin embargo, soy capaz de darme cuenta de mi falta, y estoy aquí para pedirte disculpas abiertamente. No te voy a negar que no extraño que estemos todos juntos y que tú y yo nos la vivamos una pegada a la otra, no obstante, repetiré las palabras que una chica loca me dijo un día: Yo no quiero que tú y yo volvamos a ser amigas justo ahora, sería descabellado, y tal vez en un futuro logremos esa hazaña de nuevo, pero, lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora mismo es mi más sincera disculpa.

Regina la miró a los ojos, y prosiguió dándole a entender la sinceridad de lo que estaba por decir.

─Emma, realmente lamento haberme comportado como una idiota y buscar culpables donde no los había, no fue justo que yo me desquitara no sólo con Neal, sino también contigo por algo que nadie pudo controlar, no se lo merecían. Emma, por favor, perdóname.

Antes de poder contestar, Graham descendió por el agujero del ascensor para rescatarlas.

─ ¿Graham? ─ **inquirían ambas al verlo llegar a tierra firm** e─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Ustedes dos parecen hermanas ─ **contestaba el Sheriff soltando su arnés** ─, y yo no estoy aquí para tomar el té, vine a sacarlas de aquí.

Emma salió del shock y corrió a abrazarlo para que después Regina hiciera lo mismo.

─Creí que Freddy estaría allá afuera haciendo esto. ─ **Confesaba Emma.**

─No iba a dejar que Morgan se llevara toda la gloria. ─ **Bromeaba Graham cuando el arnés regresó con otro más.**

─Llegó el momento de salir, ustedes tres necesitan un baño urgente. ─ **Exclamaba el Sheriff volviendo a ponerse el arnés.**

─Mills, toma a Roland ─ **ordenaba Emma tomando al niño de la mano** ─. Y tú, hombrecito, toma a Spotty y obedece en todo lo que te digan, ¿de acuerdo?

─Sí, Tía Emma. ─ **Contestaba Roland caminando hacia Regina.**

─ ¿Qué hay de ti, Swan? ─ **Inquiría Regina.**

─Estoy bien, puedo esperar ─ **respondía Emma** ─. Robín debe estar muerto de miedo, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que llegue mi turno.

Regina y Graham asintieron, se acomodaron y comenzaron a subir de vuelta a la superficie.

En menos de cinco minutos, las luces de los reflectores los abordaban y todos aplaudían al ver salir a la Alcaldesa con los escurridizos atrapados. Una vez completamente afuera, Roland ignoró a los adultos que trataban de revisarlo y corrió desesperadamente a los brazos de su padre.

─ ¿Dónde está Emma? ─ **Inquiría Killian con horror.**

─ ¡Papi! ─ **Chillaba Roland.**

Robín levantó la cinta y corrió hasta alcanzar a su hijo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, y besó sus mejillas, agradeciendo que nada le hubiese pasado.

─ ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! ─ **Exclamaba Robín cuando los demás los alcanzaron.**

─La Tía Emma me encontró y me ayudó a salir de ese feo lugar. ─ **Respondía el niño cuando Ruby lo llenó de besos.**

─ ¿Y dónde está la Tía Emma? ─ **Preguntaba Víctor mientras Killian miraba hipnotizado la escotilla.**

─Sigue allá adentro, dijo que ella podía esperar porque estaba segura de que papá se habría vuelto loco y que quería verme. ─ **Contestaba Roland entre risas.**

─Él tiene razón ─ **añadía Regina llegando hasta el lugar** ─. De hecho, ella y Graham ya deben estar subiendo de vuelta.

Zelena abrazó a su hermana ya más tranquila luego del infierno que habían pasado.

─Las explosiones fueron idea de Freddy, ¿verdad? ─ **Preguntaba Emma mientras comenzaban a subir.**

─Sí, aunque lo detuve de seguir usando la dinamita una segunda vez. ─ **Contestaba Graham.**

─Dile que es hombre muerto ─ **pedía Emma** ─, una roca casi me cae encima.

─Se lo diré ─ **prometía el ex Marine** ─. Y dime, Emma Swan, como una exclusiva para el Seminario de la Estación de Policía: ¿Qué se siente estar con Regina Mills por más de dos horas?

Emma sólo se rió y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

─Sin comentarios, la exclusiva ya la tiene el prestigioso "Espejo de Storybrooke". ─ **Contestaba Swan.**

Las luces la deslumbraban, aunque a lo lejos reconoció a su Pandilla esperando ansiosamente por ella.

Killian salió disparado cuando Graham y ella tocaron tierra. Una vez que se deshizo del arnés, lo interceptó y ambos se besaron frente a la multitud.

─Swan, ¿estás bien? ─ **inquiría Killian al separarse y comenzar a revisarla** ─. Tu cabeza…

─Tranquilo, Jones, sólo me rasguñé con un pedazo de metal, sobreviviré ─ **respondía Emma tocando su sien** ─. Honestamente, todo lo que necesito es una ducha y un buen descanso.

─Me tenías preocupado, Amor. ─ **Confesaba Killian de inmediato.**

─Lo lamento, pero no podía dejar a Roland solo. ─ **Contestaba Emma.**

─Lo sé, tampoco quería que lo hicieras ─ **proseguía el chico** ─. Y me encanta ver que ambos están lleno de polvos y en buenas condiciones, bueno tú no, retiro lo dicho, solo Roland está en buenas condiciones.

─Nada que no pudiera manejar. ─ **Replicaba Emma luego de hacer un gesto de dolor cuando Killian tocó la herida.**

De repente, los paramédicos tomaron a Emma para revisarle la herida, y él la siguió de cerca. Después de que le aplicaran las curaciones pertinentes, Killian la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pasó su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, y ambos caminaron de vuelta con sus amigos.

Luego de un cálido recibimiento, Emma les confesó a todos que estaba verdaderamente exhausta y se disculpó para volver a casa y descansar, sabiendo que todos harían lo mismo.


	9. Reconciliación

**IX**

 **Reconciliación**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Días Después**

Las cosas en el pueblo volvieron a la normalidad luego del accidente en la mina abandonada en el que Roland, un cachorro escurridizo, Emma y Regina fueron los protagonistas.

El Departamento de Storybrooke se encargó de clausurar la entrada definitivamente, y Regina comenzó la planeación para derrumbarla por completo y evitar problemas futuros.

El "Espejo de Storybrooke" puso una foto de Robín abrazando a su hijo con el encabezado _Un Maravilloso Final Feliz_ en la primera plana, y para mantener viva la noticia, Sídney trató de entrevistar a Regina y a Robín, hostigándolos durante una semana completa, cosa que sólo le trajo un buen y merecido golpe por parte del padre de Roland y una amenaza por parte de la Alcaldesa.

Después de esos ligeros inconvenientes, la vida de la Pandilla regresó lentamente a su versión de normalidad. Regina volvía a encerrarse en la Alcaldía, Graham regresaba a la Estación de Policía para cumplir con sus obligaciones como Sheriff, mientras que Mary Margaret y los demás daban paseos por el Bosque, y a veces iban al parque local para jugar una partida de baloncesto o soccer todos conviviendo alegremente, sin embargo, Emma era otra historia.

Desde que ocurrió el accidente, ella no volvió a tocar el tema de Tallahassee, y Killian ya no le insistió sobre el mismo, sabiendo que algo había pasado con la Alcaldesa Mills dentro de la mina que la había obligado a recluirse, así que, a pesar de estar bastante preocupado, prefería dejarla lidiar con sus emociones hasta que estuviera decidida a abrirse nuevamente.

Killian esperaba que Robín fuera capaz de hablar con Emma, ya que a veces, sólo él podía hacerla salir de su mundo, sin embargo, su mejor amigo había hecho acto de desaparición desde el día siguiente al siniestro, con la excusa de ir a agradecerle a Regina por haber ayudado a salvar a su hijo, pero, eso sólo le dejó ver lo que Robín traía entre manos, porque, él era el único que lo había visto comportarse de esa manera solamente con Marian, la madre de Roland y quien falleció cuando el pequeño tenía un año de edad.

Considerando que su amigo ya llevaba casi dos semanas mostrándole su agradecimiento a la hermana menor de Zelena, decidió recurrir a su otra táctica.

Y en cuanto a Swan, lo ocurrido en la mina sólo había contribuido a reabrir la vieja herida que Tallahassee provocó. Todo el tiempo esos recuerdos la atormentaban, reviviendo lo que había sucedido, buscando alternativas inútiles para una tragedia que ya no tenía remedio, dándose cuenta, una vez más, que ella pudo tomar otras decisiones que tal vez, habrían ayudado a que Neal estuviera aún con vida.

Sin embargo, todo eso era un callejón sin salida, algo que ya había experimentado cuando entró a la Universidad y la culpa la carcomía por las noches, noches en las que August pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, hablando de lo ocurrido, mientras bebían chocolate con canela, para después, acompañarla a su cuarto y esperar a que se quedara dormida una vez más.

Otra cosa que la tenía ensimismada en eso, fue todo lo que Regina le dijo, porque, el saber que ella no era la única que sufrió durante seis años era algo muy inquietante, que le había dado una perspectiva más amplia de las cosas, y el hecho de perdonarla inundaba sus pensamientos, aunque no sabía si de verdad podía hacerlo.

La Pandilla parecía seguir la misma estrategia que Killian, porque ninguno le insistió para hablar, ya que, también sabían que no serviría absolutamente de nada.

Así pasaron los días en los que la tormenta de emociones de Emma se intensificaba, y le generaba la ansiedad de hablar sobre todo lo que ocurrió, quería contarlo, pero, simplemente, no sabía cómo.

Una noche, luego de una buena cena y una intensa sesión de karaoke acompañada de varios litros de alcohol, Emma experimentó algo que cambió las cosas y le hizo tomar el coraje suficiente para ponerle fin a la pesadilla llamada Tallahassee; en sus sueños, recibió la visita de dos seres muy especiales.

* * *

─ **D** ─

 _El atardecer se apoderaba de las calles, las casas y cada rincón del pequeño pueblo de Lockeport, un sitio que Emma sólo había pisado una vez en sus veinticuatro años de vida._

 _No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, sin embargo, decidió apreciar la vista y caminar por el puerto. Mientras avanzaba, se llenaba de melancolía, recordando que en ese mismo lugar fueron encontrados los restos de su padre, Gregory Swan, años atrás. Ella jamás estuvo presente aquel día, pero sus tíos la mantuvieron al tanto mientras estaba en el Hospital._

 _Sin más qué hacer, decidió recorrer el lugar, tratando de pasar un buen rato ahí. Continuó caminando con el sol ocultándose por el Oeste, perdiéndose entre las cosas, haciendo que el paisaje fuera el más hermoso que ella jamás había presenciado. Al poco rato, miró al frente y divisó una banca que estaba frente a un pequeño muelle descuidado y viejo, en esa banca de madera se encontraba sentado un hombre de unos treinta y nueve años de edad, de cabello corto y castaño, que usaba una camisa azul marino._

 _A pesar de darle la espalda, Emma lo reconoció de inmediato, y fue cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que todo era un sueño, y de que muy probablemente, ese sería el sueño más maravilloso de su existencia._

 _La chica apresuró el paso lo más que pudo y se detuvo justamente unos metros detrás de la banca._

 _─Comenzaba a creer que no me reconocerías. ─ **Exclamaba esa voz tan familiar para ella.**_

 _Emma no dijo nada, sólo se quedó de pie en completo silencio._

 _─Puedo ver que no importa cuántos años pasen, siempre te quedarás en silencio, pero, mi pregunta es: ¿por qué precisamente ahora te comportas así conmigo? Quiero decir, cuando eras una niña, todo el tiempo eras tú misma a mi lado y junto a James, tengo que aclarar._

 _─Han pasado dieciséis años desde la última vez que te vi ─ **exclamaba Swan comenzando a caminar temerosa** ─, discúlpame por no ser la primera en hablar._

 _─Suenas molesta ─ **retomaba el hombre** ─, es cómo si no te alegrara el que yo esté aquí._

 _─Estoy molesta porque esto es un maldito sueño, estoy molesta porque nada de esto es real, y estoy molesta porque tú no estás aquí. ─ **Confesaba Emma con temblor en la voz.**_

 _─ ¿Recuerdas lo que decía tu madre sobre los sueños? ─ **inquiría el hombre** ─ Ella era una firme creyente de que, lo que soñábamos era una mezcla entre la fantasía y la realidad, así que, mi pequeño Cisne, ¿por qué no te aferras a ese pensamiento y saludas a tu querido y amado padre?_

 _Emma dejó salir las lágrimas al escucharlo. De verdad quería creer en sus palabras, deseaba que todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor fuera cierto, sin embargo, sabía que esa era la única manera en la que podría estar junto a él una última vez._

 _El Sr. Swan se hizo a un lado sin voltear a verla, y le dio una palmadita al lugar en el que él estaba al principio, Emma lo vio todo el tiempo y se quedó en su lugar._

 _─No tengas miedo, Ems, todo está bien, sabes que siempre podrás confiar en mí. ─ **Exclamaba Gregory tratando de hacer que su hija llegara hasta él.**_

 _La chica cerró los ojos y dando pasos tímidos, se hizo camino hasta la banca de madera. Al llegar a ella, se sentó y continuó con los ojos cerrados, aferrándose con fuerza a la butaca, sin querer mirar a su padre a los ojos._

 _─ ¿Por qué no me miras?_

 _─Porque si lo hago, sólo abriré más otra herida que quiero cerrar ─ **susurraba Emma** ─, si te miro, olvidaré las palabras de mamá, y me atormentará la cruda y fría realidad._

 _─Te prometo que mientras estés junto a mí, la realidad jamás te atacará._

 _Emma soltó la banca y lentamente abrió los ojos observando el color anaranjado que se apoderaba del agua que tenía frente a ella. De pronto, giró su cabeza con temor tratando de mantener la vista al frente y cuando por fin logró la hazaña de verlo a los ojos, su panorama estaba tan distorsionado por las lágrimas que apenas pudo reconocerlo._

 _Gregory la miró y le dedicó una hermosa y bella sonrisa, un gesto que Emma recordaba cada noche luego de una pesadilla, y que siempre iba acompañado de sus últimas palabras; "Todo va a estar bien, Ems". Eso era lo que se repetía a cada instante y lo que la mantenía en una pieza cada que quería derrumbarse. La chica se quedó en silencio otra vez, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con la boca abierta, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando. Fuese un sueño o no, ese momento era su más grande deseo, algo que pedía todos los años, el volver a tener a su padre frente a ella era el mejor regalo que la vida le podía otorgar._

 _Con ese pensamiento presente, y antes de que su padre interrumpiera el silencio, Emma le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo abrazó. El hombre le correspondió el abrazo y la dejó desahogarse, permitiéndole sacar todo lo que por dieciséis largos años se guardó para sí, por no querer parecer débil frente a todo el mundo._

 _Ya no le importaba que todo fuese un invento de su imaginación, su padre estaba ahí, estaba con ella y quería aprovecharlo._

 _Emma continuaba sollozando, quería contarle a su padre todo, decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo perdida que se sentía sin él a su lado, narrarle todas sus aventuras con la Pandilla, la vez que huyó de la ciudad y el accidente de Tallahassee, sin embargo, eran más sus ganas de llorar._

 _─ ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste guardándote todo? ─ **Inquiría Gregory con tranquilidad.**_

 _Emma no respondió, simplemente no podía hacerlo._

 _─Emma, lamento no haber podido estar ahí para ti, y decirte que no era tu obligación hacerte la fuerte en todo esto ─ **proseguía el Sr. Swan** ─, porque, el hacerlo sólo provocó en ti mucho dolor y sufrimiento contenido, y por eso no puedes dejar ir todo lo que te pasa._

 _La chica dejó de llorar un momento y alzó la vista._

 _─ ¿De verdad estás aquí? ─ **indagaba Emma envuelta en un mar de llanto** ─ ¿No eres producto de mi imaginación?_

 _─Tú sabes bien que la materia no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma, y todos en algún momento de nuestra existencia tendremos que llegar a otro lado al morir, pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer esta clase de visitas._

 _─ ¿Y después de dieciséis años por fin vienes a visitar a tu primogénita?_

 _─Tengo que ser honesto al confesarte que nunca lo creí necesario ─ **respondía su padre** ─. Sé todo lo que ha pasado contigo y con Jimmy desde que me fui, y al verte rodeada de tu Pandilla, riendo y disfrutando de la buena vida, no pensé que mi presencia fuera tan necesaria, sin embargo, un viejo amigo me habló sobre un importante suceso que tuvo lugar hace seis años, y cuando descubrí que tú estabas en Storybrooke, decidí que era el mejor momento para actuar._

 _─ ¿Qué suceso? ─ **Inquiría Emma secando sus lágrimas.**_

 _─Te lo contaré en el camino, Ems, pero dime, ¿quieres dar una vuelta en el viejo y confiable?_

 _Dicho esto, en el muelle apareció el bote en perfecto estado, como cuando zarparon en aquel fatídico último viaje. El Sr. Swan se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Emma para que lo acompañara, ella sin perder más tiempo lo siguió, subiendo a cubierta y dejarlo tomar el timón._

 _─Ems, a principios de este año, lamentablemente me topé con un viejo conocido de Storybrooke, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién era?_

 _─El Señor Mills. ─ **Respondía la mayor de los Hermanos Swan.**_

 _─Precisamente ─ **continuaba Gregory cuando se alejaron de la orilla** ─, él me habló de la forma en la que llegó hasta ese lugar, y también de algo que le pidió a sus dos hijas. A Zelena, le pidió que no siguiera separada de su Familia, y que, a la menor oportunidad que tuviera, y de ser posible, ella y Walsh regresaran al pueblo._

 _Su padre se quedó en silencio por un tiempo._

 _─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ **Pedía saber Emma.**_

 _─No es nada, es sólo que, me parece adorable que ellos dos estén juntos, después de todo, desde niños parecían uno solo, pero en fin, Henry también me habló sobre lo que le pidió a Regina, y en eso tengo que ser honesto, me quedé totalmente asombrado._

 _─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Inquiría Emma comenzando a reír.**_

 _─Porque, a pesar de lo que vi, nunca pude creerlo hasta que él me lo reafirmó ─ **contestaba Gregory** ─, y de verdad no puedes culparme, porque nadie, repito nadie en todo Storybrooke habría imaginado que tú y Regina al fin hicieran las paces y se convirtieran en amigas. Tienes que admitir que eso fue un evento sin precedentes._

 _─Todos dicen eso. ─ **Replicaba Emma mirando el Océano.**_

 _─Y otra cosa que tengo que confesar, es que esa es la razón principal de que yo esté aquí._

 _─Papá, por favor, no lo hagas, no quiero más sermones de que debería perdonar a Regina ─ **suplicaba Emma con fastidio** ─. Suficiente he tenido conmigo misma estos días, ya no quiero pláticas llenas de esperanza y de buenas cosas que podrían realizarse de perdonarla._

 _─ ¿Por qué te molesta tanto la idea de perdonarla? ─ **Preguntaba su padre.**_

 _─No era a mí a la que le tenía que pedir disculpas ─ **respondía Emma** ─, sino a Neal. Ella no hizo más que calumniarlo aquella noche, sé que ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, no le puso las llaves a Daniel en la mano o algo parecido, pero simplemente, no puedo._

 _─ ¿De quién es la culpa entonces?_

 _─Mía ─ **musitaba Swan** ─. Si tan sólo en vez de confiar en el juicio nublado de Regina o de haber hecho algo más esa noche, no sé, de tomar en serio lo que August y David vieron, tal vez, las cosas habrían cambiado, y la tragedia jamás hubiera ocurrido._

 _─ ¿Y en estos años, nunca te pasó por la cabeza que la razón por la que no quieres o mejor dicho, no puedes perdonarla, es porque no te puedes perdonar a ti misma? ─ **Preguntaba el Sr. Swan dando en el blanco.**_

 _La chica se quedó callada y meditó esa pregunta. Su padre tenía razón, todo este tiempo se culpaba por lo que había sucedido, y bien se lo había dicho a Regina días antes, esa era la verdadera razón por la que estaba molesta, porque, además de la sarta de disparates que Mills había dicho, dentro de ella, las posibles variables y opciones salían de la nada y no se marchaban tan fácil._

 _─Regina estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese chico, cosa que la apartó de la verdad, y que lamentablemente dio pie a esa tragedia, pero, ¿no crees tú que ella ya sufrió demasiado? ─ **proseguía su padre sin quitar la vista del frente** ─ ¿De verdad piensas que el hecho de cargar con las consecuencias de sus acciones no la han carcomido más que a ti? Mientras tú viviste estos seis años tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió, y evitándola lo más posible porque ella te recordaba tus errores, ella vivía cada día creyendo que había separado a la Pandilla con las locuras que dijo la noche que todo pasó. Vivió con más culpa de la que tú tenías dentro, porque, mientras tú tenías a August a tu lado en Boston, ella no tenía a nadie, que tengo que agregar, fue una de las razones por las que Henry le pidió a Zelena que volviera, ya que su hija estaba completamente sola._

 _─ ¿Ahora te pondrás del lado de Regina? ─ **Objetaba Emma cruzándose de brazos.**_

 _─No, me pongo del lado de Henry ─ **replicaba Gregory volteando a mirarla** ─, él me contó sobre su sueño, y coincido con él. Tal vez yo ya no presencié ese milagro, pero de verdad, me gustaría no sólo que lograras perdonarla, sino que dejaras de usarla de excusa para no volver a Storybrooke._

 _Emma estaba por continuar discutiendo, pero el Sr. Swan la interrumpió._

 _─Perdónate, y perdónala, Ems, será lo mejor para todos. Nadie les está pidiendo que borren el pasado y hagan como que nada sucedió, sino que aprendan a aceptar las cosas y dejen de preocuparse por eso ─ **continuaba Gregory Swan** ─. Sí, ambas cometieron errores, pero que se sigan lamentando por ellos no arreglará nada, ni les devolverá todo lo que perdieron, sin embargo, por salud mental, inténtenlo, hablen claro, pongan cartas sobre la mesa y ambas perdónense._

 _─ ¿Realmente quieres que volvamos a ser amigas? ─ **Preguntaba Emma con inquietud.**_

 _─Todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz ─ **respondía Gregory con sinceridad** ─. De ustedes dos dependerá si recuperan el vínculo o no, pero, un buen primer paso de sanación es el perdón._

 _─ ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que tienes toda la razón? ─ **Preguntaba Emma mordiéndose el labio.**_

 _─Tal vez porque sí la tengo ─ **replicaba el hombre** ─. Sólo piénsalo, tampoco te estoy diciendo que salgas corriendo en la madrugada hasta la casa de los Mills._

 _Emma se rio tras ese comentario, y se sentó en la borda para ver el agua a su alrededor._

 _─Pensé que le tenías miedo al agua. ─ **Confesaba su padre volviendo a tomar el timón.**_

 _─Alguien me ha estado ayudando con eso. ─ **Respondía Emma con una sonrisa.**_

 _─ ¿Ese chico de California con el que estás saliendo?_

 _─Precisamente._

 _─Pues, deberías agradecer que ya no esté ahí para darle la "charla" ─ **contestaba Gregory con algo de melancolía** ─. Tal vez cuando me vaya pase con Leopold y le pida que lo haga._

 _─A mí me habría encantado que fueses tú, pero por favor, no vayas con Tío Leopold, él ya suficiente tuvo con David, y con el mismo James ─ **rogaba la chica sopesando la última parte** ─. ¿Irte? ¡¿Acaso ya te vas?!_

 _─En un rato lo haré. ─ **Declaraba el Sr. Swan con tristeza.**_

 _─ ¡No puedes! ─ **respingaba Emma bajándose de la borda de un salto** ─ ¡No te he visto desde los ocho, ¿y sólo me dices que viniste por media hora!?_

 _─Vine porque en este momento es cuando más me necesitabas y no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo ─ **replicaba su padre con franqueza** ─, si yo viniera a ti cada cinco segundos no te dejaría seguir con tu vida, y preferirías dormir a continuar con tus proyectos, ya que no podrías dejarme ir._

 _─ ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? ─ **Pedía Emma luego de entender las cosas.**_

 _─Por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, hay alguien más todavía que quiere verte._

 _─ ¿Quién?_

 _─Una persona que te ayudará a tomar una mejor decisión sobre a lo que Tallahassee se refiere, y que me pidió exclusivamente que te llevara hasta él._

 _De un momento a otro, el panorama cambió, y cuando la noche cayó por fin, ambos estaban frente a la iluminada playa de Miami._

 _Emma la contempló toda llena de luces azules, y admiró los grandes hoteles que la rodeaban, reviviendo su época de fugitiva con Neal._

 _─No la recordaba tan azul. ─ **Exclamaba Emma recargándose en la borda del bote.**_

 _─Espero que al menos lo recuerdes a él. ─ **Pronunciaba su padre señalando a la distancia.**_

 _A lo lejos, pudo distinguir un pequeño punto amarillo que crecía conforme avanzaba, y cuando este se detuvo, Emma se quedó boquiabierta al ver a quien salía del auto._

 _─Quisiera quedarme para ver esto, pero me temo que me tengo que ir, Patito. ─ **Confesaba su padre con tristeza.**_

 _En ese instante dejó de ver hacia la playa y dirigió su mirada hasta él, olvidó todo a su alrededor al escucharlo llamarla por ese sobrenombre que sus amigos le pusieron a los seis años._

 _─No quiero que te vayas. ─ **Expresaba Swan volviendo a llorar.**_

 _─Ni yo quiero dejarte, pero mi momento ha llegado ─ **confesaba Gregory** ─. Como te dije antes, vine porque tú me necesitabas más que nunca en tu vida, ni siquiera cuando ese imbécil hizo que te estrellaras con su camioneta me aparecí porque sabía que saldrías victoriosa de esa batalla. Cosa a la que también he venido, Ems: estoy aquí para recordarte lo fuerte que eres en el interior, y que jamás vuelvas a hacerte la inquebrantable, porque el ocultar tus miedos no es valor, es sólo intentar escapar de tu realidad._

 _Emma corrió hasta él y volvió a abrazarlo._

 _─Piensa en lo que te dije para que mi visita no sea del todo en vano, perdónate y perdona a Regina, y juntas reparen ese error que ya tanto daño ha causado ─ **pedía Gregory hablándole al oído** ─, ya no quiero verte sufrir más, quiero que seas completamente feliz, con tus amigos en San Diego, con ese chico Killian y con tu vieja Pandilla, mi deseo de verdad es que obtengas algo bueno por parte de la vida que ya te quitó bastante._

 _─Te amo, papá. ─ **Exclamaba Emma entre sollozos.**_

 _─Y yo te amo a ti, mi pequeño Cisne. ─ **Respondía el Sr. Swan.**_

 _Aunque sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir, no quería hacerlo, deseaba pasar más tiempo con él, pero sabía que en el fondo tenía razón._

 _─No quiero presionarte, pero si no te bajas no me podré ir, además, no queremos hacer esperar más tiempo a tu siguiente cita. ─ **Reconocía su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro.**_

 _La chica se rio y se separó de él._

 _─Siempre estaré vigilándote, nunca lo olvides._

 _─Lo sé ─ **repetía Emma con una sonrisa** ─, si ves a mamá, dile que la extraño._

 _─Y ella te extraña a ti._

 _Gregory le dio un beso en la frente y Emma saltó desde la borda para nadar con dirección a la playa, y hacia quién ya la esperaba recargado en el Escarabajo Amarillo._

 _Al salir del agua regresó la vista al bote, y este comenzó a desaparecer, Emma lo miró con nostalgia y esperó hasta que se esfumó por completo._

 _─No me lo tomes a mal, Ems, pero, el verte nadar tan tranquilamente es la cosa más extraña del mundo. ─ **Exclamaba otra voz familiar.**_

 _Emma se dio la vuelta, y lo miró dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta él. No hacían falta presentaciones para saber que ese era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Forastero del Escarabajo Amarillo; Neal Cassidy._

 _─Neal. El mundo, ya no es como antes. ─ **Respondía Emma cuando llegó al Escarabajo.**_

 _─Y parece que la chica escurridiza que conocí hace ocho años tampoco lo es. ─ **Afirmaba Neal bajándose del cofre del auto y dándole un gran abrazo.**_

 _Cuando Emma le correspondió el abrazo, cerró los ojos, hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Neal y empezó a llorar._

 _─Yo también te he extrañado, Ems. ─ **Exclamaba Neal meciéndose de un lado a otro lentamente, como siempre lo hacía para calmarla.**_

 _Emma tenía tanto que decirle, tantas cosas que siempre deseo contarle y que nunca pudo, y el tenerlo ahí, aunque fuera un sueño la hacía sentir bien, y de cierta forma, la regresaba a esa época dorada cuando ambos se conocieron, y se sinceraron una y mil veces en esa misma playa._

 _─Lo siento. ─ **Murmuraba Emma.**_

 _─ ¿Por qué lo sientes? ─ **Pedía saber Neal con extrañeza.**_

 _─Porque, pude haber yo hecho más por ti en Tallahassee hace seis años ─ **respondía Emma separándose de él** ─. Si tan sólo esa noche me hubiera armado de valor y hubiese tomado en serio lo que August y David vieron aquella tarde, todo sería diferente, la tragedia se hubiera evitado, y tú seguirías con vida._

 _Neal le sonrió amablemente._

 _─ ¿Qué? ─ **Inquiría Emma.**_

 _─En mi vida aprendí que hay algunas cosas que por más que trates de evitar que sucedan, simplemente no puedes, sólo consigues retrasarlas ─ **expresaba Cassidy** ─. Sé que todo este tiempo te has torturado con los escenarios que traían consigo las acciones que pudiste hacer, pero, en el estado en el que Daniel se encontraba por aquel entonces, yo creo que el detenerlo antes de ir a dormir habría sido una mala idea, y más de uno habría salido herido._

 _─No logro comprender lo que dices. ─ **Confesaba Emma.**_

 _─Mi hora había llegado, y no existía nada que pudieras hacer para impedirlo, Ems ─ **aclaraba Neal con suavidad** ─. Fue decisión mía y de Peter subir a ese auto, así como el no decirles nada. Tú tenías buenas intenciones, de verdad esperabas que Regina reaccionara, no deseabas entrometerte en la relación de tu amiga por aquel mensaje de voz en el que ella te aseguraba que respetaba tus deseos cuando huimos de Storybrooke._

 _Emma lo miraba más intrigada todavía._

 _─A lo que trato de llegar es que, no tuviste la culpa de nada, ni de confiar demasiado en el juicio de Regina, ni de ignorar las advertencias, en fin, no eres culpable absolutamente de nada. Cada uno de nosotros; Peter, Daniel y yo, cometimos errores que al final nos mataron, pero ustedes son tan inocentes como James en April Fools._

 _─A pesar de lo que me digas, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por todo ─ **repelaba Emma** ─, me siento mal por ser tan idiota, y por cómo te trató Regina después, no te lo merecías._

 _─Yo no estoy enojado con ella por cómo tomó las cosas, yo también la conozco, sé lo temperamental que es y lo incontenible que puede llegar a ser cuando pierde el control, así que yo no tengo nada que disculparle. ─ **Replicaba Neal.**_

 _─ ¿A qué viniste, Cassidy? ─ **Inquiría Emma absorbiendo la mayor información posible.**_

 _─Estoy aquí para darte el último empujón y así superes esta pesadilla que ya se ha llevado seis de tus mejores años, y para que todo lo que viviste deje de doler, al menos un poco, Ems, te mereces ser la persona más feliz no sólo de Storybrooke, o del país, sino del planeta entero, tú estás destinada a la grandeza, y no puedes seguir permitiendo que la tragedia nuble tu juicio, recuerda que una vez me dijiste que querías salvar al mundo, y si no puedes perdonarte, no lograrás acercarte a quienes más lo necesitan, si no estás en paz contigo misma sólo te hundirás más en un océano profundo y pesado del que jamás podrás salir. ─ **Exclamaba Neal.**_

 _─Si me perdono, y dejo Tallahassee atrás, significa que también te diré adiós a ti. ─ **Declaraba Emma.**_

 _─No tiene por qué ser así ─ **objetaba Cassidy** ─, ¿por qué no, en vez de mantenerme como un recordatorio de algo doloroso y horrible, guardas para ti lo que compartimos juntos?_

 _Neal se separó de ella y tomó su mano._

 _─Tú y yo tenemos más historia que un viaje con un resultado catastrófico, no recuerdes Tallahassee por lo último que vivimos ahí, recuérdalo por lo que significó para nosotros la primera vez._

 _─Un nuevo comienzo. ─ **Terminaba la chica con una sonrisa.**_

 _─Exacto, aunque ese nuevo comienzo no sea conmigo, y eso está bien, porque todo lo que yo siempre he querido es que seas muy feliz._

 _─Pero, ¿y todo lo que habíamos planeado para nuestro futuro?_

 _─Mi tiempo terminó, y tú, tienes alguien más con quien compartir ese futuro ─ **contestaba el menor de los Gold** ─, alguien que amas con locura, aunque te cueste aceptarlo. Emma, sé que para ti es difícil dejar ir todo lo que te pasa, y que lo mantienes contigo el resto de tu vida, pero ya es momento de que avances, porque, de nada sirve que te preocupes por algo que ya pasó, no vas a solucionar nada con pensar en un sinfín de posibilidades que jamás ocurrirán._

 _En ese instante, Neal la soltó y la invitó a que ambos se sentaran en la arena frente al Escarabajo._

 _─ ¿Recuerdas que una vez te hablé sobre un viejo loco con el que me topé afuera de un restaurante en Nueva Jersey?_

 _Emma asintió en silencio._

 _─Él me dijo algo muy cierto, que entendí hasta el día que volvimos a Storybrooke y nos separaron ─ **proseguía Neal mirando al cielo nocturno** ─. Ese sujeto dijo que aceptara todo lo que me había sucedido, y dejara de preocuparme por algo que no podía cambiar. Ems, es momento de que tú hagas lo mismo, y que te liberes de esta prisión, ya es la hora de que sigas adelante y dejes de preocuparte por algo que ya no tiene remedio, mejor aprende de esa triste experiencia y aprovecha mejor tu vida y atesora todavía más los bellos momentos._

 _La chica lo meditó por un momento, entendiendo lo que Neal le había dicho, dándose cuenta una vez más, que tenía toda la razón. Ya era tiempo para salir adelante y dejar todo atrás, estaba sonriendo al imaginarse lo que eso traería consigo, sin embargo, se alarmó al ver que Neal comenzaba a desaparecer._

 _─ ¿¡Qué sucede?! ─ **espetaba Emma** ─ ¡¿Por qué te vas tú también?!_

 _─Porque ya tomaste una decisión, así que mi visita terminó._

 _─Pero, yo no quiero que lo hagas._

 _─Consérvame como un buen recuerdo, y como te lo dije antes, encuentra Tallahassee, aunque no sea conmigo._

 _Antes de que Emma volviera a protestar, Neal la abrazó, y, al igual que su padre, le dio un beso en la frente._

 _─Siempre estaré ahí para ti, Salvadora, nunca lo olvides. ─ **Afirmaba Neal antes de marcharse.**_

 _─Adiós, Forastero. ─ **Exclamaba Emma con una sonrisa triste.**_

 _Cuando Neal se fue, el Escarabajo y la gran ciudad de Miami desaparecieron frente a sus ojos, dejándola en medio de la Oscuridad, para que al poco rato ella también desapareciera, y abriera los ojos, regresando a su realidad._

 **─ D ─**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **El Presente**

Emma abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la noche y de su habitación, logrando distinguir el techo de madera pintado de blanco, en ese instante, los recuerdos de su sueño llenaron su mente de golpe. No estaba segura de saber si todo lo que vivió fue un efecto secundario del alcohol ingerido o algo que de verdad pasó.

Con las emociones a flor de piel y antes de que llorara realmente, se levantó de la cama sin despertar a Killian, y bajó a la cocina.

Encendió la luz, después la estufa y puso a calentar un poco de leche en un recipiente, después de eso, se sentó en la barra dándole la espalda a la escalera, aguardando en silencio, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo, recordando cada detalle de los rostros de sus visitantes.

─ ¿Hay suficiente leche para una taza más? ─ **Preguntaba Killian sentado en el primer escalón.**

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ─ **Inquiría Emma volteando a verlo.**

─Desde que te sentaste a esperar ─ **respondía el chico levantándose** ─. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés despierta a la mitad de la noche?

Emma se puso de pie, sacó dos tazas del estante, tomó el chocolate y lo sirvió.

─Esta noche, tuve el más extraño sueño que te puedas imaginar ─ **comenzaba Emma invitándolo a sentarse a su lado** ─. Digamos que tuve la visita de dos personas importantes en mi vida, que me hicieron dar cuenta que tengo que dejar el pasado atrás.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Indagaba Killian mirándola a los ojos.**

─Ha llegado la hora de ponerle fin a Tallahassee de una vez por todas ─ **contestaba Emma tomando su mano** ─, y eso también me indica que tú y yo todavía tenemos una charla pendiente.

─ ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? ─ **inquiría Killian dándole una última oportunidad** ─, yo puedo esperarte un poco más.

─Los muros están completamente abajo, yo creo que esta es la ocasión perfecta para retomar la historia donde la dejamos días atrás ─ **replicaba la chica** ─, la pregunta aquí es, ¿crees poder aguantar despierto lo que resta de la noche para escucharla?

Killian le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

─Pasaré despierto todo el día con tal de que tú te sanes por dentro.

─De acuerdo, pues, recapitulemos ─ **exclamaba Emma poniendo el índice en su barbilla** ─, la última vez que hablamos nos quedamos en la huida de la ciudad… demonios, será una larga noche.

Emma se puso de pie, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta el sillón.

─Creo que estaremos más cómodos aquí que en esas frías sillas altas. ─ **Explicaba ella.**

Una vez que se sentaron uno frente al otro, Emma respiró profundo y volvió a desempolvar los recuerdos para terminar de contarle a Killian la última página de su pasado que le faltaba por compartir, sabiendo los dos de antemano, que sería la noche más larga de sus vidas.

* * *

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **Cuatro Años Antes**

Emma estaba por finalizar su segundo año en la Universidad cuando una tarde luego de la presentación de uno de los proyectos más ovacionados de su clase, recibió la visita de alguien que no pensó volver a ver en su vida.

─Un muy buen trabajo ahí dentro, Señorita Swan. ─ **Exclamaba Robert Gold en el pasillo.**

Emma se quedó quieta, mirándolo fijamente, recordando que la última vez que se vieron las caras, fue durante el funeral de Neal años atrás.

─ ¿Lo conoces? ─ **Susurraba la chica que iba con ella.**

─Te veo en la Biblioteca, Lily ─ **afirmaba Emma sin dejar de quitarle la vista encima a Gold** ─. Luego te lo cuento.

La futura Sra. Booth asintió y caminó a prisa para dejarlos relativamente solos.

─Sr. Gold. ─ **Pronunciaba Emma con respeto.**

─Por favor, sólo llámeme Robert.

─Entonces, dejemos totalmente la formalidad y sólo llámame Emma ─ **replicaba la chica** ─. Pero dime, Robert, ¿a qué debo tu inesperada visita? Porque, si mal no recuerdo, tu mirada llena de odio me dijo a gritos que no querías verme jamás.

Gold, quien ahora usaba un bastón, se acercó a ella con lentitud.

─ ¿Crees que haya algún sitio en el que podamos hablar en privado?

─ ¿Hay algún tema que nosotros tengamos que tratar?

─Técnicamente, sí ─ **replicaba Robert** ─, ya que esa es la razón por la que he venido hasta aquí.

─De acuerdo, creo que el aula de allá está desocupada. ─ **Exclamaba Emma señalando el lugar.**

La chica caminó y Gold la siguió sin perder el tiempo. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, ella cerró la puerta, y él se recargó en el escritorio.

─Bien Gold, ¿cuál es la razón de tu visita? ─ **Inquiría Emma dejando su mochila encima de un pupitre.**

─Después de lo que pasó con Neal, me volví loco de ira e rabia, así fue cómo me hice esto. ─ **Relataba Robert señalando su pierna derecha.**

─Ya veo.

─Yo no quería saber nada de ti, y debo confesarte que por muchos meses, cada que recordaba lo que había sucedido, sólo veía tu rostro en mi mente y te culpaba por todo ─ **expresaba Gold con amargura** ─. De verdad lamento ese comportamiento, sé que fui injusto contigo. Estaba bastante dolido por lo sucedido que no medí mis acciones.

─Está bien ─ **interrumpía Emma con suavidad** ─. Lo entiendo, sé que tú y Neal eran muy cercanos, y él me confesó alguna vez que te quería como a un padre.

─Ese chico loco necesitaba a alguien que lo pusiera en cintura, y, ese alguien con el tiempo fui yo ─ **proseguía Robert cambiando la amargura por una sonrisa nostálgica** ─. Pero en fin, la razón por la que estoy aquí es en primer lugar, para darte esto.

Gold sacó del bolsillo interno de su sacó negro varias hojas de papel dobladas.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ **Inquiría Emma mirándolo con atención.**

─Los papeles del Escarabajo Amarillo ─ **respondía Robert** ─. Según recuerdo, Neal me dijo que pensaba obsequiártelo en tu graduación hace unos años, ¿es correcto?

─Él me dio la llave, y me dijo que cuando pusiéramos un pie aquí, iríamos a buscarlo a la casa de tu padre. ─ **Declaraba Emma en un susurro.**

─Ahora veo porque sólo había una llave ─ **pronunciaba Gold** ─. Yo no tenía idea de que ese auto estaba en Boston, hasta que hace unas noches bajé al garaje y lo encontré bajo una funda negra.

Robert le extendió los papeles para que ella los tomara.

─Ten, esto avala que ese Escarabajo de color llamativo es tuyo de ahora en adelante.

─ ¿De verdad sólo viniste a esto, Gold? ─ **continuaba Emma aún con incredulidad mientras tomaba las hojas** ─ ¿Te tomaste la molestia de verme hasta los pasillos sólo para darme los papeles del auto?

─No, todavía hay un segundo asunto que tengo que discutir contigo, Emma Swan. ─ **Replicaba Robert.**

─Dilo.

─Tal vez en algún momento te diste cuenta que mi hermanito a veces era un poco testarudo, y por esa razón, a mí y a Malcolm nos hizo prometer la cosa más loca que se le pudiese haber ocurrido en sus veintidós años de vida. ─ **Narraba Robert.**

─¿Y qué es?

─Que te diéramos tu primer oportunidad de empleo.

─ ¿Neal pidió eso? ─ **indagaba Emma muy sorprendida** ─ ¿Por qué?

─Él decía que tenías un talento nato para la publicidad, y quería ayudarte a alcanzar el éxito en esta industria, sabiendo que _Saplent Corporation_ es la mejor Agencia de Publicidad de la Costa Este ─ **contestaba el hermano mayor de Neal** ─. Sin embargo, por más que yo adore a mi hermanito y quiera cumplir lo que accidentalmente se convirtió en su último deseo, no tengo manera de comprobar si lo que él decía es cierto, y seas un buen elemento para nosotros.

─ ¿Por qué me dices esto antes de que me gradúe?

─ ¿Conoces la iniciativa _Douglas_?

─Sí, con ella pretenden que las grandes empresas contraten a recién egresados de las universidades del condado.

─Te lo estoy diciendo porque, un contacto me informó que _Hoffman and Partners_ te tiene en la mira.

─ ¿Y tú de verdad quieres hacer esto? ─ **Preguntaba Emma por última vez.**

─¿Tienes algo importante qué hacer mañana aquí?

─No.

─Ve mañana a la oficina ─ **proponía Gold sacando una tarjeta** ─, aprovecharemos que Malcolm estará unos días más en Boston, y ahí, tú nos demostrarás lo que sabes, y comprobaremos si Neal no te sobrevaloraba.

─Descuida Gold, ahí estaré. ─ **Afirmaba Emma con seguridad.**

─Tengo el presentimiento de que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien a partir de ahora. ─ **Expresaba el hombre tendiéndole la mano para estrecharla con la suya.**

─Eso espero, Robert ─ **anhelaba Emma correspondiendo el apretón de manos** ─, eso espero.

─Tengo que retirarme ya, pero te veré mañana a las nueve en punto, y por favor, no llegues tarde ─ **pedía Gold caminando hacia la puerta del aula** ─. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, el Escarabajo está en el estacionamiento, estoy seguro que no te será tan difícil encontrarlo.

Una vez que Gold se marchó, Emma se recargó en el pizarrón a sus espaldas y abrió las hojas, encontrando la firma de Neal que volvía verídico todo lo anterior. Ese Escarabajo Amarillo era todo lo que le quedaba del Forastero, y ella lo cuidaría y preservaría el tiempo suficiente a modo de tributo.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **El Presente**

Esa noche, como ambos previeron, fue la más larga y por parte de Emma, fue la más sincera de todas.

Killian la escuchó sin interrumpir, conociendo a su chica todavía más, descubriendo la enorme herida abierta que llevaba por nombre Tallahassee, dejándola desahogarse, secando sus lágrimas y reconfortándola para que se sintiera a salvo.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y cuando los dos se dieron cuenta, ya eran las 8 de la mañana. Para ese momento, James y Jacky ya estaban despiertos, y se dirigían a la puerta de entrada para ir a Granny's. Emma y Killian los miraron salir para después, ponerse de pie, dejar las tazas en el escurreplatos y decidieron volver a dormir para que Emma descansara luego de esa charla tan demandante.

Horas después, mientras tanto los desaparecidos Locksley disfrutaban de una clase de picnic dentro de la Oficina de Regina.

Era extraño para ella, pero, ese hombre había logrado sacarla de órbita desde el primer momento que habló con él. Robín Locksley era una enciclopedia andante, siempre tenía datos curiosos que compartir, además de una buena voz, y una de sus pláticas fue sobre la vez que Killian, él y los amigos de San Diego crearon una banda de rock que no duró ni dos días, porque, Jones y él se pelearon por ser el vocalista.

Durante esas dos semanas él fue el que habló de su vida, ya que, según Regina, no había mucho que contar de la suya, o en el peor de los casos, había mucho de lo que no deseaba hablar, en su lugar, prefería escuchar de su apasionante vida.

Sin embargo, esa mañana su charla dio un giro inesperado, cuando Robín le abrió su corazón, y le contó sobre Marian, la madre de Roland.

─Con todo respeto, Robín, pero sólo llevas poco tiempo de conocerme, ¿por qué me hablas de algo tan personal como esto? ─ **Inquiría Regina con la copa de vino en la mano.**

─No me gusta tener secretos con las personas que me importan. ─ **Respondía él mientras veía de reojo a Roland jugando en la mesa de vidrio de Regina.**

─ ¿Yo te importo? ─ **indagaba Regina desconcertada** ─ ¿Por qué?

─Bueno, en primer lugar, porque tú salvaste a mi hijo.

─Seamos honestos, Emma hizo todo el trabajo, yo sólo lo cargué de regreso a la superficie.

─Emma ama con locura a Roland, lo quiere como si fuera su hijo, de ella era normal esperar ese tipo de actitud, sin embargo, tú no tenías por qué hacerlo, ni siendo la Alcaldesa ─ **replicaba Robín mirándola a los ojos con intensidad** ─, eso te salió de corazón, y por lo que él me contó, tú lo protegiste cuando su querida Tía Emma no estaba, así que, no seas tan modesta.

Regina se ruborizó.

─ ¿Y sólo te importo por qué salvé la vida de tu hijo? ─ **preguntaba la Alcaldesa** ─ No lo tomes a mal, pero no se me hace razón suficiente como para que me tomes en consideración.

Robín continuó observándola fijamente mientras ambos seguían sentados sobre la alfombra de Regina.

─Hay otra razón, aunque, prefiero no contarla.

─Pensé que no tenías secretos para los que te importaban. ─ **Objetaba Regina.**

─No los tengo, pero tal vez no sea conveniente decirlo.

─No creo que haya algún inconveniente con lo que me tengas que decir, sólo hazlo. ─ **Pedía la Alcaldesa.**

─Antes de hacerlo, quiero saber algo ─ **exclamaba Robín** ─. Como dijiste antes, tenemos escaso tiempo de conocernos tú y yo, y sin embargo, ahora estamos los dos sentados en el suelo frente a la chimenea con las cortinas cerradas en tu oficina en esta mañana nevada, ¿por qué accediste a invitarnos hoy? ¿Por qué nos seguiste recibiendo los siguientes días luego del accidente?

Regina bajó la vista y por primera vez en estos días pensó en los motivos por los que aceptó la compañía de los Locksley. Ahora, se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta, ¿por qué? Momentos después, obtuvo la respuesta.

─Porque, durante estas dos semanas, he tenido algo que no sabía que me hacía mucha falta: compañía ─ **exclamaba la hermana de Zelena** ─. Sonará extraño, pero contigo siento una paz que jamás había experimentado en mi vida, me siento tranquila, y hasta feliz. Y bueno, hablando de Roland, ya veo la razón por la que Emma lo adora, tu hijo es la persona más adorable que he conocido.

─Entonces, creo que esto no será tan descabellado ─ **pronunciaba Robín dejando su copa de vino sobre la mesa de centro** ─. Permíteme hacer la observación de que los dos somos personas muy solitarias. Quiero decir, amo a Roland y a todos mis amigos, pero para desgracia mía la mayoría son pareja. Así que, eso nos deja a mí y a mi hombrecito viendo películas infantiles todas las tardes. Cuando llegué aquí y tus amigos y hermana me hablaron sobre ti y lo apartada que eras de ellos, y pues me sentí intrigado por conocerte.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **Inquiría Regina.**

─Sí, me absorbió la idea de saber por qué siendo tus amigos desde que eran niños te mantenías aislada, porque, te confieso que esa actitud de "soy la Alcaldesa no puedo dejar sola la Alcaldía", no es nada creíble ─ **continuaba el padre de Roland** ─. Y bueno, pues siéndote sincero, yo también te busqué por compañía, porque me siento cómodo contigo, y olvido en dónde estoy.

Los dos se habían conectado en ese momento. Era extraño, pero de pronto, a ella se le vino a la mente la lejana noche en la que Graham y Jefferson descubrieron a Emma con Neal, y en la que ella habló con Emma, diciéndole que le parecía increíble que ayudara a un extraño. En aquel instante, al preguntarle la razón, dijo que siempre hubo en él que le llamó la atención, y la parte curiosa de todo fue darse cuenta que lo mismo le había ocurrido a ella con Robín.

Mientras Robín la observaba expectante, ella, por su parte seguía recordando cosas, incluido el momento en el que conoció a Daniel en el establo de los Nolan, comparando lo que llegó a sentir por él con lo que experimentaba en este preciso momento, dándose cuenta que por mucho que amara a su Chico del Establo, Robín le transmitía algo más que una simple chista e inquietud.

Él ya le había dado sus razones, y era justo que ella hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo, volver a tocar el tema no parecía una idea agradable. Lo meditó un buen rato, y sin previo aviso, sintió la mano de Robín tocándole el hombro.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ **Indagaba el jefe de Ruby mirándola concentrada.**

─Sí, es sólo que, estoy deliberando el hecho de si debo hablar o no sobre un tema contigo o no. ─ **Contestaba Regina abriendo los ojos.**

─No estás obligada a contarme si no quieres, tienes derecho a guardártelo, no te pienso obligar, tampoco te veas comprometida a decírmelo sólo porque te hablé de la difunta madre de mi hijo, eso forma parte de mi carácter, tú puedes hacer lo que desees y eso estará bien para mí. ─ **Afirmaba Robín con una sonrisa.**

─Pues, dados los acontecimientos de últimas fechas, creo que sí quiero hablar sobre eso contigo ─ **replicaba la Alcaldesa ante la mirada de Robín** ─, porque, como ya te diste cuenta, no tengo muchas personas con quienes conversar, además, esto es algo que no he hablado con nadie desde que sucedió, porque, en la mina lo único que hice fue decirle a Emma que yo también había sufrido desde que ese accidente ocurrió.

─ ¿Tallahassee? ─ **Adivinaba Robín.**

─ ¿Lo sabes? ─ **Pregunta la Alcaldesa con miedo.**

─No, Emma nunca me quiso contar nada, la mañana del derrumbe de la mina, ella y Ruby estaban por hablar sobre eso, pero la chica rubia de la trenza y August nos interrumpieron para llevarnos a la playa.

─Será mejor que te pongas cómodo, porque, es la primera vez que hablo abiertamente con alguien de esto, pero en fin, tienes razón, sí existe una razón por la que me aparté de la Pandilla y me recluí en mis cosas desde hace seis años, y todo tiene que ver con ese accidente en Florida, del que soy en parte responsable ─ **proseguía Regina preguntándose mentalmente por qué debería confiar en Robín** ─. Todo comenzó hace unos años, cuando un chico llamado Daniel Colter llegó a mi vida.

Regina se dejó guiar por eso inexplicable que sentía estando al lado de Robín, y al igual que Ruby y Emma comenzó a narrarle la historia que tanto había marcado su vida. Sin olvidar ningún detalle de lo que sucedió, explicándole que ella tenía toda la culpa de lo ocurrido al permitir que sus emociones nublaran su razón, contándole lo mismo que le había dicho a su antigua amiga, y añadiéndole cómo se sintió todos estos años, siempre, evitando el llanto.

─Y eso fue todo lo que pasó. ─ **Pronunciaba Regina luego de dos horas de plática y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

─Puedes llorar si así lo deseas ─ **afirmaba Robín** ─, si esto es algo que te ha atormentado por más de un lustro, deberías sacar lo que llevas dentro. El llanto no nos hace ver débiles, sino que le demuestra al mundo que ya hemos soportado demasiado, y tú llevas una carga muy pesada sobre los hombros.

Regina se rio, y dejó que la primera lágrima se le escapara.

─ ¿Me permites dar mi punto de vista? ─ **pedía Robín amablemente al tiempo que la Alcaldesa asentía en silencio** ─ No me lo tomes a mal, pero, desde mi perspectiva, nadie tiene la culpa, sólo fue un accidente, y bueno, si yo te pusiera un ejemplo, buscar culpables en esta historia es como si yo culpara a mi viejo amigo John Campbell por no salvar a la madre de Roland. Estas son cosas que pasan, cosas que por más que lo intentemos no vamos a detener, por más que nos duela. Daniel tomó su decisión, y esa no fue convertirse en drogadicto, su decisión fue no querer luchar contra su hermano para protegerte. Los efectos secundarios de esa decisión se vieron reflejados en él tiempo después, y dentro de su mente, por querer aparentar las cosas y el miedo que tenía de perderte gracias a la desaprobación total de tu madre, creía que ocultar lo que pasaba era lo correcto, y sólo contigo le sirvió la táctica. Tú realmente le tenías aprecio y sabía que, llegado el momento podría recurrir a ti para conseguir ayuda.

─Pero, gracias a mi decisión de buscar culpables donde no los había, dañé una gran amistad ─ **repetía Regina bajando nuevamente la vista** ─, cuando supe todo, la realidad me cayó como un balde de agua helada, y en ese instante quise repararlo, hablé con los demás y ellos lo comprendieron, pero, ni Ruby o Emma me dirigieron la palabra. Ruby me concedió unos minutos el día del Funeral de mi padre a principios de este año, y sólo contestó que lo aceptaba, sin embargo, veía muy difícil que nuestra relación fuese la misma de antes, y bueno, Emma…, ella es otra historia. No sé si algún día pueda perdonarme.

─¿Y si en vez de buscar primero el perdón de Emma te perdonas a ti misma? ─ **Inquiría Robín haciendo que la Alcaldesa volviera a mirarlo a los ojos.**

─ ¿Hablas en serio?

─Totalmente ─ **replicaba el hombre** ─. En seis años te has torturado creyendo que todo fue por tu causa, y has cargado con un pena que no te pertenece. Antes de correr con Emma suplicando que sea ella la que te quite los grilletes por así decirlo, hazlo tú.

La hija de Cora se dio cuenta de la razón que tenía Robín, y lo mal enfocada que estaba buscando la redención de alguien más. Era algo más que obvio que se sentía como una idiota y por esa razón prefería evitar el tema constantemente, pero ahora, entendía perfección lo que su estado de ánimo no le permitió ver.

─Además, estoy seguro de que Emma ya habló con Killian sobre esto, así que, es probable que la veas pronto frente a ti. ─ **Añadía Robín tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.**

─Conozco a Emma, y sé perfectamente que eso no pasará. ─ **Afirmaba Regina soltando una carcajada.**

─La nueva y mejorada Emma Swan puede ser un poco testaruda todavía, pero cuando comprende las causas de sus problemas, está dispuesta a solucionarlos, aunque le tome una eternidad, lo consigue, es por eso que te lo digo ─ **objetaba Robín** ─. Tú te quedaste con la vieja Emma, pero créeme, San Diego la hizo cambiar.

─Pues, te deberé una cerveza si ella se me acerca antes de nochebuena. ─ **Prometía Regina con una sonrisa burlona.**

─Todavía quedan siete horas de este veintitrés de diciembre, todo puede pasar.

Antes de que ella pudiera seguir protestando, su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar, y en la pantalla de bloqueo el nombre de Jefferson apareció.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ **Preguntaba Robín mientras checaba a Roland.**

─Es Hartford… Jefferson ─ **respondía Mills recordando que él no los conocía por sus apellidos** ─. Quiere que lo veamos en el Bosque cerca de la vieja choza de la Pandilla, pero no lo entiendo, ese lugar ha estado abandonado desde que nos fuimos a la Universidad, ¿para qué nos querrá a todos ahí?

─No averiguarás nada si te quedas aquí encerrada ─ **afirmaba Locksley** ─. Debes ir.

─Emma estará ahí.

─Swan puede estar en dónde se le dé la gana, eso es lo que menos importa, si sigues preocupándote por ella sólo me demostrarás que no entendiste nada de lo que te dije. ─ **Regañaba Robín sentándose de nuevo en el sillón.**

─ ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! ─ **reconocía la Alcaldesa poniéndose de pie** ─ ¡Vámonos!

Una vez que tomaron sus cosas y a Roland se fueron caminando los tres con rumbo a la Choza que ella recordaba destruida luego de que un árbol le cayera encima tres años antes.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, encontraron a toda la Pandilla esperándolos, y como Regina ya sabía, Emma estaba ahí, tomada de la mano de Killian, notando que su semblante se veía más tranquilo y sereno.

─Bien Hartford, aquí nos tienes, ¿qué era eso tan importante que no nos podías decir en Granny's? ─ **Indagaba August tomado de la mano de su esposa.**

─Aquí es donde entro yo ─ **intervenía David parándose a un lado de Jefferson** ─. Cuando Jeff volvió a Storybrooke y dio un paseo por este lugar se percató de algo que ninguno de nosotros notó, y eso fue que un enorme árbol cayó encima de la Choza una noche de tormenta años atrás.

─Inmediatamente me puse en contacto con Dave al ver que el sótano y nuestras cosas seguían intactas, así que, considerando que nadie más estaba aquí, él, Mary Margaret y yo pusimos manos a la obra, y bueno, allá está el resultado. ─ **Continuaba Jefferson.**

Los tres comenzaron a caminar esbozando una sonrisa de emoción mientras que los demás los seguían de cerca. Killian dejó a Emma un momento con Ruby y Elsa, y se acercó a Robín sigilosamente.

─ ¡Vaya!, ya era hora de que aparecieras, Locksley ─ **mascullaba Killian con enfado** ─. Comenzaba a creer que tendría que sacarte a rastras de la Alcaldía.

─Tendrás que disculparme, viejo amigo, pero, tenía que saldar una gran deuda ─ **replicaba Robín susurrándole cuando Regina se volteó para hablar con Zelena** ─. Tú me entiendes.

─Cómo si no te conociera, maldito casanova ─ **exclamaba Killian con diversión** ─, te necesitaba para que ayudaras a Emma, pero ya no será necesario, hablamos esta misma noche, y al parecer ha pensado mejor las cosas en lo que la Alcaldesa se refiere.

─ ¡Lo sabía! ─ **pronunciaba el padre de Roland con alegría** ─ Lamento no haber podido serte de ayuda Jones, sin embargo, es mi deber informarte que a partir de ahora tu trabajo será hacer que Emma deje caer esos muros para siempre, y no cuando su cuerpo se lo pida a gritos.

Killian asintió y ambos continuaron caminando.

─ ¿De verdad lo vas a hacer, Patito? ─ **Inquiría Ruby con incredulidad y asombro.**

─Siéndoles sincera, jamás pensé que esto sucedería. ─ **Respondía Swan en medio de sus amigas.**

─ ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? ─ **intervenía Elsa** ─ Puedes esperar un poco más.

─Ya he dejado que el veneno se propague a nuestro alrededor, este es el momento para ponerle fin. ─ **Confirmaba Emma sin miedo.**

─Lo que sea que hagas hoy, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras. ─ **Prometía Elsa con amabilidad.**

─Sí, la heladera tiene razón, nunca te fallaremos. ─ **Añadía Ruby.**

─Lo sé perfectamente, y por eso ustedes dos son mis locas favoritas.

Continuaron su andar hasta que el asombro colectivo los detuvo. Toda la Pandilla quedó boquiabierta al ver la nueva fachada de la Choza, y se dieron cuenta que de Choza ya no tenía nada, juntos, David, Mary Margaret y Jefferson la habían convertido en una amplia y lujosa Cabaña.

Al entrar, hallaron lo que guardaban en el sótano, más unas cuantas adiciones como una pantalla de plasma, un minicomponente, tres máquinas de árcade, un frigo bar, un baño completo y funcional, dos habitaciones, una pequeña cocina, y una sala nueva.

─Esto debió costarles una fortuna. ─ **Afirmaba Walsh sentándose en el sofá.**

─No tanto ─ **objetaba Jefferson** ─, digamos que esto es un regalo de las familias Nolan, Blanchard y Hartford para toda la Pandilla.

─ ¿Así que aquí era en donde se metían todo este tiempo? ─ **Preguntaba Zelena desde una de las máquinas de árcade.**

─Se ve increíble ─ **agregaba Graham sacando botellas de licor y un mezclador de un estante** ─. ¿Les dije que en otra vida fui un barman?

─Sí claro, y yo fui un lobo. ─ **Replicaba Ruby sarcásticamente.**

─ ¿Y qué pusieron allá abajo? ─ **Inquiría Regina cuando Roland fue corriendo con Ruby, Víctor, Emma y Killian.**

─Nada importante, realmente ─ **respondía Mary Margaret sacando quince copas de vidrio** ─. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal si celebramos por la reinauguración de este lugar?

Todos asintieron al tiempo que Graham destapaba una botella de vino tinto y Walsh le ayudaba a servirlo, mientras tanto, Zelena encendía el minicomponente y conectaba su celular para poner el ambiente que les hacía falta.

Luego de un par de horas en los que Emma y Killian hablaban entre susurros sobre lo que estaba por suceder esa noche, Víctor lo jaló y lo apartó poniéndole un micrófono en la mano para que cantara junto con Robín, mientras que Ruby, August y Elsa tomaron a Emma y los cuatro bailaron juntos, de pronto, Jefferson y David apagaron las luces para permitirle a Graham que encendiera las luces led de la barra, y en ese momento, la Publicista se dio cuenta que era su única oportunidad para evitar una escena. Al girar encontró a Regina respondiendo un mensaje de texto recargada en la puerta que ahora llevaba al sótano. En ese instante, les dio un pequeño pellizco a sus tres amigos para que la dejaran sola sin que nadie lo notara, y una vez que eso sucedió, se apresuró y se detuvo frente a ella.

─Mills ─ **comenzaba Emma** ─. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Regina alzó la vista y encontró a Emma justo frente a ella, tal y como lo había predicho Robín horas antes.

─Claro. ─ **Respondía la Alcaldesa guardando el teléfono.**

─Bien.

Emma la hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta del sótano, le pidió con una mano que entrara y ella la siguió segundos después. Las dos bajaron rápidamente las cortas escaleras y la rubia encendió la luz.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Swan?

─En estos días he pensado en todo lo que dijiste en la mina y pues, tienes razón, en nosotras está el resarcir el daño que Tallahassee dejó. ─ **Exclamaba Emma.**

─ ¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?

─Como bien me dijera Neal alguna vez; hay cosas que simplemente no puedes cambiar, por más que lo intentes sólo las retrasas ─ **proseguía la chica** ─, también entendí que hicimos mal en buscar culpables donde no los había, y que debo estar en paz conmigo misma para dejar aquel hecho doloroso en el pasado, que es en donde debe estar.

─ ¿Sólo eso? ─ **Preguntaba Regina con curiosidad.**

Emma emitió una leve risa y se acercó a la Alcaldesa.

─Regina, las dos ya sufrimos lo suficiente, y hay que reconocer que lo hicimos porque quisimos complicarnos la vida, pero, después de lo que dijiste semanas atrás, creo en el fondo de mi corazón que llegó el momento de volver el sueño de tu padre realidad.

─ ¿Hablas en serio, Swan? ─ **Pedía saber Regina al recordar la última voluntad de su padre.**

─Así es, me costó mucho trabajo entenderlo, pero, dejemos de preocuparnos por algo que ya no podemos arreglar.

─ ¿Entonces…? ─ **Musitaba Regina.**

─Sí ─ **la interrumpía Emma** ─. Yo te perdono, Mills.

La Alcaldesa no lo pensó dos veces y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Emma que ella correspondió segundos después.

A Regina no le importaba si no volvían a ser amigas tan cercanas de inmediato, todo lo que ansiaba era escuchar que Emma la había perdonado, no porque dependiera de su aprobación para sobrevivir, sino porque así sabría que había hecho las cosas bien y que su _redención_ se acercaba más a ella.

En ese momento, un fuerte ruido las alertó y apartó de inmediato. Cuando ambas buscaron la fuente, descubrieron que Jefferson y Walsh golpearon un par de sartenes tratando de simular un relámpago, haciendo remembranza del día en el que las mismas chicas se habían dado una tregua.

Emma y Regina comenzaron a reír y regresaron con ellos a la fiesta.

─Te debo una cerveza, Locksley. ─ **Exclamaba Regina antes de tomar la iniciativa y plantarle un beso en la boca.**

La Pandilla y sus visitantes se sorprendieron al ver que Regina por fin se liberaba de sus cadenas y volvía a vivir la vida como era debido, dejando de lado los prejuicios y el _qué dirán_ , dejándose guiar por sus sentimientos una vez más, pero esta vez, sin perder el piso al cegarse de la realidad.

El tiempo se les fue volando luego de esa noche, y el primer día de año nuevo, en la casa de los Swan, la Pandilla le hacía una última petición a los miembros originales.

─ ¿Volver? ─ **indagaba Elsa** ─ ¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo, Humbert?

─ ¿Qué tiene de malo Storybrooke, Elsa? ─ **Alegaba Graham.**

─No tiene nada de malo, Sheriff, este es mi pueblo natal por si lo habías olvidado ─ **rebatía la Reina de las Nieves** ─, es sólo que acabo de encontrar empleo, y tengo a alguien que me espera además de mis padres y tías, no puedo tomar una decisión tan grande a la ligera ni tan pronto.

─ ¿August? ─ **Proseguía Jefferson.**

─ ¿Viajar cuatro horas todos los días desde aquí hasta Boston? ─ **exclamaba Pinocho mirando a Lily** ─ ¿Tú quieres?

─Es un gran paso, Wayne. ─ **Respondía ella escuetamente.**

─ ¿Ruby? ─ **Seguía Zelena.**

─ ¿Dejar mi empleo, la playa, los paseos nocturnos por la costera, las fiestas en la casa de Robín y las exquisitas recetas de Tink para volver a este frío y escondido lugar? ─ **contestaba Caperucita mirando a Emma** ─ Yo creo que no.

─No le hagan caso, está jugando. ─ **Añadía Emma ante la mirada de desconcierto de la Pandilla.**

─ ¿Y qué hay de ti, Swan? ─ **Preguntaba Regina.**

Emma miró a Killian de inmediato buscando respuestas, pero él simplemente asintió dándole a entender que estaría de acuerdo con lo que decidiera.

─Pues, creo que los cuatro coincidimos al decir que esto es un gran paso que no podemos dar justo ahora. Quisiera acceder de inmediato, pero, ustedes tienen que entender que ya no estamos solos, ahora tenemos que pensar en alguien más, y creo que estaré hablando por todos al decir que su petición de que nosotros volvamos a casa, puede convertirse en algo real a largo plazo.

Dicho eso, fueron a cenar a Granny's, y dos días después ya estaban todos en el límite de la ciudad despidiéndolos.

Luego de todo el ritual, lleno de abrazos y buenos deseos, Killian encendió el auto, y Regina detuvo a Emma antes de subirse al asiento del copiloto.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Mills? ─ **Pedía saber la chica mientras sacaba sus gafas de sol.**

─Ten. ─ **Exclamaba ella extendiéndole una bolsa de plástico oscuro.**

─ ¿Qué es esto?

─Puedes considerarlo como tu regalo de cumpleaños y navidad ─ **respondía Regina mientras Emma revisaba el contenido** ─. Espero que te siga gustando _Daft Punk_.

Cuando Swan sacó el obsequio de Regina lo miró detenidamente y quedó asombrada y agradecida por el gesto.

─No sabía que seguían sacando LP's.

─Es la edición de colección de su último álbum, sólo para verdaderos fans ─ **afirmaba la Alcaldesa** ─. Mandé a Kathryn a buscarlo hasta Nueva York.

─No debiste. ─ **Aseguraba Emma mirando el LP con emoción.**

─Considéralo como una oferta de paz.

─Estoy considerando que debo conseguir una tornamesa ─ **exclamaba la chica dándole un último abrazo** ─. Muchas gracias, Gina.

─De nada, Ems. ─ **Respondía ella.**

El sonido del claxon de August y sus señas las obligaron a separarse, Emma entró en el auto, y Regina se rio para darle un golpe al cofre del auto de Booth. Una vez que se quitó del frente, Killian, Víctor, James, August y Elsa emprendían camino de vuelta a Boston para que juntos fueran al Aeropuerto Internacional Logan para que ellos volvieran a San Diego, y Elsa, Anna y Kristoff hicieran lo propio tomando el vuelo a Oslo.

─ ¿Y qué decidieron Regina y tú, Locksley? ─ **Pedía saber Killian cuando Emma conectó su teléfono celular.**

─Estoy en vías de convencerla para que deje un rato el trabajo y vaya a San Diego. ─ **Respondía Robín mientras jugaba con Roland.**

─Sólo por favor, no dejes que se embobe contigo ─ **suplicaba Emma** ─, pueden suceder cosas locas.

─Descuida Swan, tendré sumo cuidado con ella. Y a propósito, tú eres la que debería preocuparse.

─ ¿Yo? ─ **indagaba Emma volteando a mirarlo** ─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque puede que te quite a tu hombrecito.

─Eso jamás pasará, ¿cierto Roland?

─Claro que no Tía Emma ─ **respondía el niño** ─. Tú siempre serás mi tía favorita en este endemoniado mundo.

Emma y Robín abrieron ampliamente los ojos al escucharlo, mientras que Killian soltó una fuerte carcajada.

─ ¿De dónde sacaste esa nueva palabra, Roland? ─ **Pedía saber su padre mientras que Emma se tapaba la cara con la mano.**

─De la Tía Emma ─ **contestaba él** ─. Así llamó a Spotty en la mina, y si la dijo ella significa que es "bonito".

─Roland, te pedí que no la repitieras, ni que le dijeras a tu papá que la oíste de mí. ─ **Protestaba Emma sin quitar su mano de los ojos.**

─ ¡Emma Swan! ─ **Espetaba Robín con enfado.**

─Que conste Locksley que no vino de mí. ─ **Intervenía Killian sin dejar de reír.**

Así, entre risas y disculpas, continuaron su camino de vuelta a sus vidas cotidianas.

Emma sentía que había dejado algo de ella en Storybrooke, y que volvía a San Diego con una nueva actitud y nuevos proyectos tanto personales como laborales, sabiendo perfectamente que era bienvenida nuevamente en su pueblo natal y que ya no existía nada que la lastimara como en el pasado.

Nunca comprobó si el sueño era cierto o no, pero lo único que tenía en mente era que no sólo había cerrado un capítulo oscuro en su vida, sino que se sentía feliz porque estaba en proceso de recuperar a una amiga a la que no sabía que extrañaba tanto, y ya no le importaba que su relación no volviese a ser la misma de antes, porque la vida les había dado una segunda oportunidad que ninguna de las dos iba a desaprovechar.

 **El Fin**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Bueno pues ha llegado el final de esta historia que tomó más tiempo del que yo hubiera querido para su desenlace, pero, puedo asegurarles que estoy satisfecha con el mismo._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Esta es una historia basada en hechos posiblemente futuros, algo que, con mi suerte, es posible que me pase, pero esa es otra historia._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este que es mi primer Modern AU, y tengo que reconocer que fue un verdadero reto poner las cosas en el lugar que debían, y pues, amé cada capítulo, cada aventura de Emma y la Pandilla y todo lo que juntos vivieron en esta historia._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Y en cuanto a aquellas personas que vinieron a agredirme en el capítulo anterior, sólo tengo algo que decir:_

 ** _POR MÁS QUE VENGAN AQUÍ LLENOS DEL VALOR QUE LES DA EL ANONIMATO, POR MÁS QUE SE SIENTAN SUPERIORES AL VENIR COMO BORREGOS A INSULTAR MI TRABAJO, LES ASEGURO QUE YO ESCRIBIRÉ LO QUE QUIERA, Y NO NECESITARÉ DE SU APROBACIÓN_**

 ** _NO FUE MI CULPA QUE USTEDES NO SUPIERAN LEER ALGO QUE DESDE EL CAPÍTULO 2 ESTÁ MÁS QUE IMPLÍCITO, ASÍ QUE, LES DOY UN CONSEJO: SI NO SABEN, NO HABLEN, ABRAN SUS MENTES Y NO CREAN QUE TODO EL MUNDO VE LO MISMO QUE USTEDES, Y SI UNA OPINIÓN DIFERENTE A LA SUYA NO LES GUSTA, PUES PÁSENLO DE LARGO, Y DEJEN DE ECHARLE MÁS TIERRA AL SHIP QUE YA DE POR SI MEDIO FANDOM ODIA, Y NO, NO ES POR LA PAREJA EN SÍ, SINO POR USTEDES QUE SON LAS PERSONAS MÁS TÓXICAS CON LAS QUE ME HABÍA TOPADO._**

 ** _TERMINARÉ ESTO DICIENDO QUE, SI A USTEDES NO LES GUSTÓ EN ABSOLUTO ESTE FANFIC, BUENO, PUES ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO SON EL TIPO DE LECTORES QUE YO ESTOY BUSCANDO._**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Esto es todo de mi parte, nos vemos en Exitium que pronto vendrá el capítulo 12, y una vez más, gracias por acompañarme en esta locura._

* * *

 **Andriux Horowitz**


End file.
